Like the Rain
by Dragon up a tree
Summary: CONTINUATION of TABULA RASA. Neina has adjusted well to life in the bureau...but somethings wrong. Who is her mysterious shadow? And can Tsu and Soka every admit what they feel? Read and find out! TsuSoka, OCxOC NOW WITH TATARI! gen for Variety
1. Reminder

Okay, this is important. For those of you who just clicked here randomly or whatever, this is a CONTINUATION of my other fic, TABULA RASA. I highly recomend reading the first book or I guarantee you will as lost as my friend when I had to explain Yaoi to him. Not a pleasant converastion for English class, I can tell you that. Can't find TR? Click my profile, it's with my other stories. If you havn't read this and review here saying 'this makes no sense, what the hell are you doing?' or something like that, my comebacks shall be bitter and biting and posted for the world to see.

For my returning readers, I hope you enjoy. It is my sincerest wish to please you. I am basically a review junkie, but please feed the addiction.

love, sincerely, whatever you want me to put here

--------Dragon, aka, Dori-chan


	2. It's a Twin Thing?

Book two!! Book two!! Book two!! Book two!!

Right, so far I've got two votes for plushie. (Yes, it would be evil, wouldn't it **Saphira112 **XD Muwahahahahah! oh, shouldn't laugh...) If you have not voted, vote dammit! Sorry if I sound demanding, but I'm still stuck. Although the plushie is taunting me now…

Yes, I liked the image of Tsuzuki in cupcake boxers too, **laustic**. They suit him, no? And thank you **Hiyami,** **Aerith 21, Kouri18 **for saying how sweet it was. I was worried it would seem strange for Hisoka to just suddenly agree to kiss him, but hey, I had to get them to do it at some point to get their relationship rolling. You were all the ones who finally pushed me to do it, my lovely reviewers, so thank you. That is why you should reveiw! It pushes me to actually accomplish something!

**DesertQueen**, I cannot tell you how happy you've made me! I really want to be an author, so hearing I have the stuff makes me feel so good. I have started on my first book, check my profile for more info. You'll know when it's been published because I'll be on the news as the crazy girl dancing in the streets at rush hour.

Oh, I have artwork now too! It's a picture from the first chappie. I want to post it somewhere, but I have no clue where. I heard good things about DeviantArt, should I join and post it there? My big issue is it must be free. I have no extra cash right now to be paying membership fees. Recommendations and info on DA appreciated.

Disclaimer: ah, how I wish it was mine. Sadly, it is not. Read on.

----------------------------------------

Neina, Hisoka and Tsuzuki were once again summoned to the briefing room together. None of them were very enthusiastic considering everything that had transpired the last time this happened. And Tsuzuki was still hung over from new years, making him groan at every word and cringe at every shift in the light.

They sat, Neina crossing both her arms and her legs. "Does Enma have another 'favor' to ask? Because I'd love to relay where he can shove it."

Konohe coughed, though he understood Neina's chagrin. He'd heard about how she'd nearly changed her entire form in the fight.

"No favors, Neina-san. Just a simple mission that we were hoping you could help out on."

"That's what you said last time," Neina and Hisoka growled together, wearing identical expressions of annoyance.

Konohe smiled and pointed at them. "And _that's_ why we need you?" Everyone had various expressions of confusion on his or her face. The chief smiled even more. "You and Hisoka are...fairly similar. And that's what we need for this mission. We need the three of you to infiltrate a boarding school to the east of Kyushu."

"A boarding school?" Tsuzuki tilted his head. "Okay…uh, why?"

Konohe turned to Tatsumi and nodded. The secretary turned off the light and turned on a projector. "About three weeks ago, souls began turning up before their predestined time. Each one has had some sort of affiliation with this school." A slide came on depicting an old western style building, four stories tall and obviously expanding through out the plains around it.

"Hosenki Academy. Very prestigious, only the most intelligent or those who have enough money to fake it are accepted as students or faculty."

"Then I take it Tsuzuki will be the janitor?"

"Hey!" Neina's Cheshire grin grew when he groaned at his own outburst and clutched his head.

"Ahem. As I was saying, they have been turning up dead at a rather alarming rate. Five in the last three weeks alone." He switched to the next slide and there was a collective groan and the sound of Tsuzuki's head hitting the table.

"Tatsumi, we just ate lunch! Was this really necessary?" Hisoka asked. The slide was of a mangled corpse, half-rotted with missing patches of skin and muscle tissue. The corpse was female, from the looks of the tattered remains of her school uniform.

"I'm afraid so. How old does this corpse look to you?"

Neina folded her arms and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Judging by the decomposition and mass of emaciated flesh, I'd say about a month." They all looked at her and she shrugged. "You hang around the forensic nerds in the Guard long enough, you learn some stuff."

Tatsumi nodded. "A well estimated guess, but you're wrong I'm afraid. This photo was taking around 48 hours after her disappearance."

They all gaped, Tsuzuki immediately putting his head back down when a wave of nausea threatened the S.S. Stomach.

"Two days?!" Hisoka said incredulously. "That's how she looks after two days?!"

Tatsumi nodded again, moving to the next slide, and the next, and the next, all of which were of rotting corpses. They varied in gender, height, weight, hair color, age and even nationality. One was even a faculty member. There was no apparent common thread.

"So, is it just some random psychopath?" Tsuzuki moaned.

"It's not as random as it appears," Konohe said gravely. "There is one common thread among all of these people." Tatsumi took his cue and clicked to the last slide, a collage of pictures of each victim still living and standing next to another person that was almost a mirror of them. "They were each one of a set of twins."

------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. Said foot was now clad in a black patent leather dress shoe, like his brother. These were slightly covered by blue and red plaid pants. Above the pants was a white dress shirt covered by cream colored jacket. The Hoskenki Academy seal was over the breast pocket. He pulled at the red tie around his neck to further convey his agitation.

"Oh for the love of…will you just come out already?! I'm not happy about this either! Let's just to get it over with."

There was a shuffling from behind the door but it did not open. "I'm not coming out!" Neina yelled.

Hisoka turned, throwing up his hands in desperation. Watari smiled encouragingly and motioned for him to try again.

"Neina, please. We're going to be late at this rate."

"Don't care, go without me."

"What exactly is the matter, Neina-san?" Tatsumi asked soothingly.

"I look freakin' ridiculous, that's what's the matter! I have a son, I should not be dressing in a schoolgirl's uniform!"

Wakaba came to the front. She had been the last to see Neina before she shut herself up in the break room. "Neina, you look great! I mean, you don't look a day over eighteen, and you look even younger thanks to what we did with the make-up and everything."

There was a slight pause in which everyone held their breath. "No. You all lose any respect for me if I come out now."

They all sighed. "Dammit woman, come out or I'll drag you out!" Terazuma yelled.

"You'll be paying for the damages if you do," Neina pointed out. He returned to the back with a grunt of annoyance.

"Neina, please come out. We need to finish our mission. Saya and Yuma aren't here, you don't have to fear anything," Tsuzuki said as calmly and sweetly as he could manage.

"Mmmmmgh…no. I can't, its just too humiliating."

Everyone was about to just storm the door when Watari held up a hand. Tip-toeing to the door, he cupped a hand over his mouth. "Tsuzuki, I know Hisoka looks great in his uniform, but don't molest the poor boy!"

There was a collective gasp of horror before the door swung open and off its hinges. "WHAT?!? Tsuzuki, I'm gonna…" She trailed off when she realized what had just happened and stares of mutual shock were exchanged. Neina covered her face with her right hand in mortification. "I can't believe I fell for that," she groaned. The hand didn't leave her face, but she opened her unblocked eye to take in their reactions.

The skirt was like Hisoka's slacks, a plaid of blue and red. The blazer was nearly identical but cut for Neina's shapelier figure. Instead of a tie a red bow was tied around her neck. She wore knee high socks and a pair of brown loafers. Her hair was separated into two pigtails, braided half way through each. Little red rhinestone clips shaped like hearts held her banes back. Around her neck was a heart pendant (the one Shadow gave her).

Hisoka stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him, having to remind himself that she was his mother and there for over forty years old. The other men in her audience gaped, resisting the urge to drool. Terazuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth to smolder on the tile floor. Wakaba smiled and bounded up to her.

"See, you look great!" She pulled her hand away, revealing the faint pinkish glow around her cheeks.

Watari wolf whistled. Tatsumi coughed and attempted to regain his composure while Terazuma turned away and lit another cig. Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka to the front and positioned him next to his mother.

"Whoa…they do look like twins!!"

Both Neina and Hisoka scowled, eyebrows twitching slightly. "Can we just get this over with?" they chorused. A look of surprise was exchanged and Watari began laughing hysterically. "Stop that! Stop! You stop!"

"Crap they even sound like twins," Terazuma graveled.

"Shut up! Ugh!" They through up their hands, before Neina began laughing.

"Okay, enough with the twilight zone moment. Can we just go, please?"

"Just a second," Wakaba chirped. She gently loosened the bow around her neck and retied it, making it a little fluffier and cuter. "There. Say…where'd you get this?" she held the pendant between her hands, admiring the red crystal in the middle.

"Uh…it was a Christmas gift," she said evasively.

"Really? From who?" She was to busy admiring the stone to see the blush and chagrin on the other woman's face.

"Someone. Okay, let's go!"

Hisoka, now suspicious, held up a hand. "What 'someone'?"

"Just someone," Neina smiled, backing up and searching quickly for an escape route.

"Kelton?" Tsuzuki asked.

"N-no."

"Runa?"

"Noooo…"

"Then who?"

Neina picked idly at the leather thong the pendant was attached to and muttered her answer. Cringing when Hisoka asked again, she took a deep breath. "Shadow."

Hisoka's eye twitched at the mention of the man in the black cloak. He hadn't seen him since the night of the Masquerade and hadn't complained, the way he acted so friendly towards his mother was a little off-putting.

"And you accepted it?!"

"Why not? He's been nothing but helpful and nice." _And incredibly mysterious and allure—shit, I've got to stop that!_

"We know nothing about him and your accepting his gifts?!" Everyone else exchanged glances and slowly backed away out the door, afraid of what the two blondes would do in such a confrontation.

"Hisoka, it's not a big deal."

"Then why didn't you just come out and say it?"

"Maybe because I thought you'd think it was…like I was betraying your father."

"Yeah, and what about my father? What would he think of you wearing another guy's gift? One who comes to your rescue and kisses your hand…" he looked away, pouting though he knew it was childish. Just something about the thought of his mother loving another man made him angry and agitated.

Neina blinked, realizing that that was indeed the reason Hisoka was upset. After talking about how much they loved each other, he thought she was trying to replace her missing husband. Smiling, she reached out and hugged him, ignoring he fact that he was tenser than a stretched rubber band.

"Hisoka, your father is the only man I will_ ever_ love that way. If I wear a necklace, it's because I like it, not because of who gave it to me. But if it makes you feel better, I'll give it back the next time I see Shadow."

"You're going to see him again?" the boy grumbled. Neina pushed away and shrugged.

"I don't know where he goes when I don't see him. He always finds me somehow."

Hisoka looked down, considering. Was he really that childish? "No, you can keep it if you want," he muttered. Neina smiled and hugged him again.

"By the way, did I tell you how you look absolutely adorable?" She rubbed her cheek against his, not minding how hot it felt.

Hisoka blushed, disengaged himself from the woman and walked as calmly as he could muster out the door. Neina laughed, but it died bitterly in her throat. Holding the pendant, she shut her eyes tightly. _I wish I could believe myself. I really do._

-------------------------------------

"Everyone, settle down!" a short dumpy middle aged man said to the class. The teens, all dressed in their uniforms, sat and stared at him expectantly. "Alright, after Harada-sensei's unfortunate accident, I've finally found you a replacement teacher. Please show some respect to Tsuzuki Asato-sensei, you're new English teacher."

Tsuzuki came in, smiling and waving. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Tsuzuki-sensei." They all rose and bowed in an almost robotic fashion, sending a chill up the brunette's back.

"Ah, yes. Well, I also have some new faces to introduce you to. Come in, please." Hisoka and Neina filed in, Hisoka looking aloof and disinterested while his 'sister' smiled as warmly as she could manage to the class. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Hisoka Kurosaki," he sighed.

"And I'm Sakuya Kurosaki." All the boys in the class were at attention, nostrils flared and eyes bright as they looked her over. Hisoka felt immediately irked and tempted to set them ablaze for the way they leered at his mother. Er, sister.

"Alright, please take a seat." Tsuzuki picked up the English book on the desk, once again thanking Neina silently for allowing him to once again borrow a translator pendant so he wouldn't blow his cover. The class went off without a hitch, many of the students (mostly girls) came up to introduce themselves when it was over to introduce themselves and compliment his fluidity with the other language.

"Wow, Tsuzuki-sensei is so hot!"

"I know. I mean, I still miss Harada-sensei, he was so nice, but wow!"

Hisoka had an even bigger urge to set these girls ablaze for some reason he chose not to identify. "What happened to this Harada guy anyway?" he asked, trying to sound bored. The girls turned to him and blushed. He had been their next topic of discussion, this boy with large green eyes and china doll skin.

"Um, well, he died. He…" her friend, nudged her, shaking her head. "He just died."

They ran off before he could try again. Sighing he turned to see if his fellow student under cover was doing any better and nearly fell out of his seat. Neina was sitting in her desk, smiling pleasantly, surrounded by a mob of boys. There were some girls as well, but mostly drooling young men.

"Ne, Kurosaki-chan, where are you from?" one asked.

"Well, we were born in near Tokyo, but we move around a lot because of our family's business. It's really boring, don't ask," she laughed.

"Who's older, you or your brother?"

"I am, by about three minutes. We're twins," she said innocently, ready to gauge their reaction. Everyone grew rigid and paled. Neina shot her son a glance and he nodded, reaching into his pocket. He set his dampener so that it would allow more emotions through, concentrating hard. There was fear, revelation, pity and…lust. A lot of lust. Quickly he turned it back to max, his own feeling turning to queasiness at the thought of them lusting after her.

Neina didn't look phased and simply tilted her head cutely. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"W-well…there's kind of a myth around here about twins." Neina leaned in, trying to show her interest to the timid young man who had spoken up. "They say that there's a curse here, that there's something here that…that judges twins."

"Judges them?"

"Y-yeah. You know, like which one is good and which one is evil. The evil one…it supposedly kills it." The rest of the class glared at him, but Neina just smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be on our best behavior. Won't we, brother?" Hisoka snorted and crossed his arms, leaning back in his desk.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-chan!" one of the larger boys said. "It's just a myth! Nothing bad will happen to you here, not on our watch!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes, and he could just barely feel Neina's agreement on the outer layers of her shield. But she managed to just smile. "Thank you. I feel safer already." The boy overheated with a large grin on his face and flopped down to the ground.

--------------------------------------------

"The twins are being judged?" Tsuzuki asked. He sliced into his cake and chewed it in thought.

"Yeah. It kills the 'evil' twin. At least, that's what they said," Hisoka said.

"But evil is such a generalized word. I don't get it," the woman said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Neina picked up her own fork, twirled it masterfully and scooped up the last chunk of his cake. "Aaaaaah! Neina!" He watched teary eyed as she swallowed it and sipped her tea.

"Would you say that was evil?"

"Yes!"

"As evil as say stealing? Or lying? Or killing?" Tsuzuki grew silently and relaxed from his fighting pose as she talked. "What's this things criterion? How can it judge evil when evil can be so many different things to so many different people?"

"But lying, stealing and killing are always bad," Hisoka pointed out.

"Always? We lie all the time. We lied today. But it's for the sake of saving people. So is it still bad?" Hisoka remained silent. "Let's pretend for a moment. Say one of us is sick and it's an illness we can die from, even you two. The only cure costs more than any of us can afford, than we can scrape together even in the ministry. Would you steal it, if it meant saving a life?" The men looked down, contemplating. "Now, lets say Muraki held one of us hostage. The only way to save the hostage is to kill him. Could you?"

"That one's easy, of course," Hisoka said with finality.

"Oh? What if it wasn't Muraki? What if it was someone else, someone we've never met? Someone who could very well have someone they care for but had a blood thirst he was dying to sate. Could you kill him then?" Hisoka's eyes grew distant and Tsuzuki stared at the remains of his dessert. "You'd better get use to the idea. Because it's a decision you might have to make one day."

Neina jolted, as if shocked at what she had said. Rising, she smiled in apology. "Well, enough of the ethos lecture! I vote we return to the hotel, since they think we live around here and don't have to return to the dorms anyway." They nodded, trying to shake off the seriousness of that conversation.

_It sounds…like she's heard it before herself. A long time ago…_Hisoka thought. _Neina...what did you do before now? What is life to you?_

-------------------------------------------------

Alright, I'm just going to leave it there for now. Starting off slow cause I'm coming off a small case of writer's block. Next update soon, promise.

REVIEW and SUGGEST stuff, please! I need ideas for vignettes. And the question from book one is still in effect, so cast your vote! PM me if you want it private. And if you don't like the title of this book, I'd welcome other suggestions. Titles are hard for me.

**Next time**: high school sucks even without the threat of being murdered, or so the three agents shall learn. Tsuzuki makes a shocking statement to his partner that may change everything. And Shadow…makes Neina cry. All the while, they are being watched by something not even Neina knows.


	3. A Heart Unaccepted

Hahahaha! I'm on roll! You're in the right place, btw, I just switched the chapter names.

The whole 'stop molesting him!' scene was hard to get out because I was laughing so hard. I'm glad you liked it **Kaouri18.** And of course you as well, **laustic**! I'm glad you thought the uniforms were cute too. Yes, they are becoming protective of each other. It gets better, just wait. And I believe I have granted your wish.

Ah, **DesertQueen**…O O…you live in the Netherlands?! Wow. Well, I'm hoping to be the next J.K. Rowling, so hopefully if I ever get published it will be over there one day. If not, there's always the internet! My friends told me to pimp myself by selling signed copies off my myspace…but that sounds a little farfetched for my first time.

More TsuSoka this time, although it's not really an outright confession just yet. There's also some very mild TaTari at the end.

Do I have to say it every time? YnM is the property of Y. Matsushida, not me.

---------------------------

"_Could you kill him then? You'd better get use to the idea, because it's a decision you might have to make one day."_

Neina opened her eyes, unable to sleep. Those words still echoed around in her mind, rolling through every other thought she tried to distract herself with. But when she heard them, they were not of her own voice. They were of a richer tone, more masculine.

_Master Sagara…I guess your lessons are still with me. Even now. _She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep. Her eyes snapped open again when there was a light brush on her shields.

"Who's there?!" she sat bolt upright, glaring at her window. Nothing. But she still felt the trace of the unfamiliar presence in the air.

-------------------------------

Hisoka was having trouble looking at his partner lately. Ever since Christmas, he was flooded with heat at the mere thought of the man. Looking at him creating an almost dizzying array of thoughts and emotions, all his own, that he couldn't deny thanks to his dampener.

"Hisoka, the showers free if you want it," Tsuzuki piped. He walked out from the bathroom, toweling his hair. He was dressed in his boxers (plain blue this time…disappointing, I know) and a muscle shirt. The heat spread through out Hisoka in a flash, making him lightheaded but oddly satisfied. "Hisoka? You okay?"

"F-fine. Just, get your pajamas on." He stood, and fished into his pocket to pull out the little blue marble on its red string.

"What's this?" Tsuzuki, distracted by the shininess of the bobble, plucked it from his grasp without asking. "Wow, it's pretty!"

"Tsuzuki, give it back!"

"Aw, c'mon Soka! I'm just looking!" He held it above his head, well out of the blonde's reach. "Jump for it!" he laughed. He couldn't resist really, even annoyed Hisoka was adorable.

"I said give it back! Be careful!" Tsuzuki laughed, always keeping the trinket out of his friends grasp, teasing and twirling it by its string. Hisoka roared in infuriation and jumped for it again, unfortunately misjudging his partners footing at that moment and the angle at which he took off. The result was him pushing Tsuzuki off balance, which caused him to slip on his still slick feet and fall forwards, which resulted in them on the ground with Tsuzuki pinning him.

Hisoka groaned, already not liking how his head now felt and slid open his eyes. "Ooooowwww…" he muttered, blinking dazedly. His eyes snapped unbelievably large when he realized the position they were now in. Tsuzuki was straddling his hips clad only in his boxers, the boy's knees resting against his backside. His arms were on either side of his head between Hisoka's own and he had pushed himself up to stare down at his unexpected captive.

"I-I'm sorry Hisoka I didn't mean to…" He trailed off as he stared into green depths. He knew he should get up, especially since the look on the younger shinigami's face was beginning to have some adverse affects on him.

Hisoka gulped the squeak in his voice down before he managed to form a coherent thought. "Tsuzuki…uh, could you get up? This isn't exactly comfortable." If he heard, Tsuzuki didn't respond. His mind had shut down when it dawned on him how good this felt, to have Hisoka this close…to have him beneath him (**a/n**: O . o holy crap, when did I turn into such a perv?!).

His breathing was quickening, almost hyperventilating. "I said off! Get off, you perv! This is no time to think about stuff like this!" The feeling of being trapped under another's body was flooding back to him, making him quake in fear. The marks across his body burned as he thought of that night, his vision flashing into red. Blatantly the older man realized what was happening and was about to stop it when…

"Just what do you think you're doing to my son?" came a low dangerous hiss behind him. Blanching to pastel white, Tsuzuki turned his head up and to the side. Neina stood directly behind them, a black and red aura of violent anger swirling in torrents around her. She cracked her knuckles, eye a'twitching and aura flaring even higher.

"N-Neina, wait, it was an accident! I—"

"Are you okay, Hisoka honey?" she asked, extending her hand down to help him up and ignoring the now mangled Tsuzuki on the other side of the room.

"Uh, yeah. But, it really was an accident. We tripped and kind of landed like that…What are you doing here anyway?"

Neina blinked, frowning. "Um, lets see…I was coming from my room to tell you something…I was about to knock when I sensed your distress and heard you from behind the door…saw _that_…assumed the worse and…"

"We got that much, what was it you needed to tell us?" he asked in hopes of distracting her from possibly pummeling the amethyst eyed man again.

Neina sweat-dropped and rubbed the side of her cheek in thought. "It was important...seeing Tsuzuki molesting you kind of wiped it away."

"He was not molesting me! It was an accident! He was just about to get up off of me." _I think…I hope…right?_ "B-besides, I thought you said you didn't care if we were going out!"

"Are you?"

Hisoka blushed, cursing himself for speaking without it brain's consent. "N-no! I'm just wondering if you really meant it…"

"I did. But mistletoe kisses are one thing, catching you two on the floor with him looming over you like that is another. Unless you two are in a serious relationship…"

"No," he said quietly. _I'm the one who initiated the kiss,_ he told her mentally. Neina was surprised how good he was getting at that. _Tsuzuki didn't even want to kiss me. And I only did it to get the others to shut up._

She regarded him soberly for a moment before sighing. _And denial is a river in Egypt. But I'll buy it, for now. _She carefully shielded this last thought from her son. Then her mission hit her back.

_Hisoka, I came here to warn you. I sensed something unfamiliar outside the hotel. Don't respond, verbally, it might be listening somehow._ Hisoka nodded, pretending to unpack his things while Neina sat on the bed. _It could be the Judge. I'll tell Tsuzuki and then we should get some sleep. We begin our search tomorrow._

"Oi, Baka!" she said out loud, startling the boy. She over and stared down at his partner. "C'mon, I didn't hit you that hard," she grinned.

A small whine floated up from the heap. "It hurt…"

"Sorry. Maternal instinct and all that. In all due blame though, you should've gotten up when he asked." She gave him a quizzical look when he blushed and wouldn't look at her. _Oh ho! Maybe that kiss wasn't as one sided as Hisoka believes…Why am I happy about that?_ Shaking her head, she took his hand and pulled him up. As she did, she burrowed her mind deep into his shields so he would hear her.

_I just told Hisoka, but you need to know too. I sensed something outside that could be our judgmental friend. Stay on your toes. _Tsuzuki nodded minutely and Neina looked from the side of her vision to see Hisoka still putting his things away. _Watch over him, Tsuzuki. He's getting stronger, but I'd prefer to keep him out of trouble all the same._

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed and he let go of her hand. _You don't have to tell me._

She smiled and walked back out the door (she managed to keep it in one piece) to her room. "No…I suppose I don't."

---------------------------------------------

"So, you think your pretty hot stuff, huh?" someone sneered above her. Neina looked up from her book to the new comers, a group of girls that were nothing if not plain. The sun was setting and most were heading back to their dormitories. Neina was killing time before she met her two partners and began their formal investigation of the school grounds.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act all innocent! You think you're so great just because you manage to get all the boys here to grovel at your feet in less than a day."

Neina grunted and frowned. _Oh, perfect. I'm now the center of highschool drama. Just what I need._ "I'm sorry, but that's really not a nice way to speak to someone you've only just met." Of course, she'd half expected this after the day and the day before. The boys had flocked to her like a troupe of sheep, Hisoka was now pined after from afar by his own gaggle of female (and some male) followers and Tsuzuki was now the 'smoking hot new teacher' that was constantly being asked questions by his bolder female (and some male) students. Evidently the sheltered boarding school was hard up for new blood.

"Well pardon me but I think I'll talk to however I want. We all will, isn't that right?" The girls around her all threw in their agreements and two cents, reminding her of a pack of monkeys following their leader. "Just because your pretty and have a nice figure doesn't mean you earn respect from us!"

Inside Neina felt like making a rude gesture her master taught her long ago, but she managed to glaze that over with her most charming smile. "Why thank you. I put a lot of work into maintaining a respectable image. You might benefit from such advice."

The girls all bristled, fizzing red with anger. Neina just smiled and stood elegantly, walking away even as they catcalled behind her. _Your about twenty-five years too early to mess with me, girlies._

"You handled that admirably." Neina winced and turned to the side enough to see a young man leaning against the corner she just rounded. She silently admitted that he was attractive, even handsome, but did nothing for her. Younger men had no appeal whatsoever, even if she wasn't already married. "I was worried what was going to happen, but you were most mature and refined in merely quipping them to the quick and walking away."

"Uh…thanks. Well, I have to meet my brother now, so I'll just see you in class…" _whoever the hell you are._

Before she could make a getaway he was before her. "Ah, let me finish Sakuya-chan."

_Sakuya-chan? Where does this guy get off calling me by my first name?!_ "You're awfully friendly, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. I have this feeling you and I are going to be great friends." He took a step forward, managing to keep her between the wall and him. "You're very pretty, Sakuya-chan."

_Ew. I think he's trying to flirt with me._

"Maybe we could go out later. I know a great café in town. Or if you'd like, we could skip straight to dessert…" He moved in, his hand running up her arm suggestively.

Her brow twitched and then drew down in contemplation. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken." She drew back, but he pressed forward, unfazed.

"Really? Is he here?"

"No, he…he lives in the last place we lived."

"Oh? Well, how do you know that he's still faithful?" Neina gasped, a feeling of dread sweeping over her. "I mean, it must've been a while since you've seen him, right? What makes you think he hasn't found someone…more convenient?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. He's not like that." _Hokuto wouldn't…he try and find me. He'd wait for me._

The sempai smirked and moved even closer. "Did I strike a nerve? I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Just as she was about to hit him in the stomach, he was suddenly not there. In his place was a very pissed off Hisoka, breathing hard with his fist still outstretched. Perv-sempai was now several feet down the hall, cradling his cheek and blinking in confusion.

"Stay the hell away from my mo-sister if you know what's good for you!" he yelled. The man got up and ran, not wanting to deal with this in a big showy fashion.

The blonde woman didn't even notice her arm was still tensed in a fist, too busy staring at her son. "Hisoka…you…" He grabbed her hand and stormed down the hall with her in tow.

"Don't listen to him, okay?" She blinked, surprised. "You're always talking about how great Hokuto is, how much you love him. If he's as great as you say, he wouldn't do something like that." He stopped and looked back at her inquisitively. "He is as great as you say, isn't he?"

Neina stared owlishly before smiling. "Nope. He's even better!" she laughed as she walked by his side. "I really want you to meet him. But I can't find him anywhere, no matter how hard I look."

"You've been searching for him?"

"As best I can. I regularly go to get info on whether anyone's seen him and I keep in touch with Kelton and Runa. They promised to look too." She sighed and clasped her hands behind her back. "It would be easier if I could go traveling and look myself, but…"

"But what?"

She looked away, blushing. "I…don't want to leave you again. I worry that if I don't see you at least once a day, I'll never see you again either."

Hisoka didn't say anything, more from the fact there was so much to say than nothing. He finally settled on snorting and walking faster so she had to catch up. "That's stupid! I'm immortal, remember? I'll always be here. Just find the ministry and you'll find me." Neina was surprised that yet again her son was actually trying to comfort her, but smiled through it.

"Thanks…I feel better now." The walked in silence for a few more moments, Hisoka having eased his pace when his embarrassingly sentimental message had been delivered.

"Uh…" he started uncertainly. Neina looked on encouragingly. "What…what makes you so certain he's alive?"

The smile vanished and she didn't quite look him in the eyes as she absorbed the question. "Enma…said so." She kept her gaze to the front. "He said that Hokuto wasn't among those killed twenty years ago. I believe him. So, I'm going to keep looking. I'm going to keep hoping I'll find him." _Sometimes it feels like all I do is hope…_

"Hey!!" They both jumped when the shout rang through the hall saw Tsuzuki running towards them. "Geez, where were you two! I've been waiting forever!"

Hisoka looked down at his watch and scowled. "We're only five minutes late, Tsuzuki."

"Well, it felt like forever," he whined.

"Is everybody gone?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "Yeah, they leave at sunset. There might be a janitor or two around, but no students or faculty. Aside from me and…" he pulled a key ring from his pocket and grinned, "they gave me my own set of keys! Nothing is off limits." The two blondes nodded, returning the smiles. Even Hisoka, although it was a tiny one compared to his partners'. "I also thought it would be easier if we split up, like they do in detective movies."

"And horror movies, and look how those usually turn out," Neina quipped. Tsuzuki blanched, not liking that train of thought. Horror movies scared him easily and he frequently had nightmares after watching them. "Uh, I was kidding Tsu. Here, give me the key to the outer doors. I'll check the grounds; you guys snoop around the classes."

Having the key in her blazer pocket she jogged away to the nearest door. _This'll give you guys a chance to talk too_, she chuckled to herself.

------------------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed, throwing another useless file down in disgust. This teacher's room was another fruitless adventure, the third in the second hour since they split. The darkness of the world outside leaked inward, no light barely present and giving the room an eerie feel. It was a biology lab, with many well equipped tables and anatomical models.

Instinctively he jumped when the door slowly opened, but relaxed when his partner looked around the corner. "Ah, you're already in this room. Find anything?"

"I found half an egg-salad sandwich decomposing in his desk that looked like it could turn evil and attack any second, but other than that no."

Tsuzuki laughed and came in. "Well, maybe what we're looking for isn't so obvious. Need help?" he asked hopefully as he approached the desk.

The smaller man regarded him for a moment before giving him a bored look. "Neina's horror movie comment still bugging you, huh?"

Tsuzuki flushed and waved his hand in an embarrassed manner. "What? No. We're shinigami, we deal with creepy stuff all the time. Nope, not scared at all." He backed up at Hisoka's eye brow arch, still laughing and waving his hands. "Seriously, I'm not—"

His back connected with something which promptly fell to drape around his shoulders. One amethyst eye twitched when he saw a boney hand across his chest, traveling up to see a grinning scull resting its chin on his shoulder like a lonely lover. He screamed, spinning from its grasp and landing on his ass with a thump, the skeleton revolving a few times before tipping over.

"Not scared, hmmm?"

Tsuzuki, panting with his hand over his heart, winced and straightened. "Well…maybe I'm a little wary. This place is creepy at night." He straightened the skeleton, giving it one last glare before turning around. "Maybe we could stick together for a little while?"

"Sure, okay…wait, weren't you checking the east wing? What are you doing over here?"

The older man blushed and looked down. "I…came looking for you."

"You're that scared?"

"No! I…there's something I wanted to get off my chest." Hisoka tilted his head in question, inviting him to continue. He took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Do you remember what Neina said? About…about judging good and evil?"

"Huh? You mean the lying, stealing, killing thing?" _Crap! Did what she said make him go on another guilt trip about killing?!_

"Y-yeah. I've been thinking a lot about that and…"

"Tsuzuki, if what she said bothered you, forget it! She didn't know—"

"Hisoka!" he said harshly, surprising the other. "Please, let me finish. This is hard enough for me to get out without being interrupted." Hisoka relaxed, closing his mouth. Tsuzuki took another breath and closed his eyes to get his bearings. "I've been thinking and…I would." Hisoka blinked and frowned in confusion. "If it meant saving a life, I would steal and lie. I…would even kill," he choked.

"Tsuzuki…it was just…"

"If it was you." Hisoka sucked in a breath, wondering if he had heard that right. "I would do all of that, even kill, if it meant you would be alright. If it meant…I could stay with you and keep you safe."

Hisoka's eyes widened his mouth slightly agape. "Tsuzuki…I…I..."

"It's okay," he said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting some kind of retort or answer, I just wanted to tell you. I'll be going now!"

He dashed out the door, even as the other told him to wait. _Tsuzuki…I feel the same._

--------------------------------------------

Neina sighed, resting against the railing. She was on top of the school's roof, the more modern complex that was the gym. Her searching had turned up nothing suspicious thus far, not even when she journeyed further into the fields where the bodies were found. Frustrated, she had climbed to the top of the gym using a nearby tree so that she could think. High places always made her feel freer and easier to think.

A rush of birds from the tree startled her and she whirled. "Who's there?!" No one answered but there was the softest sound of foot falls behind her. Whirling again, she was only half surprised to see Shadow behind her. "Oh…uh, hi."

He stood stalk still before gesturing at her. Looking down, Neina irked to realize he must be rather dubious about her schoolgirl attire.

"I-it's for a mission!" She watched as his shoulders shook in silent laughter. _He doesn't even laugh out loud. Is he mute?_ "What are you doing here?"

He walked over and she sweat dropped as he gently patted her head.

"I don't need to be watched over! I can take care of myself." He tilted his hooded head slightly and she bristled. "I can so! I—" An involuntary 'eep' escaped her as he reached out and picked up her pendant. "Uh…"

Even though she could sense nothing from him, and couldn't see his face, she had a strong feeling he was smirking at her. This was driven home when he began to swing the pendant in front of her like a hypnotists watch. "Stop that!" She smacked his hand and jumped back, forgetting she was close to the edge of the roof. She wouldn't have fallen of course; she wasn't that out of it from his presence. But as she tilted against the railing, he dashed forward and secured her around the middle and swing her around. Straightening, she gasped when he tightened his hold into an embrace.

_He…he shouldn't do this. I shouldn't do this. I need to push him away._ As she placed her palms to his chest to do just that, his other arm traveled up to cradle her head. Without really thinking she rested her head against his chest and felt his cheek against her temple. _But this feels so nice. It feels like so long since someone held me like this._ She closed her eyes, about to admit defeat.

Green eyes popped open once again when something brushed against her forehead. _Did he just…?_ Another gentle brush against the side of her face and she gasped. Slowly his lips created a path against her skin, gentle and easy, but no less unwanted. "Stop…" she whispered. He didn't. "I said stop…" she said more desperately. He was grazing her cheek, mute as well as deaf now, slowly making his way to her parted lips. "I said stop!"

There was a sudden eruption of electricity between them, forcing them apart. Neina stood, panting and shaking a good five feet from where they had stood. Shadow was still there, looking as confused as a man in a cloak could. His sleeves were slightly singed but no apparent bodily damage had been done.

"I…I'm sorry." She reached up and pulled the heart pendant loose with a viscious tug. "Leave." She tossed it and he caught it. He looked from the pendant to her in obvious bafflement. He straightened bolt upright when tears began cascading down her cheeks, shining in the faint light of the moon. "Do you understand? Never appear before me again. I never want to see you again!" she screamed. _Because I want to be near you. You make me feel like he did…and I don't want that. I don't want to betray you, Hokuto!_

She turned and ran through the open door that led to the roof, slamming it behind her. Leaning against it like it was to only solid thing in the world she sobbed and slid to the ground. The tears wouldn't stop so she just let them fall.

…_Hisoka?_

_Yeah? What's up?_

_I…I'm going to head back. I don't feel so great right now. Is that okay?_

_What? Well, sure, but is everything okay?_

_Yeah. I just…really want to lie down for a while. You sound happy, did you find something?_

_Uh…no, not really._

_Oh. Alright. I'll see you back at the hotel._

She stood on quivering legs and slowly walked down the steps of the small stairwell that led from the gym to the roof. She wrapped herself in her shields, not wanting to feel much of anything at the moment, so she didn't notice the form crouched in the beams above, watching her with glinting eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Watari sighed (dude, am I starting some kind of pattern here or what?) and pushed his face into his hand. He was staring at his computer screen, frustrated with the data of the Twin Murders, as the gushoshin had labeled them. There was something else there, he knew it, but for some reason it was alluding him.

He reclined in his chair, golden tresses falling back as he stretched. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, surprised to see a cup of steaming coffee before him when he righted himself. Looking up, he smiled warmly at Tatsumi, who held a cup for himself as well.

"Thank you," he said with a grin and sipped from the drink. The secretary made surprisingly good brew.

"How goes the hunt?"

Watari grunted and swallowed. "Not well. I know there must be something more, but I can't find it. Even with the whole 'judging good and evil' idea I'm coming up with nothing."

"Well, don't work too late, you…" Tatsumi paused, blinking at the screen. "Stop me if you already know this one—"

"You're telling me a joke at a time like this?"

"—but did you happen to notice this?" He pointed at the screen, skipping over it. Watari's eyes widened and he stood, clicking through the other files and scanning them quickly.

"This is…how did I miss that? Tatsumi I could kiss you! In fact, I think I will!" before the blue eyed secretary could protest, Watari pressed his lips against his cheek and skidded out into the hall. "To the message room! Away!"

Tatsumi was left holding his cup of coffee, though his cheek felt much warmer.

--------------------------------------------------

Yeah…felt I needed to lighten the mood. I'm amazed I'm actually doing something dramatic.

**REVIEW **people! You think I do this for my own amusement?! Well, you're right. But I do it for yours too. And **SUGGEST** as well. Vote if you haven't, I've got three for plushie now.

**Next time:** Watari tells the gang about the new development. As their investigation continues, Neina's a sadsack, Shadow is now where to be found and Tsuzuki and Hisoka…what the hell are you two doing in that classroom?!


	4. A Bitter Seed Sewn

Wheeeee! Okay, quick comment on my _next time _from last time: the classroom thing? I decided to save it for later. Sorry. A better version came to mind, and they have to be back at the office for it.

Another quick comment: I was originally going to post this on Friday, but I decided to post it today (Jan. 10) because…**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!** XD So for my birthday, I'm giving you a present.

**laustic: **yeah, I seem to be torturing my own characters a lot lately. Maybe I've become a sadist…nah! I'm a democrat all the way. Yay, I was hoping they'd be seen as sweet! I'm getting better at this romance thing.

**Kouri18: **I toyed with the idea of Neina trying to keep them apart at first…but it just didn't strike me as something she'd do. So she's actually going to try and play matchmaker later. You'll see, heeheehee. Oh, I'm really glad you like Shadow! He's one of my fav. OCs.

**DesertQueen:** Yay for hyperness! If it weren't for that, I'd never get anything done. I liked writing the skeleton thing. It seems like something that would happen to Tsuzuki, ne?

Disclaimer: I disclaim it.

-------------------------------------------------

The next day was cold and dark. The sun tried valiantly shine down from behind its cloud barrier but was thoroughly thwarted.

Hisoka tapped gently on the door, opening it with the extra key even when he didn't get an answer. "Neina? It's time to go." He frowned in concern when he recognized the large lump beneath the covers on the hotel bed to be his mother. "Neina? C'mon, we'll be late."

There was silence for a few moments before the covers shifted a tiny bit. "I'm not feeling very well, Hisoka. Could…you and Tsuzuki handled today by yourselves? I'll be fine by tomorrow, promise."

To say Hisoka was surprised would be an understatement. He stared at the lump, which had shifted to now once again reside deep inside the covers, wondering if this was some sort of prank. "You…you sure? I mean, you take this sort of job really seriously, I thought—"

"I'm just really tired. A day of rest and I'll be fine, trust me. You don't have to worry so much." He frowned, but for once not from the implication that he was worried. It was from the forced levity in her tone, all too familiar after listening to Tsuzuki so often after particularly bad missions.

"Alright. We'll be back after school's out to let you know if we found anything new. Get some rest." One pale hand ventured courageously from her self spun cocoon and waved goodbye awkwardly.

He paused, still concerned. "Do you still want to search tonight? Searching the grounds is a big job for just two of us."

The blob of blankets shifted again. "Sure, okay. I'll bundle up and I should be fine. See you then."

After closing the door and making his way downstairs where Tsuzuki waited, he found he was no less worried. The taller brunette looked around in confusion when he walked up. "Okay, I see you, but where's…?"

"She's not coming today, not until tonight. She says she's not feeling well."

"What? Should we pick up some medicine?"

"She said she just needed some rest."

"Oh. Well, alright, I guess." They walked out, ready to diverge a ways down and arrive at school via different entrances so no one would suspect something was up. Usually they walked in silence, but even the older male could feel a small bit of tension in the air this morning from his partner. Even that little bit made him want to somehow lighten the mood. "You know," Tsuzuki mused with a small grin on his face, "they say egg sake is good for a cold."

Hisoka glared at him. "You just want an excuse to get liquor."

Tsuzuki put a hand over his heart as if wounded. "Certainly not! I'm just worried about her. She's doesn't seem the time to get sick."

"I know." _That's what has me worried._

_--------------------------------------------_

Neina arrived at school after sundown, trying her best to smile and seem like her old self. "Okay, same plan as last time. I'll take the outside, you take the inside and we'll meet up at around eleven-ish."

"Okay…"

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka exchanged glances, with Tsuzuki giving him the 'she's your mom' look. Grunting, Hisoka took the initiative and stepped forward.

"Neina, is everything okay? You seem kind of out of it."

She blinked but ultimately but her best smile on for a front. "I'm fine! I'm feeling tons better, honest! It was just a minor chill that's all." They both frowned and Neina twitched, unhappy with the corner she was being forced into. There was only one way out, that she saw: put the attention on them. Leaning in right next to Hisoka's ear, she whispered suggestively, "Besides, I thought you two would like me to be away…give you some alone time."

Hisoka flushed to the roots of his hair and Tsuzuki tensed, head going between them in confusion. Neina laughed and ran off before they could recover.

"I think she's feeling better now," Hisoka muttered sourly. _If she can tease me, she must be feeling better. I hope._

Neina was still laughing around the corner as she pushed out into the night. But the laughter died into silence as she stepped into the cool darkness. The clouds still had not dissipated and neither had they allowed their seams to split and spill their burden. A storm was coming, she could feel it in the air, but it was hard to gauge when.

Neina walked her rounds, searching with all six of her senses. Every so often she felt something at the barriers of her awareness, that unfamiliar presence she sensed before, yet was unable to get a fix on it even when she pursued. Whatever it was, it was fast.

Near the end of her time she climbed back to the top of the roof and gazed off into the distance as her mind veered off into the thoughts she had tried to forbid herself.

_I wonder where Shadow is. He's doing what I told him to, I suppose._ She sighed and pressed her head against the cool metal of the fence. _God, I was such a bitch! I wouldn't be surprised if he's just trying to avoid a psycho, bi-polar crazy chick like me._

_I do that a lot. Or at least I did, when I was younger. I just pushed everyone away. I thought it was better to be alone that to feel those attachments severed cruelly. But I hated it…I was so alone. I was drowning in alone, choking on it._

"I don't want to be alone…" she whispered harshly. The sound of something rustling behind her made her gasp. Whirling, she looked about wildly. "Shadow?" There was nothing there and she relaxed, scorning herself for feeling disappointed.

She gasped again as the unfamiliar presence not only brushed her awareness but entered it. Before she could turn, a hand dropped to Neina's shoulder and she screamed as pain coursed through her in pulsing hot waves. It clouded her mind for only a second, and then she slammed her elbow back into her assailant's sternum. Whoever, or whatever, it was it grunted and let go, staggering back.

Growling in indignation at having been caught off guard Neina summoned her swords and spun around to slash at whatever it was. A black mass, undulating and indefinable, flew back and landed on the ground.

"You aren't getting away!" She jumped and landed, racing after it.

"Neina?" She paused as she rounded the courtyard. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were coming out from the building, looking at her in alarm. The black mass doubled back and sprang for them, but Tsuzuki was between it and Hisoka in a second. Catching it, he flung it away.

"Is that what we've been looking for?!"

"I don't know, but it attacked me! Don't let it get—" the mass suddenly took off faster than a bolt of lightening across the field out of sight. "—away." She whined in frustration and put her weapons away.

"Tsuzuki, are you alright?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah, just a few scratches. It was kind of like catching a wild cat in mid flight," he laughed.

"It's not funny! What if you'd been hurt?"

He tilted his head, examining his smaller partner carefully before pulling him into a one armed hug. "Remember what I said before?" _I'll protect you, Hisoka. With my life._

Blushing, the blond pushed him away with a muttered "Baka." Neina watched all of this with dull eyes, feeling a twinge of jealousy, until he turned to her.

"Are you okay, Neina? You said it attacked you."

Snapping back to reality, she put a hand to her shoulder and felt around. "Meh, I don't think it didn't anything damaging. It just kind of touched my shoulder and made me burn like hell for a few seconds, before I got it in the ribs.

"I couldn't tell what it was. I don't know if I've ever encountered it before," she replied in a monotone of voice.

Hisoka frowned and took a step forward. "You sure you're okay? You sound a little…"

"I'm fine. But I'm tired again and I think I'm not as better as I thought. Let's get back, I'll rest and feel better again in the morning."

----------------------------------

Neina didn't feel any better the next day. Oh, she looked better, and her smile was the tiniest bit more convincing, but it was after Tsuzuki saw her eyes red and puffy that he insisted she rest a while longer. Hisoka had agreed, sidetracking the argument he could feel brewing. Neina still put up a fight but ultimately agreed when they said she just had to rest during the day and could come and search that night with them.

Hisoka's second period was a 'study' period allotted to all students to read or work on homework or receive tutoring. Most used it for a greater purpose—goofing off and gossiping. Though he did want to read the book he'd brought with him, he knew that without his outgoing 'sister' around, it fell upon him to collect information.

"Hey. Mind if I sit with you?" he asked, trying not to sound either too bored, too annoyed, or too much like the social outcast he knew he was. The group was obviously surprised but nodded. It consisted of three girls and four boys, all of whom he had identified over the past few days as the most talkative and up to date members of his class.

"This is a new one, Kurosaki-kun. We're used to you're sister coming over. Where is she?"

"Not that we don't like you," one of the girls quickly consoled, sending the boy an angry glare.

"She's not feeling well so she's staying in bed today again."

There was a small awkward pause before one of the men cleared his throat. "Uh, does that happen often?"

Hisoka arched his eyebrows at the odd question but played it off with a shrug. "Not so much with her, but we're both kind of susceptible to colds and stuff. Bad immune system." _Ah, yes. This explains why I'm so good at lying. Got it from her._

"Oh," they laughed, sounding relieved.

"Are you all okay? You seem kind of nervous when one, and especially both of us are around." _It kind of radiates off of you._ They all looked down, shifting uncomfortably. "Did we offend you some how?"

"No, it's not you," a girl said.

"Then what?"

More worried glances were exchanged before one of them sighed in exasperation. "Geez, you all are so superstitious. I'll tell him." He leaned in with the smile of one who loves to hear his own voice. "You see, we have this little belief about twins in these parts."

_Finally! This could explain everything._ "What about twins?"

"You see, along time ago, even before the Meiji Era, there was a village up here. And it that village lived twin sisters who were…" he grinned and made a motion with his hands that had the girls rolling their eyes. "They were sought after day and night by men. Now, one sister liked all this attention, but she was a bit of a shrew. Had the men licking her boots—"

"Wouldn't they be sandals if it was before the Meiji?"

"Who's telling the story?! Geez. As I was saying, she had them whipped and wrapped around her little finger. The other sister was kinder, gentler, and overall the polar opposite. After a while, she was the favorite of the two and was even more sought after.

"This didn't sit well with her sister of course. Especially when the guy she really liked was drawn to her."

"This sounds like a bad fairy tale. Let me guess, the kind sister and the guy run-off together and her sister turns into a hag and swears revenge?"

The boy was silent before a grin spread across his face. "Nope. One day while they were out doing laundry the evil sister bashed the good one over the head with a rock. Every time I've heard it told she says something like 'Now I'm the only one!' or whatever. Anyway, she basically drowns her sister in the water and lets the river carry her body away. Not exactly the bed time story you thought it was going to be, huh Jr.?"

The blonde glared. "I don't see what that has to do with us."

"Well," one of the girls took over, glaring the boy into silence, "It's said that with her last breath, the good twin warned her that the spirits of good and evil would not let her go unpunished. A few days later, she was found to have been dragged away to the underworld by demons.

"Now, it's said any twins who come here are immediately cursed and the more evil of the two will be killed."

"Is that why so many have been turning up dead here lately?"

There was a shocked silence, everyone staring at him with mouths wide open. "Who told you about that?"

"I heard it around. Why? It isn't like it's a secret or something."

The shifted uncomfortably. "We just don't like to talk about it. They were our friends, you know? They were just unfortunate accidents."

_Unfortunate accidents happening to only people who have a twin every time? I'll give Muraki my right eye before I believe that._ Going over what he remembered from the photos, he realized something strange. None of the victims had been killed in the same matter. One was a rotted corpse, but another had been burned. Even another had apparently been bitten by some wild creature. _Is there no pattern besides the twin thing?_

"Kurosaki-kun? You okay?" He snapped back to reality and nodded. "Hey, don't let it irk you. There's no such things as curses."

Unconsiously he ran a hand over his arm, where he knew the marks were running invisible beneath the thin cotton shirt. "Yeah…right."

--------------------------------------

After school Hisoka met up with Tsuzuki in his classroom. The school was emptying out, the weekend having finally arrived. He did a quick summary of the twins' legend and Tsuzuki frowned.

"Hn. I heard a similar legend from the teachers. Something doesn't seem right here. You're right about the photos; the causes of death aren't consistent enough with that kind of curse. And if they were dragged down to hell, we shouldn't be finding bodies in the first place."

"I know. But it doesn't get us much farther than we were to begin with."

The both sighed. The sat thinking for several minutes before Hisoka's phone went off. "Hello? Watari?"

"Bon! Finally, I've been trying to reach you two for days. Recharge this phone every once in a while, Dammit!" Hisoka unconsciously glared at his partner, whose job it was to keep the phone charged, but continued listening. "We found another pattern in the murders. Two actually."

"Really? Great!"

"Yeah. First of all, the murders are always on school grounds after dark. Usually around midnight."

Hisoka's hand scrabbled over the desk until he came up with a pen and piece of paper. "School grounds…around midnight. Got it."

"And it's always the elder twin."

"Huh?"

"The older one. It's always the older twin that's killed, even if their only older by half a minute."

_The older one…_ "Okay, got it. Thanks Watari. You want to talk to Tsuzuki?"

"Tell him hi for me, but I've got a few things over the fire back in the lab."

"Right. Bye." He clicked the phone off and explained everything to his partner.

"Well, that's at least a little more information. Maybe we can prevent more murders now."

He nodded but frowned in thought. _Which one of us did Neina say was older?_

"Let's head back. Neina might want some company after being cooped up all day."

"Yeah, alright."

They left and flew discreetly into town. They had left the window to their room open to avoid anyone being suspicious of their sudden appearance in town. Immediately after landing Hisoka went out into the hall and around the corner to Neina's room. Rapping on the door once more, he sighed when he once again was greeted by no response.

_Neina, what's wrong with you? You've never been this out of it before now. What happened last night that made you so upset?_ "Neina, I'm coming in. Neina?" He ingnored the do not disturb sign and pushed open the door, expecting to see the lump in the bed from this morning. But there was no lump, only an unmade bed and an open window.

------------------------------------------

Neina sighed as she flew leisurely through the sky. Her day had alternated through revolutions of guilt, depression, anger, determination to make it better to the point where she was almost back to herself, and then guilt. Again. It was during one of her determined edging into guilt bouts that she decided it was stupid to stay in bed all day and so she had promptly headed out in the direction of the school to meet up with the others. Subconsciously her plan was to throw herself into her work until she forgot all about Shadow. The night prior she had secretly hoped that he would show up at her window or she would wake up to find a flower on her pillow. But there was nothing. It seemed he was intent on keeping her request and staying away.

So absorbed in her thoughts was she that she yelped when her phone went off. Stopping mid-flight, she dug into her pocket and pulled it out, frowning pensively at the many buttons. _Okay…how did Hisoka say this works? The green one?_ She punched the button and put it to her ear. "Um, hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!" She had to pull the phone away the screech was so loud.

"H-Hisoka?" She landed and began trekking the path towards the school.

"Answer the question," he growled.

"Uh, I'm heading over to the school, like we agreed. Why, where are you?"

There was a pause and she could vaguely hear her son and his partner arguing. "Neina, which one of us is older?"

"Come again?"

"Which one of us did you say was older when you were talking to the class?" he asked hurriedly.

"I said I was. Why, did you want to be older?"

"Stay there and don't move! Don't go to the school, we'll be right there."

"I thought you were at the school! What the hell is going on, huh?"

"Watari found some other patterns when he was going over the files. Do you know anything that attacks only the older twin around midnight?"

"Only the older twin…around midnight? That's a new one on me. So that's why you want me to come back?"

"Yes! Now move it!"

"Okay, okay, I'll come back. Was there anything else?"

"That's all Watari had to say."

"Right, I'm heading back then. You know, you've turned into quite a worrywart, Soka-chan." She laughed, not being able to help it when she heard his spluttering protests on the other end. She clicked the phone off and stowed it away. _But I'm glad you worry about me. Cause then I don't feel so lonely. _Turning she readied to launch off into the sky.

She gasped as she felt something like a heavy blanket of power roll over her, closing her eyes and trying to breathe through the suppressing feeling.

"Looks like that advice was too late little miss."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Muwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger!!! Sorry, couldn't resist. I'll be working on the next one now, don't hurt me!

**R-E-V-E-I-W!!!** Please? I'll love you.

And **SUGGEST STUFF** for vignettes, situations, even story arches. All shall be considered, can't guarantee all will be used, and due credit will be given, promise. PM me if you want it private, but specify that if you don't want everyone to know


	5. A Hopeful Flower Grown

Gaaaaaaah!!!! (slams head on keyboard) Mother of God, this chapter was a tough one! I almost hanged myself with me mouse! I must've tweaked it like thirty times. And I still don't know if it sounds right...but I wanted to put it up real bad.

Anyway, thank you **Hiyami **(good to see you on the review boards again ), **DesertQueen **and **Shara **for my birthday wishes! I know everyone else was with me in spirit. I'm eighteen now...oy, i have to go to college. Also, thank you for the glowing reviews! And of course thank you, **laustic!!**Valentines day would be good ( it never occurs to me to do holidays for some reason) but at the rate i'm going, it will either be late or on time. And the twin story is creepy, huh? No idea where i pulled that one from...

I am the Queen of Cliffhangers, muwahahahahahaha!

Ah, **Aerith21**, good to see you again! Yeah, i love that part. You would laugh even harder if you could see how it happened in my head!

TsuSoka fans, rejoice! Again! You'll read why later.

And, oh yeah, **Shadow's identity shall be revealed!!!!! READ!!!**

------------------------------------

Shadow sighed and knocked the back of his head against the tree. It was his second night staying away from Neina and quite frankly it was torture. He missed her. He longed so much just to hold her close again. Why, why kami had he tried to steal a kiss?! _It was so stupid of me! One, she might've felt me through her shields and my barriers. Two, she might've cause physical damage a lot worse than just zapping me. Three…I made her cry. Shit._

Fishing into his cloak, he pulled out the heart pendant. He had been so happy to see her wearing it, so glad that she still carried a part of him with her. Now it was back with him but still tingled with her aura. He held it closer, trying to savor that feeling.

_I don't know how long I can do this. Maybe I can still watch her from a far. Damn, that'll make me a stalker! But…_ He closed his eyes and saw hers staring back at him. He knew their every detail and the exact shade of green they were. _I don't want to loose her._

Sighing again, he stowed the pendant away again. _I never thought I'd end up stalking my own—_

He gasped as a sudden power eruption swept through the forest. But he knew that power well. "Neina?!" He jumped down and sped off in the direction the surge came from, hoping what he thought was happening was only his fear talking.

----------------------------------------------

Neina summoned her swords and turned on the tip of her foot, at the ready. Nothing was there, no source for that hissing voice.

A sudden hand dropped to her shoulder and the searing pain from the night before flooded her nerves. Growling, she swung her arms back to scissor her attacker. He jumped up and away, landing before her. Her vision suddenly flashed and she was covered in flames. Blinking they were gone and she looked down at her body. _An illusion…_

"You are unafraid?" She looked back at the creature. Another flash and her skin was crawling with insects nipping at her skin in large chunks. Clearing her vision, she found herself bug free.

"Unafraid?"

"Of death. I show you death, you die and I steal you're power. That's how it works. Why aren't you afraid?"

"Sorry, but my own death doesn't scare me. I've seen it coming one too many times."

They clashed, a flurrying of swords strokes and claws. There were flurries of blood and black fur flying. It was fast, faster than her reflexes were able to counter against.

When they pushed apart once again, the creature suddenly broke into a grin. "So, what does scare you?" He lunged and she blocked with her sword. But he reached around with his other clawed hand sent a wave of lightening through her body. Gritting her teeth she pulled away, her head now spinning.

Opening her eyes, she paled at what she saw. The bodies of both her parents, strewn across the ground in pools of blood. Gasping, she shook her head to clear the image away. _It's an illusion! Focus, focus dammit! Enemies have tried this before, you will not fall for it again!_ Cracking her eyes open again, she felt a wave of nausea when the body of her teacher, torn in two, appeared before her feet. Another fierce blink and it was the body of her Captain staring at her from a grave.

_Stop this! I've already gone through this, I don't want to again._ Her last vision, which she dreaded, made her drop to her knees. "Hokuto…Hisoka...no…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka and Tsuzuki were flying as fast as they could towards the school. Neina had not shut the phone off properly after their call, and so they heard the voice behind her just before the sound of the line being cut. This was presumably caused by the cell being smashed, which caused a minor panic between the two of them until they jetted off.

Landing in the field before the school, Hisoka looked around wildly. "Neina?! Neina, where are you?!"

"Hisoka, calm down! We'll find her. She has to be…around here…somewhere? OH GODS!" Hisoka looked up inquiringly at his partner and followed his gaze. He gaped, seeing his mother kneeling in the field supported by her one of her swords. The other was stuck in the ground off to her right at an odd angle. She was covered in scratches and several bleeding cuts were across her back. Her head was bent, her banes covering her eyes.

"Neina!" they both yelled, hastening to her. Tsuzuki remained standing, his eyes darting around the field while Hisoka knelt before her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Neina? Neina, can you hear me?" He swallowed a lump forming in his throat when her eyes looked dully back at him. She was breathing shallow breaths and didn't make a move unless he instigated it. "Neina, please say something!"

"…Alone…" She looked at him now, but her eyes were still far away and glassy. "I'm alone…their all gone…all of them…I'm alone…why am I here?"

Hisoka shivered. Seeing her like this was dredging up some unwanted memories and he subconsciously cast his gaze in his partner's direction.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. The verdant eyed boy shook his head, not knowing how to answer.

"She's under my spell," came a low gravely voice from behind them. They turned their heads, tensing to see the black mass from the other night. "I just wanted her power, so I put her under my spell. She's supposed to live out her greatest fear, but that didn't work. So I brought forth all the horrible, traumatizing moments from her past and all she's done is sit there and mumble."

_Greatest fear…so that's why the murders were all different!_ "Why are you doing this?! What are you?!"

The creature paused, shuffling as if caught in indecision. "I don't really know myself. I just woke up out here…hungry. I took advantage of that legend to hunt down all the twins. The older ones had a lot of pent up energy, so delicious. But I'm hungry again. So hungry…she won't give me her power…hungry…feed me!" It lunged across the field, faster than they thought possible for being a mass of hair, and on instinct Hisoka grabbed one of his mother's swords. He used it more like a baseball bat and pushed the monster away, watching it skitter across the grass.

Ignoring Tsuzuki's warnings he rushed forward and stood between them and it. "Release her, now!" It lunged again and this time he made a more professional parry, circling around through its attack and slicing into its shoulder. It shrieked and jumped away. He sent a sutra flying after it which it flicked aside.

"Tsuzuki, take Neina somewhere safer! Under that line of trees!" The brunette nodded, hoisting the petite blond up and taking her other sword in his free hand. Hisoka turned his attention back to the mass of hair in front of him, no bleeding an indigo colored liquid.

"I'll get my meal eventually, boy!" it hissed. "She gave a hundred cuts like this and I still managed to trap her in her own mind! And you can't even try to kill me!"

"What makes you say that?" he asked venomously.

"Because, if I die, she'll be stuck like that forever."

And Neina sat watching.

Hisoka shivered, sweat running down the side of his face. He gasped as it ran forward again, barely raising the sword in time to stop the claws from raking his face. He kicked off the creature's knee, flipping over and throwing three sutras at once. Two were cast aside but one managed to land and ignited its hair. It swiped at the paper with a shriek, patting its hair.

"What did I just tell you?! Kill me, and the girl is a babbling, frightened vegetable for the rest of her life!"

The blond tightened his grip on the sword, cursing foully under his breath. "Release her! Now!" The monster laughed and advanced. Hisoka retreated, blocking with his sword and trying to remain on the defensive. The sword was suddenly struck from his grip and cart wheeled through the air to land several feet away. The creature raised its claws and arched them down towards his throat. He managed to avoid it somewhat, but they still sliced across his middle and a coupled blast of energy sent him flying.

And Neina sat watching.

"HISOKA!!" Tsuzuki ran to his fallen partner, supporting his upper half as he struggled to get up. The wound was smoking and his skin was seared badly. This would take a few hours to heal, and it was coming back for a second blow. The amethyst eyed man pressed him close and curled around him like a human shield. "Ye twelve gods that protect me, I summon you—"

With a speed to match its own, Neina jumped up and sprinted across the field to kick out against it. The creature reeled, both physically and mentally from the fact she was fighting back once again. It landed and remained still but watching.

Neina picked up both her swords and assumed her defensive position, never taking her eyes from it. "Tsuzuki, take Hisoka and get behind that line of trees."

The men stared at her with an open mouth, Hisoka managing something similar while still held him. "N-Neina?! What-how…?!"

She turned her head and smiled, revealing her eyes already turning gold. "Tsuzuki, Hisoka, now's not a great time for questions. Would you mind just listening to me and taking cover?"

Tsu nodded, hoisting his partner up and walking steadily toward the tree. "Hisoka, do you know how she…?"

"No. But then again, I don't think we should be that surprised."

"…are you okay?"

Hisoka did his best to look reassuring. "I'm fine, it just stings a lit…Tsuzuki, what are you doing?!" Tsuzuki had sat down underneath one of the trees in the inner ring where they could still watch but had failed to relinquish his partner thus ending up with him having a lap full of a bleeding annoyed blond. "This is no time for…!"

"Hisoka, calm down! You'll bleed more if you don't." He held his flailing partner close. "Shhhhh, it's okay. I just want to stay near you this time. I want make sure you have enough time to heal." _I want to hold you close, like I do a lot lately. I want to make you forget the pain._

The blonde quieted and sighed, more from exhaustion and the onset of blood loss than feeling any actual defeat.

Neina currently had no idea that was going on, her focus now once again on the thing before her. The creature stirred, moving cautiously around her. Neina took her swords and suddenly crashed the hilts together, twisting and locking them and spinning the newly formed double ended blade around. Rushing forward with a speed almost as fast as its own, she swung it around and sliced through its other shoulder, creating an identical slash to Hisoka's. It jumped back with a howl but she brought up her hand and sent a jet of flame to encompass it. It rolled, putting out the flames in its coat and surged at her.

There was a deafening clang as its claws met with the hilts of her combined swords. They were stuck at a stalemate for a few minutes, pushing against one another. The ground actually cracked beneath them as they struggled for dominance. Hisoka and Tsuzuki watched open mouthed as her hair seemed to turn even whiter with excess power. Neina finally ended the hilt to tete a' tete onto her back and flipping the creature up into the air. A multitude of vines shot up from the ground to capture it in a cocoon.

Standing, her swords retreated back into ring form and she turned to face it. "You want my power that bad?" she growled. "Then I'll give it to you!" With a flash and sudden updraft of power her hair turned snow white and her eyes flitted to gold. Two great aural wings spread from her back to curve gently forward.

"_Keeper of the infinite abyss, power of the eight unnamed stars,_" she lifted her hand and eight lights sprang into to being around the creature. "_Guide the hand of destiny forward to snap the tether of mine enemy to this world. Spin oh wheel of fate, spin forward the cast of time." _The lights began to spin slowly around it, almost hypnotically. "**_Eightfold Spirit Incineration!_**"The eight lights spun faster and faster, closing in until it screamed and writhed as it burned away.

Neina sighed and turned, walking towards the two men with her aural wings still trailing behind her. "You two okay? Hisoka?"

"I'll be fine. What about you?" he called back, standing up.

"What about me?"

"That thing said you'd be trapped in that state forever if it died. Are you okay? I mean, how did you break out."

She tilted her head, one hand scratching her white locks in puzzlement. "Well…I heard you…and I could sort of see you, kind of like a flash of reality every now and then. And when I saw you hurt and then Tsuzuki about to get hurt, I just sort of snapped. I guess I overpowered it!" she laughed.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki both sighed in relief and managed small smiles. Leave it to Neina to overpower a curse like that.

"Alright, I say this case is closed," Tsuzuki huffed.

"Yeah, lets go home."

"Agreed. Just let me change ba—" Neina suddenly straightened, her back bending like a bow. Her eyes flashed once before turning dull again.

"Neina?! Neina!"

"No…" A flash of fleeing through the forest, carrying Hisoka close to her. "No…stop…" Running, never stopping, almost at the edge. Footsteps behind her, coming up fast. "I saved him…he's right here…it's not true…" Hokuto was before her, his arms open. No, that wasn't right, Hokuto wasn't there. Her parents were there as well, and Sagara-sensei and her Captain. They were all holding out their hands towards her. She reached out, but the were suddenly all cleaved in half. She screamed, with in her mind and outward as well, startling both shinigami. Something dragged at her foot and she fell forward, Hisoka flying from her arms. Everything was dark and there was so much blood…there was nothing but blood.

"_In the end, you can only save yourself, little dragon…"_ a cruel voice hissed.

"NO!!" she screamed. Her wings shuddered violently before losing form and frantically thrashing around. Her feet lifted off the ground as she shook her head, trying to regain control and stop herself.

"Neina!? Neina, what's wrong?!" Tsuzuki yelled. He walked forward to place his hand on her shoulder and calm her. A ray of her flailing wings shot out and grated across his chest, sending up a spray of blood.

Hisoka caught him when he reeled and looked in horror between the two of them. "Neina, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

She looked up, her face contorted in pain and eyes flashing. "You…have to run…I can't…stop! Run!" There was an uproar around her, white sparks of pure power crackling. Hisoka lifted Tsuzuki's half paralyzed form and ran for cover under the trees.

----------------------------------------

Shadow ran through the forest at top speed effortlessly. The way he made his path, you would almost think the trees jumped out of the way for him. He stopped however when he saw Hisoka carrying a limp Tsuzuki over his shoulder. Making an abrupt decision he bounded over to them.

"Where's your mother?! Where's Neina?" he demanded. Hisoka paused, looking him over before setting the brunette down against a tree.

"She's back there…but she's loosing control, it's not safe. Just wait until she's gotten a hold of herself—"

"You don't know do you?" he said.

Hisoka paused, still wondering why he was talking all of a sudden. "…I don't know what?"

"Show me where she is, I'll explain on the way."

"I can't leave Tsuzuki."

Shadow shifted impatiently before stooping and taking up one of the injured man's shoulders. Hisoka took the other and the set off back the way he came.

"When Neina's emotions are in turmoil, and I mean about to loose your mind turmoil, her powers follow suit. The gates and barriers she erects around the source of her power in her body begin to break open, one after another, with no restraint. This makes her power increase exponentially."

"Alright, I think I understand. But won't she just eventually run out of energy?"

The man in the cloak sighed, hoisting his end of the unconscious one up a little. "Yes, that will happen. But when she runs out of power, she'll draw on her life force." Hisoka sucked in a breath. "Yes, you know what that means. She'll die, or worse, she'll just cease to exist."

The reached one of the inner rings of trees and Shadow helped him set Tsuzuki down beneath one sturdy oak. Through the gaps in the lines he could see her and groaned. Her head was bent but her eyes were open and glassy.

"Shit…Stay here, Hisoka, and keep watch over your friend."

"What are you going...? Hey, wait!"

Shadow walked from the edge of the line, ignoring the pressure waves her power was sending rippling across the tall grass. A large wave forced him back slightly and he through up his arms against the onslaught, but continued to push himself forward. He pushed forward, blocking the whipping aural trails from striking his face or chest with his arms. Cuts gaped open in his coat but he wouldn't stop.

_Alone…leave me alone…just leave me…_

"Neina!!"

_That voice…_

"Neina!! Neina, I'm here!!" He pushed forward even when the force would be enough to knock anyone else flat.

_I know that voice…but he's gone…he can't…_

Two arms reached up, one encircling her neck to force her down and the other around her waist to anchor her. "Neina, it's okay. I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you. I promised, remember? You're not alone. You're not alone," he whispered, tightening his grip.

_He's here. He's not dead. He's right here. I can feel it._

Slowly the output of her strength dulling down to nothing. Her wings snapped back into form before dissipating in a shower of ember like sparks. As they dispersed her hair returned to the color of ripened wheat. She closed her eyes, a single tear of relief escaping between her lashes.

_I'm not alone._

Her legs gave out beneath her and Shadow carefully lowered her to the ground. Hisoka ran from the trees, a now conscious Tsuzuki following more carefully with his injury still throbbing.

"Is she okay?!" he asked breathless.

"She'll be fine. She's just tired." Gently he exchanged his care of her to them. "Well, I'd better be going. Take good care of her." Before the could object he turned and walked back into the forest.

"Sha…dow?" Neina muttered, looking at him through hazy vision.

"Neina, just relax, you need to—" Pushing herself up roughly, she took off after him. "Neina!"

She didn't hear them. She was focused solely on him, only on him.

"Wait!" Shadow stopped, not even turning to see her panting, resting both hands against a tree for support. "Don't you…dare think…about leaving me again you bastard!" He didn't move or speak, just stood with his back to her. Where have you been? What happened? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something? Why…?

"I'm sorry for what I said! I didn't know! I thought…I thought you were…that you…"

"Go home, Neina. You're tired, you need to rest." He began to walk away but halted when he felt her she fisted her hands in his cloak.

"Don't tell me that. Don't say that to me. Don't break you're promise." She sank to her knees, hands still in his cloak. "Don't break me. Don't leave me again."

There was the feeling of the wind picking up around them in the still of the night and she was left grasping nothing. Where he had stood was the heart pendant, glittering in the moonlight between the trees. Reaching out, she held it close to her and sobbed.

_I love you, Neina_

"HOKUTO!!!"

-------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed, stretching his back in the chair next to Tsuzuki's bed. Neina was in the next infirmary room resting. They had transported back to the ministry immediately after finding her passed out in the woods. Watari and Tatsumi had helped them into the bed, Watari giving the purple eyed man a heavy dose of painkillers for the wound across his chest. Hisoka had insisted on staying with him since his mother only needed rest.

Now having time to sit back and think, and study his partner without interruption, he felt rather awkward. It took nearly an hour of watching him with his hands wrapped securely around his knees before he unwound himself and stood. Walking silently to the bedside, he took up his hand and squeezed it. It was larger and squarer compared to his own, the weight comforting. His eyes scanned over the peaceful sleeping face, handsome even in the fluorescent lights of the infirmary. There was not sign of the nightmares he knew he had, only the serenity of a dull void within his mind. Eyes clouding over with emotions all his own, the empath gulped.

His mind retreating back to the memory of the Christmas party, he blushed. Taking a deep breath, he bent down and closed his eyes.

_Tsuzuki, for this one time ignore everything I always tell you and stay asleep._

His lips brushed over the apple of his cheek and bridge first, but he quickly moved down to his lips. They were dry and warm and very soft. Pulling back, he smiled to find him still peacefully asleep.

"I'm sure that's nice and everything, but I can assure you it's a lot more fun when their awake and responsive."

Hisoka sat bolt upright, tensing when he heard that voice. Turning his head almost mechanically, he winced to see Neina standing in the doorway. She looked tired and a little put out, but at the same time amused by what she'd found. "Wha-what are you…?"

"I came to see if Tsuzuki was awake so I could apologize for cutting him. Imagine my surprise to find my son is now the molester."

"I was not molesting him!"

"No…you were only watching _and _kissing him while he's asleep."

"I am not having this conversation."

"Hisoka, I told you, I'm fine with it! But I'm starting to wonder if you are." He blushed and crossed his arms. Sighing, she decided to spare him this topic. For now. "I'm actually glad that kiss didn't wake sleeping Tsuzuki up. I need to tell you something and it's easier without an audience. Sit down."

Hisoka sat again and Neina pulled up the other chair across from him. "Is this about Shadow?"

"…Yeah. Uh, I know who he is now. It was kind of a shock…but I think you need to know."

"Okay. What is it?"

Wringing her hands together, she took a deep breath. "He's your father. Shadow is Hokuto and I don't know where he is now."

Hisoka did an impressive impression of a gaping fish. "My…father?" She nodded and his eyes got even larger before he promptly fell over.

Neina followed him with her eyes and winced when he landed. "Well…he took that better than I thought he would. Watari! We need another bed!"

------------------------------

Okay, it's done. I'm gonna pass out now. **Read, review, and suggest.**

_**Next** **time**:_ Tsuzuki and Hisoka confess!!...sort of. and Neina gets a present from someone unexpected.


	6. The Course of Love Never Did Run Smooth

Hoy, this chapter is rather odd…but I had one hell of a good time writing it! Some of you may kill me. Please don't kill me! (hides)

I feel so loved after the other reviews though! So happy, must do happy dance! Thank you **laustic, Kaouri18, Aerith21 and DesertQueen!** I hope Shadow being Hokuto wasn't too terribly obvious…

Not mine, I'm dealing with it in therapy along with my other issues.

----------------------------------------

Tsuzuki squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. He had decided after much deliberation that he was most likely, more than likely, maybe in love with his partner, Hisoka. He had antagonized over this for days, wondering what to do. Tell him? Ignore it? Try and allude to it by not just play flirting anymore?

In the end he had come to his decision, which was why he was standing outside the break room door. On the other side was a certain blonde he had to speak to if he ever wanted to get a relationship going. Holding his indrawn breath he muscled through the door and pointed at the room's only occupant sitting at the table, sipping tea and reading a book.

"I'M IN LOVE…with your son!" He finished with a squeak. Everyone was on guard speaking with Neina lately. After the Hosenki High incident she had been moody and unpredictable. It was a lottery when they came into the office: would thy get the smiling Neina, the depressed Neina, or the roast you alive at the drop of a hat Neina? Tatsumi had learned this the hard way after telling her to 'move on with her life and get some work done' in his own fashion of trying to take her mind off it. Neina had promptly turned one of his favorite ties into scrap cloth in a millisecond, the one he had been currently wearing. Tatsumi kept his mouth shut after that.

Tsuzuki tensed when Neina looked up at him from her chair with narrowed eyes. She stared at him and he sweated under the gaze. He almost wished she would let his clothes join the ruined tie in the dumpster rather than just stare. Taking a sip of tea, she placed her book in her lap and motioned for him to continue.

"Aaaaand…? What, you stating the obvious or trying to make conversation?"

He jumped, surprised by the calm tone and words. Panic immediately set on him. "Y-you know?! How, who told you, who else could know?!"

Sighing, Neina closed her book and swung her feet off the table to face him. Crooking her finger, she said, "You really want to know? I'll tell you, just come a little closer." Tsuzuki leaned, his face still heated with embarrassment. "The reason I know is…I'M AN EMPATH, YOU IDIOT!!!" The amethyst eyed man toppled over from the surprising amount of decibels that petite body could put out.

"What I mean to say," she went on more quietly as he rearranged himself to sit before her, "is that while your shields are strong enough to keep Hisoka out, I have about two decades worth of constant practice under my belt. There's not much you can hide from me if you let your guard down enough."

Tsuzuki nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "So, ah, how long? Have you known that is?"

"How long have you?"

"A-a few days."

"Humph. Longer than that."

"Huh?! How could you have known before me?!"

Neina smiled and pulled another chair out from the table, motioning for him to sit down. He sat and she leaned over the table towards him conspiratorially. "Tsuzuki, sometimes feeling something and acknowledging that feeling are two different things. You actually loved Hisoka before I ever came here, I felt it the very first time we met. Why else do you think I was so mean to you, eh?" she chuckled.

"So…you don't mind?"

"Mmmmmm…" she smirked at his fearful frown and shook her head. "Nah. I know you really love him, so I have now qualms about you pursuing it."

"But…what if he doesn't feel the same?"

_Whoa, why am I getting déjà vu all of a sudden?_ "Well…you never know until try," she replied lamely. He sighed, fidgeting with his shirt cuff. Neina rolled her eyes. _Hell, it's the blind loving the blind!_ "You want me to ask him or something?"

"No!" She jumped at the sudden conviction in his voice. "If I can't even get up the courage to tell him myself, I wouldn't deserve any warmth he has toward me! If I ever tell him, I have to tell him on my own!"

"Okay, okay, it was just a thought!"

"Swear!"

"Excuse me?"

"Swear you won't tell him."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I want you to swear on your life you won't tell him!"

"Your life's a little less fragile than mine…" she muttered.

"Swear!"

"I swear!"

"No, I mean really swear! Like you mean it!"

Neina's eye ticked in annoyance, not only from him harping on the subject but from his petulant tone. "Fine! You want me to swear? Then stick out your flipping pinky!" Tsuzuki pursed his lips in confusion but did as he was told. Muttering under her breath, the blond took a small knife on the counter and slid it across her own small finger before he could protest. Taking his wrist in her hand, she carefully slid the knife over his pinky and quickly hooked them together before it healed. Speaking in a language the other couldn't understand, they both tensed when a jolt ran up their backs. "There, you big baby. A blood pact. Now I can't tell him unless you release me from it. Happy?"

Taking some of the paper napkins on the table, she wiped the blood from her hands and the knife begrudgingly, working inwardly to repair her tattered patience. It was bad practice to enter into blood pacts so lightly. The whole mess from the week prior had her royally out of whack. Taking his hand, she mopped up his own trail of red gently, minding the already healing wound.

"…sorry."

"Eh?"

"Sorry…for being so stubborn. I kind of panicked."

Neina blinked and smiled kindly. "It's alright. I panicked too when I was in your shoes."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yep. When I first realized my feeling for Hokuto…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but managed to smile. "I was so scared! We were best friends, really. I was frightened that I would lose that if I told him, that I would ruin everything I worked so hard to build with him."

Tsuzuki pondered this and looked down at the floor. "Ruin everything…?"

She winced, cursing her own idiocy. _Shit! Now he's going to think that might happen!_ "Uh, but you shouldn't fear something so silly! I mean, when I did take the chance and told him…we built something so much better."

There was silence, each lost in his or her thoughts.

_Should I tell him? What if he says he doesn't feel the same? What if it ends up like the last time I put my heart on the line?_

_Hokuto…was what we had so fragile that you can't even stand to be near me now?_

"The risk…might be worth it?" he asked solemnly.

Verdant eyes half lidded in a memory of what once was she smiled gently. "Yes…I think it is."

He nodded slowly in thought. "And you would be okay with it? Because if he were to say he felt the same…"

"I realize the implications, Tsuzuki. I have nothing against homosexuality. Several of my coworkers were the nuttiest fruitcakes you would ever meet, pardon the expression."

"Really? In the Dark Guard?" he asked in surprise.

"Yep. Some of them used to come on to me…" she grimaced, remembering some of the more friendly secretaries she had encountered back then. "And Hokuto. In fact, used to wonder about him and Kelton."

"Say what!?"

"Yeah, when I was younger of course. You see, there was this one time we all celebrated St. Patrick's day together and those two had a few too many drinks…it was an accident of course but still hilarious to watch. Sobered 'em up real quick."

"A-all right, I think that's all I need know."

"Really? I think I have a picture of it somewhere."

Tsuzuki shook his head, trying not to imagine the two men he had seen from the pictures kissing. Thinking back to that subject, he flushed and bowed his head again. "If we were…to get together…would you still be mean to me?"

"Well duh!" She picked up her book and opened it to her page, figuring that if he was asking such obvious questions now their conversation was over.

"Why?!" he whined, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"Because it amuses me so." Tsuzuki blinked and smirked. "What? What's that smile for?"

"You actually like me."

"And you are delusional."

"But you would give me the okay if you didn't like me, just a little."

"Tsuzuki, I don't know if you've had rocks in your ears for the past few weeks or what, but now is not a great time to annoy me. I can burst that little high you're getting with just one word."

"I seriously doubt that," he replied smugly, grinning triumphantly. "You're just bluffing! You like me, you really like me!" He fastened his arms around her neck, picking her up and swinging from side to side. "There's nothing you could say to make me think otherwise!"

Neina growled and disentangled herself from him. "You asked for it!" Leaning in she whispered one word in his ear. "Pedophile."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it, baka." She reclaimed her seat and picked up her book, grimacing at her now cold tea.

"Well…he is trapped in a sixteen-year-old body…but that's not a factor! I just…he's…Aaaahhhh!!" Tsuzuki began hopping around, swinging his head from side to side with his arms raised in a dance of disgrace. Green eyes followed around the room with mild amusement.

"Neina?" The blonde looked up and smiled at Hisoka as he walked through the door of break room a few minutes into his dance. "Uh, what's wrong with Tsuzuki?" he asked with a sweat drop.

"Don't know, but its fun to watch. Pull up a chair and join me."

"Actually, would you come out into the hall with me for a second?" Neina blinked but silently stood, placing her book mark to guard her place. Following him out into the hall, they walked a ways down and stopped where there was less traffic.

"Okay, what's up?"

Her son blushed, shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly. "W-well…I was wondering if I could talk to you…alone."

She smiled and tilted her head. "Of course, I'm always free to talk to you, Hisoka honey. What's on your mind?"

The blonde boy gulped, looking around to make sure they were indeed alone. "I…I have something I really need to tell you. I know you said you were fine with the idea that-that I might be…not attracted to woman…"

"Gay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…" he blushed and sweat dropped at his mother's blunt choice of words

Shrugging she nodded. "I'd be perfectly fine with it if it made you happy. I was just telling…uh, somebody about how many in the Guard were either bi-sexual or gay. It's nothing new or shocking to me."

"Oh…okay."

"So…"

"Um well you see I…I…IthinkI'minlove!!"

"What? Slow down, hon, and put pauses between words, I don't here in delayed time."

Blushing the color of a ripe tomato, he took a deep shuddering breath. "I think…I'm in love," he said carefully.

Neina just smiled and put her hands on his shoulders. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you Hisoka! And, guessing from the previous topic, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that it's with another man."

Somehow his blush managed to double. "Y-yes. B-but I don't know if I am in love! I've never really experienced it, not personally."

"Hn. That is a problem."

"So how do I know?"

The blonde woman rubbed her chin in thought. "Well…Do you care about this man? On a personal level?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you have fun with him? Feel safe when he's around?"

"Yes…always."

"He makes you laugh? Comforts you?"

"All the time. Well, as much as he can…"

"Would you protect him if he was in danger?"

Hisoka's head snapped up and he set his jaw. "With my life." Neina raised her eyebrows at the firmness in his voice, no longer wavering in uncertainty. "And he would do the same for me. He said so."

She laughed and placed her hands back on his shoulders. "Then I'm afraid you are indeed in love. You have all the symptoms."

He blinked and looked down. "How do you know?"

"Because that's how your father always makes me feel." He looked up to see pure emotion in her eyes at just the thought of him. "Even now, after what he's put me through, I love him. But when I find him, he is in so much hot water for traipsing around in that freekin' cloak, worrying me half to death!" she finished with a growl. Hisoka felt sorry for him when she managed to track him down. With the fervor in which she had been working the past few weeks it was bound to happen eventually.

"So what should I do?"

Neina arched her eyebrows. "Uh, I don't know, how about tell him?" she asked like it was apparent.

He shook his head. "N-no. I don't think I can. What if he…doesn't feel the same?"

_Am I on one of Watari's soap opera things?_ "C'mon, Soka! Why wouldn't he love you? Hey, you are not allowed to think along those lines at anytime, remember!?" Fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, she sighed and rubbed her head. "Fine, but what if Tsuzuki does feel the same as you?"

The blush returned in full force to the point where she was surprised his hair was not curling from the heat. "Who-who said anything about Tsuzuki?!"

"Love, you're my son and I'm an empath. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

"I thought you couldn't read me!"

"I don't have to. You look at him for long periods of time, you hang out with him the most outside of work, he's your best friend, you hug him, defend him, have kissed him twice—that I know of—and let's face it, despite you're protests, you always smile a little more when he's around. Stop me if you're about to pass out from embarrassment."

Hisoka splayed his fingers from guarding his morbidly red face to look at her. "Is it that obvious?" he asked weakly.

"Only to the trained eye." _And anyone with half a brain cell._ "So…you going to tell him?"

"M-maybe. Someday…possibly."

"You want me to--?"

"No! Don't tell him!" She threw up her hands in defense from his sudden death glare. "If I tell him, I'll do it on my own."

"Yes, okay, that's fine! Uh, wait, 'if'?"

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, not looking her in the eye. "I haven't decided if I'll tell him yet."

_Oh dear gods, not another one!_

"I mean, what if he rejects me or it doesn't work out or…he laughs."

"Tsuzuki would not laugh at you if you told him something so important and you know it," she accused. "And as for rejecting you, that's not gonna happen cause the man—" Though Neina's lips continued moving, no sound came out. Her hand flew to her throat in surprise.

"Neina? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said slowly, testing that her voice was back. "I was saying, Tsuzuki lo—" Again her ability to speak was gone, but she managed a small frustrated whine. _I can't tell him!? Why? Oh no…the blood pact! I can't tell Hisoka that Tsuzuki loves him back unless the blood pact is released!_

"Tszuzuki what? Neina?"

"Just… take the risk. It might be worth it."

He nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll think about that. I have to go, Tatsumi wants me to finish some reports." She nodded in return, smiling and waving as he trudged thoughtfully down the hall. Still smiling, Neina turned and walked down the hall and around several corners until she came to a very familiar door.

Entering Watari's lab, the blond scientist looked up and smiled as she came in and pulled up seat next to him. It was good to see her smiling after her recent mood swings. He kept his smile up even as she cleared off a space on his counter, pushing his research notes and equipment aside carefully. Then with a resound THWAK she slammed her forehead onto the table.

"My son is a naïve fool and he inherited it from his mother!!"

Watari blinked, moving the more dangerous and breakable objects away from her as discreetly as possible. "Alright, I'll bite. What's happened now?"

She turned and looked at him, looking slightly annoyed though he had a feeling it wasn't with him. _Well…I said I wouldn't tell Hisoka or Tsuzuki…So can I tell Watari?_ "Tsuzuki and Hisoka just confessed they love each other." _Whelp, that's a yes._

"What!? And I missed it?!"

"To me."

"Huh?"

"They confessed their feelings to me and made me swear not to tell the other. I even made a blood pact with Tsuzuki so now I _can't_ tell Hisoka, it's physically impossible. Neither of them think they have a chance with the other, they're freaking out, and now I feel like an idiot because there's nothing I can do about it!"

The scientist absorbed this rant and nodded sagely. "Ah, I see what you mean. You've dug yourself a nice little frustrating hole."

"Are you trying to agree with me or get your hair set on fire?" she growled. 003 hooted and fluttered from her perch at her master's shoulder (in case she actually did such a thing) to hop along the table and nuzzle her cheek affectionately in consolation. Neina sighed and rubbed the top of her head in gratitude. "But your right. It is partially my fault. Mostly theirs though. Why are they so freaking dense?!"

"I've been asking myself that question for years," he chuckled.

"You mean…?"

"Oh yeah. I've known since the beginning. But they appear to be immune to all meddling techniques. I even locked them in a broom closet one time."

She arched eyebrows and smiled dubiously. "How did that turn out?"

"Let's just say it's a good thing shinigami to scar. Hisoka is surprisingly strong and vicious when he is pissed off." He smiled when she laughed, glad that she was cooling off. "So, are you going to try and meddle?"

"I'm having enough trouble trying to fix my own relationship right now. And I can just imagine Hokuto's reaction to that. He prefers to try and stay out of other people's business as much as humanly possible."

"Accept when it comes to you." She looked up inquisitively. "Think about it. He wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of making up some alter ego to keep tabs on you if he didn't care."

"Yeah…but, why won't he let me see him then?"

"Er…good question. But I say go for it! Maybe you'll be the one who can finally get those to thick heads to realize they have something between them!"

"Funny how the pot mocks the kettles."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I just find it a bit hypocritical that your trying fix those two up when you happen to have a thing for a certain blue-eyed hard ass…"

Watari froze with his face unreadable. Ever so slowly a red tinge came to his cheeks but he did his best to keep his face muscles frozen. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

"Watari, so help me, if you start denying you're feelings I will have a break down right here and go medieval on your lab!"

"Okay, okay, don't threaten my work! I do like him. I just…haven't told him. Yet."

"Meaning I don't have to worry about you two?"

"Nope. I'll take care of it, when we're both ready. That's one reason I've been trying to fix those two up. I figure it will help him move on from Tsuzuki."

"Move on?"

"Yeah. They used to be partners and they…were, uh, pretty close, from what I gather."

Neina's eyes grew wide and her right one ticked slightly. "Tatusmi and…Tsuzuki?"

"Yep."

"I did not need to know that! Yeesh, the baka and the ice demon…but it explains so much," she wobbled. "So that's why he's so nice to Tsuzuki. So, you're hoping when they get together, he'll move on and you can move in, so to speak?"

"Not so to speak, exactly!" he chirped, 003 flying around his head in agreement.

Neina smiled and shook her head. _Everyone is in love…I'm jealous._

"Neina-san?" They both looked up to see Tatsumi standing in the door way.

"Whoa, speak of the devil. I mean, hi Tatsumi-san!" she corrected when Watari gave her a meaningful look.

"Neina, there's a package for you. I put it in my office."

"A package? Who'd be sending me mail here?"

------------------------------------------

Okay, leaving it there, but the next chapter should actually be out tomorrow or Monday. This one was longer than I anticipated.

**REVIEW!!! **I'll be working in the meantime.

**Next Chapter** can be summed up in one word: **Reunion**.


	7. Wait till Your Father Gets Home

Alright, this is the chapter where your votes counted. To everyone who did vote, thank you!! To everyone else…meh, I'm just happy if you read!

Awwww, I feel so loved! Thank you **Aerith21, laustic, and DesertQueen** (my human shield X3) !!! You all rock so hard for always reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too!

Disclaimer: Okay, that's it, I hereby say that this disclaimer shall **apply to all forthcoming chapters!** It ain't mine, and I never said it was! There, now enjoy.

--------------------------------------

Neina followed Tatsumi back to his office, a curious Watari in tow. When they passed through the doorway, she stared perplexedly at a simple brown package tied with simple brown string sitting simply on his desk. To her, it was more like seeing a dodo building a nest from his reports, papers and office supplies (later she would find out that did happen once thanks to one of Watari's experiements).

"There was a letter as well," Tatsumi said, handing her a cream colored envelope. Arching her eyebrows, she frowned when she saw the seal.

"It's from Empress Verdette." The men both tensed, staring warily at the box. Neina tore open the envelope and read through the message.

_Coureneina,_

_Consider this a thank you for resolving that incident a few months ago. Please don't loose track of him this time, he was hard to catch. I wish you the best of luck getting this under control._

_-- Verdette Sorous, Twelfth Empress of Sorcery_

"Okaaaay…she caught me something?" Neina picked the box and cut the string with a handy pair of scissors. Pulling the paper off and dropping it into the waste bin, she sliced through the tap at the top and pulled one of the flaps open. Both shinigami in the room tensed when her face went blank.

"Neina? Everything okay?" Watari asked.

"That bitch…" she muttered. "I don't know what kind of sick sense of humor she's developed, but I don't find this funny!" Both men were taken aback when a tear streamed down her cheek. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" she sobbed, shaking her head.

Tatsumi and Watari exchanged a glance, Tatsumi fingering his tie apprehensively. Watari smiled and took a step forward to comfort her himself, but stopped when another voice joined in.

"Don't cry, Neina…she didn't mean anything by it." Neina's eyes shot open and she looked down into the box. For a moment she froze. Then suddenly she let go of the box and flew back, flattening herself against the opposite wall, shaking slightly.

"Neina-san, what was that? Who was talking?" Tatsumi asked, walking towards the box. But just as he was about to pick it up, he found himself and Watari on the other side of the door which closed with a resounding thud in their faces.

Still inside the room, Neina dropped to her knees with her hands still on the doorknob. She was panting with her heart pumping loudly in her ears. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned her head and gulped.

"Ho…Hokuto?" There was no answer, the box still where it had landed on the floor. "Hokuto, I know that was your voice. Now either answer me, or I'm going to throw that box out the window!"

"Okay, okay! Just calm down a little bit," came a muffled reply from under the cardboard prism.

"I am calm!" she yelled. She jumped a little when the box slowly raised a corner and its contents shuffled out.

Neina gaped once he was out. A plush toy about a foot tall was standing on stubby legs before her, wearing what would appear to be a black sweater beneath a white trench coat, long grayish-black hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail. His storms colored eyes were now painted on skin colored cloth and they stared back at her worriedly.

"Hello, love…" he said quietly, finally turning his head down from her gaze.

"Hokuoto…what…how…when…?" So many questions were a buzz with him her mind she didn't know where to start or how.

"It's…kind of a long story."

"We have time, I locked the door," she said almost absently.

She shuffled slightly, rubbing the back of his head in his familiar gesture of awkwardness. "Well…when you fled with Hisoka, I went on and faced the attackers to give you some time. But there were too many. Even though I took out possibly hundreds of them, they just kept coming at me. Eventually they stopped but I was…wounded. Really badly. I would've died most likely if I…"

"If you what?" she asked worriedly, inching forward.

"If I hadn't made a deal with an old acquaintance of ours."

"You what?!!"

"I didn't have a choice, Neina! I had to do something or we all would've been over run with Eraser troops." She whined low in her throat, not happy about the idea of having to make a deal with 'an old acquaintance'. "At first, all I wanted was to find you so I could say goodbye." Neina looked so remorseful when he said that he had to walk forward an put one of his stubby cloth arms on her knee in comfort. "But then Kanohana found me and informed me that you were sealed away inside one of the trees and Hisoka was with Kelton. So I instead made a deal that would seal _me_ away until you awoke. And this is the form I ended up with. And now I can't get rid of the seal, its still with me! I'm stuck like this."

She blinked down at him, absorbing the words carefully. "Why…why didn't you tell me this earlier? Why did you hide and make yourself into someone else?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this," he sighed. "I didn't want you to laugh or reject me—"

"You idiot!!" he jumped when she suddenly exploded. "Do you really think I'm that shallow!? I've been looking everywhere for you, every chance I got, ever since I was released! I've been worried sick about you! Not knowing where you were, what happened to you, or even if you were still alive and had your soul consumed by some kind of monster!! I aught a beat the stuffing out of you—you—you—!!!" She lunged and he shut his eyes, willing to bear the brunt of her fury.

Her slender arms encircled him gently but firmly, bringing him up to hug him against her. He opened his eyes, feeling the moisture running down the cheek pressed to him. "You idiot…you stupid, stupid idiot…" she sobbed.

He relaxed when he realized she was just relieved to find him alive. "It's okay, Neina, I'm fine. I'm one-tenth my original size and made of cloth and felt, but I'm fine."

Nodding, she cradled him against her with one arm and raised the other to wipe away the last of her tears. "I'm glad…I missed you so much." She kissed the top of his head but frowned as she pulled back. "Damn…I thought you'd change back if I did that." She laughed a little and kissed him again anyway, pouring all her relief and love into the touch. Hokuto relished the contact, having missed it for almost twenty years.

"Gods, I missed you too!" She laughed again, sitting back and placing him on her upraised knees so they could talk better.

"Well, it's your own fault, stupid! What on earth possessed you to fool me for so long?"

"I told you…I was embarrassed. It's a matter of pride and…I wanted you to remember _me_ as I was, not as some tiny little fluff toy."

Neina was silent for a moment, tilting her head and watching him, keeping her hand over his. "Do you remember when you had the chicken pox?"

"What?"

"Do you remember when you had the chicken pox? You were nineteen, I was fifteen and the captain ordered me to take care of you because 'that's what partners are for.' Remember? You were covered from head to foot with tiny red dots, and you were whiney and pale and grouchy. I was pretty much the only one who could stand to be near you."

"Okay, yes, I remember but what does that—"

"And do you remember when Newt gave you that antidote for that toxin? He mixed up the vials and ended up turning you into a merman. We had to put you in the giant guest aquarium!"

"I remember, okay?! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Neina smiled and leaned in so that they were nose to face. "I still thought you were the cutest spotted whiner ever. And the sexiest fishman I've ever seen, and I've seen plenty!"

Hokuto blinked (_a/n_: do plushies blink?) and knew that if cloth could blush like skin Neina would never let him hear the end of it. "R-really?"

She nodded slightly, still smiling. "Truly. Because to me, you the only one who can make me feel like this. I love you, Hokuto, no matter what form you take."

Hokuto stared at her a little misty-eyed before propelling forward to grip her shirt. "I love you too, Neina! Please forgive me!!"

"Neina?!" They both looked to the door where a new a slightly flustered voice was coming through. "Neina, is everything okay?! Watari and Tatsumi said—"

"Its fine, Hisoka. Just give us a sec and we'll be right out."

"We?"

"Neina, I can't go out there!" Hokuto hissed in her ear.

"He's your son, Beloved. You'll have to face him sooner or later."

"I would prefer later…much later!"

"Suck it up."

"Neina…!"

"Don't worry so much. I'll be right there with you, just relax." Neina stood and unlocked the door, stepping out into the hall with Hokuto clasped to her chest. Outside were the secretary and the scientist she had locked out, now joined by her son and his partner.

"Neina, what happened?" Watari asked.

"Yes, what on earth was...What is that?" Tatsumi pointed at the doll in her hands.

Now faced with them, Neina felt less courageous than she had when the door was closed. "Well…Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Hokuto!" She held him out carefully and waited.

Everyone was feeling pity for her at that moment, wondering if she had finally snapped. Imagine there surprise when the plush toy in her hand raised one arm and waved at them hesitantly. "Yo. Nice to meet all of you. And, uh, thanks for looking after Neina."

There was a collective wall of stunned silence before they exploded with questions. Most of them contained the words 'what', and 'how' and 'seriously'. Neina had retracted her arms to hug her husband against herself again. _Maybe I could've done that better._

--------------------------------------------

Hisoka stared at the plush doll sitting on the table in front of his mother. _That's…my dad?!_ he thought for the umpteenth time. Things had calmed down a little bit after over an hour of near hysteria. But Neina wouldn't stop smiling now. She also wouldn't let go of the Hokuto plush for more than three seconds, always staying close to it.

"So, you made a deal with someone to remain in this form until Neina awoke?" Tsuzuki clarified after they had both explained.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened in a nutshell. But obviously something didn't go as I planned because I'm still not back to normal." He sighed and rubbed the side of his head in embarrassment. No one had taken their eyes from him since the big reveal. Hisoka staring at him was the most awkward. He'd nearly lost consciousness when Neina had told him and now he wouldn't take his eyes off the animated plush that was his father.

"But, when you were Shadow, you were human sized," Watari pointed out.

"Yes, well, that is one good thing. What time is it?"

Tsuzuki looked down at his watch. "Uh, it's about a quarter to…six?! Ahh! Are we getting over time for staying this late?"

"How would you like me to reply to that?" Tatsumi said dryly.

"Okay, then let's go outside and I'll show you." Though surprised everyone silently rose from their seats in the conference room, Neina picking Hokuto up and walking with him out the door.

Once outside and down the Ministry steps, Hokuto motion for her to let him down. Walking a small ways, he turned and faced them.

"Alright, you'll find out in about a minute why I was able to masquerade as Shadow."

They all watched in silence as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. As the last ray faded, there was a sudden flash and a puff of smoke that enveloped Hokuto completely.

"Hokuto!" Neina ran forward and batted the smoke away. "Hokuto, are you okay? What happened—?" She stopped and gasped, as did everyone behind them. In the midst of the smoke was a man, head and shoulders above her, dressed in the same black sweater and white coat as the doll. His dark hair was pulled back into a stubby ponytail and he looked to be around his early twenties. Neina made a wordless exclamation of joy and threw herself at him. He laughed as he caught her, swinging her up and around and holding her close.

"As you can see, I'm allowed to be my regular self at night…but only for a few days out of every month. Tomorrow, I probably won't be able to change." Neina looked upset by this news so he smiled and pressed their heads together and gave her a swift kiss. "But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of it…" he said suggestively.

Neina blushed and knocked him playfully (and a little not so playfully) up side the head. "You perv! I'd forgotten you do that!" She looked back, hoping the others hadn't heard, but judging by the various grins, blank looks, and full blushes they were receiving, it was too much to hope for. Sucking it up, she pulled him over so that everyone could be properly introduced.

Hokuto and Hisoka stared at one another awkwardly now, Hisoka having to crane his neck upward to stare at him. Neither really knew where to begin. Rolling her eyes, Neina took their hands and clasped them together. "If you're that uncomfortable, just shake hands." They blinked, slowly moving their hands up and down. Hokuto smiled, though there was obviously a bit a of sadness and worry to it.

"So, um, is there anyway to change you back? For good I mean?" Hisoka asked.

Hokuto shifted uncomfortably. "Well…let's talk about that tomorrow. I'd really like to get some proper rest after being stuck in that box for a while."

Neina looked at him suspiciously. "Hokuto, why…? Aaaahhh! Put me down!" He'd suddenly picked her up bridal style, holding her to his body with a giddy grin.

"Hell no! Do you realize how long I've been waiting to sweep you off your feet again?" He turned and began walking away, finalizing his decision to leave it there. Neina called her good-nights over his shoulder, Hokuto echoing them as the trudged away.

"After a day like today," Watari said good naturedly, "I'm gonna go home and relax as well. And maybe look up some remedies…"

"I concur, Watari-san. Good night all," Tatsumi sighed and both disappeared. That left Hisoka and Tsuzuki alone, the blonde still staring after his parents.

After a few moments Tsuzuki cleared his throat. "Ah, he seems pretty cool."

"Yeah…It's just…"

"Weird?"

"In so many words, yes."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Want me to walk you home?" Hisoka looked up, surprised and looked away before he blushed.

"O-okay."

"Really?" Tsuzuki couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. He'd been sure earlier, when he decided to ask, that he would be shot down.

"Yeah, I could use the company. I'm still a little shook up." It wasn't quite a lie, he was still reeling from the developments of this one day. Between his confession to his mother and then his lost father turning up, it was just a little overpowering. But not enough that he couldn't see an opportunity when it presented itself. "I could, uh, make you some tea if you want to stay for a while…it's still kind of early. You could even stay for dinner if you don't mind something simple," he said as they walked towards his apartment.

"I'd like that." Hisoka nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence except for the sound of their hearts in their ears. Though they couldn't know it, they were beating in unison.

----------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed. It was neither a happy sigh or a sad sigh, it was just a sigh. Last night had been alright. He'd shared dinner with Tsuzuki alone in his apart, talking about this and that, venting about the day. Minus the part about his confession, of course, since even then he couldn't get up the courage to tell him. So perhaps that sigh was just a little…frustrated.

As he walked through the cherry tree grove, he paused when a small dot of color caught his eye. Taking cover behind a tree, he flushed slightly when he saw Neina reclined against one of the trees, plushie Hokuto resting on her chest. The scene was very serene and both looked utterly blissful.

"You know, being a plushe isn't all bad…" he said mishceviously.

"You perv," she countered.

"Ah, but I'm your perv!" They laughed, obviously this was a running joke they had missed in their time apart. Hisoka smiled just a little, having to admit they were wonderfully sweet together. Deciding to give them some more alone time, he turned and jogged to the Ministry building. Tsuzuki was already in his office and smiled a smile that made his heart flutter.

"Morning, Hisoka!"

"Morning," he managed a small smile back, which made the other's smile grow.

"Good morning both of you," Neina said behind them. She must've set off just after he left. "You sleep well?"

"Yep! Good morning Neina, Hokuto-san."

"Just Hokuto is fine. Neina's told me all about you."

"She…has?" he asked worriedly. He looked to Neina, who shook her head at his silent question. He breathed a sigh of relief, confusing the other two. "Watari wants to talk to you about maybe getting you back to normal by the way."

"Watari…? Oh, the scientist. Not sure if there's much he can do. Probably the best thing would be to go to the one who cast it…crap."

"To who, Beloved?"

"I said nothing."

"Hokuto…" Neina said in a warning tone.

"Seriously, forget I said it."

"Hokuto, who put this spell on you?"

"Not telling."

"Why not?" Hisoka asked in confusion. It stood to reason that if they could find the one who cast it, he or she could remove it.

"Because if I tell, then you'll all go and try to find him. And so help, I'm not letting that pervert near my wife!"

"Hokuto, you didn't!" Neina exclaimed, figuring out who he must've gone to.

"Crap."

" 'Crap' doesn't even begin to cover it! I can't believe you would go to _him_! I figured you would rather die first!"

"That's kind of the choice it came down to," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, we're new here, could you explain who or what you two are talking about," Hisoka growled. Being left out of a conversation right in front of you was testing his patience or lack there of.

"An old acquaintance of ours your father can't stand," Neina supplied with a small sigh.

"And who you will not be meeting, so sorry."

"The hell they won't! If their coming with me, their meeting him."

"No! You can't Neina!"

"Watch me!" Neina marched out of the room, her back set straight and her gate firm. Tsuzuki and Hisoka exchanged a brief glance before following, although into what they weren't sure.

--------------------------------

Aaaaand, there! That's where I was originally going to stop last chapter (can you see why I broke it up?).

**REVIEW!!! **Please? Oh, and SUGGEST stuff too.

**Next time:** The count makes an appearance, as well as a friend of his. And beware of the vicious attack plushy! Will Hokuto be changed back to normal? Will Neina have to do something horrible to help him? Will Tsuzuki ever get to second base with Hisoka?! I'm working on it!


	8. Double Meanings

I'm alive!!! This just took a while.

Yes, **laustic**, being trapped as a plushie would suck royally. But Hokuto's trying to look on the bright side (he likes being held against Neina's chest )

Sorry **DQ**, this was the soonest I could update. Damn schoolwork!

And **jennamarie** (new reviewer! Yessss!) I actually write for Watari very well, we have an understanding. And no, it wasn't the Count that morphed Hokuto, it was the Count's _acquaintance._ But I can see how that would be confusing. I probably should've made it clearer but…I'm lazy sometimes. As for everything else, read and find out!

-----------------------------------------------------

"Neina, where are we going exactly?" Tsuzuki asked as he followed them all out the ministry door.

"Well, I don't know where _he_ is right now, so I'm going to find out."

"And how do you do that?" Hisoka inquired.

"Well, I'll ask someone who knows."

"Is there anyway I can convince not to do this?" Hokuto said pleadingly from her arms.

"Nope. Deal with it."

Before anymore questions could be asked, Hisoka and Tsuzuki recognized the path they were on. It curved through the cherry trees up to the great mansion that was the Hall of Candles. Tsuzuki immediately blanched and thought of the finer points of running away now, cursing when the others clamored up to the door without hesitation. Neina rang the bell once and moments later it was answered by a diminutive zombie wearing a frilly lace apron.

"May I help you?" he croaked, his good eye lulling over all of them.

"Hello, I'm looking for the Count. I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, but he's quite busy at the moment—"

"Tell him Tsuzuki's here," Hisoka said. "That'll get his attention." He grabbed hold of his partner's collar when he tried to bolt and pulled him back to stand next to him.

"Ah, I see. Right this way then." They followed inside where they were led to a small but plush sitting room. Hisoka sat in one of the chairs while Neina opted to stand and Tsuzuki looked for an easily accessible hiding spot. He unfortunately did not find one in time.

"Tsuzuki! Ah, have you finally given in to your underlying desires and come to be with me?" The Count smiled (okay, his mask did, you know…) as he walked in, rubbing his gloves together in glee at the prospect.

"N-no! Stay back! She's the one that came to see you!" Tsuzuki ran around the other side of a loveseat, keeping the overstuffed furnishing between the two of them.

"Oh, Tsuzuki, you tease! Still playing hard to get."

"Whose playing?!"

Neina watched, slightly amused and mostly disturbed, as the Count advanced and a panicked Tsuzuki backed away in a strange almost ritualistic dance. "Tsuzuki is very popular, huh? A wonder he hasn't been snatched up yet…" Hisoka glared at her, knowing her implication.

"Ah! Count, please don't touch me there!" The blonde snapped back to attention, glaring now at the disembodied hands and mask attempting to fondle the object of his un-confessed desires. Jumping up, he crossed the room in three quick strides and squeezed himself between the limited amount of space the masked man was trying to make even smaller.

"I'm sorry, Count, but we didn't come here for pleasure…" _And definitely not yours with Tsuzuki!_ "We came here because my parents need your help."

The Count blinked straightening slightly. "Your…parents? Kurosaki-kun?" He turned because he had indeed realized there were others in the room besides Tsuzuki.

Neina smiled and waved a little. "Hello, I'm Hisoka's mother, Sakuya Coureneina Kurosaki. And this is my husband…"

"Hi, I'm Hokuto," the plush doll in her arms replied dejectedly, waving one of his pudgy arms.

The Count blinked again, several times in fact, as he took in this information. "I see…I find it a bit hard to believe you were able to conceive granted that he's made of cloth."

"I wasn't always like this!" Hokuto yelled.

"Ah, then this must be…Oh dear."

"Yes," Neina nodded. "I need you to tell me where the Duke is, so he can reverse this."

Hisoka looked to Tsuzuki and mouthed '_the Duke?'_. The amethyst eyed man shrugged in answer, revealing that he did not know of whom they were speaking either.

"Hmmmm…" The Count bent down to better scrutinize Hokuto in his soft huggable form. "Duke is quite devious, but I haven't seen him go all out like this in centuries. You must've done something to upset him."

"Oh no, they just naturally despise each other," Neina said matter-of-factly.

"Not my fault he's one big raging hormone…psycho perv…womanizer…mananizer...jump anything that walks..." Hokuto muttered.

"See?"

The Count nodded, straightening and rubbing his invisible chin. "Yes…Well, lucky for you I happen to have a quick way to get to his home. Follow me." He led them through an adjoining hall until they came to a large gilded mirror. At the tip was a moon partially eclipsed into a crescent with golden moonflowers winding down the sides. "Alright, just step through here and you should end up in the Duke's hall. I'll send word to him to meet you there."

"Thank you so much Count!" Neina smiled and bowed, giving a bow to Watson as well.

"Think nothing of it," he returned equally bright. Neina stepped up to the mirror and passed through the liquid like glass without a second thought. Tsuzuki was just about to follow when two gloves caught him around the middle and dragged him back. "Ah, Tsuzuki! You don't have to go with them. Stay here and let me…entertain you."

"Th-that's okay. I want to go. I'm curious about this Duke person," the brunette said quickly.

"But my dear Tsuzuki, I so long to hear the music we could make together, with our voices in the throws of sweet pleasure—"

Both the Count and his prey were surprised when Hisoka stepped between them once again. What surprised them even more was the narrow eyed glare he gave the candle keeper, a look that quite simply said 'Mine, don't touch.'

"I'm sorry, Count, but we really can't stay any longer. Please, excuse us," he said tersely, grabbing his partner's hand and leading him through the mirror without a second glance back.

-------------------------------------------

Traveling via mirror is an interesting experience to say the least. It's a bit like pushing your way through half frozen jell-o to your next destination with sand bags tied to your feet, and yet it all happens in the span of a single breath. Emerging from the mirror, Hisoka couldn't help but stare at the even more opulent surroundings. They were in a circular room, a mirror identical to the one they had just entered pushed against the wall. The high domed ceiling contained a mural of the night sky in deep indigo with several moons each in a various stage of their cycle.

"Where are we?" Tsuzuki asked.

"The Castle of Twelfth Hour. This is where Duke Midnight lives."

"Duke Midnight?"

"Yeah. The higher gods placed him in charge of the Midnight Gates a long time ago. They open every night at midnight, leading down to the world of demons. It's his duty to make sure no one gets out who isn't supposed to."

"Considering we still have a job, he doesn't do a great job," Hisoka said blandly.

Neina suddenly burst out laughing, hugging her husband doll close to her. She doubled over with the force of her good humor, shaking her head.

"Neina, it's not that funny," Hokuto said.

"Yes it is! You said the exact same thing the first time we came here! Like father like son." Hisoka looked at Hokuto, who nodded. It seemed they thought along similar lines, at least in this case.

"So, what's the big deal about coming here?" Tsuzuki looked around in admiration. "I mean, it seems pretty cool."

The doors at the other end of the room burst open to reveal a tall swarthy man with black hair slicked back. His tan skin was flawless, smooth like perfectly blended coffee and cream. His dark eyes quickly scanned the room until they fell on its only female occupant. He grinned, showing two rows of perfect teeth, and quickly strode to her.

"Neina! It is you! And you have not aged a bit, I'm relieved to see." He held out his arms as if to embrace her but she quickly moved out of the way.

"Hello, Duke. It's been quite some time…"

"Twenty-two years, three months, eight days and fourteen hours. Oh, how I've missed you," he purred, once again advancing. His voice had a rich undertone and a lilting accent, Spanish maybe. "It's been far too long, my little nightingale. Let me hold you in my arms once more."

"Stop that! I'm married, remember?"

"Oh, do not bring up such trivial matters now, m'amor."

"Is everyone the gods appoint so forward?" Hisoka asked bemusedly.

"I'm beginning to wonder," the other man replied. This behavior was all too familiar, but it was a nice respite to see someone else being pursued thus.

Duke suddenly caught Neina around her middle and pulled her close, despite the blonde woman's protests. "Oh, my lovely Neina…so beautiful…how I've missed those eyes."

"Yeah…thanks, Duke, but this really isn't a social call—Ah!" Neina jumped, much to the man's delight, as his hand traveled down to cup her backside.

Hisoka took a step forward, eyes flashing. "Hey! Get your—"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!!!!" Hokuto yelled, launching himself from her arms straight at the pervert's face. Duke reeled back with a scream, his hands flying up to try and pry the man he'd attempted to cuckold off of him. All six pairs of the remaining eyes followed them around the room as the plushie somehow managed to keep attacking.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Hisoka asked.

"Actually what usually happens when they meet. Duke hits on me and Hokuto sees red and goes at 'em. Granted, he was a good five or so feet taller at the time, but you know. Oh, he's started biting! Now's a good time to stop them." Neina ran over and took hold of her husband, pulling back with all her strength. "Beloved, let go! We came for his help!"

There was a ribbing sound and she fell back with a thump on the floor. Neina, immediately worried that she had lost part of her love in the process, looked down to see a piece of Duke's coat being chewed viciously by a non-existent mouth. He spat it out, still growling and hissing like a cat at his opponent.

Duke was glaring furiously at the doll in her arms. His slicked hair was now in disarray, not to mention the various bite marks and scratches along his face. A healthy chunk of his coat was now on the floor, which didn't help matters. Smoothing his hair down, he tried to regain some of his dignity by pretending that had just not happened.

"I see you have found each other. I'm so happy for you," he strained.

"Please, Duke, turn him back," Neina pleaded.

"What makes you think I can do anything?"

"I told her, you pompous playboy!"

Duke glared at him and turned away. "I don't see how you can insult me. If it weren't for the spell we put on you, you would either be dead or wrinkly compared to your lovely…wife. Go ask your little witch friend who helpd me cast it and apparently lifted half the spell already."

"What?"

Hokuto tensed and sighed. "Runa helped him cast the spell and then looked after me. Don't be angry Neina!"

Neina smiled, though it looked strained and Hisoka wondered if he ever looked that ready to strike something. "I'm not angry…" she said calmly while a vein mark throbbed on her temple. "Why should I be angry? My best friend only lied to me about whether my husband was alive or dead."

"Neina…"

"Oh, nightingale! You're even lovelier when you're upset!" Duke cried. He spread his arms and readied himself to grab her again. He stopped when a fireball launched itself just centimeters past his head.

"Look, I'm trying to go about this in a nice way, but you're getting on my last nerve. Now either lift your half of the spell, or I'll shred a lot more than that monstrosity you call a jacket." Neina was obviously not taking any more insanity from her male companions, but her doll looked entirely satisfied with the fact she was now attacking her pursuer.

"Uh, if I may interject?" Hisoka said, raising his hand. Duke noticed them for the first time and arched his eyebrows. "I was just going to say—"

Hisoka was cut off as the gatekeeper strode over and looked him up and down. "My, my. Who is this? He bares a remarkable resembelance to you, nightingale…yes…" He leered and Hisoka felt a shiver run up his spine. His lust was barely being filtered through his amped up shields, but it was there. "So lovely! What is your name my sweet lark?"

_What is with this guy and birds?!_ "H-Hisoka?"

"Ah, what a mysterious name…I wonder what your secret is," he grinned and moved closer, only to be stalled by a sword to his throat and a firm, almost bruising hand to his shoulder.

"You would do best to keep those wandering hands of yours off our son," Neina growled.

"Your son?!"

"You heard her," Tsuzuki said dangerously. "Hands. Off." Hisoka blushed, almost going into one of his triads of not needing protection. But for once he kept quiet, hoping that maybe this was a sign.

"Ah, yes, alright then," he moved back and away.

"Now will you please just give us the counter spell?" she implored.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Alright, but I have a condition."

"What?" they all asked suspiciously.

"I want a kiss."

"What!?"

"Give me a kiss and the remedy is yours."

"Oh, like hell you son of a—"

"One kiss?"

Hokuto cast his eyes upward in disbelief. "Neina!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka were equally flabbergasted.

"Yes, one kiss."

Neina was silent for a moment before she turned and pressed her husband into surprised hands. "Hisoka, hold your father for a minute."

"Neina!" She walked stiffly back over, trying to ignore his struggles. Taking a deep breath, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips quickly against his, rocking back in flash.

"There, you have your kiss, no fork it over!"

Duke looked at her blandly. "Nightingale, that was a touch, not a kiss. If you want the antidote, kiss me like you mean it."

Eye ticking in annoyance, she whined and grabbed hold of his jacket, pulling him down. There was a moment where no one in the room moved, or breathed. The she released him with a gasp and he fell to the ground with a smile on his face.

_I've been told I have that affect on men…_she thought, wiping her mouth. "Okay, satisified?"

"Oh yeah," He stood, but his smile turned sad. "I really don't have a chance against him, do I?"

Neina's eyes softened and she put her sword away. "No, Duke. You're my friend, but I never thought of you as anything more."

"Like she's told you a hundred times before!" Hokuto yelled, still struggling in his son's grip.

"You're not helping."

Duke smiled sadly. "Alright. I'll give in. But if you ever get tired of him, you just come and find me." He sighed and ran a hand over his mussed hair again. "As for the reversal," he held out his hand and a vial of bright red liquid dropped from seemingly nowhere. "Here you are. The next time he changes back, make him drink it. But it's several years old, I'm not certain how effective it still is."

"That's okay, I'm sure Watari could whip up another batch if need be," Hisoka said.

"Hmmm…none the less, leave me some way to contact you in case and vice versa, in case something happens."

Neina smiled, trading information with her old friend. "We'd better be getting back. Tatsumi will probably be rather ticked I took you two away without telling him."

Tsuzuki blanched and whimpered at the thought, the phrase 'pay cut' resounding around his ears already. Hisoka patted him on the shoulder and led him over to the mirror.

"Neina?" She turned back to the Duke and tilted her head. "Are you sure you won't stay? I'd protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it with a wry grin. "I suppose you're right. There's not much you would need protecting from."

Neina tilted her head even more before nodding her goodbye and following the others through the mirror. He watched her leave sadly and looked away from his rippling reflection in disgust.

"Very convincing, I commend you on your acting," a new voice said from behind one of the columns.

"Just give me back what's mine and get out, snake!" he hissed.

"Touchy, touchy! Well, here you are, your precious sword." A gilded saber clatter across the tile to his feet and he snatched it up. Crumbling the paper with Neina's information, he tossed it across the room to a figure in a red coat. He grinned as he picked up the paper and smoothed it out. "Have fun guarding your precious gate for the rest of eternity. I've got all I needed to know. Ta ta!"

The Duke didn't pay attention to his leaving. He sighed and rested the metal of the sword's hilt against his forehead. _Neina…please forgive me, my friend._

--------------------------------------------------

Hisoka stared up into the branches of the trees at the half moon in the sky. Tatsumi had made them work late for ditching earlier in the day so it was early evening before they were set free. Hisoka didn't mind so much but his partner had been a tough one to shut up.

"Hisoka?" Speak of the devil. He turned to see the amethyst eyed man jogging over to him. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

The boy arched his eyebrows at him quizzically. "Sure, but don't you live the other way?"

"W-well yeah…if you don't want me to come I understand…"

"No, I'd love for you to come." _I love you._

"Great. I just figured, since its dark already you wouldn't want to be alone. Not that you need a bodyguard or anything, I just—"

"Tsuzuki, shut up and come on."

"Right."

They walked in relative silence for a few moments, occasionally stealing glances of each other when the other wasn't looking from the corner of their eyes. Finally, Hisoka decided to ask a critical question. "Ne, Tsuzuki?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I was just wondering…You were pretty angry when Duke hit on me and everything…why?"

"Oh. Ah, well…I was just returning the favor. For helping me with the Count. And I could tell he was making you uncomfortable, so I just wanted him to stop." _And I'm so selfish I can't stand to see anyone else trying to be like that with you._

"Oh…Well, thank you."

"No problem. I should thank you, for intervening at the hall."

"Anytime. I mean that," he stopped suddenly and captured his friend's eyes. "Anytime you need me Tsuzuki, I'll be there, no matter what." _And eventually I'll tell you why._

Tsuzuki blinked but smiled warmly at him. "I will to, Soka." _Maybe someday you'll know why._

Reaching down, he clasped their hands together and led him away down the road.

_It's a start._

----------------------------------------------------

Sheesh! This is a start, by the way. Now that Hokuto's introduced, I can go back to attempting to focus on Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

**REVIEW**!!!! The chapters will come out faster if you do. And SUGGEST STUFF. I need sleep now, buh-bye!


	9. Valentine Confessions

Right, been a while since I wrote a vignette, so we shall pause in the dramatic story line for a sec. The next one shall be a vignette as well.

Yes, Hokuto is a very vicious plushie, **jennamarie**. I personally think this is one of the funnier scenes I've ever come up with. And the potion did work…for now. And Mr. Badguy will come back later, with help.

I think most people would be protective of their crush if they were being hit on right in front of you, ne, **Lady Crimson Rose**? But I'm glad it's coming across as cute and not annoying. Someone told me it would be annoying and unrealistic (I don't get along with this someone XP).

From the get go I was trying to make Duke something like Neina and Hokuto's Count. Except he's an even bigger player and has a thing for blondes! And yes, he has a thing for birds as well. **laustic, **your reviews always make me feel so accomplished!

**Kouri18**, I'm happy to hear Hokuto has a fan. I didn't know how well introducing him now would go over. Thank you very much!

**Aerith21, **it's okay, just review when you can! I'm always happy to hear from you. And by the way, even bigger start this chapter!

And last, but definitely not least, my newest reviewer **Radra **(cool name!). I…I'm so touched. I feel so loved and appreciated! Would you mind if I sent this to my third grade teacher? I need to settle something with that heifer. You have no mistakes I can see…you actually probably have better English than me and it's my primary language!

Onwards! Oh, and everyone, _the Valentine's Day chapter idea came from **laustic!!**_ Thanks!

---------------------------------------------

Hisoka Kurosaki is not the romantic type. He understands the idea of love and the concept, but rarely has he ever felt the need to express such ideals. He could count the number of times he felt such an urge on one hand and still have enough fingers to hold his cup of coffee. But now he desperately wanted to find the words, to find a way to express what he felt towards a certain person. The date on his calendar was not providing the inspiration it should have.

_Valentine's day…crap._ That was about all the enthusiasm he could muster as he walked into the break room for more coffee, nearly tripping when he saw it.

Paper hearts in various shades of reds and pinks hung in sagging arches across the ceiling. Larger, lace covered hearts were on the walls and there was even a creepy eyed cupid staring at him. It's eyes continued to follow him around the room as he made his way cautiously over to the coffee machine.

"Holy Shit! Did someone blow up a Care Bear in here?" Hokuto said as he walked in. He was also carrying a mug and held it out as Hisoka poured it for him.

"It's probably for the party tonight. But I have to admit, it wasn't like this earlier."

"Party?"

"Yeah, this bureau takes any excuse to party. You two are coming, right?"

"We'll stop by, but Neina says she has a surprise for me tonight…" Hisoka repressed a shudder and stomach churn as he grinned. "I love surprises! Especially Valentine's surprises!" He casually sipped from his mug as his son tried to make those two words clean in his mind again. "Bah! Everything still tastes like that potion."

"Watari said that should stop soon. It's only been two days since you were changed back. There aren't any other remnants or side effects, right?"

Hokuto considered for a moment before shaking his head. "Not that I've noticed. But I still don't trust Duke. Something's going to happen eventually, I can feel it. But being normal during the day and every night is certainly refreshing after so long." Hisoka nodded and took a sip from his own mug now that it had cooled slightly. "So, you going to tell your partner you love him today?"

Hisoka's coffee sprayed across the room and he coughed as the rest tried to leak out through his nostrils and tear ducts. Hokuto quickly took his cup from him and pressed a fist full of napkins against his face.

"Breathe! Breathe, son, deep breathes. There, like that, good. You okay?"

"H-how do you know?!"

"I told him," Neina said, skirting the pool of liquid as she walked in. "And I had far more tact than that while I did it," she added with a pointed glare at her husband.

"Tact? What is this tact of which you speak?"

"You told him?! But you promised—"

"I promised not to tell Tsuzuki. And your father has a right to know. He took it pretty well. He only passed out for twenty minutes."

"I did not! It's not that big of a deal to me." Neina arched her eyebrows and he sighed and faced Hisoka. "Alright, I is…was a big deal to me. It's not really something I'd considered when you were born."

"He never thinks that far ahead."

"But I'm okay with it now," he went on tersely, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. "Neina said you really do care about him, and if he feels the same way, I won't object. But if he ever does anything to hurt you, I will—"

"That's enough, love, don't scare him. C'mon, I need your help with a few things before tonight. See you later, Hisoka honey!"

"Bye, son," Hokuto echoed as he followed his wife. "You know he whispered to her out in the hall, "I always thought I'd be having that conversation with a daughter…"

------------------------------

Tsuzuki what you would call a hopeless romantic. He envied those like Neina and Hokuto, who could express their love so easily. He envied anyone that had someone to love. Even now, when he had an object of desire, he envied them because he couldn't tell him how he felt.

"Can't or won't?" Neina asked as she set a small stack of files down on his desk.

"Stay out of my head please," Tsuzuki said morosely.

"I am, your projecting. You've gotten sloppy since I gave Hisoka his dampener. What's up?"

Tsuzuki wiggled his chair side to side a little but kept his chin resting on the desk. "Did you know Valentine's Day has another name now?" She tilted her head. "Single's Awareness day."

Neina resisted the urge to smack him up side the head and strangle him. "If it bothers you so much, then tell him. Or release the oath we made and I'll tell him!"

"No!"

"But I've given you my permission to try! And Hokuto is open to the idea now, just freaking go for it!"

"No! It…it has to be special…" He sighed and straightened to look her in the eyes. "Everyone confesses on Valentine's Day, I…I want to make it really special."

Neina sighed, running her hand through her banes. "Tsuzuki, you do love him, don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then that's all you need to make it special." She leaned down so they were looking eye to eye while he was still seated. "Put that feeling into what you say or do and he'll understand."

"You think?"

She nodded. "Do you know how Hokuto told me? It was after our last mission ever. I was really badly hurt, but recovering. But I snuck out of the infirmary and up to my favorite spot over looking the rest of Avalon. He found me there, didn't even look anywhere else, he just knew where I was. And he was so tongue-tied…" she broke off into a fit of giggles. "I thought it was cute, stuttering and stopping like he did. I'd never seen him so nervous. He couldn't say it out loud, so he took advantage of my empathy and just kissed me! And…it felt unreal, but I was so happy it was. It's wonderful to feel you're feelings returned. Like the connection of a current. It feels like you've been completed."

Tsuzuki looked down, thoughtful and confused.

"Do you understand? It's not the moment or the day; it's not the words or the gestures. It's just the feeling. The feeling will tell you what to do."

He nodded slowly, letting it sink in. "I…think I understand. If I can't say the words yet, just give him the feeling."

"Yes, in a nutshell, that's what I said. Think you can do it?"

"I…I can try."

"Good." _Cause I am so freaking tired of you two beating around the bush! _"Well, I have work to do. See you later." Neina walked back out the door and closed it behind her to allow the brunette to think.

"I thought I told you not to meddle."

She jumped slightly and turned to smile at her husband. "You did. But I'm not meddling, I'm just giving them a slight nudge in the right direction."

"Alright…but your 'nudging' resembles meddling quite a lot."

Neina sighed and crossed her arms. "Call it what you want. In the end, it's still up to them to take the first step."

They were silent for a moment before Hokuto chuckled. "Was I really that tongue-tied?"

She smiled and fidgeted with her hands with a small pink to her cheeks. "Yes, you were. But like I said, I thought it was cute. And entirely sweet."

He smiled, pushing off against the wall he was leaning against to hug her around the waist. "You know, I wouldn't mind being a little tongue-tied right now…" he said suggestively, grazing his lips over hers.

"Pervert."

"You know it."

---------------------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed as he opened the door to his office, setting down even more folders. "I may not be a romantic, but Tatsumi definitely has no Valentine's Day spirit."

"Y-yeah," Tsuzuki agreed with a laugh. Hisoka arched his eyebrows and sat down.

"You okay? You sound kind of strange."

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine."

"Okay, okay…" Hisoka frowned and picked up the nearest file. His partner was acting strange…er than he was used to. He toyed with the idea of turning off his dampener and reading him, but a large twinge of guilt at the thought prevented that. He would rather Tsuzuki just opened up and tell him what was wrong. Maybe…

"Tsuzuki?" Amethyst eyes turned up to him and he sat up straighter when he realized Hisoka was smiling. "I know it's a little sudden, but…here." He shuffled into his pocket and brought out a card. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Tsuzuki blinked in astonishment, taking the card almost reverently in his hands. The front was a simple heart, but when he shifted it in the light the outline of a crown and wings sparkled into life. Opening it, he couldn't breathe for fear of disturbing this amazing moment as he read over the words:

_You are dear to me, dearer than you know_

_Sweet, kind, caring in every word and motion_

_I watch over you for a time that I may show_

_How much you are dear to me in notion_

_How much you affect my world, my heart_

_And how truly dear you are to me_

_Though words escape, do not part_

_Until a time I can at least make you see._

"Hisoka…I…I don't know what to say…I…" He looked up to see a stunned expression on his face, odd considering he was the shocked one. "Wh-what is it?"

"Tsuzuki…are you crying?"

One hand reached up to trace just below his eye. It was true, he was slowly crying. Wiping away the moisture quickly, he smiled. "I'm just touched, that's all. I didn't expect this. I didn't…think I was worth it…" he finished quietly. Not quietly enough however.

"Tsuzuki, what have I told you time and time again?!" the boy hissed, standing up and walking over to him. "Of course you're worth it. And don't make such a big deal about it, it's just a card!"

"It's not just a card! Not to me." He hugged the scrap of paper against his chest as if protecting it from his words.

Hisoka sighed, and then began chuckling. "And here I thought you'd start whining that you wanted chocolate."

Tsuzuki did a quick scan, trying to remember anytime Hisoka had laughed. None came up and he almost got up and swung the boy around in triumphant glee. Thankfully he kept himself rooted to his chair since that probably would've ruined the moment. "Well, chocolate would've been nice too…But then I would've eaten all of it and I'd just be left with an empty box." _Actually, I would've eaten it and kept the box to put mementos in, but that sounds creepy and kind of stalkerish. _"This means a lot more. Thank you, Soka-chan."

The blond smiled softly, almost dreamily at his crush's smile. Leaning down he pressed their foreheads together. "You're welcome…Tsu-chan." Tsuzuki laughed at the nickname and basked in the glow he felt from having such contact with him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hisoka slowly began to back away. "Well, we should get back to work—"

"Hey guys! Have you seen Neina?" Hokuto called jovially as he opened the door. Surprised by the sudden loud noise behind him, Hisoka tipped forward to cling to Tsuzuki's shoulders. Tsuzuki, in his own astonishment, grabbed him around the waist and tilted back in his chair. This effectively brought the petite blonde to rest in his lap with his knees on either side of the amethyst eyed man's hips.

Looking back, the blush reaction kicked in full gear at the look of awkward shock on his father's face. "Ah…Sorry, I should've knocked," he said calmly, closing the door.

"W-wait! Hokuto!" Hisoka disentangled himself from an equally surprised brunette, effectively ignoring the side of him that protested and wanted to stay, to rush out after him. He didn't have far to go since he was leaning against the wall outside of the office, a hand covering his face.

Storm grey eyes peeked at him from their corners. "You…work very fast."

"N-no! It's not like that!"

"It's okay, Hisoka, I told you I'd get used to the idea. But can't you put a tie on the doorknob or something?! Or better yet, lock it?! It's a bit disturbing to walk in on your own son—"

"I haven't told him yet!" Hisoka hissed.

His father blinked. "Oh. Well then, disregard my earlier rant. Wait, then what were you doing in his lap?! Did he try to—"

"No! Please, just…forget that happened. I haven't told him, not really, and I'm already uncomfortable enough around him right now with out you putting pictures in my head!"

Hokuto tilted his head, regarding the flushed boy quizzically. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you told him?"

Hisoka flushed even more and hanged his head. "I…I just can't seem to say the right words. Every time I try it just comes out wrong and I usually end up getting angry and hit him on the head or something."

"I see…so it's not just him."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. Look, I heard Neina give this advice once: Don't rely on words and actions to do everything or dictate what's best. Rely on the feeling."

It was Hisoka's turn to blink in confusion. "Rely…on the feeling?"

"Yeah. The feeling will tell you what to do. Trust me, it works. That's how I told your mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, the second time around. She can't remember the first time…bit of an incident that ended in her mind being wiped of the whole experience. But really, it's not so much the words as it is the emotion behind them. If you can convey that, then the words don't matter."

Hisoka looked into his eyes and slowly nodded. "I…understand. I think."

--------------------------------------------------

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!" everyone shouted. Saya and Yuma began dishing out their presents to everyone, thoughts of White Day revolving around there head, as did Wakaba in a far more selfless manner. Tsuzuki was basking in an arm full of chocolate boxes, thanking them all profusely. The party lasted a few hours, ending with an annoyed Terazuma putting his clothes back on for the third time and heading home, Wakaba's special box grasped between his hands, and the others filing out to go home.

"Ano…Hisoka? Can I talk to you please?" Tsuzuki quivered as the stepped out into the night air.

The boy cocked his head inquisitively and walked over to him. "What is it, Tsuzuki? Ah, wait, I forgot my coat!" Hisoka rushed past him back inside. "Just wait a sec, okay?"

The older man nodded and took a deep breath. He looked up when he realized he still had an audience. Neina and Hokuto regarded him inquisitively from a few steps down. "Um, I sort of want to speak to him alone."

Hokuto looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Actually I'm comfortable right here," he said challengingly. Tsuzuki blanched as he came to a sudden realization: while he had Neina's permission to attempt this, Hokuto's was another story.

Hokuto didn't really have a problem with the man. He was just amused by his antics and felt like making him sweat for it. And maybe he was feeling a little protective of his only son…just a little.

"Hokuto, if they want to talk alone, let them," Neina said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But I'm curious as to what Tsuzuki has to say that he doesn't want spectators."

"Hokuto…" she warned.

"There's nothing wrong with just watching. We'll be chaperones."

Neina growled a little, and then suddenly smiled. "Beloved, would like a hint to your surprise for tonight?"

"At a time like this?! Neina, he's about to—" Standing on her tip-toes, she whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go wider than most thought possible.

Smirking, she regained her footing and said, "Still want it?" He nodded mutely, his eyes still large and never leaving her and his mouth slightly agape. "Then follow me back home." She walked off, Hokuto close behind like an obedient puppy. "Say goodnight to Hisoka for us."

Tsuzuki waved at them, silently thanking Neina for her help. He heaved a sigh of relief, which turned into a nervous squeak as the door opened behind him.

"Sorry about that."

"Not at all. Wouldn't want you to be cold."

"Yeah. So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Tsuzuki gulped. _Now or never, I suppose. Just follow your gut. _"Yes. But, could you follow me?" Hisoka frowned but nodded, following the older man down the steps and into the cherry trees. Tsuzuki was silently thankfully that they bloomed even in the dead of winter here. It was a beautiful sight at night beneath the white moon. Turning, he stood rigidly before him with a nervous twitch running through his fingers. "Hisoka…are you wearing your dampener?"

The blonde frowned at such a strange question before nodding. "Yeah, I wear it most of the time now. Why?"

"C…could you turn it off? Just for a few seconds?"

Frown deepening, Hisoka reached into his pocket and clicked it off. "Okay, it's off. Now why--?" He gasped as the larger form of his partner reached out and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Tsuzuki, what are you doing?! Let go, I…" Hisoka trailed off and grew still, soaking in the feeling that was being given to him. Warm, sweet, comforting and… "Tsuzuki, you…?"

His partner nodded, tightening his hold on him. _Please don't run! Please don't run! _"Y-yes. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the words, so…I thought I'd just give you the feeling! I know it's completely corny, doing it on Valentine's Day and everything, but I just…I couldn't find the words, so I'm trying to show you…or let you feel…I really liked your card," he finished lamely.

Hisoka smiled despite himself, realizing how nervous Tsuzuki really was. "Tsuzuki…open your shields for a moment."

"Huh?"

"Please, just for a minute. There's something I want to show you now." The man gulped, closing his eyes and lowering his shields. His eyes snapped open when he felt a flood of emotion, similar and yet different to his own, being poured into him. He looked down into shining pools of emerald in wonder. "I couldn't find the words either," he whispered. "I couldn't even find my courage."

Tsuzuki tightened his embrace again, this time in a joy that threatened to overwhelm them both. "You don't have to. You found me."

Hisoka smiled, burying his head in his partner's chest. "Yeah. I found you."

_I'll say the words one day. But I know it's the feeling that counts, for now._

Hisoka Kurosaki was not the romantic type, not by far, unless he felt so inspired by a certain hopeless romantic named Asato Tsuzuki.

----------------------------------------------------

(_**a/n**: _Okay, it officially ends there, but I got a funny idea before it was published sooooo…)

"Thanks again for distracting Hokuto last night. I hadn't considered what he would think about it," Tsuzuki said to Neina as she helped him carry a few boxes to a nearby file room.

"No problem. Believe me, it was a good experience all around," she grinned. "I trust everything went well for you two, hmmm? I noticed Hisoka is in a better mood than usual…"

Tsuzuki blushed and tightened his grip on his box to keep from dropping it. "Y-yes. He…he feels the same," he said almost reverently, as if counting every prayer he had secretly said that it would be possible.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" _Considering I already knew._

"Um, I was wondering though, what did you say to Hokuto to make him do a 180 like that?"

Neina smiled sweetly as she set her box down on the proper shelf. "I don't think you really want to know, Tsuzuki."

"But I do! I'm curious, please Neina-chan?" he said, wagging his tail.

Neina sighed and shook her head with a smile. "Alright, but you asked. And don't tell Hisoka, it would probably damage him for life." Tsuzuki nodded eagerly. "Well, you have to know one thing about Hokuto before I tell you: despite being charming, sweet, selfless and noble, he has an underlying perverted streak. Especially considered we'd been separated for so long."

"Okay…"

She smirked as she skipped out into the hallway. "So I just told him I still had one of my Hosenki Academy uniforms left."

Tsuzuki found it difficult to look either her or her husband in the eye for a couple of days.

------------------------------------

Okay, now I'm done. I couldn't resist a school girl joke for some reason.

**REVIEW!!! **I love hearing from all of you!! SUGGEST stuff too! I'm pretty open minded.


	10. Melting the Ice

**laustic: **muchos gracias! Yes, I like my schoolgirl joke, for I am a closet perv (of course, that may not work if you keep the closet door open most of the time anyway). But, I'm also a hopeless romantic so I tried to cater to that side of my nature as well.

**DesertQueen**: I am loved! XD It's corny, I know, but since you say it is also cute and great I'm so happy! And yes, Neina is evil. But she is the good kind of evil, like double stuffed Oreos.

**Kouri18**: Yes, I managed to get them to confess! While Hokuto doesn't have a problem with them, he is sort of protective of his son, which will come out more later. But he is trying to be understanding. And yeah, Neina played matchmaker for them, like any busy body mom would do. Thank yous!

**Aerith21**: THANK YOU!!! We like ze caps lock, yes? Hisoka and I have the same opinion about Valentine's day (I didn't have a special someone this year T-T) And I'm glad 'confessing' then didn't seem too played out to you. No kissy kissy this chapter, but I have cunning plan for the next story arch! Stay tuned!

**jennamarie**: Yeah, that's one of my favorite lines. I almost fell out of my chair laughing when it popped into my head. Hokuto being a chaperone…OO! I've just been struck by inspiration! Next vignette (after the upcoming arch) will certainly be interesting…interesting indeed. (devious smirk, rub hands together)

Okay, quicknote, the characters sort of took control of this one. They attempted a coup and sort of wrote this themselves (either that or it was the sugar high from eating all my V-day chocolate at once). Either way, please enjoy!

----------------------------------------

Seichirou Tatsumi looked up when a soft knock was placed on his door. Calling out a greeting, he wasn't terribly surprised to see Watari walk in with 003 fluttering close behind. He'd had inkling for a few days now that the scientist was going to ask for something.

"Ne, Tatsumi-san, I have a favor to ask you…"

Five points to Tatsumi and his suspicions. "What is it, Watari-san?" he asked in a bored tone, all ready to shoot down what ever asinine request the scientist made.

"Could we all have the afternoon off? There's something I'd like us all to do togther." Tatsumi opened his mouth to give his rejection, but Watari stepped over it. "You can't say we're too busy, the Christmas and New Year's rush is over and no cases have cropped up. Valentine's doesn't count because we worked all day and partied after hours like we always do, and we all worked the next day too. No new cases have come in so no one is busy. You have no arguments to use against me."

Tatsumi glared, eyebrow a' twitching. "It's frivolous." His favorite argument, always a good standby.

"You don't even know what I want to do yet! And it's not frivolous, it will cost no more than $50 (I can't do conversion, okay? Yen gives me trouble) and it's only for one afternoon."

"No." His second favorite argument, especially when he said it low and with authority. Of course, it rarely worked on the genki scientist before him.

"Please, Tatsumi? Please, please, please?" The secretary made the fatal mistake of looking up when the other's voice sounded closer than before. He came face to face with shimmering golden eyes ready to cry and the most adorable pout he may have ever seen, and the man worked with Tsuzuki for heaven's sake. "Please?" he said again, all pout into his words.

The shadow master grimaced, trying to muster the strength to say no again, and found himself just short. "Alright, I suppose one afternoon would not hurt us too badly." Watari yipped and grabbed his hand, shaking it with a large grin on his face. "But the ministry is not paying for it."

"Of course, I didn't want it too. I just want us all to have some fun together without having to think of work. Thank you, Tatsumi-san! We'll all leave and grab lunch there. I'm off to tell the others!" He sped out, almost slamming into the door before he had time to open it. The secretary sighed and massaged his temples. And the day had looked so promising.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meifu is quite beautiful no matter the season. This particular day, however, was very beautiful. The clouds that were in the sky hung with an indifference to the world typical of their wispy nature. Every once in a while a gentle breeze stirred the cherry tree grove, sending a spray of petals scattering across the stone walk and off into the distance. It was utterly peaceful and serene.

Which is why Hisoka knew something was bound to happen to put a stop to that. And all bets were on—

"Hisoka!!!" As if queued in, his partner threw open the door and leaped upon his hapless prey seated in the chair.

"Tsuzuki no baka!! Don't do that!"

Tsuzuki pulled back and pouted. "But I thought you liked it when I hug you now?"

"I do," the blonde sighed. "But not when I'm sitting in a chair that flies ten feet across the room when you take a running start. Actually, I don't really like the running start in the first place."

Amethyst eyes cast down. "Oh…gomen, I didn't mean to upset you."

Hisoka sighed again and from his abused chair. Wrapping his arms securely around the other man, he smiled gently. "This is what I like. And I like it better when you hold me too," he said quietly, glad that he didn't have to look him in the eyes right then for the sake of his pride.

Tsuzuki smiled and crossed his arms over his love to pull him even closer. "I like this too. Very, very much." _Although there's something else I'd like even more…_

There was a sudden miniature earthquake beneath their feet. "Huh…I've heard of feeling the earth move but…"

"No, I think something just blew up…Watari's latest creation?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, more than likely."

"Excuse me?!" The door was suddenly pushed open to reveal a slightly peeved scientist. "I'll have you know I just got back from a mission and was just coming to tell you two some fantastic news, so I couldn't possibly have time to blow something up and am I interrupting something?" He pointed, fish-eyed at the two of them in each other's arms.

They dislodged, both coughing to hide a slight blush. "N-no Watari. Uh, the earthquake just shook us up a little. Surprised, you know?" Tsuzuki covered for the sake of his younger love. He knew it would take sometime before he would be ready to bring this to everyone's knowledge. "Hey, if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"No idea. Sounded like it came from the dojo though."

"…didn't Neina and Hokuto say they'd be in the dojo all morning?" Hisoka asked. All three paused for a moment before running out at a breakneck speed towards the training hall. There was another rumble along the way, this one larger and longer than the others. Scrambling into the dojo they found that no one was there. Then seeing that the back door was open they raced across the scuffed up floor to look outside.

Just in time to see Neina hurling a large boulder at her husband. Without even blinking he took out a sutra, which glowed bright blue, elongated into a whip and sliced through the boulder like it was made of putty.

"Nice try, love, but paper beats rock," he smirked.

Neina smiled in return, summoning her swords. "Yeah, and scissors beats paper!" Hokuto flipped back as one of the blades sank into the ground where his foot had been.

"Hey, I thought we agreed no weapon's summoning."

"You called a sutra, I called my swords. Shall we dispose of both and make this a bare talent fight?"

"Agreed," he said, crumbling the sutra and tossing it over his shoulder. Neina put her rings away and then lunged, bringing her foot around in a fierce kick for his ribs. He caught her in the air and sent her spinning in a corkscrew. But before she fell, she lashed out again and hit his shoulder with the heel of her foot.

"Hah! That's two for me!" she laughed and floated away to stand atop one of the many boulders she had called up from beneath the earth. Hokuto only smiled before taking a step and disappearing in a blur of speed. Neina gasped and then whined with she felt him gently tap the back of her neck, a blow that would've meant lights out if he had intended more force behind it.

"And that's three for me. I win."

Neina harrumphed, crossing her arms and landing with the grace of a cat on the floor. "Dang it. Next time I'll get you, you know."

"We'll see. Oh look, we have an audience."

The three shinigami gaped at them. Or more accurately the mess they had created. The training room was in shambles, scorch marks and even what looked like shards of ice scattered about in the midst of huge boulders and debris. The two perpetrators stood in the middle, looking more proud and worked out than anything.

"Hey guys. What's up?" the blonde woman said amiably.

"What the hell have you two been doing in here?!" Hisoka yelled.

She blinked, looking around and finally realizing the damage they had caused. "Um…well, since everyone was busy, Hokuto and I decided to train against each other and…"

"We got carried away?" he said, also taking in the wreckage that had been the dojo and the grounds around it.

"Carried away?! This place looks like a hurricane hit it, then a firestorm, then a runaway glacier and a bull elephant!"

The married couple looked thoughtful for a moment before Neina spoke again. "You know, this why the Guard didn't let us train together after awhile. We became too closely matched and had to keep upping our power to get any kind of a work out."

"Yeah, come to think of it, I seem to remember that conversation with the Captain and Schroeder."

"You're going to remember a much worse conversation with Tatsumi if you don't clean this up ASAP!!"

"Oh come on, he can't be that frightening. It's not like he can cut our paychecks or anything, we don't work here," Hokuto said flippantly.

"Yes, and that is precisely why I find it so deplorable that you've caused this much damage in one hour. I almost wished you did work for us so that I could properly reprimand you," a low dangerous voice behind them said icily.

Hokuto and Neina both froze, neither willing to turn around and see the secretary of doom that had snuck up behind them. "Me and my big mouth…"

----------------------------------------------------

"…And the irresponsibility with which you use your powers is revolting! To think, not only are you supposedly the greatest magic users in the world, but also parents and this is the example you would set!"

They were in the break room now, the other office goers gathered around to watch the secretary lash into the two sometimes co-workers. Neina was taking it well, sitting there and listening with an appropriately regretful face on. Hokuto on the other hand looked rather ticked, to put it nicely, that he was being given the 'act your age' speech by a man that was a good half century older than either of them and still looking like he was fresh out of college. Baby-faced was a definite understatement for the people around here.

"Really, Tatsumi-san, we're very sorry. We just sort of lost ourselves in the fight. Hasn't that ever happened to you?" Neina asked.

Tatsumi quirked an eyebrow, various images of his shadows going to town on demons and his wildest fantasies of sending Muraki flying in several directions at once coming to mind. "Hmmm…I suppose so. But still, that does not excuse—"

"The damage, I know. We'll pay for it ourselves, won't we?" she said sternly to her husband.

"Fine, yes," he sighed, knowing that was one battle it was pointless to even try to fight.

Tatsumi nodded, mostly sated for now. "Very well then. I suppose you should all get ready then."

There was a collective blink from both brunettes and both blondes present. "For what?"

"Ahhh! Don't ruin the surprise, Tatsumi! I didn't get the chance to tell them yet!" Watari whined, jumping up to stand at the front of the room. "I, through my superior haggling abilities, have convinced the higher ups to allow us the afternoon off for some winter fun!"

"Actually, it was you promising not to blow anything up or spike our coffee because of your cabin fever that did it," Tatsumi dead-panned. Watari winced but kept smiling, discretely jabbing the secretary in the back with his finger for payback.

"Either way, that's great!" Tsuzuki pumped the air with his fist. "The afternoon off! What should we do?"

"Well, if you guys aren't opposed, I sort of hoped you'd come with me," Watari said.

"Okay, where?" Neina smiled, already reaching for her scarf on the peg by the door.

"Ice skating!"

The woman turned into stone, a look of horror on her face. "Ice skating? On Earth? In late February?"

"Yeah! I know this great place in my jurisdiction, a pond that has frozen over completely and they turned it into a kind of temporary ice rink. I've wanted to go for weeks, but stuff just keeps coming up. And I didn't' want to go alone."

"That sounds really cool! Let's go, Hisoka, please?" Tsuzuki grasped his partner's arm, turning the dreaded puppy dog eyes on him.

"Okay, okay, just stop with that face it's creepy. Hokuto, you coming?"

"I'm in. Shall we, lovely?" he said to his wife, who had yet to move from reaching for her things.

"Uh, actually, I think maybe I'll start the dojo repairs myself. No time like the present, right? Shouldn't take more than a few hours." She dashed out without another word.

"Neina? What…? Oooohhh."

"What?" everyone else asked.

"I'd forgotten, Neina hates the cold."

"Really?"

"Yeah, can't stand it. She only keeps moving out of sheer will power and pride when it gets too cold."

"Well, now we know where bon gets it from!" Watari laughed, earning him a glare from the teen.

"But something else is weird. The cold's never stopped her before. I'll go have a talk with her." He got up and left, following her path out the hall. Watari left as well to make a few more preparations for the day trip, dragging Tatsumi with him saying that he had better come or 'my retaliation will not be pretty or tasty'. Tatsumi muttered something about 'damn owl loving scientists and their annoying pouts'.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki sat together, side by side at the break table. "Well, this is gonna be fun! I haven't been ice skating in years. What about you, Soka-chan?"

Hisoka opened his mouth and then paused, a look of shock coming over his face. "I…I've never been," he said as if it had just occurred to himself.

"What? Really?" The blonde nodded, still wondering why it hadn't occurred to him at the time. "That's okay, I'll teach you. It's pretty simple once you get the hang of it."

"I don't know…"

Tsuzuki tilted his head and took in his partner's wary expression with a smile. Even that expression was priceless on him. "We could always just sit and watch. That's fun too."

"But I thought you wanted to skate?"

"I do but…I'm happy if I can just spend my free time with you. Anytime I can do that is the best time in my life."

Hisoka blushed, looking down at his hands. "Oh…You don't have to…I could…I could give it a try, I suppose." Hisoka smiled as he grinned, squeezing the boy's hand in reassurance and happiness.

---------------------------------------------------------

The frozen pond was quite a lovely site, with children and elderly people alike. Little children held onto their parents' hands as the were led across the ice to the sound of cheering and clapping at how wonderful they were doing. Tsuzuki promised his blonde love he wouldn't do something like that (at least not anymore) as he led him himself across the ice by his hands.

"…1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, that's it. You are doing well, Hisoka. Better than I first did."

"Thanks…ah!" His left skate tilted to the side but Tsuzuki caught him before he went down. "You might've spoken too soon."

The amethyst eyed man laughed as he straightened them both up. "Well, look who finally showed up!" He looked over to see his father leading a very angry looking Neina by the hand over to a nearby bench.

"Hokuto, I said I don't want to!" Ignoring her protests, he sat her down on a bench and took off one of her thick boots. "Ah! Stop that, I'm cold enough as it is!"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Hokuto said with a grin, which made her blush a little. "Neina, love, I promise you'll enjoy this. Every one should try ice skating at least once in their life."

Neina glared down at him and folded her arms. "It wasn't exactly on Sagara-sensei's list of things to teach me at the time."

Hokuto sighed, straightening after having gotten both skates on his wife. "I understand that, but you don't have to be so afraid to try something new. Look at Hisoka, this is his first time too or so I've been told. He's at least trying. And your good at everything, this will be no different I'll bet."

"…ice skating is different."

"Huh?"

"I can't skate. I did try, once, and it didn't end well. That's why sensei stopped trying to teach it to me."

"Seriously?" He had a hard time imagining that. His love was notorious for mastering everything fast, from magic to martial arts to sarcasm.

"We had to pay for someone's hospital bill," she said quietly, blushing. She was eating her own pride by admitting this, but she hoped it would make him understand and quit. The last thing she wanted was to loose the respect of all of them, especially her family.

"Oi. But, don't worry. I'll be here to make sure nothing like that happens."

"Kuto, you're not listening, I can't—"

"Never say can't, remember? C'mon, stand up." Sighing in defeat she stood without uncrossing her arms. She wobbled a little, but managed to remain upright. "That's the spirit. Now, step forward until you're on the ice." She followed his orders devoutly, but the moment her skate touched the ice however it went flying up and she ended up on her back in the snow, arms still folded. "Neina!"

"Neina!" Everyone had been watching and now skated over to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright, Neina? What happened?"

The blonde glared up at all of them, half because they had seen and half because she could feel the snow sinking into her clothing. "I don't like the cold and the cold doesn't like me. We have an understanding that should not be messed with. Can I go home now?"

Hokuto growled low in his throat. The glare and tone of her voice was reminding him of when they first met, when cold stares were all he was given and her tongue cut everyone worst than her swords. While he still loved her, he preferred the smiling happy woman to this. "No. Just because you say you can't skate doesn't mean it's physically impossible. Now come on, let's show 'em what you can do!"

Neina sat up, still glaring. "You know, you haven't done anything but stand there. Let's see what you can do."

He shrugged, pushing off and skating effortlessly across the polished water. Turning, he skated backwards, performing a perfect figure eight, then launched into a spinning jump and landing perfectly back in his original spot. Tsuzuki and Watari clapped enthusiastically at his performance and Hisoka and Tatsumi gave there best impressed looks as encouragement.

"Damn you," she muttered.

"I love you too. Now up!" He grabbed her around the middle, hoisting her up and planting her before him, he wrestled her arms free and took her hands in his. Leading her off, Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile.

"Funny…your mom was more of a hassle to get on the ice than you were."

Hisoka titled his head, looking after them as his mother wouldn't stop staring at her feet and his father wouldn't stop staring at her. "No…I think she was just nervous. She prefers to be thought of as tough, so being placed in such an awkward situation is probably frightening for her."

Tsuzuki blinked at his boyfriend and smiled wider. "My, my. Do you two have an understanding now?"

"Shut up and skate, baka."

All went well for a few hours, as more people came and left until they pretty much had the place to themselves. The married couple had moved to a side bond even more vacant behind a line of trees so they could practice alone. Neina was doing better, as was her son, but both refused to let go of their respective partners. She had smiled and winked at him when they passed Tsuzuki teaching him how to ice waltz, much to his chagrin. Her winking that is, the ice waltz was actually sort of fun and he managed a smile or two during it for his partner.

"I think it's about time to go," Tatsumi finally said. "It will be dark soon. I'm actually quite tired."

"Me too, although this was great! Thank you again, Tatsumi-san," Watari beamed.

The shadow master coughed, hiding a small blush that had passed his inner barrier somehow. "It's fine, Watari-san. Someone alert them, please?" he gestured over in the direction of Neina and Hokuto behind the line of trees.

"I'll go," Hisoka said, skating smoothly around the bend. Just as he rounded it there was a shout from his mother.

"Hisoka, watch out! I can't stop!" It was too late by then of course. She plowed right into him and they went zooming along until they both landed with a 'fwump' in a snow bank.

"Are you two alright?" Hokuto called, skating over.

Neina was the first to pop-out, hugging herself and shivering. "N-no injuries h-here. "S-s-Soka?"

He pushed himself off, wiping the snow away begrudgingly. "I'm okay." _Except now I'm really cold._

"Good. Neina, are you sure your okay?"

She paused as she stood, still shivering and holding herself. "I'm really cold!" she suddenly said, turning and launching herself into her husband's arms. He blinked in surprise, glad he'd already put his boots back on or he would've tripped. "Keep me warm?"

He blinked again and finally smiled lovingly down at her. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close and pressed his cheek to her crown. "Whatever you say." She laughed, burrowing deeper, and Hisoka blushed at seeing his parents like teens in love.

"Ah, Tatsumi and the rest of us are leaving now. See you tomorrow." They nodded and waved, already lost in their own world as he skated off. As he skated back around, Tsuzuki skated over.

"Everything okay? I thought I heard a yell and…Why do you have snow in your hair?" He reached out and began wiping the crystal slush away from his ash blond locks, frowning that something so cold would try to cling to his Hisoka.

Hisoka blushed, remembering earlier. With a gulp he grabbed the other's wrist gently. "Ts-Tsuzuki?"

"Yes?" he asked, concerned by his sudden mood shift. Had he been to forward?

Hisoka spun around and brought his arm around his thin shoulders. "Would you…keep me warm?"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock, but then softened. He brought his other arm up and wrapped the edge of his coat around both of them, holding him close. "It would be my honor," he said silkily. _Of course I'll keep you warm. It took me forever to melt that ice around you, do you think I'd let it come back so easily? I'll always keep you safe and warm, like the precious secret you are._

--------------------------------------------

Wow, that last line was sap-tastic! I need to go brush me teeth now.

REVIEW!!! I love you all (in a purely platonic fashion, of course, I'm not a creepy stalker person) so of course I love to here from you. And SUGGEST stuff! I'm running out of ideas for vignettes.


	11. Kiss Me You Fool

I'M SORRY!!! I know this is late considering I usually update near the beginning of the week, but I've had a lot to deal with at school. Also, I began a different arch earlier but I decided that I'm going to turn that into yet another SIDE STORY. Yes, you heard right, another side story! Be on the look out! So then I had to come up with an entirely new arch and…yeah. **Muraki**'s back, fwi. Realized it's been a while since he was there (a long while). So, sorry for the lateness.

**jennamarie:** I like mush too, but I'm not used to writing it. Neina has money saved up from back in the guard and from pawning a few worthless trinkets, but more on that later. She actually learned sarcasm in the guard, so it's not exactly a natural talent. And given all of her grace in a fight, I do find it very funny that she smacked into her son on the ice :)

**laustic: **A double date…? Hee, I have an idear! I'm glad the last line sounds like something Tsuzuki would say. I guess he is a rather sappy guy, Huh?

**Aerith21: **Who needs a special someone! Thank you for the kawaii and the great job!

**Kouri18:** Yes, that line actually held up! And you liked the dojo scene, yeah! And yeah for awkward situations, in front of parents no less!

**DesertQueen: **domo for the toothbrush! Yes, fear Watari's pout, for it is fool proof! (does that make Tatsumi the fool? For Watari, yes!)

Okay, enough chatter, time for the chapter!

-------------------------------------------

A shadowy figure loomed in the door way, wiping the blood on his knife away as if washing a delicate child. A woman's body lay before him, her skin patterned like a jaguar and wild black hair becoming wet with the pooling blood.

The figure sighed, looking at the reflection of his eyes in his blade. "Well, that was disappointing, wasn't it? No challenge at all even if she was a shape-shifter." He sheathed the knife beneath his red trench coat and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. "Didn't even get me a little turned on." A grin suddenly lighting his face as he exhaled a line of smoke. "But the next one should be fun! Yes…" he took out a photo, a candid shot of a blond woman with green eyes. "The last dragon sorceress in existence. What a prize she'll make. And maybe one of those shinigami too, they're just as freaky. It's just a matter of the right bait."

He lit the photo into a small torch, lit his cigarette and then tossed it, watching the ash doused by clotting red. "Here's to the hunt." He laughed, tossing the lighter into the gasoline he'd already thrown over everything and left as it ignited in a blaze that resembled hell. And that's how he liked it.

------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed and rested his head against his palm, idly looking out the window of his office. For once, once in a blue and pink-striped moon, there was no paperwork. Tsuzuki had gone off for coffee from the mortal world to celebrate, but considering the man had a still had trouble mastering his own language, ordering coffee in that special coffee house language was going to take a while.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering the boy. It had been a few weeks now since he and Tsuzuki had 'confessed', it was nearly spring on earth now, but they had not taken it beyond an occasional hand hold or hug. The hugs were especially hard to wring out of the boy, although he was trying. He was trying very hard because there was something he desperately wanted.

"So just kiss him already," a voice said behind him, making him tense.

"I have my dampener on, you shouldn't read me!"

Neina smirked and sipped from her tea. "Dampeners only work one way, hon, _I _can still read _you_ just fine. Like an open book."

Her son glowered at her and relaxed. He was used to her providing advice now, solicited or not. Usually she was right. "I just…how do I let him know that I want him to kiss me? He doesn't seem to get it, even when I make it obvious. How do I start it?"

The taller woman arched her eyebrows. "You go up and plant your lips on him. Finished, over, done with and you've got your kiss."

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at her and snorted. "That's not exactly how a first kiss is supposed to go."

"Unless I'm miscounting, you've already had a first kiss. And a second, although I don't think he's aware of that fact."

He was silent for a moment. "I meant our first kiss…being together. Understanding that we each want it. At least I think he wants it."

"Oh trust me, he wants it," she muttered.

He tilted his head and sat up a little straighter. "What about you?"

"Eh?"

"What was yours and Hokuto's first kiss like?"

Neina leaned against the wall and recessed into thought. "Well, the very first time was kind of an accident and I nearly put him into traction because of it. And, according to him, our first kiss as lovers was during our last mission together…but that whole event is kind of fuzzy to me, so I prefer to take it from when he confessed."

"Oh…"

She smiled setting her cup down on his desk and leaning to speak eye to eye with him. "Hisoka honey, just be ambitious. If he doesn't take the hint, then you take the lead and show him how it's done. You are half Haguro, after all, and Haguro's are not shy about their feelings in matters like this. Neither are Kurosaki's, once you give them a little nudge."

He nodded, sighing again but managing a smile. "Thanks…Neina."

"No problem. Now, speaking of half your gene pool, I'd better go find your father. He has a tendency to do stupid things when I'm not looking." She left with a small wave and Hisoka sat back in his chair. Lately he'd wanted to try and start calling his parents 'mom' and 'dad', but it was still rather difficult. There was no denying they were his parents, not anymore, but those words still left an odd taste in his mouth when he spoke them. Muraki wasn't the only one who left scars on him.

He shuddered, suppressing the marks small flare at the mere thought of the mad doctor. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he almost successfully entered into a naplike state when the familiar voice of one of the Gushoshin interrupted him.

"Ne, Hisoka-kun! An urgent mission just came up, we need you in the meeting room right away!"

The blonde groaned, straightening reluctantly from his chair and following the floating poultry down the hall. Tsuzuki had evidently been commandeered on his way back from the coffee place because he was already there and handed him a cup with a wide grin.

"One…uh, vente? Coffee, no sugar, two shots of cream. Right?"

He smiled gently as he took it. "I prefer one, but two is just fine." Tsuzuki nodded and committed that to memory for next time. "Let me guess, half coffee half sugar," he went on, pointing at his partners' cup.

"Hey, it's at least three quarters coffee, thank you!" he jibbed. Hisoka shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, enough banter," the chief gruffed, walking in and sitting down. "This is serious business now. An urgent case has just been brought to us. I need…where are they?"

"Who?"

"Neina-san and Hokuto-san. I asked them to be here as well, as this may concern them on several levels."

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked.

"Well—" The door opened and both his parents walked in. "Ah, speak of the devils."

"I've met devils, sir, and we look nothing a like," Hokuto said.

"Yes, well, if you will sit down I can continue. As I was saying, an urgent mission has been handed in to us. It seems another round of mass murders has started up, but in a rather disturbing pattern."

"So what else is new?" Hisoka muttered and sipped his coffee. "But how does it 'concern' them?" he said, gesturing to his parents. Both blinked and looked at one another in confusion.

"If you will let me continue, Kurosaki-kun. The murders have a certain disturbing, but all too familiar pattern. The dead bodies all have something missing from them, whether it is a lock of hair, a scrape of skin, or a fingernail. Their murderer appears to be collecting samples."

Everyone grew quiet. Hisoka felt a cold stone settle in the pit of his stomach and subconsciously ran a hand up his sleeved arm. Tsuzuki scowled down at the table but reached over to take his partner's wandering hand and squeeze it in reassurance. Neina's face just went expressionless, hardened eyes staring at nothing.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Hokuto asked. His wife placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He kept his lips tightened, knowing that look meant that he shouldn't talk right then. She squeezed, giving the signal she'd explain later and he covered it with his own in acceptance.

"But I'm not certain what to make of this," Konohe said, picking up a small piece of paper from the table. He passed it around, first to Neina who looked mildly surprised. Hokuto narrowed his eyes at it dangerously as it was passed to him. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at it together but found themselves at a lost.

_To the last great Dragon,_

_I issue you and your colleagues this challenge to catch me before I kill anymore. If you cannot, then I shall come to catch you._

_Sincerely,_

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

"Muraki…" Hisoka spat.

"We do not know that for certain, but yes, he is a primary suspect. It is his MO, that is unquestionable."

"But why would Muraki challenge _me_, and so openly at that?"

"Well, you did break his arm last time," Tsuzuki pointed out.

"But he's more interested in shinigami and immortality or bringing back the dead or something, right? I can't give him that so why bother?"

"You don't know Muraki," Hisoka said lowly. "If he feels that retaliation is justified, he'll bother with it despite everything else."

Hokuto, utterly lost by now, attempted to piece things together by what he heard. "So, we have to find this…Muraki guy?"

"No," the chief said sternly. "Investigation only. All other courses of action are to come after we have pinned down a suspect. And humans are not the only targets this time." He brought out another thick folder and dropped it down over the other one. "Paranormal creatures under protection are turning up dead as well. The other night a shape shifter was found eviscerated and then burned in her own home. Signs of a struggle are obvious but the murder weapon has yet to be found. Watari is looking into it as we speak."

"Paranormal creatures?" Tsuzuki piped. "That doesn't sound like him. He prefers to just catch them and study them. There's no point in killing them."

"No point we can see, but this killer obviously does. We're fairly certain they're the same person, but there is still a possibility that it's not. You are to investigate both, but, and hear me, not to pursue should you find them! They have been determined a lethal threat and must be treated with the utmost caution."

"But—"

"No buts, Kurosaki! Do not engage, am I clear," the chief rumbled with authority he didn't often use around his workers. Hisoka looked down angrily and shook with suppressed frustration. "If you prefer, I'll take you out of the investigation and find someone to take your place," he threatened.

The blonde forced himself to relax and shook his head. "That will not be necessary, chief," he said quietly.

"Good. And you two!" Neina and Hokuto jumped to attention as he rounded on them. "Help with this case and we'll consider the rest of the repairs on the dojo you messed up paid. Deal?"

The couple exchanged a brief glance before nodding to him. "Sure!"

"I never could resist a challenge anyway," Neina smirked as she stared at the note again.

"Neina…" her husband warned.

"What? Not my fault if he's stupid enough to think he can take me."

Hokuto sighed and rubbed his temple. "Just perfect…"

-------------------------------------------

The town in which they were staying was just outside of Kyoto, much to Hisoka's chagrin. Though it had been much more than a year since the incident, he still preferred to stay away from the city as much as his job allowed. The same could be said for Tsuzuki and for similar reasons.

"Ah, feels good to be on the road again! Being cloth for so long was mighty tiring," Hokuto said as he threw open a window. They were all bunched up in his and Neina's room to discuss the next course of action now that they were at their destination.

"This town is supposedly an epicenter for the murders so we should have at least a little bit of luck if we stay here to get information," Neina said as she looked over the map.

"Yeah, and there's a great pastry shop right across the street!" Tsuzuki squealed.

"Smack him for me, will you?" she growled. Inu-Tsuzuki whimpered and huddled in the corner away from hands that could do any damage. "The point is this: supposedly Muraki has been seen around here, so the chances of him being our man are, I'd say, around seventy percent."

"Only seventy?"

She set the map down and pulled off her glasses. "Yes, only seventy. Until I see hard evidence or him actually killing someone, I'm leaving my mind open. However, there is a ninety-eight percent chance that he is somehow involved, consciously or not."

Tsuzuki folded his arms and huffed. "Come on, he's here and people are mysteriously ending up dead. It doesn't take a genius to figure this out."

"Then I suppose it's appropriate you're contributing the answer."

"Alright, you two, break it up," Hokuto laughed. "Come on love, we need to start getting ready for tonight."

"Gods, don't remind me. I hate mingling. Back me up on this one, Soka-chan."

Hisoka sighed and nodded. "I don't like it either, but going down to the bar tonight and asking around is the best way to gather information."

"Yes! Open bar!"

Both blondes grimaced, all to familiar with Tsuzuki's penchant for drinking. Rubbing her head, she nodded and shooed the other two out to get ready in peace.

Walking down the hall to their room, Tsuzuki stole a glance at his partner and frowned in concern. "Are you okay with this, Hisoka?"

The boy didn't look at him, his bangs falling over his eyes to obscure his view of the lovely verdant orbs. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?" he replied in a monotone.

Tsuzuki's frown deepened and he stopped dead in the young-man's path. "Don't do that, Hisoka."

"Do what?" he replied still even and not looking at him. The amethyst eyed man grasped him under the chin and carefully lifted his head up to meet his gaze.

"Don't say your alright when it's obviously hurting you," he smiled, giving his love's own words back to him gently. The boy blinked and his gaze softened. He looked more saddened than frustrated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He hesitated a moment before answering quietly, "I just don't know what to do. Wha…what if I meet him again? I'm so weak that I—"

"Now stop right there! You are not weak, Hisoka."

"Yes I am. I can't even control my own powers."

"But you're getting there. You've learned a lot from your mom. And I bet Hokuto could teach you a few new sutra moves."

He blinked, honestly surprised that the idea had never occurred to him before. "I…I guess I could ask."

"Sure! And then you can teach them to me!" he grinned.

"But you'll still be stronger than me," he said.

The brunette tilted his head, wondering what had brought that on. "Well, maybe, but I have to be strong as I can. You know why?" The boy shook his head and he smiled wider. "Because I have to protect people. People important to other people…and people important to me, like you." He chuckled at the blush those words produced and leaned down to brush his lips over the inflamed skin of his cheeks, making it even hotter. _You hold my heart, so of course I have to protect you. _He pulled away, his own cheeks stained a small shade of pink. He'd been hesitant to kiss his younger love for fear of overstepping any boundary that was there. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him, second only to being hurt. But gods, his skin was so soft against his...No, take it slow! Be patient and don't screw this up! he yelled at himself in his mind.

Hisoka was so surprised by the sudden peck on the cheek that he failed to get a proper kiss as he pulled away and started back towards the room. Sighing in frustration, he couldn't help but trace the phantom tingling below his eye where the warm lips had pressed. _Next time, maybe I should take the initiative._

Shaking his head at the idle thought making itself suddenly more prominent in his mind, he followed back down the hall. He needed to prepare for a night of his partner making an idiot—well, a bigger idiot—out of himself down at the bar. Supplies needed: aspirin (two bottles at least), duct tape and maybe a leash if things got really bad.

"I am going to drink so much to night! Yes!"

A leash it was. He sighed and kept walking

-------------------------------------------------

Muraki Kazutaka regarded the scene coldly. Another person dead, another bit of them taken, it was nothing new to him. Except this was new because he hadn't been the one who created the gory display before him.

Kicking the body to face up he only narrowed his eyes in further annoyance. It did look quite like his work. Either He had a fan or a copy-cat that didn't know what he or she was getting into. If the former he might have fun playing with them. If the latter…well, his style was his own, and no one could do it better if that's what they thought.

He was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye. The magic detecting one, that is. Bending down he pinched it between his fingers and picked it up with an inquisitive look.

"Hmmmm…A dousing stone? What are you doing here, my lovely?" He stroked the smudged stone between his fingers to reveal the blue luster beneath the filth and grime. He smiled and swung it on the edge of its chain like a pendulum to warm it up. As it swung it began to glow and then rise and point off into the distance.

"For someone to have this on them…and lose it no less. Tsk tsk, so careless. But it looks as though another player has entered our merry game, my playmates."

------------------------------------------

Okay, I'll be busy working on the side story now and this, but I'll be focusing more on this just to let you know. REVIEW and SUGGEST!!! And look out for the side story, it's going to be a lot of fun!


	12. Sing Sweet Nightingale

GAHHH!! I'm sorry i'm late again!! school work out the wazoo! School get's in the way of work, huh?

Thank you for the Reviews, **laustic **and **DesertQueen!!** I'm glad you like where this is going. More Muraki this chapter. I'm getting comfortable writing for him...and it's kind of scaring me.

Everyone else, REVIEW!!! I forgive you if you didn't realize i updated last time, it was totally my bad. I'm hoping this is close enough to my usual update time you'll see it.

---------------------------------------

Two days had past with absolutely no leads. No one in town was apparently willing to talk about the mysterious murders. They even resorted to trying to track down earth bound spirits for questioning, but they would merely float through the walls when the conversation took a turn they didn't like.

Hisoka was having similar luck with his partner. Coaxing a proper first kiss out of him was proving more difficult than it should have been considering how affectionate he usually was.

His parents had no trouble in that department. Hisoka had witnessed it differently each time: Hokuto would sometimes massage Neina's neck when she'd been pouring over maps and scene accounts, they would both take turns going out and scouting for more information, and once he had quickly backpedaled out of the room when he'd walked on a touching moment where Hokuto was fast asleep with his head in her lap. He'd watched with a feeling akin to jealousy as she just smiled and played with his bangs, not minding one bit that her legs were probably falling asleep.

He wondered how that happened. How did you come to feel that comfortable around each other when you're supposed to be in love? With him and Tsuzuki everything was new and awkward. Did it just happen over time? Or were they missing something?

"Hisoka is that you?" his mother's voice suddenly asked. He tensed at being caught loitering outside the door but opened it fully to walk back in.

"Ah, yes, it's me. Tsuzuki and I were thinking we might try that bar downstairs again tonight. Someone mentioned it gets really busy on Fridays."

"Sounds good," Hokuto said, snuggling deeper into her lap. "When should we leave?"

"Not for another hour or so."

"An hour…what can we do in an hour…?"

"Don't pollute his mind," Neina said in a warning tone.

"I was thinking a nap, honestly! I don't know what you were thinking…"

"Yeah, right, a nap my ass! We'll be ready in an hour, hon."

"Make it an hour and a half."

"Hokuto!"

"I'm tired, really!" he laughed as she pushed his head out of her lap.

"Save yourself, Hisoka, or you'll become a perv too!"

"I'm not the one finding a nap dirty. Although I'm open to suggestions…"

"Pervert!"

"Only for you!" he grinned, pecking her on the lips. Neina in turn pecked him upside the head with a pillow.

Hisoka resisting the urge to laugh. Yes, laugh, not blush. Some how the way they were bickering just made it seem even more like they were in love. Idly he wondered if that would be the way it was for him and Tsuzuki one day.

A loud thud brought him back to reality when both of them fell off the other edge of the bed in their small scuffle. He was about to ask if they were okay when he heard a rather girlish giggle from the other side.

"Ah, better make that an hour and forty-five, honey. And I'd run right now if you don't want to be scarred for life."

Hisoka needed no other warning and ran out as if the roof would fall in if he didn't.

--------------------------------------

Muraki smirked as he came upon what he searched for. A man with the scent of fresh blood all over him and a confidant stride in his step. He wore a bright red coat with black fastenings and black boots over his feet. He did a bit of a jig as he walked, his lit cigarette dancing like a fire fly in the darkness.

The man paused in his prancing. Lifting his head he narrowed his eyes in the doctor's direction. "Oi! I don't appreciate being stalked. Come on out."

He laughed and stepped onto the path. "Forgive me, I merely wondered how best to greet you. You seemed so happy it was a shame to break your reverie." Muraki twitched an eyebrow as the man just stared back at him with a bored eye and scratched the dark stubble around his jawline.

"Heh, so you finally showed up. Thought I would've grabbed your attention sooner. Not that you're the one whose attention I wanted."

He twitched again but smiled. "Oh? Well, I think I have something you want back." He reached into his coat and pulled out the crystal pendulum on the end of its chain, swinging it idly.

The man frowned and patted his breast pocket. "Damn. So I did drop it. Mind giving that back to me, dude?"

For a moment Muraki ceased to function. _Did he just call me 'dude'?_ But his brain cells managed to stop gaping and become coherent once again in a matter of seconds. "I don't know…dousing stones are quite hard to come by. Especially ones that locate magic. I wonder, where do you get one?"

"Hell if I know. My superior gave it to me. That's kind of why I need it back, dude."

"You are quite disrespectful, you realize that?"

The man grinned. "Heh, sorry. But for me, Dr, Muraki just doesn't trip off the tongue very well. You can call me Uriah by the way."

"Hn. I'm curious, what profession requires you to use this of all things? Are we of similar ideals?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry, murder's just a hobby for me. I'm in the Erasing business," he grinned, tapping the insignia over his chest.

Muraki smirked and swung the pendant back up into his palm. "Then you are the one I've been looking for."

"Yep. Sorry for stealing your shtick, doctor, but I really needed to get a certain group's attention and I figured this was a good way to do it. They're sort of familiar with you."

"Yes, but I'm afraid I've already staked my claim on one of them. So I must insist you cease this foolish escapade or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands."

Red coat laughed in the face of Muraki's threat, a great booming sound in the quiet of the night. "If you're talking about the tall one with purple eyes or the blonde boy, they're all yours doc. They ain't the ones we want. Admittedly I can't guarantee anything though. So I must insist you but out. Thanks for bringing this back to me though."

He swung the pendant in a circle as he turned and walked away. Muraki looked down at his hand in actual bewilderment of not knowing when he had managed to take it back. Glaring at Uriah's retreating back he closed his fist. _I don't believe this new player knows the rules of my game._

---------------------------------------------------

The bar was already crowded when they got down. Several riotous old men were seated at the counter with drinks in their hands while the bartenders reluctantly gave them more. Most of the tables were already filled up with patrons looking expectantly to the stage.

"What's going on?" Tsuzuki asked a nearby waiter.

"Karaoke night! It's always good for a laugh! We took a quick break but we should be starting up again soon." he said and bounced off to the next table.

"Ooooh! Karaoke! Maybe I can…"

"Focus!" his partner hissed, pushing him down into his seat. "We're supposed to be gathering information, not serenading the locals!"

Hokuto suddenly smirked. "Actually, I think that's a great idea. Don't you, love?" He looked to his wife with an even larger smirk and she sweatdropped.

"Let me guess, a repeat of that mission in Paris?"

"If you'd be so kind."

"I'd rather not…it's kind of embarrassing."

"But things will go a lot smoother for us if you do."

Sighing, she rose from her seat and walked over to the director of the function, smiling charmingly and pointing to the mike. The director shook his head, pointing to a clipboard in his hands. Neina put on her best pout, which rivaled both Tsuzuki's and Watari's put together, and leaned over to accentuate her figure in the dress she wore. The director gulped and finally nodded, to which Neina smiled and clapped her hands like a young girl who just got her way.

"What's going on?" Hisoka asked his father.

He smiled and leaned over the table. "Your mother is going to warm up the crowd for us. You're about to see one of the reasons I fell in love with her."

Neina walked up onto the stage and took the mike in her hands. "Hello everyone. I'd just like to take a moment to dedicate this song to my family sitting out in the audience, especially my husband. And Hokuto darling: I will get you back for this."

The audience bubbled with laughter as the music started up in the background. Her body swayed in time as the intro passed by slowly. And then, with a voice sweet and lilting like a bird, she began to sing:

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
the light that you shine can be seen._

Hisoka stared open mouthed at his mother, his eyes even wider than they usually were. Tsuzuki was likewise dumbstruck as she continued on. "Neina can sing?!" he finally said.

"Yep. But not only that, when she filters magic through her voice as she sings it has a calming effect. We call it the 'siren song'. Now everyone we talk to won't be so guarded. And plus, I love her singing voice," he said dreamily.

_There so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain  
my power, my pleasure, my pain! Baby…  
To me your like a growing addiction I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?_

They had to agree, Neina was very good. But they couldn't sit and enjoy it. Rising, they began circling around the room to ask the patrons some questions. Some of them were difficult to take their attention away from the woman on the stage. Others talked languidly, as if drugged by the sound waves in the air, eyes half-lidded and distant with strange smiles on their faces.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_There so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain  
my power, my pleasure, my pain! Baby…  
To me your like a growing addiction I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?_

"Man she's hot!" the man Tsuzuki was attempting to interrogate said for the third time.

"Yes, yes, I get that much, but can you focus please? What I'm asking is really important."

"Huh? Oh, 'bout them murders? Yeah, I heard 'bout them. Heard who the next one's gonna be too."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Mind ye, it just her saying so. Says she saw it in…what's em called? Premo-whos its."

"A premonition?"

"Yeah, that. It's that old psychic…Sendo? I dunno, but we don't much by into it. Figure she's just trying to drum up business by."

"Uh, how nice…Where does Mrs. Baker live?"

"Down in the suburbs. Old house, kind of beat down. Has a bright yellow mailbox, only one like it around here, ya can't miss it."

"Thank you very much, you've been a great deal of help," Tsuzuki said brightly as he jumped up and jogged back to the others.

"Yer welcome…man she's hot!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Getting Neina off the stage had proved more difficult than they thought it would be. She had received a standing ovation, several business cards and a marriage proposal (to which Hokuto politely told him to go do something rather naughty I can't post and still keep my T rating :D ). After finally getting away they walked down the street and Tsuzuki told them what he had managed to get out of the rather drunk patron.

"So we've got a psychic claiming to see her own death at this guys hands, huh? Well, it's worth a shot. Let's head over," Hisoka said, leading the way down the street.

It was a quiet night with only the sound of night birds returning for spring and crickets in the tall new grass. All the houses were alike: two story cookie cutters trying to resemble modern straight line architecture. But even that far down the street they could see one bright yellow mailbox with 'Sendo' written on the side.

Walking up the small path and up the porch, Tsuzuki rang the doorbell. And rang it again after more than a minute of waiting for an answer. And again after another two minutes.

"Maybe she ran away? I mean if she thought she was about to be murdered."

Neina and Hisoka exchanged a glance before he pushing aside, Hisoka switching off his dampener. Pressing their hands to the wood of the door frame, they concentrated on the inside of the house.

Hisoka recoiled as if burnt but Neina pulled back slower. "Something's wrong…we need to get inside, now!"

Without another word Hokuto pushed her aside and kicked the door in. They followed him in quickly but were forced to shield their noses when the stench of blood threatened to overtake their senses. The body of Mrs. Sendo, a thirty-ish woman with bright red hair and make-up wearing a black housecoat, lay on the floor. Her eyes open and glassy, staring at the floor like a doll throne on its stomach. Tsuzuki ran up immediately to check her pulse but it was obvious they were too late.

"Neina, he might still be nearby. Do a sweep," Hokuto ordered, his tone suddenly militaristic.

Nodding she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's she doing?" Tsuzuki asked.

"A sweep. Basically it's like empathic sonar. She's sending her a wave of consciousness out and waiting for a bounce back that carries what she's looking for."

"Can you do that, Hisoka?"

"I…don't know. I never thought of doing that."

They watched in silence as she concentrated. When her eyes snapped open the two shinigami almost jumped. "Route north by northeast. Speed around 10mph. The little punks taking a leisurely stroll from his murder scene."

"Can you tell who it is?" Hisoka asked.

Neina looked at him for a moment, eyes hard and mouth thin. "The one who did this was not Muraki," she finally replied. "Only one person killed here and it wasn't him. But I did pick up to readings. The other…I couldn't identify."

"I'll go after that one."

"The hell you are!" three voices rang at once. They looked at one another in slight confusion before they straightened.

"At least take the baka with you. Those are the only two I sensed, but that doesn't mean there's not more."

"Yeah, let me come with you, Hisoka," Hokuto said.

"Not you! _His _baka!" she said, pointing to the purple eyed man. "You're _my_ baka! Well, my pervert anyway."

"Oh. Right. Tsuzuki-san, you go with Hisoka and follow the street to the left as you exit. Neina and I will follow the other trace. And if you do run into this Muraki guy…I don't twist his head off like a pepsi cap or something."

"Right," Hisoka said, walking out the door even as both Neina and Tsuzuki objected to Hokuto's suggestion.

Tsuzuki jogged to catch up to his partner on the sidewalk. "Hisoka, you not actually going to—"

"I don't know," he said darkly. "I hate him, Tsuzuki. I hate him so much…for what he did…I don't know what I'll do if I see him." They were exiting the suburbs into a wooded path. "But I don't know if I'm strong enough either. If I'm strong enough yet, even with training, to take revenge for everything he's done."

Tsuzuki suddenly reached out and took his hand. He paused and turned to face him, ready to be chewed out for his recklessness. He gasped as his hand was pulled and his body connected with the other man.

"I know. I know it hurts. The memories…the marks…it must hurt you so much, even now." He folded his arms over the slender body and rested his head on his golden crown.

"That's not why I want to kill him, Tsuzuki."

"Huh?"

Hisoka pushed back a little to stare up at his eyes. "I want to get him for me…but more because of what he did to you. I can't forgive him for almost…for almost losing you because of him." He shuddered, remembering how he had looked amid all those flames. "I can't forgive him…not for that, not ever!"

Tsuzuki's eyes softened and he smiled gently. "Yes…I can understand that. If someone took you from me, I don't know what I'd do either."

"Tsuzuki…" Taking a deep breath, Hisoka pushed up onto his toes, ready to connect his lips with the others. Tsuzuki gasped when he realized what was about to happen, but gulped and began to dip his head down.

The younger boy's grip suddenly tightened and his eyes widened in shock. Tsuzuki pulled back but the vices on his shoulders only tightened. "Ts…Tsuzuki…"

"Hisoka? Hisoka, what's wrong? Hisoka?!" A sudden glinting caught his eye. They traced fine glows from around his wrists and neck up into a nearby tree. "Thread?" Hisoka's hands went up to his throat as if trying to pry something away. Before they brunette could try and help he was suddenly hoisted up into a nearby tree.

"HISOKA!!!!" He ran beneath the branches, eyes scanning frantically for his partner. "Hisoka!! Hisoka!!"

"Sorry to ruin your little moment, Shinigami-san, but we need to borrow him for a while." Tsuzuki whirled to see a woman in a dark red coat standing where he had been seconds before. "Hi there, I'm Shayla. Please inform the dragon we have him. Although I think she'll be dealing with my comrade right now."

"Give him back," he growled dangerously, hands already forming the seal for one of his shiki.

"Mmmm…nope, can't do that! Orders from above, you know. Just tell the dragon, she'll know what to do. Oh, and tell her…" she suddenly grinned as sharing some great inside joke, "Tell her that Folstaff says 'welcome back'." She laughed and disappeared up into the tree branches.

"Get back here!!! DAMN YOU!!" Tsuzuki punched the ground, growling in frustration. _Hisoka…_

-----------------------------------------------

Neina paused in their pursuit, head turning in the direction her son and his partner had gone.

"Neina? What's wrong?" Hokuto ran back and stood before her.

"I…I'm not sure. But something's wrong. I think we need to go find them, now!"

"Okay, okay, just stay calm. I'm right behind you." She nodded and turned to sprint back to the others of her group. No sooner had she taken a few steps than her husband's presence vanished behind her.

"Hokuto?" She turned but he wasn't there. "Hokuto? Hokuto, that's not funny! Where are you?!"

"Sorry, m'lady, but I have him now."

She turned up to a nearby tree branch and gasped. A man stood there, wearing a red goat and a pair of gold colored goggles on top of his head. But it was the coat that took all of her attention.

"…Eraser."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" he laughed. "I'm afraid your husband's under our supervision now. If you want him back you'll have to find us. Oh, and that goes for the other one, too."

"Other one?"

"Yep. I'm Fabian, FYI. Hope to see you again soon." He tipped backward over the branch and disappeared.

"Wait! You bastard, get back here!"

"Neina!! Neina!!"

"Tsuzuki?" Looking back to the path she saw the purple eyed man riding Byakko down the path.

"Neina-san!" the tiger called. He skidded to a stop before her, bristling with anger and worry like his master.

"Neina, lady, redcoat, dragon, took Hisoka!! She took Hisoka!!!"

"What?! Calm down, Tsuzuki, I can't understand you!"

"There was this lady named Shayla, in a redcoat, and she took Hisoka! And she told me to tell the dragon, I'm guessing that's you cause the only other dragon I know is Seryu, that 'Folstaff says welcome back' _and she took Hisoka_!!" He was near hysterics with emotions like anger and guilt and close to breaking but he was still managing to remain together.

Neina recoiled as if struck, all color draining from her face. "F…Folstaff? No…" Swaying, she had to put out her hand and catch herself against the nearby tree. "No…it can't be…"

"Neina? Neina, are you okay? We have to get him back! N…where's Hokuto?" The amethyst eyes had finally taken in the lack of the tall sutra user being nearby. "Where's…Neina?"

She was shaking now, her whole frame wracked with emotion. Turning her head up to the sky she roared and slammed her fist into the tree. A chunk ten times the size of her hand splintered and cracked away and then the entire tree burst into flames that leaped up at the stars.

"I'm going to kill them…all of them. They messed with the wrong woman."

-----------------------------------------------------

Okay, I should be able to get the next one out on time next week. Sorry again for the tardiness!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! And be on the look out for the side story 'When you Were Young'! Love you all, se you next time.


	13. Chained Hearts

And we're back! Man, working on two stories at once is hard! I might have to go to updating a different one every week, if no one else minds.

**Laustc: **The escape has been set in motion and the butt kicking shall commense…soon.

**Jennamarie: **I feel bad I usually make Hisoka the DID, but this time I couldn't avoid it. I understand the computer thing, trust me. Little bit of bonding, but not the gagging kind. It's the 'let's get out of here and kick the asses of those we mutually dislike' bonding.

**Kaouri18**: Yes, I can understand the technical difficulties, believe me. I'm under the impression my microwave is possessed (long story). I'm so glad you like how I write for Neina and Hokuto!! I swell with pride…or maybe I'm just retaining water. And they are definitely messing with the wrong woman! Watch!

**DesertQueen:** BROWNIE!!!!! (chibi-me begins twirly dance with brownie held high over head and singing) If you give a dragon a brownie, she will type faster! (wiggles toes in a high kick.) Merci cheri!

------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka groaned and turned, shivering. Cracking one eye open he was greeted with a non-descript concrete wall dripping with condensation. He tried to push himself into a sitting position but found his hands to be pinned behind his back with iron shackles. Groaning again he tried to twist them, to see if he could pull them out.

"Don't do that. You might dislocate something."

He jumped and turned his head cautiously toward the wall to his right. "H…Hokuto?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding more annoyed than panicked. "They managed to get me too."

"How?" the blonde managed to straighten into a sitting position, his head throbbing from the sudden onslaught of blood.

"Don't know. Everything went black for about two seconds and then I found myself shackled in Alcatraz's root cellar. Then they tossed you down here and I nearly had a damn heart attack cause you were bleeding out your neck! And I couldn't even check your pulse or go after them!" He pulled against his own bonds behind his back for emphasis and huffed.

Hisoka was surprised to see him bristling at the mere memory of that. He wondered what his father would've done if he'd been able to go after them.

"Who is 'them'?"

There was the sound of a door opening down the hall and he turned to realize the other long wall of this rectangular room was a line of bars like you would find in a prison cell. A woman in a red coat smiled as she walked over and leaned against one of the bars. She was playing cat's cradle with a nearly transparent wire between her fingers.

"That would be us. I'm Shayla and it's so nice to see you again…Hisoka, was it?" She leaned over and smiled deviously. "You're certainly a cutie!"

"Don't hit on the hostages, Shayla," a voice beyond their range of vision growled.

"Awww, but he is a cutie, Uriah! You're just grumpy because I think you're too old."

"Pedophile…"

She blew a raspberry at the speaker and turned her attention back to the two men in the cell. "That's Uriah. He's the one who came up with this brilliant scheme of impersonating your Mr. Muraki to get you to come to us! I'm not complaining, we got to off a bunch of those freaks in exchange."

Hisoka blinked. " 'A bunch of those freaks'?"

"I knew those coats looked revoltingly familiar," his father growled behind him. "You're Erasers."

"Yep! You hit the nail on the head, Kurosaki-san! And as such, I'm sorry to say, we'll have to eventually kill the both of you. Oh yes, that includes you, cutie! You may be a shinigami, but we'll find a way." Her eyes suddenly took on the look of bloodlust barely held in check. "We always find a way."

"That's enough, Shayla. We need to get back."

"Okay, but can I just tease them once more?" She turned, not waiting for an answer. "I just wanted to say you at least have a little bit of time. We won't do anything until the dragon comes. Then we'll have a jolly old time wiping out a whole family of Halfling freaks! Just like Folstaff wants!"

"What did you just say?!" Hokuto had somehow stood and bolted from his spot against the wall in a complete blur, nearly nose to nose with her through the bars.

Uriah grabbed a rather surprised girl by the shoulder and spun her to the door. "Out. Now." She left without another word, but did turn back and wink at Hisoka, who to his credit only growled and didn't blush a shade. Uriah followed, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Hokuto sat back, cursing under his breath. "Dammit…Folstaff?! How?!"

"Who's Folstaff?"

His father eyed him for a moment before he sighed and sat back, trying to ease the sudden tension in his shoulders. "Folstaff… was the leader of the Erasers back when we were in the guard. The man who killed your mother's parents."

Hisoka's eyes widened and he had to remember breathing meant releasing the air you already took in. "B-but that was over two decades ago! Shouldn't he be old?"

"He should be dead! I know, I watched Neina kill him! Bastard deserved it after all the innocent people he killed in his 'purification of the world'!"

They were silent for a long while as Hisoka took in the scowl the taller man was giving the concrete floor. "…Was he that strong?"

He bit his lip before he managed a wry laugh. "Neina almost died in that fight. I was no use, I went down early. She still has a scar…on her shoulder, near wear it meets her neck. You can barely see it unless you look or feel it. Think about that, she can heal herself, but he managed to leave a scar."

Hisoka gulped. _He left a scar…on my mother…my demon vanquishing mother? He supposed to be dead, but he's here evidently. What would he do if they were matched up again?_ "What'll we do when she gets here?"

"Nothing."

"What?! But you know she's going to come after us! Her and Tsuzuki!"

"I know, but like hell am I letting her near that bastard again. She almost didn't survive the first time…she had to summon power with her own life force, god dammit! I'm not letting her near him."

"Then what should we do? We're kind of tied up at the moment if you'll pardon the pun." He jingled his chains for emphasis.

"Easy. We'll just have to escape before she gets here."

---------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki was shifting from foot to foot in anxiety. He wanted to move, to run, to do anything to relieve the horrible tension that had settled itself so neatly into his heart. Neina on the other hand was on the ground where she had sat moments ago, a fierce look of concentration on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he finally yelled, unable to be patient any longer (it had been 2 and a half minutes, after all). "Shouldn't we be chasing after them?!"

"Shhhhh..." she hissed. "They didn't leave a trail. No spiritual traces for your tracker birds to follow either. So I'm looking for someone who can give us answers before we go stumbling blindly into what is obviously a trap."

"Oh…"

She cracked one eye open to look at him for a moment before shutting it again. "Calm down, Tsuzuki. They need them as hostages, they won't hurt him. Not before I get there. And don't you dare argue with me! If I start panicking, we're all screwed."

He nodded, still twitching and fidgeting like a crack addict (Hisoka addict?) with out his needed dose. "Uh huh, and how long does that take, generally?"

The eye cracked open again, only this time it was a shade of not so friendly gold. "Baka, I am a caterpillar's breath away from _snapping_ right now, so unless you want me to vent my _enormous_ amount of _stress, anxiety, anger, _and all around _'I'm gonna break the next thing that pisses me off in half'_-ness out on you, you will shut up and let a lady work!"

Tsuzuki gulped. He'd seen Neina angry, he'd seen her furious and billowing in an emotional aura even he could see and that frightened him. But this was different. This was cold, calculating utter hatred. The reason she was sitting and meditating was not because she felt they had time to waste. It was the exact opposite, she felt every second was working against them and so was finding the fastest way to fight back. And so he stopped pacing, stopped breathing, and generally tried to disappear until she found what she was looking for.

He jumped when her eyes snapped open again, fading quickly from their fiery hue to the fresh green color. "Found him." She rose and walked briskly down the back so that he had to jog to catch up.

"Found who?"

"Someone who might be able to give us a lead." She paused, not in her walk just in her speech. "Tsuzuki, promise me something."

"Huh? At a time like this?"

"Yes. Promise me that you won't tell Hisoka what about what I'm going to do leading up to us finding him."

"…why?"

"Just…don't. I don't even really want you to see. This is the lesser of two evils, although you won't think so once you realize what it is. But it is better, because if this first option doesn't work, I'm going to have to go on to plan B."

"And what's 'Plan B'?"

"Something a gentle soul like you wouldn't agree with," she said evasively. He was about to press her for details when she made a sudden sharp turn into a café. He almost walked past the door with his body on autopilot. Stepping in he looked around as if he expected to see a big sign saying 'maps to the psycho kidnappers' hide out bought here.'

Following the blonde woman with his eyes however he saw something that made him physically ill. "No…oh god…"

Muraki looked up, a gentlemanly smile curving his pale lips upward. "Ah, Kurosaki-san…or is it Haguro-san? I get so confused lately." He chuckled and sipped his glass of wine.

Neina's fist was clenched with white-knuckle intensity. "Tsuzuki, go wait by the bar."

"What?! But Neina—"

"Please, Tsuzuki, I don't need or want an audience for this!" _Please don't make me feel worse than I already do,_ she added to his mind. "Get a drink to calm you down, it'll be on me."

Amethyst eyes wavered for a moment before he grunted and walked over to the nearest bar stool.

"My, I wouldn't have minded his company, Kurosaki-san."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have. But this isn't about you or him. This is about my son and my husband."

"Oh, there's a husband now too? Is he the boy's father?"

"I'm the one asking questions, Muraki. And question one is: where are the Erasers? The people in the red coats?"

Muraki took another sip of his wine, a contemplative look crossing his features. "Red coats…Nope, doesn't ring a bell I'm afraid."

She didn't even blink but her hand slid across the table top to take the nearby knife. He looked amused until the knife suddenly melted and shot out to stop in a point right before his fleshy eye. "Metal is still an element, Muraki-san. It comes from the earth."

He eyed the pinpoint of the worked metal calmly, keeping his face as neutral as always in situations such as these. "Yes…but it obviously is a difficult art to master." He made a vague gesture at the sweat beading on her brow and the trembling of her hand holding the knife. She narrowed her eyes but allowed the metal to retreat and reform into a simple dinner knife. No one had even noticed this exchanged it was done so carefully.

"True. Metal is a rather fickle element, only particular types conduct magic well or at all. But that was really just a demonstration for this." She raised her hand again and the doctor had no time to react before he felt something ghost through his chest. Looking down, he quirked on platinum brow at the transparent silver colored chain leading from her right ring finger to his left pectoral.

"Like it? It's called Fortuna's Chain. Named for the Grecian goddess of luck and justice, you know. I managed to rummage it up just for this occasion. It's made of amentine, a very rare metal that conducts magic perfectly. There is now a small amentine dagger imbedded in your heart with about seven loops of this chain around it, as minimal and deformed as it is. Now, I'm going to ask my question again. Tell the truth and I'll release you from my little leash. If you lie, the chain will know, turn solid and both pierce and constrict your heart at the same time. Very painful, I'm told. I'll allow you any questions now in case your about to die."

He stared at the chain, his lips pursed but his eyes also calculating. "Why do you think I know anything about this?"

"I sensed you. Not you specifically, granted, but there are very few who can hide themselves so well. Mere process of elimination. If it wasn't you, I'd still have found someone who'd had recent contact with them and merely apply the same technique. But lucky me, it was you."

He quietly took her in. Cold eyes, firm set of her jaw, yet her body was not tensed but languid and relaxed. He wondered if how much practice she had at this style of interrogation. "You are very bold to do something like this in public. Aren't you afraid of being convicted as a murderer? Of causing a mass panic?"

Neina actually forced a bright and happy smile. "Why no, Kazutaka, I'm not. You see, ever since I entered here I've been sending out pulsing waves of calmness. Everyone in here, with the exception of Tsuzuki, is now quite relaxed and not even paying attention to us. And when…I'm sorry, _if_ you die, it will all seem like a horrible heart attack because the chain will immediately retreat back to me so that only those with keen spiritual sight can see it. And I will be the poor young lady who dear friend quite suddenly died during dinner."

She pulled on the chain and he actually tensed at the feeling of the ghostly coils sliding against his heart. "Now, I'll ask you again. Where are the Erasers? And don't try to be clever and not answer, or I'll send an electric jolt through the chain that will have that white hair of yours curling at the tips."

Silver eyes stared into emerald for a few moments before he actually averted his gaze. "I actually do not know. I met one of them, a man named Uriah, after he was leaving one of his little party scenes. I am not entirely amused at what they are doing, so I believe I will cooperate."

"Nice to hear, but the chain stays until we're done."

"Very well. He had a dowser pendulum, one for detecting those with latent abilities I believe, or else just to find nonhumans in general. I found it at another scene and was trying to taunt him into revealing his motives. All I was able to get was that they were after you. After that, the disrespectful little sop somehow managed to get the dowser back without me noticing and left. I didn't feel like following him so I came here for a drink. That was around two hours ago, I liked the friendly atmosphere her," he said with a wry grin at the chain. "And that's all I know on the matter."

There was a small pause in which Neina looked down at the table in thought. The chain was still in place and the doctor was about to remind her when she looked up. "Was the dowser new?"

He blinked and then thought back to his examining the pendant. "Yes…fairly new. Very new, actually, it was in pristine condition and working order."

When his heart didn't explode she nodded and tugged the chain again. The dagger dislodged from his heart and wound back up her sleeve. "That's enough. We'll be leaving now." She motioned to Tsuzuki, who downed what appeared to be his fifth glass and walked quickly over only to be stalled by a sudden large crowd moving the tables around to sit together. She sighed and was about to go and meet him when Muraki spoke.

"You don't like me very much, do you Kurosaki-san? Or may I call you Neina?"

She tensed, turning her head to glare at him. "I don't see why I should like you, _Muraki-san_. After what you did to my son, you're lucky I didn't trigger the chain on purpose."

"Ah, but you didn't. Why is that?"

"Because, as much as I loathe to admit it…and believe me, I really loathe to admit it, you just gave me information that means I can get them back. Which means I'm indebted enough to spare your life, this time."

He chuckled, pouring more wine from the bottle into his glass. "Really? I thought it was because we're so much alike."

She froze before her face contorted in barely contained disgust. "What?!"

He laughed again. "You don't see the resemblance? You are cold, calculating and malicious when you go after what you want. And you used that chain so well, without even flinching at what you implied...I wonder, how many have lied while you used it and did you ever pity them? I certainly wouldn't have, they chose to lie after all, even faced with the consequences."

The blonde quivered, barely containing her rage. Then all at once stopped. "You're wrong." He quirked an eyebrow over his glass. "We are alike in method, when I allow my darker nature to dictate my actions, but what we work towards is different."

"It is? Isn't it revenge you want?"

"Yes. But first and foremost I want the safety of the ones I love. That's where we differ Muraki." She looked him in the eye and he was surprised to see actual pity in her eyes. Pity for _him_! "I realized long ago revenge will only take you so far and leaves you with nothing in the end, only a lingering satisfaction that fades with the loss of purpose. The fact that you have yet to realize this means we are worlds apart." Neina hopped over the nearest table and grabbed Tsuzuki's arm to lead him out.

The doctor looked into his glass, swirling the dark red liquid around lazily. "Loss of purpose…What a depressing thought. But I wonder, Kurosaki, if you'll ever realize how much we have in common. Perhaps when we next get to talk I'll be able to enlighten you."

---------------------------------------------

"I'm all for escape," Hisoka said, crawling over on his knees to his father. "But we have a slight problem…How? I doubt they left us with any sutras, and even if they did, we can't move our arms to use them."

"True, they probably didn't leave us with any weapons, sutra or otherwise. At least, none they could find. The motto of the Dark Guard was, after all, always was, 'Be Prepared'."

"I think that's the boy scouts…"

"And don't think we didn't try to sue! Now then, take a deep breath."

"Why?"

"Because you can't cover your ears and this sound makes even your mother sick." Without further explanation there was a sickening pop and crack and the blonde stared in numb disbelief at the man before him.

"Did…did you just dislocate your shoulder?!" he asked in horror, though the sagging of his shoulder spoke for itself.

"Yes," he gritted in pain. "Old trick I learned long time ago. Makes it easier to do this." Rocking back, he brought his shackled hands down and over his legs so that his hands were now bound in front rather than back. Satisfied, he popped his shoulder back in its socket with a soft grunt. "God, I hate doing something so drastic. Hurts like hell and I'll be slow to react until I can get it healed."

"Then why didn't you let me?!" Hokuto blinked in surprise at this outburst. "I'm a shinigami! I would've healed faster!" _Is it because I'm that weak!?_

The storm grey eyes blinked again before he smirked. "Alright, next time, we'll dislocate _your_ shoulder. Happy?"

It was Hisoka's turn to blink. "Huh?"

He shrugged, wincing a little bit. "I know you _would_ do it, but I didn't know if you _could_ do it. It takes a little bit of practice to be able to pull your own arm out of it's socket and it's actually pretty dangerous even if you can heal. I'd rather you try it out first, get used to the gut churning pain without doubling over like me. That and I'm already on edge enough with out having to deal with the sight of my only son torturing himself for the sake of our escape."

"Oh…" _So…it's not that he believes I can't…it's just that he believes I can't without practice? And he's condoning I try and mutilate myself?_

"Now then, I just have to…damn!"

"What?"

"I can't reach my watch!" He looked down to see his left hand scrabbling for his watch but the shackles were so close together that he couldn't get the tips of his fingers to scrape the glass surface. "Shit! Goddamit mother—"

"Can I help?"

Hokuto looked up with a glare which dissolved into a smile. "Duh! Man, am I slow tonight. Crawl over here and sit with your back to my front.". He nodded and did as he was told. "Okay, now feel around until you find my watch. Place your fingers on the outer edge, like you would a safe dial."

Shifting his fingers, Hisoka felt around until they were in the correct position. "Okay, now what?"

"Start turning the dial to your left. I'll tell you when to stop. Yes, like that…keep going…there! Now turn it right again…a little more…stop. Now, push in and pull out." There was a sudden flick and Hisoka turned to see the watch face had actually popped open to reveal a secret compartment.

"Hokuto…what is that?"

"That is our ticket out of here."

----------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's it for this week! Tune in **next time** to see: Neina's dark side manifesting itself on a grander scale, a daring rescue attempt and an even more daring escape attempt! And of course there's Folstaff to deal with…

REVIEW!!!! And Suggest too, please. Till next time!


	14. The Great Escape

Right, this is just to say one thing: That Shayla chick from last chapter? Yeah, you're going to hate her by the time this chapter's done. I created her and I hate her for what she does. Just please put all the blame on her and leave me out of it, kay?

This one might get a little confusing. Sorry, I kind of had to dig myself out of a hole (why did I make three badguys, why?!)

Oh, and I forgot to say that I have a DA account now! I have two pictures from TR and LtR up…and not much else at the moment. Go check them out at the link on my page!

**DesertQueen**: Yay! More brownies!

**laustic:** Yay for suspense! We have more action building in this one, enjoy!

**jennamarie:** you must stop getting into my head! It's creepy when others predict what's going to happen…watch.

**-----------------------------------------**

Hisoka stared in perplexity at the slip of paper lying folded inside his father's watch. "It's a piece of paper…it doesn't even have sutra markings on it," he said.

"Yes, because I didn't know what kind of sutra I might need," Hokuto said brightly. He smoothed the paper out with his confined hands on the concrete floor with a proud smile.

"But what good is a blank piece of paper going to do?! We don't have any ink to mark it and it's not going to do much against steel bars."

"Who needs ink? In a situation like this, only one marker will do." With out another word he pressed down on the watch top on the ground. There was a flick and Hisoka jerked when a needle jutted out from the side. His father took up the pointed apparatus and before he could protest pierced his finger. The blood willed up, slipping down the needle's shaft and then down again to drip to the ground. Letting the last spare drop fall he too the needle and began to draw with a perfectly steady hand on the paper.

"…Are you a masochist?"

He laughed, dipping the needling back into its ink well. "You sound like your mother. She asked the same thing the first time I did something like this. And usually she's here to patch me up."

"You do this often?!"

"Not too often. I try to avoid it when ever possible of course, because I am not in fact a masochist. But desperate times call for desperate measures and all that. Now, mind keeping a guard up for any visitors before I'm finished?"

Hisoka sighed and turned his attention outward from his cell. He could feel a guard posted at the door to their dungeon, but too far away to hear anything. They were obviously not aware that they had an empath in their midst because they weren't even bothering with shields.

"Okay, I'm done with that part." Hisoka turned back to see Hokuto drop the needle and pick up his freshly painted sutra. "Good thing I didn't mess up or plan B would've been a bitch to think up. Anyway…" He flicked his wrist and the paper was suddenly razor sharp and straight as a knife. Turning it inward he began to saw at the handcuffs around his wrists.

"How did you do that?"

"Ah, that's right, you asked if I could teach you a few sutra tricks didn't you? Well, we'll get to that when we're back home. But just a quick side note: writing certain sutras in blood make them even more formidable. But it takes more power to activate them, so I recommend it only in an emergency, like escaping from your psycho kidnappers' cell."

He nodded and watched in amazement as little flecks of the metal began falling away from the wearing spot. He jerked however when a new consciousness once again pressed upon him. "Someone's coming!"

Without another word Hokuto slipped his shoulder again and wound his arms back behind his back with the sutra securely in his hands. The door down the hall opened and footsteps drew closer as the woman known as Shayla came around the corner.

"Having fun, cutie?" she purred. Hisoka turned his back, not even bothering to answer. "Oh, the cold shoulder? That's so cute! Playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing," Hisoka growled.

Shayla tilted her head and smiled. "No, I suppose not. You and your little friend in the park seemed to have something."

He blushed but snorted and kept his head turned away. "That's no business of yours."

"No, I suppose not…Tell me, were you about to get your first kiss? Did I mess that up for you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Before he could do anything, if he could've done anything, he felt himself lifted and suspended on wires and brought forward. Shayla fisted her hand in his shirt and brought him forward to plant her lips on his. Hisoka's eyes were wider than their natural limits and he shook form a healthy mixture of anger and revulsion. She let go with a pop, letting him fall down on his butt with a surprised look.

"Oh, nothing. I just like the idea of stealing your first kiss before your knight in shining armor," she said, licking her lips. "Please don't tell me if I'm wrong and let me savor my moment, hm?"

"Shayla! What did I tell you about playing with the hostages?" a voice came from down the hall.

"Fine, I'm leaving. See you later, cutie. You're a lot sweeter than you act."

Hisoka sat dazed for a long moment before reality hit him. Bringing his knee up, he began rubbing his lips furiously against his pants leg.

"Hey, keep doing that and you'll rub the skin off," Hokuto reprimanded.

"I don't care, I'll grow new skin in seconds, I just want her off!" He did pause to look over at him and glare though. "And you are never to tell anyone about that, especially Tsuzuki!! We shall never speak of this again! Now hurry up and get us out of these stupid cuffs!"

"Yessir!" he said, sawing faster. _Lord, he does take after his mother!_

-----------------------------------------------

"Neina, where are we?" Tsuzuki asked. Neina had teleported them somewhere he didn't recognize, a labyrinth of darkened shops in the night that seemed to hold more shadows than wears.

"Muraki said that the Erasers had a dowsing pendant, a new one in good order. Those are rare and I can think of only one place they could get one. Someone made a deal with a devil."

Neina stopped in front of a particular door, not even pausing when her leg shot out and knocked the door in. Walking in, there was rattling from the back as a hunched over man stumbled through the fabric that separated the shop from the back. "What in the hells do you think you're doing?! The door wasn't locked, we're still open!" he screeched.

"Yeah, I knew. I just figured it would be best if I cooled down a little first before I interrogate you. A better chance you'll keep your tongue long enough to tell me what I want to know."

The man balked and backed behind his counter. "Y-you think you can scare me! I deal with—"

"You deal with scum who would kill your own mother at a drop of a hat and you would sell them the knife for the right price. Now talk, devil, give me the master dowser you have!"

"I don't know what your talking about. And frankly I don't know who you think you are to come barging in here and giving orders!" Despite his bold words he wringed his hands together nervously and eyed his nearest exit.

Neina smirked, a look that sent shivers up Tsuzuki's spine. "You must be new, eh? It's hard to tell in that fake skin of yours. You're not Larcane, are you? Or one of his apprentices?"

The man ceased all movement as if the life had been sucked from him. "L…Larcane?" he squeaked.

"Yes, Larcane and I used to do business together. I worked with his brother in the guard. But of course you can't be him, he'd remember me and wouldn't be stupid enough to sell a dowsing pendant to a group of Erasers. My guess would be…you're stealing from his family's inventory and selling under the table." He gulped, scratching at his neck. "I hit the bulls eye then? Wonderful! Then I hope you won't mind slipping out of that so that I know precisely who I'm talking to."

He quivered for a moment before reaching up to his forehead. There was the sound of something unzipping and Tsuzuki nearly jumped out of his skin as the man's fell to the floor. Standing before them now was a waif thin demon with red skin pulled over his bones like elastic over wire. Two stubby horns protruded from his head and he shifted nervously on cloven feet.

"I-I swear I didn't know they would do this with the pendant! I just needed extra money so—"

"Don't waste my time, I'm not interested in excuses. Just tell me wear to find them."

If anything he began to quiver more. "I can't! They'll kill me!"

"What do you think I'll do if you don't?"

"B-But I can't! Client confidentiality and all that—" he was cut off as his head connected with the counter. Neina blinked in surprise before tracing the arm on his head up to her temporary partner. His face was set in a determined grimace as he pushed on the devil's head, sending spider veins cascading across the glass.

"Those 'clients' of yours have taken people important to us, someone _very_ important to me. Tell me where to find them or so help me I will crack your skull like an egg." Neina actually had to sidestep to the right or be overwhelmed by the sheer venom in his voice. Was this really Tsuzuki?

"O-Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Their in an old prison, the abandoned one in that area they've been terrorizing! Near the river!"

Tsuzuki let go and took a step back, his hand shaking.

"That's more like it," Neina said, still eyeing the brunette. "We'll leave now. Tell Larcane sorry about the door."

"Y-yeah, sure," he said, although it was obvious he was thinking no such thing.

She took the purple eyed man by the elbow and steered him towards the gaping doorway. Pushing gently, she let him get a little ahead of her before turning. "No, I meant tell him when he fetches you," she said coldly. "Knowing him this door is booby-trapped. He's probably seen everything unfold and knows what you've done." The devil began shaking and then laughing.

"Yeah, I'm sure! You're just trying to scare me," he quivered with faltering bravado.

Neina's cold gaze didn't change but her eyes shifted to the wall in back of him. "No. But I do hope he won't mind if I ask you one more question."

"A…and what's that?" he asked, suddenly unnerved. Was the room this dark and compressing before? And why did he have the distinct feeling something had just backed away from him. He wanted to turn and look yet found his gaze locked on her.

"Do you feel any remorse for the people who died because of what you've done?" Her face was stone, glittering emeralds staring at him as if staring through him. He gulped and shivered.

"Y-yes?" The moment the word left his mouth he choked, blood spurting past his red fleshy lips. The chain wound its way out of him and back up her sleeve.

"You're lucky a busted heart isn't enough to kill a devil," she said. "But then again, you're his to deal with anyway. Otherwise, I doubt he would've sent that to get you," she pointed and he finally managed to turn his gaze away. A shadowy beast lunged at him and caught him around the throat, stifling any scream he tried to make. Red eyes stared at her before nodding and descending into a pool of liquid darkness. "Tell you're master he needs to be more selective in his employees." It nodded again before disappearing completely into darkness with his pray.

Neina walked back out onto the streets where Tsuzuki was waiting. "Everything okay? I thought I heard…something."

"It's fine. Just dealing with a rowdy little devil. Nice job in there by the way. Didn't know you had it in you."

He smiled, though it looked more than a little forced. "I'm not always a 'gentle soul'. I have my moments when I'm…."

"I understand. Better than you know…" Unconsiously she fingered the chain around her wrist. "Let's move, I don't want to waste anymore time!" He nodded and took off back the way they came. Neina paused and watched him. _You're wrong, Tsuzuki. I doubt anything could taint that soul of yours._ Bringing her arm up, she took Fortuna's Chain off and tossed it into the shop. "That's for the door." She sprinted the way Tsuzuki had gone, not even bothering to see if anything answered.

------------------------------------------------

One last pull and the handcuffs snapped free. Hisoka brought his arms around, ignoring the cramps from the constricted blood flow to rub his wrists.

"Great, we're over that hurdle. Now what about those?" he gestured at the bars.

"No problem now that I have a little swinging room," Hokuto said. Winding his arm back, he brought it around as if throwing a boomerang. The sutra elongated with the slash and sliced through two of the bars. Another slash and Hisoka caught them as they fell to gently set them down. "We still clear?"

Concentrating, the blonde shook his head. "The guards gone for some reason. They're further down the passage but they're moving away."

"Really? Why…Oh no!"

"What?!"

"You're mother! She must have tracked us down already!" Hokuto vaulted over the bar's remains and sped through the door with his son close behind.

"How do you know?" he asked as he caught up.

"I know your mother! She has the absolute worst timing sometimes!"

"…I can't argue with you there." _You're not much better sometimes though._

Pushing through a door at the end of the hall they emerged into what appeared to be a huge exercise yard. To the right, past a high fence with barbed wire, was a river.

"Where are we?" Hisoka said.

"A prison." Both men whirled to see one of the erasers, the one known as Fabian, standing on top of a large clock at the top of the building they had emerged from. "But it will be your grave soon enough. And here I thought making me stay behind was cruel to play babysitter. Oh well, at least I get to play with you now." He vaulted off to land before them.

"Where are your friends, Eraser?" Hokuto growled.

"Well, Shayla went off to stall the dragon and that guy, the one with the funky colored eyes. Uriah is with Folstaff. We are quite ready to let them meet yet. And now I'm to deal with you two, in the more permanent definition. So, ta!"

Hisoka didn't know what to think when the man held up his hand palm outward. But when a jet of flame rocketed from his palm straight for him, it was only by Hokuto's fast reflexes that he didn't end up ignited. The older man pulled him behind a nearby up turned picnic table as he sent the sutra whip flying to cut the clock down. Fabian had no choice but to quickly dodge and lose sight of them temporarily.

"What the hell was that?!" Hisoka hissed, patting down the sleeve that had managed to be singed before he was saved.

"It looks like this crazy ass is a fire elemental."

"A fire elemental!"

"Shhhh, yes."

"But how can he be a fire elemental!? I thought Erasers were against magic!"

"What? No, Erasers are against magic and normal humans intermingling. Their magical beings themselves. And often they're the most powerful."

-----------------------------------------

Neina resisted the urge to sigh in relief when the prison came into view. They were almost there; almost able to rescue the one's they loved.

Almost, but not quite.

The only warning was the barely detectable sound of tightening wire before she pulled Tsuzuki to the ground. Above them a nearby tree was cut in half and crashed to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"Shhhh," she hissed, holding a finger to her lips. Turning, she addressed the empty night. Who's there? Show yourself."

"Nuts! Why couldn't you have just died? It would've made things so much easier."

Tsuzuki looked up and urked when he saw a girl hanging there suspended by apparently nothing. But as the moonlight slanted he could barely see thin strands of wire crisscrossing across the sky.

"Hi there. Remember me?"

"Y…you're the one who took Hisoka!" he accused.

"Pin pon! We have a winner! And your prize is decapitation!" She arched her arms forward and both woman and shinigami dodged to opposite sides of the field before the wires could slice through them. "Damn! Stop moving. It's frustrating."

"That's right, you stupid bitch, we'll just stand here and let you kill us!" Neina yelled crossly.

"You're rude!" she swung her arms again, this time focusing mainly on Neina. "But you look like the cutie. I guess it's a family trait."

"Cutie?" The paused in their evasion to stare at her blankly.

"Yeah, the cutie with the bright green eyes we took!"

"You mean Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked hopefully. "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh nothing…much. In fact I'd say it was pretty enjoyable."

"…What do you mean?"

Shayla grinned and licked her lips. "Well, let's just say I got a lick…I mean look at his sweet self. And his lips are very soft."

Tsuzuki froze and Neina winced. _Uh oh…I've got a bad feeling about this. Maybe I'll just stay out of this one…_

"You…kissed him?" he grated. Neina almost choked on the wisps of rage curling off him.

_Yeah, I'm staying out of this one._

"And if I did?" Shayla smirked.

He shook for a moment before stilling once again. Then, faster than even Neina could catch, his hand dove into his pocket and pulled out a sutra. The sutra burst into streaks of lightening and flared toward her. Before it hit the wire caught it and sent it into the ground.

"Nice try Shinigami-san, but that won't work on me! This metal will bend to my will no matter what I say. Like this!" She thrust both her arms out and several strands of wire flew at them at once like a spiderweb. They both took off into the air to avoid them. "Nope, that won't work!" The wires bounced off the ground and straight for them. Neina gasped as one hit her arm and the pain made her lose focus and plummet into a cluster of trees.

"Neina!!" Tsuzuki too was nursing a wounded neck that was quickly healing.

"That's one! And now for the other!" Tsuzuki managed to throw up a haphazard shield as more wires shot out at him. "Are you really a guardian of death? I thought they were strong. You're so weak! At this rate I'm going to get to keep that little cutie all to myself! I think I'll make him my pet!

"Pet?!"

"Yep. I've had pets before. But I have a tendency to get bored with them and…well, I just sort of break them," she giggled.

Tsuzuki was shaking again but this time he didn't stop. _Hisoka a pet! Like hell! He's not an animal and he's definitely not yours! _

"Tsuzuki." He looked up, surprised to see Neina floating behind him. "You can handle her just fine. I'm going on ahead." She suddenly smiled. "Don't be gentle. She's not human, if it makes you more comfortable dealing with her. She gave up her humanity long ago. You can see it if you look at her close enough." With that she flipped over herself and took off in the direction of the prison.

"Hey! Die already you little brat!" Tsuzuki did look closer and realized that whatever this girl was, her aura was definitely not that of a human. It was polluted with dark magic that swirled and eddied around her.

_She's not human…Erasers aren't human?_ "Thanks Neina," he muttered. His hands flew through the proper seals in an instant. "I summon thee, Suzuaku!!"

Shayla turned at the sound of his voice and the sudden rush of power. Her eyes widened at the sight of a fiery bird above him. "Wha-what the hell?!"

"For what you've done," he said coolly. "For the people you've killed and the hurt and threatened, I can't forgive you." He dropped his hand and Suzaku cried and descended on her. She threw up wires to stop her but they melted before the even touched a feather. Shayla screamed as the fire burned her, her form twisting back into what she once was. She grew larger, her eyes splitting into four groups of two and more legs erupting from her coat. The carcass of a giant spider fell to the earth, still flailing in its burning ruin until it stilled with it's legs curled.

"She really wasn't human…" he muttered. Shaking himself from his shock he took off after the blonde woman with Suzaku close behind.

-------------------------------------------

Okay, Shayla obviously got her comeuppens for kissing Hisoka. I can't fit the rest of what happens without going onto several more pages, so I've decided to be evil and make you wait! Sorry! Shayla's demise was what I was moving towards for this chapter anyway. See you next time! (soon, don't worry, I'm already half done with the next chapter)


	15. Beware the Underdog

Writer's block sucks. Lets leave the explanation at that.

**Jennamarie:** yes, ew! I hate spiders, so the thought of kissing one is…gah! (shudder). So basically I took my worst case scenario and forced it on Hisoka. I am evil.

**Evilfrogger86:** Cool name! And how many times have you wanted to blast people coming on to your siginificant other (or crush)? Tsuzuki is just able to say 'I did it because she was an evil bitch', which works in most courts given the proof we have.

**Laustic**: Yes, hate Shayla! I created her to be hated! Words of praise warm me, thank you.

**DesertQueen**: Yes, I like brownies Next to toffee their my favorite. Toffee brownies…ack! Drool on my keyboard! Anyway, writing Tsuzuki really POed was hard, so i'm glad it came out right. And thanks for checking out my DA!

**Kaouri18:** Yes, Tsuzuki strikes back! Hope you like how this chapter progresses too! It was a bee-atch to write!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another blast of fire pounded against the upturned picnic table in a shower of sparks. Hisoka and Hokuto flinched.

"Crap." Hokuto took the sutra back into his hands and jumped up, swinging it down in a whip snake fashion. Fabian dodged and sent an arch of flame towards him, then swung his arm around to encompass Hisoka. The blonde jumped up and quickly ran away from the bonfire that was now his cover, dodging random bombs of fire. His father continued trying to move on the offensive, but he could tell when he looked at the sutra that it was beginning to lose power. A sutra could only hold a charge for so long before it reverted back to a useless piece of paper.

Its limit was finally hit when one strike hit the fire squarely and it turned to ash like a spent fuse.

"Double crap."

Fabian laughed, juggling the burning lights with glee. "You two are pathetic! Obviously it's your partners that are the competent ones. Now, who to kill first? The little boy?" he focused his right hand towards Hisoka. "Or the old man?" He turned his attention to Hokuto who glared defiantly in return.

"Go douse yourself in kerosene, firefly."

He grinned and the fire raged higher. "The old man it is." The fireball almost released when a rock struck him across the temple. His arm jerked and the flaming projectile tore through the fence and melted a large hole before fizzling out in the river.

Fabian, his brow bleeding, turned incredulously to Hisoka. Hisoka glared back, taking up a fighting stance. "Don't threaten my dad!!" he yelled.

The fire elemental sneered and held up his hand again. "Okay then…I'll just threaten you!" He was suddenly behind the blonde, hand fastened to the top of his skull. He squeezed and Hisoka cried out as the fingers burned into his skin.

Then, just as suddenly as the burning squeeze was placed on him, it disappeared. Hisoka dropped to his knees with the burns already healing and cracked eyes open. They opened wider when he saw Hokuto standing over Fabian, now with a bloodied nose, with a look that sent shivers down his spine. His foot was on the fire starter's neck, pushing down so that he was gasping and scrabbling.

"You sorry piece of shit…" his father growled. He was forced to jump back when he managed a weak jet a flame straight at his chest. Fabian was up in a second, hand to his throat.

"You're calling me a piece of shit!? You can't even defend yourselves with out a little strip of paper! And paper is nothing compared to fire!" Reaching out, the flames swirled and danced along his arms until he flapped them forward and sent a wave of fire at the other man.

Hisoka watched in horror as the fire engulfed him. "D-Dad!!"

Fabian smiled and looked down at him. "And now for you…"

There was a whoosh and he turned around in time to see Hokuto, his jacket held in front of him like a shield, diving through the barrier of flame. Dropping his coat he ran a hand across his bare forearm before punching the fire elemental in the face. Again. He recoiled off his feet and the older man hit him again in midair, forcing blood out of his mouth on impact with the ground.

Breathing hard he knelt down and took him by the front of his shirt and held him up with amazing strength. Hisoka sucked a breath through his nose when he saw runes like the ones he drew on the sutras shining along his bare arms. Turning, he began walking with his captive in front of him towards the hole in the fence.

"You made three big mistakes in this fight, kid," he said coldly. "Number one, you underestimated us. Number two, you thought that my only weapon were 'pieces of paper'." He tightened his grip and shook him like a rag doll for a second. "And the third," he took him in both hands and held him over the rushing water of the river, "you threatened my son. That was your biggest, stupidest mistake. And your last."

He let go and Fabian fell into the river. He shrieked as the water hit him, gyrating as he tried to get out. His skin began melting off his bones, sending up smoke and steam. He ignited into fire before smoldering in the water and disappearing.

Sighing, Hokuto dropped back to sit right where he stood. Hisoka stood and walked over, limping a little from a bad impact with the ground. As he approached he looked at his father's arms and watched as the marks glowed for a moment before erased from his skin.

"How…what…are you okay?" he finally asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Remember how I said writing sutras in blood was dangerous and cost a lot of power?"

He nodded but realized his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. "Yes."

"Well, activating sutras on your own body is about ten times worst. Even just that little time has me feeling pretty light headed."

"You're going to be okay though, right?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to catch my breath." He suddenly smirked and cracked open an eye to look at him. "You called me dad…"

Hisoka flushed and looked away. "Well…you are. My dad, I mean. And Ne…Mom would kill me, if anything happened to you."

His smile widened and he reached up to ruffle the back of his head. "There you go! Mom and Dad have a much nicer ring! Neina 'll flip when you call her that, in a good way."

"Hisoka!!"

"Funny, I can almost hear her now."

"Hokuto!!"

"Hisoka!!"

"Yeah, me too. And Tsuzuki."

"Will you two freaking answer us!!!"

"That is them!" Hokuto scrambled to his feet and rushed back through the fence gap with his son close behind. "Hey! Over here!!" He skidded to a halt a few feet away, grimacing. Neina was holding his burnt jacket in her hands. They shook a little before letting go and running to them.

Putting an arm around both of them, she let out a shaky breath. "Don't scare me like that! You…you stupid jerks!!"

"I'm sorry Neina. We…ran into a little trouble and my jacket got caught in the cross fire, if you'll pardon the pun."

"Okay. I'm okay. Just answer next time. Oh, and I think someone's anxious to see you again, love." She took one arm off of Hisoka and stepped aside, giving him a clear path to see Tsuzuki, looking torn between running to him and allowing the family their moment. "Go."

Hisoka needed no further encouragement. Dashing forward, he almost pushed Tsuzuki to the ground with the force of his embrace.

"Tsuzuki!" he breathed.

"Hisoka…I was so worried. Are you okay, did they hurt you?" He pulled away enough to cup the boy's face in his hands, eyes roving over ever inch he could see and fingering the singed strands of hair fretfully.

"I'm fine. Hokuto…my Dad is really strong and resourceful."

"You didn't do too badly yourself," Hoktuo called. He was leaning heavily on Neina, although it was apparent his exhaustion wasn't that bad. "Can we go home now? It's been a long day."

The other men were about to agree when Neina spoke up. "No." There was a dead silence, her tone final. "They said Folstaff is here."

"Neina…" he warned.

"Shut up!! If he's still alive, then what happened all those years ago meant nothing!!"

"Neina!"

"No! I have to kill him! He has to be dead!" She looked almost desperate now as he gripped her arms. "If he's not dead then—"

She gasped as he cut her off with a kiss. Hisoka and Tsuzuki stared as he pushed his lips against her. She pushed him a way with a growl. "Stop that! You bastard, you're not even listening to me!" He pressed his lips against her again, moving them seductively against hers. Tsuzuki held a hand up over Hisoka's eyes before the boy passed out. He pulled back again and she glared at him half-heartedly. "I told you to stop—" Once more he cut her off and stole her words as well as her breath into himself. The glare slowly smoothed out and she began responding. When he pulled away for the last time, she was blinking dazedly.

"Still angry?" Hokuto asked.

" 'Bout what?" she asked in confusion.

Tsuzuki gaped and then looked at the rather proud looking husband. "You have got to tell me how to do that!" he mouthed.

"I was angry about something a second ago, wasn't I?" she muttered. Her eyes widened and she looked at him like an angry cat. "You asshole! You clouded my mind with love!"

"It's cute when you can sound outraged and admiring at the same time," he laughed, taking her into his arms.

"Baka hentai," she muttered.

"Love you too. Now please, can we just go home? There's no way Folstaff could've survived that encounter twenty years ago, you barely survived it."

"That doesn't mean it's impossible," a new voice spoke up. Everyone turned to look towards the entrance to the prison. Uriah stood there, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "You beat Fabian and Shayla. I'd say I'm impressed, but the truth is I didn't think much of them to begin with. The Erasers really went down hill all those years ago. We lost a lot of people in that raid on Avalon. Although, you're side took a major hit too."

Neina's glare turned murderous, her hands contracted into white-knuckled fists. "And what's _your_ problem with us?"

He shrugged. "I don't like normals. I don't like those of us who associate with normals. They're just so…weak. And fragile. I could kill a dozen of them in one sweep of my arm. Something that weak shouldn't be allowed to live at the top of the food chain." He grinned and they all tensed when they saw his teeth were sharpened like that of a piranha's. "I'm just doing my part for Darwinism and what I have to in order to survive. There's nothing wrong with that. And I must say, it's delicious."

"You sick son of a bitch!" she growled. Hokuto and Tsuzuki nodded while Hisoka kept his eyes on the man. He had a bad feeling about what was gong to happen next.

"And then there's you," he went on. "You're not even a half-ling, you a quasi sorceress. And yet, you're one of the most powerful sorceresses in centuries. There's something wrong with that. Your brood as well. He apparently can't even defend himself. Has to rely on Daddy and his squeeze toy."

Hisoka flinched but Tsuzuki just held him tighter.

"Folstaff knows it too. Your parents, for example. Such weaklings. He told me how they begged for their lives, how completely worthless they were—"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" She rushed from her husband's grip with a roar. She was almost to him when she was stopped by an unseen force. The force lifted her off her feet, dangling her up in the air with her arms apparently pinned to her sides. "Put me down! You bastard!!"

"Neina!!" They all rushed forward but found themselves hoisted into the air as well. It was strange because nothing was holding them physically.

_This man must have powerful psychic abilities to hold all of us up like this,_ Hisoka thought.

"Neina, calm down!" Hokuto hissed.

"But he—"

"Calm down! You can't fight properly riled up like this!"

She gritted her teeth but took a deep shuddering breath.

"Come inside, won't you?" He crooked his finger and everyone floated forward, struggling against the invisible bonds. The doors closed behind them with a bang. "There we are. Have a seat." The binds were released and everyone dropped to their feet. Neina had calmed herself by now but landed in a fighter's position none the less. "Now then, Mrs. Kurosaki…would you like to say hello to your old enemy?"

Uriah walked up the steps of a nearby pedestal draped in dark blue fabric. Neina tensed even more and the others moved to the ready. He grasped the end of the drapery and pulled it back to reveal…

A pile of bones. A human skeleton, arranged in perfect order across the table. The blonde woman's guard dropped as she stared at the bones. "That's…Folstaff?"

"Yes. I know he doesn't look like much now, but give it time. He'll return. He will always return to this world."

She continued to stare at the bones until she dropped her gaze. Her shoulders began to shake, convulsing up and down. Hisoka made to move forward to her, but his father held out an arm to stop him. The shaking only grew until she threw her head back and laughed. She laughed hard, pressing an arm to her stomach.

"I don't see what's so amusing," Uriah said lowly.

"Oh my god! He's—he's just a pile of calcium! No flesh, or muscles or a brain! Just a pile of worthless bones." The laughter only seemed to grow as she pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes. "I thought…I thought he was still alive for a moment. I thought that he was still alive. I thought that…that I wouldn't be myself anymore."

Hisoka tilted his head, looking to Hokuto for clarification. He shook his head. _Not now._

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."

"I highly doubt that," she said, wiping the tears away. "If you were me, you'd see why it's so funny."

"But if you were me, you'd realize how foolish it is to laugh. We will bring him back." He walked back down the steps and they tensed back into a fighting position. "It is unfortunate you managed to come back before him. We had hoped you'd been taken care of twenty years ago. Alas, your luck is apparently indestructible."

"…_areos._" There was a whoosh and his front erupted in a shower of blood and severed cloth and skin. "I don't believe in luck," she replied coolly, all humor gone.

Uriah smiled, apparently feeling no pain from the horrible wound, before waving a hand lazily through the air. Neina's body was sent rocketing back, hitting the wall and falling to her knees.

"Neina!" Tsuzuki, being the closest, helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so—" Her hands suddenly flew to her throat, coughing. She clawed at her skin as if trying to pry something away.

"Neina! Neina, what's wrong?"

Hisoka looked at Uriah to see the man's hand still outstretched and curved as if squeezing something. He smirked when he caught the boy's eyes. "She can't cast a spell if she can't breath. A lesson Folstaff taught me long ago. Get a good enough hold on her throat through telepathy and she can't counter attack you."

He turned his attention back to his mother, who was now on her side scrabbling weakly at the invisible and around her throat. Growling, he shoved his hand into Tsuzuki's trench coat and brought out one of his sutras.

"Stop it, you bastard!" He ran toward him even as the others shouted for him to be the one to stop. Uriah sneered and threw up his other hand. Hisoka immediately activated the sutra and threw up a shield large enough to protect all of them.

"Am I to be impressed? Being on the defensive is nothing to brag about, child." He pushed out and he could feel it against the shields, trying to break through.

_This is like before…against that demon…I managed to attack then, but how!? How did I do it?!_ He pushed back and Uriah grimaced to push back even harder. _I wanted…I wanted to protect Neina. I wanted to be the strong one for once. But this time it isn't just Neina! It's also Hokuto and Tsuzuki!_ Something seemed to flare inside at that thought, flooding his body with warmth. _I have to protect Tsuzuki!!_

The shield flashed and suddenly divided into several hundred little diamond shaped sections. Uriah's eyes widened as they turned over and shot straight for him. He through up his arm to move them away but they were faster. A rain of spiritual power struck him before the two largest pieces pinned him by his hands to the wall. He coughed, sending a spray of black blood to the floor.

"H-how…could you have done that?" he said pitifully.

"I…" That was all the opening he needed. Uriah swooped his gaze downward and Hisoka's body imploded in an eruption of blood. Tsuzuki screamed, running forward to catch him as he fell.

"You bastard! How could you?!" He never got his answer. There was a whistling sound low in the air before one of Neina's swords planted itself in his forehead. He gasped and shuddered before his eyes turned dull.

Tsuzuki turned as Neina stepped across the battle worn path to retrieve her sword. Uriah's body fell to the floor, slumping over. His black hair was flattened to his head with blood already.

"Tsuzuki, get him out of here and back to Meifu. Now!" He nodded, jumping up and running out the doors—now blasted open—and teleported back in an instant.

The older woman walked began to follow but paused. Pivoting on her foot she ascended the stairs to the pedestal. Taking up the skull of her once greatest enemy, she glared at it. Hokuto ascended behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Still causing us trouble after all these years…" he sighed.

Neina just narrowed her eyes, stretching her arm out away from them. Tightening her grasp, the skull cracked until it shattered and fell to the ground. "But never again."

----------------------------------------------

Hisoka groaned and opened his eyes. He had the distinct feeling he'd nearly been cut in two. It was a familiar feeling by now. Blinking, he turned his head and smiled to see Tsuzuki slumped in a chair by his bed. He pushed himself up with a grunt, wincing at the dull ache in his chest. He watched the older man for a moment before reaching out and petting the soft ebony strands of his hair gently.

Tsuzuki stirred, and leaned into the touch with a needy whimper. He opened his eyes when he heard a chuckle and managed to focus his tired mind on the form in the bed.

"Good morning," the blonde said quietly. _3, 2, 1…_

"Hisoka!!" Inu-Tsuzuki launched himself from his chair straight into his boyfriend. He grunted again, from the dead contact with his freshly healed wound, and the dog-man backed up immediately. "I'm sorry! Do you still hurt?"

He was about to give his standard answer of 'I'm fine', but found the words sticking in his throat. "Physically I'm fine," he said finally.

His partner didn't miss a word. "And what about not 'physically'?" The boy turned away, not meeting his gaze. "Hisoka? Hisoka, look at me. I said look at me!" Gently but firmly he took the boy's face in his hands and turned his gaze up to meet his. "What's wrong?"

He closed his green eyes, fighting off the wave of self-loathing unsuccessfully. "Why…why am I so weak, Tsuzuki?"

"What?"

"I'm so weak…compared to you…compared to my mom…my dad…everyone…Why am I so weak?" The tears, born of frustration, began falling down his cheeks. "I knew! I knew he was an enemy, I knew he was strong, but I let my guard down! I felt pity for him! For him! He was trying to kill my mother and I _pitied_ him! What the hell is wrong with me!?"

"Hisoka, calm down!"

"No! I'm weak! I'm stupid! I-I don't deserve you! I-I couldn't even save my first kiss for you! Not my real first kiss!"

Tsuzuki suddenly pulled him close, letting the ache of the newly mended flesh clear the boy's mind. "Shhhh…calm down and listen okay. First of all, you are not weak. Did you see what you did with that sutra? I've never been able to do that. Hokuto said that being able to do that on instinct shows great natural talent. He _can't wait_ to start training you. And so he caught you off guard. Things like that happen all the time. Neina said it's happened to her more than once and it just takes a while to realize when pity is right and when it is wrong. She was actually going to talk to you about that later, but Hokuto made her go home and rest, so be prepared to hear this all again. And as for…the kiss…did you kiss back?"

"No! Of course I would never—"

"Then it doesn't count." Hisoka blinked, staring into the triumphant purple gaze. "You didn't kiss back, so it doesn't count. A real first kiss should be something both people want. And I would never fault you for something like that, I'm not that petty." _Not when it comes to you._

Hisoka sniffed, wiping away the tears with one hand while keeping the other steady on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "B-but…I just feel so useless. I…" He was cut off as something soft brushed over his lips. Opening his eyes he saw Tsuzuki had pulled back just a little, looking at him apprehensively. _Did he just…?_ Slowly he leaned back in and he leaned up. The kiss was sweet and chaste but it sent every nerve in his body on fire with love and soothing reassurance. It was like two warm drops of water coming together to form one perfect pool, something bigger than what they were.

Hisoka fell back a little, the sensory overload becoming too much with his dampener gone. His eyelids drooped from the overheated feeling but there was a serene smile across his lips, which were a little redder than before.

Tsuzuki smiled back, his hand traveling up to card through the corn silk strands near his neck. "Feel better?" he asked, slowly guiding him down and pulling the blanket over him. He swung his legs up and settled next to him, his heart beating faster as the blonde actually cuddled up next to him with his head on his chest.

"Yeah…I do."

--------------------------------------------------------

Nothing slutty…Hisoka would probably die from a nose bleed until he got used to kissing! I think a chaste kiss is good for a start, for both of them, considering their pasts.

REVIEW!!! And SUGGEST, I'm running low on ideas!


	16. Spring Fever

**laustic**: Yay for the first kiss! (holds up victory sign) I'm betting some people thought I was never going to get around to it. No training this time, maybe next time. I have to figure out where to let them train cause I don't think Tatsumi would let them use the dojo at the ministry after 'the incident'.

**Enudor**: DQ? Ah, so this is your member name. Good to know. Sadly, my book is not published yet T—T. I'm working on it though! When I finally get it published, I'm gonna be posting the news everywhere I can think of, so you'll know when trust me. Yay toffee!!

**Kouri18**: Hokuto may be a clown sometimes, but he is quite the strategist, huh? I'm relieved Uriah is dead as well, he was a pain. Three cheers for Hisoka's many accomplishments last chapter! And it's okay you don't have any ideas, I'll think o something.

**jennamarie:** S' alright. That's right though, Hokuto is a protective father. You'll see more of that later (wink wink). As for the whole mystery man at the Duke's…I'm undecided. I know that sounds horrible, but I have two ideas. One is to leave it there, that yes it was Uriah, and the other…will lead to something horribly tragic that I don't know if I can do. Good eyes though, you're the only one who bothered to ask! (salutes flag) Onward!!

-----------------------------------------------------

"Say it again."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

Hisoka sighed and looked into the hopeful gaze of Neina. "…Mom."

Neina smiled even wider and hugged him around the shoulders. "Now call me 'mommy'."

"Don't push your luck!" They all laughed, Neina sitting back down and fake pouting. Hisoka shook his head and tried to focus back on the paper he was trying to read when he realized that something felt like it was missing. Looking around he saw Hokuto and Neina sitting practically at the hip and discussing something from the sports section of all things. Watari was seated across from him petting 003 who was shredding the used up Arts & Sciences into meticulous strips with her beak. So then where was…

"Hey, anyone seen the baka?" Hisoka asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"Not today."

"He's out sick." Everyone looked up to see Tatsumi in the doorway, making his morning rounds. "He's come down with a bad spring cold, something akin to the flu."

"Oooh…sucks to be him," Hokuto said, flipping the paper.

"That's helpful, thank you," Neina deadpanned.

Hisoka frowned and looked down. Tsuzuki not being there, let alone being sick, didn't sit right with him. Tatsumi smiled fondly and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun. He'll be back by tomorrow most likely, the day after at the very latest." Hisoka stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yes…thank you, Tatsumi-san."

The secretary nodded before turning his gaze to a certain blonde scientist sitting at the break room table. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, drill sergeant!" he mock saluted and walked out the door.

About an hour into the morning Neina realized it was futile to try and make her son work. He was writing maybe a paragraph and hour, usually tilting his head to look out the window and let his mind wander to a certain absent purple-eyed brunette.

"He's got it bad, huh?" Hokuto asked blandly as he came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose if he's missing work."

"Not Tsuzuki, our son." She turned her head minutely to meet his stormy blue gaze. "If he's this out of it from being away from him, he must be in love."

"Really?"

He smirked. "Yep. I'm the same way if I don't get a kiss from you every two hours or so." She laughed and kissed his temple before turning back and frowning at their son.

"I don't think he's doing much good _here_. You think maybe…?"

"Plan 32A?"

"I was thinking 32B. There's something I'm gonna do first. If it works, send Hisoka to the apartment before he goes over."

"Yessir!" He straightened, saluting before walking and taking the back of Hisoka's chair in his hand and wheeling the confused blonde out into the hall. He jogged the boy, pen still in his hand, who looked back at him as if he'd just lost his mind.

"Dad, what're you doing? And could you let me walk?"

"Sure." He stopped and let him off the chair, taking the pen from him and setting it on the seat. Smiling, he sent it rocketing back with a well placed kick. "As for what I'm doing, I'm getting you the afternoon off to go play nurse with your boyfriend."

Hisoka immediately tinged on reflex. "B-boyfriend?!"

"Yeah. I kind of assumed that's what you were…aren't you?" He tilted his head with a pensive gaze.

"W-well…I don't know…"

"You love him? Or at least like him a _whole_ lot, right?" He nodded. "You two go on dates, right?"

"Well…"

"You haven't gone on a date?!" he asked incredulously.

"Work gets in the way!" Hisoka defended. "Does having dinner at my place about four days out of the week count?"

Hokuto paused and thought. "Are you two alone?" He nodded. "Any hanky-panky going on?"

"DAD!!" he screamed, the mortification of that moment echoing down the hallway.

"What? I'm your father, I'm not allowed to ask? Anyway, even minus the… 'fun stuff', a private dinner still counts. And I'm under the impression one of you has gotten to first base by now. That would be kissing," he explained to his son's blank look. Obviously baseball analogies were lost on him. He nodded, still tinged. "And this has been going on for…?"

"A…about a month and a half, maybe a little more."

"Then congratulations, you're dating! You have a boyfriend!" He grinned and clapped the smaller man on the shoulder. "Now, like any proper boyfriend, it is your duty to go and take care of your wo…man, in his time of need." _That's gonna take some maneuvering. Damn parenting books never brought this up!!_

"Okay, but how? I'm still working."

"Not for long. You finished all that paper work already for the day, right?" He nodded. "Good, cause I have a feeling I was gonna have to finish it if you hadn't. So, since you have nothing to do but are still required to stay with out the secretary from hell's permission, we get his permission. Just follow my lead."

They approached the door to Tatsumi's office and Hokuto smirked as he took his stance on one side of the portal. Taking a deep breath, he winked at his son. "Oh hey, Hisoka. You finished for the day?"

Hisoka blinked before jolting into realization. "Uh, yeah. My paperwork's all finished for the day."

"That's nice. Why don't you go visit Tsuzuki, I'm sure he'd like the company."

"Um, I'd like to, but we can't leave the grounds without an official release."

"Bummer…well, why don't we just start your training then? The dojo's finally fixed. I'm sure we won't cause _too_ much damage, just a few blasting spells, maybe perfect that shield that turns into all those flying spikes of yours. It'll be just like when I trained with my dad, and we only caused a few hundred thousand worth of property damage every time."

Hisoka gaped as Hokuto pulled him over and counted down from three on his hand. Reaching one he pointed to the door behind him and smirked as it nearly flew open with a tense looking Tatsumi.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, did I hear you were done with your paperwork for the day?"

"Yes, Tatsumi-san, I am."

"Good, good. I was thinking somebody should go and check on Tsuzuki. I'm sure he's fine, but you know him. He's probably restless and needs something to distract him from having to rest."

"Alright, Tatsumi-san, if you don't mind," he said with as straight a face as he could manage. It was hard to believe that had actually worked.

Tatsumi smiled. "I don't mind at all." He turned his gaze to Hokuto. "In fact, I think you could take the afternoon off as well, Kurosaki-san. I believe Neina has already punched out for the day."

Hokuto smiled back. "Alright, if your certain, Tatsumi-san. You know where to reach both of us if you need anything." With that he grasped his son by the arm and raced off before the secretary could realize he'd just been duped.

----------------------------------------------------

Hokuto opened the door to their apartment and took off his shoes. "Your mom said she wanted to see you real quick before you went over. She should be in the kitchen; I need to make a bee-line for the restroom." Hisoka nodded and walked past the hallway his father took into the living area just off to the side of the kitchen. He walked in just as Neina was tying a red kerchief around a white ceramic pot. She looked up as he entered and smiled.

"I take it plan 32B worked?"

"If you mean dad managed to get me the afternoon off, then yes, it worked." She nodded and placed the pot into a nearby picnic basket. "What's that?"

"A care package. There's an extra blanket, some herbal tea in a thermos, throat lozenges, cold ointment and a special soup master Sagara would make for me when I was sick. Potato leek and onion juice. Use this stuff and that cold will never know what hit it!"

Hisoka hefted the basket with surprise. "You didn't have to do all that."

She smiled and waved aside the excuse. "I only put it all together. It's up to you to make sure he gets it. Speaking of which I think you should go ahead and leave. Everything's in there and I'm sure the baka is lonely at home by his self."

He nodded and dashed off, saying goodbye to his father as he journeyed back down the hall. Hokuto walked to the kitchen and smiled as he encircled his wife's waist with his arms. "I take it you sent him laden with home remedies and love?"

"What better cure for the common cold?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. Then frowned.

"You didn't make…it, did you?"

"Whatever could you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You know. It. Your master's—" Neina plucked the lid off of the pot with the remaining soup and Hokuto let go as if burned and back up. "Green Dragon soup!!"

"Want some?" she laughed.

"No! The last time I was sick you made me eat that twice a day!"

"And it got rid of the cold and you haven't been sick since."

"Because the germs are too afraid to return! Oh god, that poor man…he'll never be able to stand onions again!" Neina laughed and put the lid back on the pot. Still smiling she walked over to him, putting extra sway into her hips as she pried his hands from defending his face and kissed the thin line of his lips. Hokuto blinked and looked down. "What was that for?"

She smiled brighter, pulling his arms back to encircle her again. "It's been two hours since your last dosage."

He blinked again before a slow grin spread across his face. "I wouldn't mind over dosing a little..." he whispered huskily, the rest of the world forgotten as bent down for another kiss.

---------------------------------------

Tsuzuki sneezed violently into the fist of tissues before sputtering into a fit of coughs. With a groan he fell back against the mound of pillows behind him. _Just my luck…a spring cold._ Shinigami, for all their ability to heal quickly from mortal wounds and poisons, had trouble defending against things smaller than the tip of a needle evidently. He had called in earlier that morning to say he wouldn't be in and had had to explain to Tatsumi that yes he was actually sick and no there was not a pastry shop opening nearby (one time, just one, and he was branded for life). The good thing about being a shinigami was that the cold would burn off faster, probably in a day or two. Thus, he was expected back tomorrow.

The fever was the most troubling point. It was enough that he was delirious. It also have him a headache and a bad case of an uppity stomach. That's why he had to close his eyes most of the time or risk desecrating the trashcan next to his bed. Again. This made other things difficult when he would end up waking from fever induced nightmare of dancing cupcakes being helplessly devoured by a pack of angry dogs. Or showing up to work naked. Or worse…about all those times when he failed. When he failed in life, when he failed those he swore to protect, and when he failed Hisoka. He hated those the most and would often wake up to stare at the ceiling in hopes of not falling asleep again. Ultimately he would loose that battle and end up with his eyes closed and slipping back into his unconsciousness.

Towards the afternoon something different happened. He was asleep, that he knew, and not yet dreaming, that he knew as well. But he felt the phantom touch of someone: lightly on his forehead, then down to caress his cheek. He moaned and cracked open his aching eyes. Swimming before him was the face of an angel.

_Did I die finally…?_ He blinked and his vision cleared a bit more. Wide green eyes stared down at him concerned, golden bangs falling into them and against the creamy skin of his cheeks.

He smiled uncertainly as watery amethyst blinked up at him. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki blinked again as if trying to make sure he wasn't imagining this. "…Hisoka?" he croaked.

"Yeah. Tatsumi said you weren't feeling well, so I came to check on you. Do you need anything?"

_You…with me…_ "N-no…I'm okay—" He broke off into another fit of coughing. Hisoka quickly poured a glass of water from the pitcher on his nightstand and handed it to him.

"Sure you don't," he said. "Just let me help, okay? That's what a…boyfriend is for, right?"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. _He just said the 'b' word. Now I know I'm imagining things._

Hisoka frowned. "Well, that's what I am, isn't it?" he muttered.

_Damn fever, I can't keep my shields up!_ "Of course. I just never heard you say it before."

He snorted. "Well, there's a lot to this 'relationship' thing I've never done before. Give me credit for trying," he smirked as he said the last part. Tsuzuki blinked, marveling at the change that was coming into his partner. "Everyone at the bureau sends their greetings too. And mom sent this." He brought up a large picnic basket. "She said 'use this stuff and that cold won't know what hit it'."

Tsuzuki eyed the basket suspiciously. "Should I be worried?"

"Probably not. She looked sincere. Are you hungry?"

His stomach flip-flopped at the thought of food. But it also growled. He hadn't eaten since the morning. "I'm not sure."

Hisoka opened the basket and brought out a small covered pot. "She made this. Said that Sagara guy used to make it for her when she was sick." He undid the scarf keeping the lid down and opened the still warm container. The moment the lid was lifted they both recoiled.

"Ugh! Wh-what's that smell?!" he whined, covering his nose. He could barely breathe and the stench was making him reel.

Hisoka put the lid back on and breathed. "She said that it was leek and potato soup with green onion juice. It didn't sound so bad…"

"Well it smells horrible! I could cook something more appetizing than that!"

He sighed and opened the pot again. "Just eat it. She said it would help."

"Neina's just trying to torture me," he grumbled, pulling his blanket around his head like a protective barrier from the soup.

"Do you want me to taste it first?" He peeked out and watched as the blonde dipped the provided spoon into the pottage and brought it to his mouth. Closing his eyes he swallowed it and flinched.

"How is it?"

He ran his tongue over his mouth to pick up the remaining bits and swallowed again. "Bitter. Real bitter and a little…oniony, for lack of a better word. But other than that, its not bad. Better than it smells." Tsuzuki narrowed his gaze before pulling the blanket back enough to open his mouth. Hisoka stared at him for a moment before saying incredulously, "You want me to feed you?!"

"Uh huh." _I'm pushing my luck, I know, but even if he doesn't the expression he makes are worth it._

"No."

"Please? I'm so weak." He pretended to faint into the blankets. "It's getting dark. I see a light. It's so pretty, I might just walk into it."

"You are incredibly pathetic, you realize that?" he growled. His boyfriend whimpered and deflated further into the covers. Sighing again, he reloaded the spoon. "Open your trap, baka."

Tsuzuki looked up in surprise. He honestly hadn't thought Hisoka would do it. He must've looked pretty sorry for this much mercy to be handed to him. Opening his mouth, he closed it around the spoon and sipped. Immediately he tensed, his face turning into a pale grimace. His first instinct was to spit it out and scrub his tongue with a brillow pad.

"Swallow it," the blonde said in a warning as he removed the spoon. Tsuzuki contorted his face but forced it down.

"Holy mother of Enma! It's more than bitter, it's…"

"Oniony? Keep eating it. On your own." He stood and Tsuzuki was tempted to reached out and grasp his arm to make him stay. He looked down at him and smiled just the tiniest bit. "I'm not leaving, Tsuzuki. I just figured I might clean up a little. Your apartments kind of messy…"

"Uh, yeah…if I'd known you'd be over I would've picked up a little…"

"Doesn't matter. I don't mind helping when you're sick. Just keep eating that soup, Neina says it works."

"Did she also say how nasty it was?"

Hisoka remained silent and moved out into the living to start cleaning. The dirty clothes scattered about the small one bedroom apartment were picked up and placed in the laundry. The various candy and snack cake wrappers were swept and deposited in the trash. He even managed to do a few of the dishes in the sink and get them put away, although it took a little while to figure out where everything went. They usually got together at Hisoka's apartment because…well, he didn't want to have to do this all the time.

Coming back into the bedroom he was surprised to see an empty bowl in his lap as well as a half empty thermos of the herbal tea he must've scrounged for. "You actually ate all of it?"

Tsuzuki looked up, amethyst eyes reflecting a very put out expression. "Yes, and it was horrible! I'm never eating another onion or potato as long as I live! Or leek! The tea's good though," he supplied, taking another sip. "It's sweet and smells like apples."

Hisoka was silent for a moment before walking over. "Your voice sounds better."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He leaned in to shock Tsuzuki as he tenderly placed first his hand and then his forehead against his brow. "And your fever's gone down too." Taking a deep breath, he shifted his face down so that his lips brushed against the older man's. Tsuzuki felt himself heat up again immediately but from a different sort of fever. Overcoming his initial astonishment, he leaned up and deepened the contact into a proper kiss.

Pulling back a little he smiled ruefully. "Now you're gonna be coughing up a lung."

Hisoka smiled, his forehead never leaving contact with his love and his hand resting over the larger one in his lap. "S'all right. Just means you have to come and take care of me."

"Oh?"

"Yep. It's what a good boyfriend does. Ask my dad."

Tsuzuki chuckled, setting the cup on his nightstand and sneaking a hand up to play with the tips of ash blonde bangs. "I'm still the sick one right now though…" Hisoka smirked and leaned in for another kiss. Tsuzuki almost managed to deepen the kiss before the blonde pulled away with a frown. "What is it?" he asked in bewilderment. Everything had been going pretty well from his point of view. He watched as his younger counterpart ran a shy tongue over his lips, a maneuver that almost got him tackled.

Hisoka's frown faltered for a moment and it looked as though he was battling with two opposing emotions: amusement and annoyance. "You taste like onions."

-----------------------------------------

Poor Tsu ain't getting any right now!

REIVEW AND SUGGEST!!! I'll be working in the meantime.


	17. Past in Present Tense

**laustic**: you always make me feel so good!! Thank you very much!!

**DesertQueen**: Thanks for the good luck! I'm really trying to get these done 'on time', what ever that means.

**Kouri18:** Hokuto is a meddler, as you will see more of here and later. As for the soup…it actually exists! My mom makes it for us when were sick, although I really think it just scares the germs out of us! Let me just say it's a good thing we're usually congested or we'd pass out from the smell or the taste!

**jennamarie**: Okay…if you're sure about this horribly tragic thing, it will most likely come in the next (and last) 'book'. Keep reading for the Tatsumi question. As you can see, I took your suggestion to heart once again! And I cannot divulge all the facts of 32A, only that it involved a hammer, a feather pillow, and Watari in a nurse's outfit.

**Evilfrogger86**: yes, if anyone ever offers you a taste of that soup, you will taste onions for three days I can guarantee that.

**Evol-chan**: Wow…uh…I don't hate you…hate is a strong word…You…You don't like my OCs? (sniffle) Well, I am sorry you feel that way, but everyone is entitled to their opinion. Truth be told, you're only the second person whose said you don't like them. Everyone else seems to and I've actually gotten requests not to change them so I'm afraid I'll just have to hope she grows on you. And although you don't like them you're going to keep reading…huh. Okay then.

Does this really warrant a revenge fic?!

Hear me, Evol, you write one then I shall revenge your revenge fic!!! For I may mope, I may get down about what people say, but I shall rise fighting! So ha! (but seriously, I hope it doesn't come to that cause I actually enjoyed the concrit! Weird, I know, but…)

------------------------------------------------

White hair, silver eyes, red moonlight shining down to light the scene. He looms over the smaller body to pin him beneath. Grinning he begins to rip at the cloth separating them, ignoring the screams, the pain he's inflicting, the suffering that will come from this one moment in time.

Neina screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed with the blankets in a death grip. She doubled over, her hands pressed to her temples as the invading images still played in her head.

"Neina?!" Hokuto, started awake by the scream, looked at his wife in shock. Quickly he tried to pry her hands from her head and ask her what was wrong, but she flinched from the briefest touch on her skin. "Neina? Neina, what's wrong? Neina!" He took her hands firmly in his and pulled them away. He sucked in a breath when he saw tears running down her face, her eyes wide in fear and shock and teeth chattering.

She groaned as he pulled her forward and held her tightly and began petting her hair in a soothing gesture. He'd seen her like this many times before. It always happened if she saw something truly horrific through her empathy. The only problem was that it could occur at any time, her mind brining up memories from other people she sometimes didn't even know she'd taken in. The first time he'd seen it happened she hadn't recovered for almost a week.

"H…Hisok..a…" He paused at that. "Muraki…stop him…stop!"

"Shhh, shhhh, its okay love. Muraki…isn't here. And Hisoka is safe at his own apartment. What's wrong?" He could feel her start to form the words before whining and burying her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Okay, okay, I won't push it. Shhhh. It's okay, I'm here, I won't leave you alone." He felt her heart begin to slow and her body unwind, the soft sobs turning to the occasional hiccup. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, some of the tension returning to her back. "N-no. S'not my place."

"Okay."

"Not my place," she repeated. She relaxed again, feeling heavy from the comforting emotions he'd been force feeding her. Setting her down into the pillows he sighed.

"I'm glad you can sleep now," he muttered crossly. Laying back, he pushed his hair back again and sighed. _What connection does Muraki have in all this? Why won't you tell me? All you told me was that Hisoka hated him and he was more than worth hating. _He looked over to her and her relaxed face. _I suppose I'll just have to find the answer somewhere else…_

---------------------------------------------

Despite his sometimes perverted tendencies, Hokuto was a very tactical thinker. After realizing he couldn't interrogate his wife he'd begun to think of others who could enlighten him on his son's past. Other than what had happened at the Kurosaki estate, that is. He knew all about that and it had taken many hours of persuading by Neina for him not to go and hunt down his dear cousin Nagare and his wife Rui. His mother had told him many times not to seek out members of her family because of their strict code. The fact that he was the son of a disowned daughter meant quite a lot of controversy should he ever meet them. The only time he'd ever met Nagare, more than a quarter of a century ago, the meeting had ended in Hokuto announcing that he severed all ties to them except his name. And he'd only kept that in memory of his mother.

But back to the task at hand. His first thought was to ask Tatsumi since he was aware of everything that went on in the office in one way or another. Thinking on it however he decided he'd rather take his chances elsewhere. The man's smile sometimes reminded Hokuto of a crocodile and he didn't want to owe him anything. And, if he realized how he'd tricked him the week prior into giving Hisoka the day off, he could expect much retribution. Much, much retribution. Something along the lines of scrubbing the front hall with his tongue possibly.

His next idea was Watari since he knew everything on a more personal level. But that of course meant going into Watari's lab and possibly being used as a human guinea pig. And after the youth potion incident (_a/n_: read When You Were Young. End shameless promotion) he was loathe to do any such thing as dangerous as open a door and poke his head in for the question.

Terazuma was out for the fact that despite having been a detective before his demise the man was utterly clueless about…well, most everything.

Wakaba would more than likely try to distract him from the troubling question with a plethora of baked goods and flashy kawaii smiles. She was devious that one, much more than those mismatched innocent eyes would let on. And Neina had made it quite clear when they became a couple that she was the only one allowed to smother him with baked goods. _Quite clear indeed…_ he shuddered.

The chief was a good possibility. He was reliable if a little frazzled (who wouldn't be considering his staff?). He'd almost knocked on the door when Tatsumi walked up and told him he was out because he'd thrown his back out yet again.

"Can I help you, Kurosaki-san?" he said good-naturedly. Hokuto didn't doubt the sincerity and wavered for a moment. Finally he pushed aside his earlier reservations.

"I was…curious about why my son hates this Muraki person so much?" he said tentatively.

He tensed as Tatsumi's face fell for an instant. He sighed and straightened his glasses before fixing Hokuto with a speculative stare. "I'm afraid it's not my place, Kurosaki-san. It is Hisoka's vendetta and so I think it would be best to consult him on the matter."

The pony-tailed man blinked before nodding. "Alright, Tatsumi-san. Thank you." He turned and left.

Hisoka…now there was a new concept. No slinking around behind anyone's back, just going straight up and asking. Deciding perhaps the direct approach was best in this case he was too dazed to turn away before knocking into someone coming around the corner and sent an avalanche of folders to the floor.

"Ah! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"No problem. I wasn't paying attention either, dad."

He froze as he helped pick up the files and looked up. _Speak of the devil!_ He hurriedly picked up the rest of the folders and stood. "Hisoka, I was just going to go look for you."

"Really?" the blonde looked up in question.

"Yeah, there was something I wanted to know."

"Okay, what?" he asked distractedly as he tried to put the folders back in order.

Hokuto opened his mouth with something along the lines of 'What's the deal with this "I hate Muraki" thing?', but released only an "ah…".

Hisoka looked up and frowned. "What is it?"

His mind was turning quickly. _This is something that gives my battle hardened little wifey nightmares…something that made her cry and shake. So what was it like for you…?_ He frowned as well when he thought of that, a more pained expression than the curious pucker of his son's brow. _What sort of wound would I tear open if I asked you?_

"Dad? What is it? Hokuto?"

"Ah…have you gone a date with Tsuzuki yet?"

"What?!"

Hokuto smiled and readily adopted his teasing father expression. "Well I was just wondering because every relationship needs a proper first date. You two meet at each other's places enough but what about actually 'going out' together? Some place other than here at work or the infirmary." _Good. That sounds just like I'm teasing him…which I am, but it's better than possibly watching him break a little like his mother._

Hisoka sniffed and looked away. "That's my problem, not yours."

"True, I suppose, but I was just wondering how you two will ever make progress like this."

"We've made plenty of progress," he defended.

"I'm sure you have but wouldn't you ever like to get your feet off the ground?"

"I am not having this conversation," he growled.

"Okay, okay I was just curious." His son grunted and walked away with his back a little stiffer than before. Hokuto sighed. _Now what?_

"Hisoka!! Do you want to have lunch together?"

Hokuto raised his down cast head at the sound of Tsuzuki's voice and felt a small grin spread across his face. _Ah ha!_

----------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki hummed as he twirled his pen in his fingers. Hisoka was off helping sort more files so he was bored and alone staring at a bunch of official looking forms. His head perked up when he smelled something undeniably sweet and teeth rotting. Sniffing the air he turned his whole body around until he saw the source. A phantom slice of chocolate cake being held by a disembodied hand in the doorway.

"Did somebody bring me a treat?" he asked happily. The cake suddenly disappeared around the door frame. "Hey!" Tsuzuki rose and followed it only to see no one there and definitely no cake.

A shrill whistle caught his attention and he turned quickly to see the cake teasing him from around another corner. He followed quickly as the cake once again was taken away. _What the heck?! Is somebody teasing me?! …Is it Hisoka?_ He paused for a second to revel in his 'Hisoka got me some cake' fantasies before another whistle and taunting wave of precious baked good had him on the hunt again.

He followed the cake around several more corners and hallways before arriving at the stairs to the roof. Having no where else to go, except back to his office to do more paperwork, he hiked up the stairs. When he was in sight of the roof door he spied the cake sitting a few feet away from the door apparently unguarded and defenseless. The perfectly formed icing even seemed to sparkle under the sunlight. Unable to resist he jumped the rest of the steps and sprang through the door on a direct course with the cake.

There was a soft pop and small smoke cloud as he grabbed the plate and a sutra fluttered to the floor. "What the hell!?" He jumped at the sound of a door slamming. Whirling while still crouched on the ground he gaped at a very pleased looking Hokuto holding the chocolate cake.

"Hello, Tsuzuki-san. So glad you could join me," he smiled charmingly.

"Y-you tricked me!"

He shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. "Ma, semantics. Now then, I have a question I'd like you to answer. And if you answer it this," he held out the cake tantalizingly, letting the smell waft on the delicate breeze there on the roof, "will be your reward."

Tsuzuki gulped, trying to get rid of the saliva in his mouth at the smell of chocolate. It was a conditioned reflex, like that dog that drooled every time a bell rang. "What do you want to know?"

Hokuto grinned even wider. "I want to know what the deal is with this Dr. Muraki guy. Why does Hisoka hate him so much?"

He froze, amethyst eyes turning wary. "You don't know? I thought Neina told you." _This is bad…if he doesn't know, what will he do once he does?_

"She told me 'he hates, loathes him, want to kill him, and has a very good reason for it all, now are you getting your ass into this bed or do I have to carry you?'…and then I got kind of distracted." He zoned off for a while, a rather disturbing smile coming to his lips before snapping back to attention. _Remember the mission!_

"Uh…right, okay then." _Was that really necessary?!_

"So tell me. What's the deal?"

Tsuzuki shifted uncomfortably for a moment before finally rising. "I'm sorry, but it's not my business to tell you. You should really talk to—"

"Hisoka? Yeah, well I don't want to ask him. I asked you. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to get 'persuasive'?" He said the last word rather darkly, hinting at a meaning Tsuzuki could only dream of.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

About a minute later Tsuzuki was dangling over the side of the building, his ankle in Hokuto's firm grip with the cake still in his other hand.

"No fair!! You didn't give me any warning whatsoever you psycho!"

"He who makes the first move wins. And I did tell you I would get 'persuasive'. Now, you going to tell me the deal with the mad doctor or do I drop you? Keep in mind we're about four stories up and connecting with the ground would hurt a lot."

"Aaaahhh!! Hokuto, pull me up! Pull me uuuuup!" he cried.

"Not until you tell me!"

"But all the blood is rushing to my head and—" Tsuzuki paused for a moment before he spoke in a more annoyed tone. "Wait a second, couldn't I just fly off if you let go?"

Hokuto blinked and grimaced. _Damn. Outsmarted by a baka. _Sighing he pulled the other man up and dropped him back on the roof with a thud. He stood rather shakily but grinned in triumph.

"Ha! You can't threaten me! I can take whatever you try to pull now!"

Hokuto gave him a skeptical look before glancing down at the cake in his hand and robotically extending it over the void that was the edge of the building. "I could always drop the cake. I doubt it can fly."

Tsuzuki gaped, his eyes pricking with tears. "You…you wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Tsuzuki whimpered as this had now turned into a hostage situation. The other brunette sighed and ran his free hand over and through his hair. "Tsuzuki, please just tell me. I don't know what's going on or why my son is the way he is. I know my cousin Nagare…abused him as a child…but why is he a shinigami? Why does he hate this Muraki guy? Why?" _Why won't anyone tell me?_

Tsuzuki was silent for a long moment, taking how defeated the other man looked. His shoulders were sagging, his posture slightly more hunched and his eyes were distant in contemplation of things he didn't understand that he felt he should. The amethyst eyed man sighed now.

"You'll want to sit down." He motioned over to the stairwell wall when he looked up in surprise. Hokuto nodded and followed, sitting down cross-legged on the roof floor and placing the cake to his side away from where Tsuzuki sat next to him.

"I'm listening."

Tsuzuki took a deep breath, resting his elbows on his knees and pressing his forehead against his fists. "So you know what it was like for Hisoka with his paren—your cousins?" He nodded with a hardened glare at a spot on the floor. "Good. Makes this a little easier. Not much but a little bit.

"When Hisoka was thirteen he was allowed out of his…cell one night. He was walking around, he says he's not sure where or why, just walking. The moon was a bloody red color—"

_That's a bad omen…_

"—and he came upon a large cherry tree. Under the branches he saw Muraki kill a woman." Hokuto's eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter. "Muraki spotted him and rather than letting him go he…" he choked. This was hard, one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Even if he wasn't there the thought of this happening to Hisoka made him physically ill to the point where he almost retched. It was times like these his hate for Muraki and his burning need to protect Hisoka ignited simultaneously.

"He what?" Hokuto asked warily.

"……He cursed him," he finally said quietly. Hokuto's eyes widened much more visibly. "Hisoka lived the last three years of his life in a hospital in extreme, ungodly pain. And then he died with no one there. He didn't remember any of the curse though, so when he came here he wanted to understand why he was dead. He overheard someone said he might've been murdered so he wanted to understand why anyone wished to kill him."

"He found out then?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"…I see. So that's why he hates him."

Tsuzuki hesitated, wondering if that was enough. But he knew it wasn't. He should—had to really—know all of it. "Hokuto…there's something else. Another reason he wants to kill him. Several, actually, but this is the other major one."

Hokuto frowned. "The man killed him with a painful curse. What could be worse?"

He took a deep breath and braced himself. This was going to take a lot out of him personally. "The curse is still with him. It acts up even now when he thinks about Muraki, or when Muraki wills it."

"What?! How can that be?!" _Curses die out when the cursed one die unless it's passed by blood, right? This isn't a family curse._

"It's because of…how the cursed was placed on him."

"What're you—"

"Because the curse was placed when Muraki raped him," he finally choked out. "The curse marks were etched into his body and bonded to his soul when he took him beneath that tree! He can't escape it until Muraki is dead!" He felt the tears well and slid down his cheeks thinking about it. The unfairness of it, the pain his loved one was forced to suffer, made him weep bitterly.

Hokuto had grown silent. The other man risked a glance and saw he was staring blankly at him. "He…he what?"

Tsuzuki sighed again and pressed his knuckles against his eyes. "He raped him, Hokuto. And because of the way he implemented the curse Hisoka is still living with it." _If you can call this living._ The thoughts of all this were making him quite bitter now. "Please don't make me keep saying it, I can't—"

"I'll kill him."

"What?" It was the cool effortless tone that surprised him into looking at the man again.

"I'll kill him." The stony faced mask that had once adorned the man's face suddenly broke into a fierce snarl and wild eyed rage. "I'LL KILL THAT RAT BASTARD SON OF A BITCH!!!!" he roared. Leaping up, he took all of two steps around to the door before Tsuzuki gripped him from behind. "Let me go!! I'm gonna go find him and kill him myself!! He'll pay!! He'll pay in blood and flesh for what he's done!!"

"Hokuto, please calm down!"

"Calm down?!! CALM DOWN?!! You dare tell me to calm down after I just found out that—that—" _My son--! My son was…he was…by that man…Argh!!_

"Hokuto, you can't kill him!"

"Why not?! You wouldn't stop me if you loved him!!"

Tsuzuki flinched at that but didn't relinquish his hold. "No, that's why I _am_ stopping you! You can't kill him because this is Hisoka's revenge. Neina said she'd understand so why can't you?!"

Hokuto stopped dead but his body continued to quake with repressed rage. "It's…his revenge?"

"Yes. His and mine together. That's what we agreed." _Though I know he wouldn't pass up the chance to do it alone._

There was silence for a moment before the man in the white coat talked to the man in the black coat again. "You can let me go now, Tsuzuki."

"Oh! Right," he let go and back up, ready to spring again if he made a run for it. Instead he just turned again and sat back down in the spot he'd vacated before. He growled in frustration and raked a hand through his hair as Tsuzuki sat, the tension more than likely taking a few hairs with it.

"We are a family of avengers, we are," he laughed bitterly. "Some years it's all we had to live for. And then what? What will he have?"

Tsuzuki blinked and reclined against the wall as he felt the tension slowly beginning to drain again. "He'll have me," he said matter of factly. "And you, and Neina, and Watari and Tatsumi and the chief…but mostly me I hope," he laughed.

Hokuto didn't laugh but picked up the slice of cake. "You still want this?"

"Not really," he admitted. And somewhere a devil was getting frostbite.

"Hn. So…you were, uh, here before him huh? Before Hisoka?"

Tsuzuki smiled gratefully for the change in topic. "Yeah. I've been longer than anyone, besides the chief of course."

"Really? How long would that be?" Tsuzuki blushed and twiddled with his fingers as he mumbled from the side of his mouth about not wanting to say. "Oh come on, you're embarrassed? Just tell me, it can't be that much of a secret. I'm sure Hisoka knows."

The man blushed more before muttering his answer. Hokuto had to lean in to hear it and his eyes widened when he finally discerned it. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Wow. And you were like eighteen when you died so…"

"Twenty six, actually. I just, uh, stopped aging at eighteen."

Hokuto raised a brow but didn't say anything. "Okay, so then you're…wow!"

"Yeah…that's what most people say when they do the math now."

Hokuto suddenly snickered, letting the rest of the tension drain from his body while he pushed the hate away to release later. "I'd hate to see your birthday cake, man! Must look like a freaking wildfire!"

"Hey!"

"Tsuzuki?" They both looked up to see Hisoka peering around the stairwell wall. "What're you doing up here…with my dad?"

"Tsuzuki was just…telling me a few stories. Some things I should know."

"Oh. Well, um…" He shifted a little and Hokuto gave him a quizzical look.

_Hmmm…that looks like the 'I want to be alone with someone here' dance. And since he's not looking over here, I don't think it's me._ "Well, if you two will excuse me, I feel like going and breaking things with my bare hands." _And imagining their Muraki's skull!_ As he stood and walked away he paused as he passed Hisoka. Without further notice he pulled his son into a tight embrace.

"D-Dad! What're you doing?!" he yelped in surprise.

"Nothing. I just realized I haven't hugged you yet and sought to correct this grievous error." He tightened his embrace for just a second before letting go and going through the door.

"What was that all about?" he asked Tsuzuki as his the door shut behind his father. Tsuzuki shrugged, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Eh he, no idea! So, uh, what's on your mind?"

Hisoka flushed a little before looking down. "Well…I was just wondering if, maybe, possibly…you would like to go…**out** to dinner tonight?" he said haltingly and quietly.

"Sure I…" he paused as the words sank in. "You mean **out** as in…in public?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want to, of course, I could understand—"

"N-no! I mean, I'd love to, I mean," he paused and breathed for a moment before smiling. "I'd like that a lot, Hisoka."

-----------------------------------------------

Hokuto paused on the stair well when he saw who was waiting for him already.

"Have fun?" she asked.

Hokuto glared mildly at her as he stepped down the rest of the way to be on even level with her. "You should've told me," he hissed.

"It wasn't my place. And it was Tsuzuki's either."

"I didn't know how to ask him directly! And I'm glad I didn't. I'm not an empath like you two, goddammit!"

"Hokuto—"

"Don't you 'Hokuto' me! I don't think like you do! I don't know what will help or hurt just by reaching out and feeling! I don't know what topics to avoid, what words I should or shouldn't use! So I have to blunder my way around in the dark until I either find the light switch or run into the wall!" He would've said more if he hadn't been cut off by his wife's slender arms encircling his neck and drawing him down to press their foreheads together.

"I know that. I know, and I'm sorry. I just…didn't know the words either. It's hard for me too, in a different way. I'm sorry."

The sincerity in her voice drained away what was left of his anger and betrayal and left him with his hands on her waist. "Alright. Just next time, don't leave me in the dark, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and looked up at the door. "So, what do you think they're talking about up there?"

"My guess would be finally arranging a proper first date."

"Really now?"

"Yep. And you know, I guess he's not such a bad guy once you get to know him—" he chopped off his thought immediately when a new thought occurred to him. _How old did he say he was…?_ "Holy crap!"

---------------------------------------------------

Whelp, there you go! Tune in **next time** for Hisoka and Tsuzuki's first real date…with a few twists!

REVIEW and SUGGEST!! As you can see, I do get ideas from them!


	18. Bridging the Gaps

Durn finals! Taking away from my precious writing…

**jennamarie:** Cool, I can do enthralling! I'm putting that on my resume

**Enudor:** I did the math. Tsuzuki is around a hundred and six I believe, at least here he would be. That line wasn't meant to be funny but it did apparently get his point across. More pissy Hokuto this round. And more brownies for me!

**laustic**: Yeah, I was going for dramatic. I still always feel surprised when I realize I can write drama and angsty stuff. Thank you for saying it was well written! The cake thing is just something he would do…and Tsuzuki would fall for.

**Evol-chan**: Ooooohhhhh…okay then . Like I said, I get over things pretty quickly. I still can't say I'm _happy_ you don't like her, but I'm glad you did like the last chapter. I'm also glad I'm not the only one that giggles at calling Tsuzuki a pedophile. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Neverfall:** I've heard Memories before and I just looked up through hell and I must say good choices! I think they both suit them very well.

----------------------------------------

Tsuzuki's heart was pounding against his ribs as if trying to break free and fly away. It was early evening in downtown earth. People were milling about, intent on their own business or fancies. But none of them mattered. The only thing that mattered was that he was with Hisoka…on a date.

A DATE!!! WITH HISOKA!!!! In public no less! To be honest, though they had made steady progress since their wordless Valentine's confession over three months ago, he'd never really imagined it going this far this soon. He felt like dancing Gene Kelly style through the streets but he knew that his DATE wouldn't appreciate that particular spectacle.

"So…where do you want to go?" _On our DATE,_ he finished mentally.

Hisoka frowned and looked truly thoughtful. "I'm not sure. What do people usually do when they go out together?"

Tsuzuki tilted his head in thought as well. _Well…typical first date would be dinner, a movie, maybe a goodnight kiss if I was lucky, or if I was really lucky—_ Tsuzuki paused for a moment and bent his head with his fingers pinching his nose to stop the sudden onslaught of blood he felt rushing in two separate directions at once.

"Tsuzuki? Are you okay?" Hisoka asked in mild concern. The man had suddenly just stopped and thrown up his thickest shields for some indiscernible reason.

"Yes, ah, just a small headache. Too much small type today." _Konohe in a bikini, Konohe in a bikini, Konohe in a bikini…_With a small shudder he rose and smiled. "Okay, I'm better now."

Hisoka still frowned cutely but nodded. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"How about dinner? I hear there's a really good place down this way."

Hisoka looked thoughtful again for a moment before nodding. "I am hungry. Alright then lead the way." The brunette nodded happily and started off, neither one noticing the dark figure on the roof above following them.

-------------------

Hisoka had to admit he was nervous. This was his first 'real' date ever. The fact that it was with Tsuzuki only made him more anxious not to screw it up somehow.

The restaurant did actually look quite nice. The inside had many red leather booths around rounded tables with red chrysanthemums and white carnations swimming in a bowl in the center. The lighting was low but more than enough to see the many couples already seated and having a romantic evening. Looking up, he had to do a double take. Nearly the entire ceiling was a glass sky light that showed the encroaching evening in hues of dark blue, golden yellow and fierce streaks of orange.

A girl, maybe in her late teens, smiled and walked up holding a clip board. "Welcome. I'm Kanako and I'll be you're hostess this evening. How many in your party?"

"Just the two of us," Tsuzuki said with a smile.

The hostess seemed to pause for a moment, her eyes darting between them. "Just…the two of you?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

She brightened immediately, waving her free hand and clipboard as if swatting away her question. "No! No, not at all! Right this way, please," she bustled off quickly so that the men had to lurch to catch up. She seated them in a booth in the corner of the restaurant away from the rest of the people. "This is the only available table right now! Your server will be with you momentarily!" She scuttled off back through the maze of tables before they could say anything.

"That's strange…it's crowded, but I could've sworn I saw some other tables open up front," Hisoka said.

"Oh well, this is nice." Tsuzuki slid elegantly into the booth and smiled at him as he patted the spot a good inch from his hip. The blonde flushed a faint red before sliding in and settling a better foot from his partner. Tsuzuki pouted at first before picking up the menu and smiling.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the restaurant near the kitchen, the waitresses had converged.

"Did you just put two men at 'Make-Island'?" One asked the hostess.

"Yep! Aren't they just gorgeous?"

"Hells yeah! Did you check out the tall one's butt?" another piped.

"I was looking at his eyes actually," she replied rather tersely.

"Phft! Why would you stare at a man's _eyes_?"

"Not all of us only think of sex."

"That just means the rest of us needs to get laid."

"Back to the topic of the men at the table…Yowza! That blonde one looks like a girl!"

"And if he were she'd be hotter than any of us."

"Ten bucks says he's the uke."

"Hmmm…I don't know, he seems rather persnickety. I have a feeling he has the other wrapped around his little finger."

"Maybe they switch."

"I'd pay money to see that!"

"And you say I need to get laid…So, who wants 'em?" All hands shot up. "Who won't scare them off with questions about their sex life?" Most of the hands went down. "Okay, you take them Yukiko. You're the least yaoi crazed out of these…hens."

The girl nodded and wove back to the back booth. "Hello, I'm Yukiko and I'll be your waitress this evening. May I get you something to drink?"

Tsuzuki smiled warmly, causing the girl to blush. "Yes, I'd like a glass of wine please. Whatever's cheapest."

Hisoka sighed at his turn of phrase. "Just water for me, thank you. Tsuzuki, are you ready to order?"

"Uh…sure! I'd like the shrimp alfredo please." She nodded and wrote that down under the drink orders.

"And I'd like chicken parmesan please. No green peppers." She scribbled it down and nodded before dashing off. "Odd wait staff…" He suddenly shivered and craned his neck around.

"Something wrong Hisoka?"

"No…I just have…this weird feeling. Like we're being watched…"

Tsuzuki smiled and inched a centimeter closer. "There's no need to worry, Hisoka. Although if you're uncomfortable with going on a…going out with me in public, I'd understand. We don't have to do it again if you don't want to."

"N-no! That's not it, its jut a stupid feeling, that's all!" _Although maybe I am just imagining it. Maybe I'm just nervous about this whole public thing and think everyone's staring at us. But it certainly feels like someone's eyes are on us. Maybe this was a bad idea…No! Tsuzuki's the only one whose opinion matters here!_

"Okay then. After we eat do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, I'd like that," he said in a relieved tone. Perhaps the feeling would go away by then.

------------------------------------------

The figure hunkered down on the roof above the sky light, the binoculars to his eyes trained on a certain pair down below. So intent was he on his observation that he didn't sense the presence behind him until she loomed over him.

"I don't know exactly what your doing but I'm almost certain it's illegal," Neina deadpanned.

Hokuto jumped, fumbling the binoculars for a moment before looking up at her with a rather shame faced grin. "Oh…Hi there, love! What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. We were talking back at the ministry and the next thing I know you run off muttering something about 'pedophiles'. Do I even want to know what that was about?"

"Uh…" he grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Probably not?"

Frowning further she leaned over the side and glared. "You blew me off to spy on our son on his date? That is wrong on so many levels."

"I'm not spying. …I'm chaperoning."

Neina didn't even twitch. "Yeah, chaperoning. That's why you need night vision goggles, binoculars, a sound dish and…a sniper rifle?!" she picked up the last with a look of disgust. She hated guns and the fact that her husband had brought one with him here of all places just made her even more infuriated. "You brought a sniper rival as you spy on Hisoka's date?!"

"It's filled with tranquilizer darts," he defended.

"That's beside the point! They're shinigami, not grizzly bears!"

"I'm just looking out for our son," he sniffed.

Neina grimaced, a vein mark throbbing on her temple. "I don't think he'd be very amused if you shot his boyfriend with a tranquilizer dart. Besides, what the heck do you think Tsuzuki would do to warrant that? Jump him in an alley?" Hokuto was silent for a moment and the sneer Neina had painted on dissolved into a grimace. "Oh please tell me you didn't think that's what he would do."

"Men are scum! I put nothing past them."

"You do realize you're speaking for your own gender don't you?"

"…shut up."

"No, I will not shut up. Stop interfering in their love lives!" _It took me forever to get them going!_

"Is the pot lecturing the kettle? You meddle in more affairs than I care to count Madame Hypocrite." The words left his mouth before he could stop them but he didn't need empathy to know she was staring at him with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that, really."

She sighed and sat down with her back molding to his. She knew from experience when they were both tense during a fight this would keep them calm and stop more outbursts. "Kuto, beloved…why the sudden commando act? You were fine with Tsuzuki this afternoon."

Hokuto paused and put the binoculars in his lap. The warmth from her back was seeping in to him and calming the twisted muscles of his shoulders. "He…he's old."

There was a slight pause. "Aaaand…? You're point?"

"You don't understand! He's over a hundred! He's old enough to be _our _grandfather!"

"So? You're older than me."

"By four and a half years! There's a big difference between almost five and nearly eighty years!"

It was silent again but he could practically feel the rolling of her eyes through their connected backs. "That's all you got?"

"You mean besides the fact he's a guy?"

"Hokuto!"

"He is! And that makes Hisoka…"

"Gay?" she supplied.

"How can you say it so easily!? Doesn't it bother you just a little bit?"

"I thought you were over this," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes…and no. It's just, this isn't exactly how I pictured his life to turn out."

"What can you expect? We were gone for so long he just grew up into the person he is without us." She suddenly laughed. "Besides, do you think either of you're parents ever thought when you were born you would become a member of a secret organization and marry you're sorceress partner?"

He laughed a little in return. "Definitely not."

"And my parents never even wanted me to become a sorceress. I'm definitely not what they would've expected," she finished quietly.

"That's not a bad thing."

"And neither is being gay. Hisoka is wonderful and perfect just the way he is."

"Doting mother…"

"Over protective father," she countered. "It did bother me at first though," she admitted. "After the mistletoe incident I just sort of teased them. It was a few days later that it hit me Hisoka was gay. I was sort of in shock for a while and just kept laughing about it, more to hide my indecisiveness that anything."

"Then what made you so for it?"

Neina smiled and turned around to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "It was Hisoka himself. I felt it one day, just before Valentine's, radiating off of him. The same feeling I have for you. A deep and loyal love. I knew then that even if I didn't approve it wouldn't matter. They would go on being in love with or without my blessing. So I just figured it would be easier to accept it…and maybe make fun of them sometimes."

It was Hokuto's turn for silence as he looked without seeing at the glass below him. "Do they…does Tsuzuki feel the same?"

She smiled and skimmed her lips over his ear. "Do you think I would've let this continue if he didn't?"

He smiled at the gentle touch, setting the binoculars down for good. "Fine, I'll try it your way. But if he hurts Hisoka—"

"Doubtful. But if he does, I'll be right beside you holding the hedge clippers."

"Istanbul…"

"Classic, ne?" He tilted his head back with a smile and she smiled back before kissing him soundly on the lips. The kiss swept them both up until they separated panting. "What do you say, Chaperone-san? Now that I have you so distracted why don't we leave them to their own affairs and get along with our own?"

"Gods I love you!" He pulled her down for another kiss and smiled. _All love deserves a chance to grow._

--------------------------------------------

Hisoka and Tsuzuki's food came out a few moments after being ordered. Tsuzuki had immediately dug in with gusto, delighted with how it all tasted. Hisoka was a bit more refined as he ate but had to admit it was good.

"Ne, ne! Hisoka, you have to try this!" Hisoka looked over and jerked in surprise to see a fork laden with pasta in his face. Focusing past it he saw dancing amethyst eyes watching him.

"Baka. I don't need to be fed, I'm not a child."

Tsuzuki deflated slightly and lowered the fork a little. "I know that. I just thought you'd like this. It's good but not overly rich." He took the bite himself, looking a little disappointed. Sighing Hisoka took his own fork and stabbed a piece a shrimp with a few noodles dangling off it. Consuming it he looked up at Tsuzuki's surprised face.

"It's good. You want to try mine?" he shifted the plate a little in invitation. The portion was a bit much for him to finish on his own anyway. Tsuzuki smiled and speared a piece of chicken. He grinned around the fork as he ate it.

"Good! Hey, does this remind of anything?" Hisoka tilted his head in question as he continued with his meal. "Our first mission. Remember? We kept stealing each other's food."

"Oh yeah. You stole my dumpling," he fake mumbled. Tsuzuki laughed.

"You stole mine right back!"

"Fair is fair."

They laughed and talked more as they ate. Hisoka began to loosen up, all thoughts of eyes being on him forgotten. He'd realized long ago Tsuzuki had this effect on him, the effect to make him feel at ease and comfortable in his own skin. It was a new feeling and a rather overwhelming one at times but it was also quite addictive.

After they plates were cleared away and they'd paid they were getting ready to leave when their waitress came over and placed a large sundae on their table.

"I'm sorry but we've already paid and didn't order this," Hisoka said, though Tsuzuki was already eyeing it with glee.

"It's on the house. Special customer give away. Enjoy!" She bounced back and Hisoka stared at the sundae, which Tsuzuki was already ingesting.

"It's really good, Hioska! Try some."

"There's only one spoon," he pointed out. Tsuzuki looked around to see that indeed there was only one spoon.

"Oh. Well, here," he scooped up a large morsel of strawberry ice-cream with chunks of brownie and whip cream on it and held it out, much to his partner's renewed embarrassment. "Ah, right. I forgot, sorry. I just thought you'd like some and—" Tsuzuki nearly jumped out of his skin as a delicate and caught his wrist and brought the spoon up to pale lips. Hisoka took the bite of dessert in one go, licking his lips.

"It is good."

Tsuzuki, who'd watched this all in slow motion thanks to the inner workings of his mind, barely managed a croaked "Yeah". And then a , "You want some more?"

Between the two of them the dessert was gone in a few minutes and they finally left. The waitresses in the corner watched them leave, one discreetly hiding a camera to be developed later.

"Do you want to catch a movie?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Not really. I'm kind of tired. That was heavier than I'm used to for dinner."

"Okay then. Let's walk for a bit and then I'll walk you home." He nodded as he followed the taller man to a nearby park. It was dark but the moon was lighting up most everything in the small venue.

"This night was great Hisoka! I had a wonderful time."

"Yeah…"

"Is everything okay?" He turned from admiring the trunk to see the green eyes he loved so much staring at the ground. "Hisoka? Is something wrong?"

"No…I just…I…" The blonde was fidgeting even more now, grinding the toe of his shoe into the dirt and clenching and unclenching the hands at his side.

"Hisoka? What is it? You know you can tell me anything." _Unless it's that you don't want to be with me anymore…Please don't say that's it! Whatever I did wrong I'll fix! I won't try to feed you anymore! I won't glomp you at work! I—_

"C-could I…kiss you…please?" he muttered quietly.

_Oh…_ "Oh…I…y-yes, I'd like that." _So that's what it was. He's still new at all this even now._ Tsuzuki smiled at the innocence as they stepped into each other. Hisoka pushed himself up on the tips of his feet as Tsuzuki bent down. They missed the first time as Hisoka caught his chin and Tsuzuki brushed over one delicate cheekbone. But they soon corrected there paths and had their lips firmly fused. The deep kiss was simple felt so good that neither one cared they were just standing still.

Hisoka nearly jumped however when he felt something gently brush over his lips between the kiss. Cracking one verdant eye open he saw amethyst orbs staring back in nervous anticipation of his reaction. Those same purple orbs nearly fell out of his head as the satiny lips parted to allow him to deepen the kiss. From there it was not a battle of dominance as some kisses were but a sensual dance between two lonely souls that had finally found solace in one another. Tsuzuki's tongue gently ran over the teen's, courting it and teasing it as he explored the other's mouth. Hioska's responded hesitantly as if afraid of missing a beat and yet also wary of joining at all.

The kiss ended when both pulled away from the lack of oxygen. Hisoka was flushed and dazed, held in place only by strong arms that had crossed over his back to support him. He slumped forward and buried his burning face in Tsuzuki's chest.

"That was…wow," he whispered.

"Yeah…wow." Tsuzuki smiled and kissed the top of his head gently. "I think it's time to go home, Soka."

"Okay…do you want to stay for some tea?"

Tsuzuki's smile widened. "Sure, sounds good." _I'll stay for anything as long as it keeps me right here with you._

--------------------------------------------------

Yowza! That is the steamiest kissing scene I've ever written, **ever**!

REVIEW and tell me how I did. Kisses are hard for me to describe. SUGGEST stuff too, whether it's a chapter idea or how to improve my writing, I'm open to anything.

Oh, and the waitresses are based off of friends of mine. I guess that means I'm the hostess…O o


	19. Rain and Shine

Okay, I've got two quick things to announce. (No book yet, sorry!!)

First of all, since it is my summer vacation and my last one before college, I'm going off on a holiday. To Bavaria, Germany. This means I won't be updating _any_ of my stories for at least two, maybe three weeks. Hopefully though I will come back inspired and with great chapters for everyone!

Secondly, I have new pictures on my DA account for you to peruse! They aren't much, just some sketches mostly, but I can say that one of them is a kissing pic. Its my first one, so it's a little rough. I'm hoping to get better at them.

IF ANY OF YOU HAVE SOMETHING FROM MY STORIES YOU'D LIKE ME TO DRAW, GO AHEAD AND ASK. I don't mind, I could use the practice.

**Kaouri18**: Wheeeee!! I'm so glad you loved it! I actually had fun writing paranoid Hokuto. He's a father, so I think he'd probably think the worst immediately. And as I said before, those waitresses are based off my friends. They knew who each of them were too! XD They are genius tacticians though, you have to admit. Behold, the power of the sundae!!

**laustic:** Yes, they are!! My friends are quite amusing too. They torture the boys in our group with graphic yaoi pictures. So fun to watch! You do a great job with your kissing scenes so hearing praise from you is very flattering!

**Evol-chan:** Don't fight it!! I like hearing from you. Thank you very much for saying you like the waitresses! I think I'll try to have them back again one day, just gotta figure where…Oh, and I'm glad the stalking/hesitant parent thing worked out! Thanks again!

**DesertQueen:** YESSS!! (pumps fist in air) I get compliments and brownies!! It's a good day. I don't know where Hokuto got all that stuff…From my closet, maybe ;P

**jennamarie:** If I wrote what _I_ think goes on in there, I would probably get kicked off of here! I actually considered him seeing a kiss between them, but I didn't know how Neina would distract him from using the gun without getting a little risqué. (grabs fan flag from you and fans self) Try writing it!! Nothing so steamy this chapter, I didn't think my imagination could take it.

By the way, this is the title chapter. In case you were confused why I called it 'Like the Rain'.

----------------------------------------

Tears…are like rain. They are a release. An expression of the ultimate relief, or despair, or happiness, or sorrow. Tears can mean so much too so many. And in many moments tears can change us, give us the compassion to show mercy or forgiveness or the sympathy to hold close and comfort. Each tear can rip at your heart and allow all that's inside to pour out. Just like the rain. And when you're out of tears and all the frustration or hurt or sorrow that had gathered in your mind is gone you are left with a clear open sky. That's the beauty of rain. It soothes the earth and lets it appreciate the clarity of the sky. Just like tears.

People too can be like the rain…

--------------------------------------------

_I feel…odd._

Hisoka continued walking down the sidewalk, pausing only for a moment as a group of children ran past. He helped one up after she took a spill and kept moving without a backward glance.

_I've felt like this for a while but I don't know what it is._

He continued walking until the green trees of the park path he'd veered onto began to turn into the ever-blooming cherry trees of Meifu.

_What is it? Why do I feel…anticipation…and yet also anxiety and uneasiness too? My dampener's on full blast and there's no one else around so why?_

"Good morning," he nodded to the Gushoshin with a small smile as they passed on the steps. They seemed to pause for a moment before greeting back.

_I ate breakfast, I didn't forget anything, I got here fine...So why am I feeling like this?_

"Good morning," he nodded to Wakaba and Terazuma. Both blinked until Wakaba smiled brightly back and Terazuma held up a hand in greeting.

_Hmmm…maybe I'm not the only one. Everyone seems to be acting strange._ He passed by a mirror and did a double take before coming to a complete stop. _Or maybe it is just me…_

It wasn't a startling change. In fact, if you hadn't known him for very long you wouldn't notice anything amiss. But it was there. Especially around the eyes and mouth.

_I look…content. Not happy exactly but definitely not…myself for lack of a better analogy._ He reached up and traced around one of his eyes, just below the eyebrow ridge. They were wider now, less jaded somehow and not suspicious of everyone around him like they'd once been. And he realized he smiled now. Not just easier but at all and at people._ When did this all happen?_

"Hisoka?" He jerked from his self scrutinizing to see his mother and father had walked up next to him. "You okay? You're staring in the mirror a lot."

"Yeah, I'm okay," he mumbled. _I think…but what's happening to me?_

"You sure?" Hokuto asked. "You look kind of lost."

"I said I'm fine, okay?" he snapped. _There, that sounds more like me. Doesn't it?_

"Okay, okay. We were just wondering." Tatsumi and Watari came around the corner and paused on the outskirts of their little get together. Their talk of the budget cut short.

"…Sorry. I guess I'm in a mood." _Okay, when did I start caring about other people's feelings? I've felt them my whole life sure but that never made me sympathetic really. Not until—_

"Hisoka!!" He wasn't prepared when arms suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him back into a firm chest. "Good morning!!"

Hisoka blushed and fidgeted. "B-baka! Let go!" _That's what I sound like. But it doesn't sound the way I usually say it._

"Awwww, but Hisoka, I like hugging you! And I like this too!" The blonde boy felt something soft press against his cheek and knew what it was too given the wide eyed stares of their peers.

Tsuzuki had just kissed his cheek. In front of his parents. In front of their co-workers. In front of their superior (who may or may not still be in love with the purple eyed idiot, he's still not sure). AT WORK.

AND HE STILL LIKED IT, somewhere in the back of his mind. However, mortification and sudden realization of what was wrong were in the forefront of his mind.

"B-baka!!!" He broke from his grasp and whirled, his hand flying to the kissed cheek as if stung.

Tsuzuki blinked in confusion with his arms still raised. "Hisoka?"

"Y-you-you're—" _You're changing me! You're making me different!_ "You—" _And you don't even realize it! _I _didn't realize it! So you'll just keep on doing it! _"I…I…" _I don't want to change!! _

"Hisoka, what—"

"Just leave me alone!!!" He teleported away without another word, leaving everyone relatively stunned.

Tsuzuki was by far the most stunned, still staring at the spot where his boyfriend had been a second ago. The words were slow in coming. "What…what just happened?" He looked to each person frantically. His worried purple eyes begged them to tell him what had just occurred, what had gone wrong, and primarily how to fix it.

"Tsuzuki-san, I think perhaps you shouldn't have kissed him," Tatsumi said delicately.

"B-but we were doing so well! And he let me kiss him the other night on our date."

"What?" Tatsumi asked in surprise.

"I think we should let him figure this out," Watari said quickly, taking the secretary's arm and leading him away quickly.

"What did I do wrong?" Tsuzuki asked again.

"I'm not really sure," Hokuto said. He honestly wanted to help the man. He looked like a poor abandoned puppy right now and if there was one thing Hokuto had trouble resisting, besides Neina, it was poor puppies. Ironic considering his wife often reminded him of a cat…

"I may have an idea," Neina muttered.

"What?!" Tsuzuki suddenly took her by the shoulders and zoomed in till he was about an inch from her face. "What did I do?! How do I fix it?! Tell me!!!" He began shaking her until Hokuto grabbed him and pulled him back.

Neina swayed a little with her eyes still moving in a dizzy fashion. "I said I think! Gods man, get a hold of yourself!"

"But Hisoka is angry at me and I don't know whyyyyyy!! Tell my how to fix it!"

"You can't. Wah! No more crying," she yelled as she crossed her hands over his mouth. "You can't fix it because this is Hisoka's problem. He just needs to come to terms with a few things. Give him a little time."

Tsuzuki sniffed, blinking the tears from his eyes. "Y-you're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Empath, remember?"

He sniffed again but nodded reluctantly. "O-okay." He shuffled off, looking the very picture of defeat, back down the hall to his office.

Neina sighed as they watched him go. "I think I need to go talk to our son."

"You need help?"

"No, just keep the baka busy."

"What? Why me?"

"You're the people person. And plus you wouldn't understand." She turned and smiled softly. "Please?"

Hokuto looked more than a little perturbed but finally sighed and nodded. "Fine. But if he starts using me as a hanky, all bets are off."

---------------------------------------------

Verdant eyes stared down at his kitchen table hard enough to bore a whole through the surface. It had started raining outside; further contracting his mood. While usually he found the rhythmic beating of the drops against his window soothing, today he just found them and the darkened sky they descended from a cruel reminder of his current black mood. He was torn between rushing back and apologizing to his idiot and staying there for the rest of his life where no one could reach him.

That dream was promptly trampled when there was a knock at the door.

"Go away."

"Hisoka, open the door," Neina's voice floated over to him.

"No. Now go."

"Hisoka…"

"I said leave me alone and that means everyone!" _Just let me stay here and stop trying to change me!_

There was a slight pause then… "_Estruicala!!_" Hisoka jumped up and out of his chair as his front door blasted off its hinges and fell to the floor a good five feet away in the middle of his living room. Neina stepped through the now gaping portal dripping wet crossed her arms and glared at him. "When I say let me in, I mean now. No arguments. And definitely no back talk, young man."

Hisoka gulped and nodded. "Okay, got it…"

She sighed through her nose and reached down to pick up the door, still miraculously in one piece. Fitting it back in place, she muttered the only repair spell she knew and hastily backed up. It was a witch's spell and the last time she'd attempted it the jewelry box she'd been working on nearly took her hand off. The door fitted back into place and apparently repaired itself without incident. She hoped.

Taking off her shoes and soggy socks she padded across the carpet in her bare feet. "I came to talk about earlier. Everything is definitely not okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

Neina's eye ticked at his obstinacy. _I guess I wasn't quite lucky enough to bypass the hormonal-emotional-bipolar teen stage after all._ "Don't make me read your mind."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. As long as you're acting like this you are denied your privacy. So either fess up or prepare to be mind scanned."

He shifted in his chair and looked away. "I really don't know alright? I just sort of snapped for some reason…"

"Were you scared?"

"No!"

"Yes you were," she said knowingly as she pulled out the chair next to him and sat. "I was a lot like you a long time ago. Well, not _that_ long, but you know what I mean."

"So I've been told…" he replied hesitantly.

"And if you are like me, then you're nervous about starting this relationship with Tsuzuki. Very nervous."

"It's not that—"

"Let me go on," she said and held up a hand to stall him. "You're nervous because of the changes."

Hisoka actually jerked in surprise. _How did she know?_

"I take it from that incredulous look on your face I'm right."

"How…?"

She smiled. "After my first year in the Guard or so I realized I was changing too. For over four years my revenge had been my life. It was the reason I lived, the reason I trained as hard as I did, the reason I closed myself off to the rest of the world except when it was at my convenience.

"But after that first year I realized something had changed. _I_ had changed. I was smiling and laughing. For the first time in forever I was beginning to feel I was alive again. And it frightened me. It frightened me because I thought I was losing sight of my precious revenge. And yet at the same time I was frightened of losing what I was being given. I had to consider at several points which was more important, my revenge or my friends. And I can't say I always made the best choice," she admitted.

"In the end, what I realized I feared most was being alone again. So I faced the changes and what they brought with them."

"But that's stupid!" he said. "I don't want to change for anyone. To change for other people is weak!"

Neina just tilted her and smiled. "You think? I happen to like who I am now. I was absolutely no fun before. And I am hardly weak for it." She looked passed him and smiled even wider. "Ah, look. The rain's stopped."

Hisoka turned his head to look out his window and saw that indeed the rain had stopped. The sun was shining down once again in long rays across his living room furniture.

Neina roze, shivering in her wet clothes. "Ma, I should've dried off! Ah well, I'll just go home and change." She rose and started back towards the door to slip on her still damp socks and shoes.

"…'m sorry."

She looked up to see her son standing behind her, his eyes downcast. She smiled gently and stood to look him in the eye. "Hisoka, if you can decide the answer to the next statement then I can guarantee you'll figure out what to do. Whether to stay with Tsuzuki or not." He looked up hopefully. "Decide: Is it worth it?

"But how do I know I've made the right choice?"

She shrugged. "You'll know when you know."

She hugged him briefly before opening the door. The sun temporarily blinded him and all he saw leave was the woman's silhouette before the door shut behind her.

Walking across his living room rug, he carelessly threw himself onto the couch. _Is it worth it? Is it worth it…I don't know!_

Sighing, he hooked one of his arms over his eyes to block out the invading sunlight. Suddenly he missed the rain. And work. And everything, especially Tsuzuki. Shifting his arm he cracked one eye open to look out the window.

_People are like the rain,_ he decided. _They come into to your life, sometimes without warning, and change everything. They bring new life, fresh green life, to everything they touch. And sometimes you get sick of them and want them gone. But when they are, you realize how much you needed and wanted them around._ He sighed and turned over to face the back of the couch. Images of his parents, his co-workers, and various people he'd met on cases flashed through his mind. Closing his eyes, his last lingering thought as he drifted off into a nap was of gentle purple eyes staring at him lovingly.

The next time he awoke it was to a sudden shout outside. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. He was surprised to find he'd slept most of the day away. Standing he walked over and opened the door.

Tsuzuki was there, square on his rump with an overturned bag next to him, staring at his door in…fear?

"Tsuzuki? What are you—?"

"Your door just burned my hand!"

"What?"

Tsuzuki blushed and quickly swept things back into his bag. "I mean, uh, well…" He sighed gave Hisoka a look that made his chest tighten. "I'm sorry, Hisoka."

"What? Why—?"

"I should've known you wouldn't be comfortable with me kissing you at work! I mean, we've only been really going out for a few months, and I know you wanted to take it slow—"

"How?"

"—and I know you're not comfortable with things like that still, but I went ahead and did it anyway! I'm such an idiot! And I was miserable today without you." Hisoka blushed but kept listening. "I couldn't focus on anything but trying to figure out how I could make it up to you, so I finally just told Tatsumi I was taking the day off and ran before he could catch me. Then I just sort of wandered around downtown looking for something to make it up to you, but I couldn't decide, so I ended up with all this!" He opened the bag and Hisoka looked in to see …

"A stuffed cat?!" he asked disbelievingly. He took the furry thing out and to take a better look at it. It was a white Siamese evidently, very plushy and soft with gold colored paws, tail tip and face. It had a rather bored expression on its face, its half lidded eyes a deep jade color.

Tsuzuki actually colored and looked down. "Ah, well…it reminded me…of you. I mean, you've always given me that expression when I do something silly. And the eyes…I-if you don't like it, I'll take it back…"

Hisoka frowned at him then looked back in the bag and noticed half a dozen tarts (his favorites only), a box of chocolate (bittersweet and dark, the only kind he would eat and Tsuzuki's least favorite), and two books he'd been eyeing at his favorite bookstore for the last few weeks. _He…remembered all of that?_

Looking back up at his face, the nervous way he wouldn't meet his eyes and chewing of his lower lip, Hisoka realized how foolish he'd been. He realized how much he'd hurt Tsuzuki and himself at the same time. He didn't realize he'd begun to cry until Tsuzuki began his panicked dance.

"Hey! Hisoka, wait, don't cry, I didn't mean to—" Suddenly he threw himself into Tsuzuki's arms and buried his head in his chest. "Hisoka?!" He dropped the bag in surprise but his arms remained where they were, unsure of what to do.

"Baka…baka…!"

"H-hey! What did I do now?"

"Not you! Me!"

"Huh?"

Hisoka backed away only slightly to keep his grip on the front of the other man's shirt. "I'm the one who should apologize, Tsuzuki. I'm sorry I tried to push you away, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I'm so cold and distant sometimes and—"

"Whoa there, calm down Hisoka," he smiled and pulled him closer, deciding that it was okay to do so. "If you didn't yell at me or act cold sometimes, you wouldn't be you. I never want you to change yourself for me, Hisoka."

"But I am changing!" he said. "That's why I pushed you away! I was afraid of changing who I was completely!"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Not completely. You're just opening up more, giving your natural reactions to things you thought you had to block before. But no matter how much you change, I will always want to be with you. I probably couldn't leave you alone, no matter how much you asked me!"

Hisoka sniffed as the tears stopped and looked up into amethyst eyes that finally would meet his own. "Promise?"

Tsuzuki seemed surprised by the question, or perhaps it was the lost innocent tone in which he asked. Smiling even more gently he knelt down and pressed their foreheads together. "Promise. And if the little changes that happen mean I can kiss you more, I say bring 'em on!"

Hisoka gave a small snort that could be taken as a suppressed laugh. "Baka. And this time I do mean you." Tsuzuki chuckled before moving lower to press a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. When they pulled back Hisoka smiled a little. "Want to come in for tea?"

"Sure." He turned, Tsuzuki still keeping one arm around him as if to anchor him from leaving again, and reached out for the door. He yelped when the contact with the door knob singed his hand. "What the hell?!"

"Told you. Why's you're door suddenly a skillet?"

"I don't…Mom!"

"Neina? Why'd she do that to you're door?"

Hisoka looked back and smiled. "What do you say I explain at your place? She'll have to come and fix it probably and I'm kind of hungry. We could pick up tea on the way if we walked."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled. Picking up the cat and the bag they started down the steps to the sidewalk. Tsuzuki didn't hide his surprise or enjoyment when Hisoka slipped his hand into his and threaded their fingers together. And thus they walked down the busy streets for all to see.

_It's definitely worth it._

---------------------------------------------------------

(This is for the TaTari fans!!)

"You doing okay? You didn't put up much of a fight just now," Watari asked as he set the coffee down before his friend. Tsuzuki had just run past the office saying he was taking the rest of the day off and surprising the scientist as he brought coffee to the secretary. The coffee run had become a daily routine for him, as well as a good excuse to visit the stand-offish male.

Tatsumi looked at him from the corner of his eyes before turning back to his paperwork. "I'm fine, Watari-san. I figured he would likely leave early today no matter what I did or said, so I just didn't do or say anything."

"Yeah, but are you okay with it? I mean, you know, Hisoka and Tsuzuki…"

Cold blue eyes looked up at him. "Why wouldn't I be okay with that? I'm very happy for them."

"Tatsumi, don't try that 'I'm the scary secretary, don't piss me off or I'll dock your funding shtick with me now. I'm trying to actually talk to you, my friend Tatsumi Seiichirou, not the secretary of Meifu." He looked to the side slightly so as not to look into those eyes immediately. "I know you and Tsuzuki…were very close. And I know you probably broke your partnership off because you didn't want it getting too serious. I just want to know…are you okay?"

Eyes turned distantly inward and his pen stopped mid-sentence. "I'm fine, Watari-san. Anything that Tsuzuki and I might've had was left in the past long ago and we still remain close friends. That is enough."

"For you?"

"Watari…"

"Seiichirou." Tatsumi tensed in surprise as the hand holding his pen was taken up and clasped between both of the scientist's. Compared to his tan square like hands, the blondes were longer and more agile looking, various little scars from his life before death still lingering across the digits. "It's not wrong to get close to someone. We may be immortal now, but we're still human. Humans are social creatures. We need to feel we have at least one person we can depend on completely."

Tatsumi's eyes softened. "Getting close is dangerous for me…for others."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true."

"No it's not. You just havn't found the right person yet. Then you'll see."

"You have someone in mind?" he asked sarcastically.

Watari blushed a little. "Um, well…That is maybe…I could always…" Tastumi looked up into the amber orbs above him and any of the blonde's 'unflappable courage and determination', as others called and he often boasted, left. "D-don't turn this to me! I'm just saying have a little hope and stop acting so distant. Nothing ventured nothing gained, carpe diem, live like there's no tomorrow—"

"Alright, I understand Watari."

"Good." There was a slight pause before Tatsumi shifted his hand.

"May I have this back now? I'm still using it."

"Oh, right, sorry. I guess I should get back to work too," he laughed a little strained and stood to walk stiffly back out the door.

"…Yutaka." Watari paused when he heard his proper name said so gently and turned his head back. "Thank you."

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Anytime! Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

Tatsumi nodded and he was gone. Sitting back, he looked down at his paper and tried to recall what he was supposed to be doing. However the blonde's smile appeared to be staying with him in his minds eye, bringing one to his own lips. _Perhaps…_

--------------------------------------------------

Okay, now I'm done. Romantic drama is **hard**!!! Hopefully this will keep you guys tied over till my return.

REVIEW and SUGGEST!!! I'll be practicing my German.


	20. Death and Birthdays

I'M BACK BABY!!! Gutentagen!

And **Hiyami's **back too!! I was wonderin' where you were for a while there. Glad your back and very glad you what I've got so far. I loved all your comments. It's comments like those that I look forward too the most. I'm actually working on a picture of plushy Hokuto but it's not quite finished yet. And I understand the cuteness overload, trust me!

**Jennamarie**: I'm glad I could help Sorry you're so stressed but look at it this way: when I was six I shaved off my arm hair and my eyebrows with my grandfather's razor. Hair can be fixed but I shaved that stuff _off_. Took three weeks to grow back and they _still_ look funny XD Hope things start evening out for you. (casually kicks the semi away) Think fluffy thoughts!

**Saphira112**: This is a short review? I think this is longer than some of my chapters. But I'm too happy to hear from you to care!! Glad you liked the chapters before and my kissing scene. All of your comments were funny and made me smile and feel all warm inside. Tell Door I'm sorry, I don't think he's speaking to me. And it's okay cause I'm a sadist too sometimes. I like torturing my characters and other peoples characters. And Neina didn't enchant the door on purpose, it just sort of happened cause she's not very good at witchcraft. But you can bet any remorse was just acting when she found out what happened cause of it. And sorry you hate the phrase but calm down!! We don't say it a lot around here so I don't have a problem with it. As for TaTari…I like pairing them together because of the whole 'opposites attract' thing. I think they compliment each other well. Hope to hear from you again soon!

**DesertQueen**: Ugh, there goes my diet. Do I care? Hell no!! Thank you for saying it turned out so well. And I'm so flattered you saved my poem…thing. (I don't even know what it is) And thanks for the good luck. I took French in school and I'm taking Japanese in college so I was pretty much going in blind. I did alright though, but my dad was my main translator.

**Laustic:** I love cats too!! I love most animals but cats are my favorite. And that did always bother me that in some fics he goes from 'almost-emo', as my friends say, to suddenly so gooey and romantic. Me, I'm making him work for it! XD I had a great time on vacation and btw, check out the revamped chapter in When You Were Young. I changed a good chunk of it thanks to your inspiration of the Tanabata festival.

**Evol-chan**: I know, last chapter had EVERYTHING. I'm so flattered you think my writing has vivaciousness at all!! No one's ever told me that! And I'm very happy you looked forward to this.

Holy crap, almost a whole page just to respond to reviews:O Although admittedly they're just long. Anyhoot, enjoy the insanity!!

------------------------------------------

The morning was overcast, dark grey clouds sweeping in from the west at a slow rate. That summer had been particularly hot so far so the idea of rain was a welcome relief. Especially for Hisoka who preferred a summer thunderstorm to the sweltering heat that had been plaguing them. A day's reprieve from the sun was much appreciated. He just wanted it to wait until he got to the office since he'd left his umbrella there from the last time it rained over two months ago.

His luck held as he ascended the steps to the top. Evidently the clouds bark was worse than its bite. He made a B-line for the break room to grab a mug of coffee, or perhaps chilled tea since the humidity was still overpowering. Watari and Wakaba's hair was most likely going insane because of it. However he had to pause for a moment when he entered the room.

His mother was there. That wasn't new she was often there before him. She was an early riser he gathered. But what was strange was what she was wearing. It was a black dress, sleeveless and simple woven cotton. Her hair was down for once, pulled back by a simple black headband. Her shoes were simple black dress shoes. Her pale hands worked to wash out a coffee mug automatically, her eyes distant and her lips relaxed in straight line. He'd never seen her look so somber.

She gave a start and looked up. She smiled though it didn't have any of the usual radiance. "Oh, good morning 'Soka-chan."

"Good morning. Why are you…?"

She continued smiling. "I'm going out for the day. Down south."

"Down south? Why?"

The smile stretched. "I'll tell you when I get back, I have to leave now. I'll be back this evening at the latest."

She walked past him out into the hall before he could ask again. "Okay. Uh, bye." She waved as she walked back out into the cherry grove.

"She already left, eh?" He jumped and turned his head to see Hokuto behind him, scratching the side of his jaw.

"Mom? Yeah, she just left."

"Good. An early start means she'll be back on time."

"On time for what?"

"Her party," he said and turned around. He turned his head back but there wasn't much mirth in his eyes. "Today's your mother's birthday."

Hisoka's mouth fell open. He looked out where Neina had just vanished and then back to the retreating back of his father. He followed quickly and caught up to him. "Are you serious?"

"You have to be serious on a day like today."

"But then why…why was she dressed like she was going to a funeral?"

Hokuto paused and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Her parents died on her birthday, Hisoka. On her eighth birthday."

Hisoka gulped and looked down. _Oh…yeah._

"She always goes to visit them on this day. I think she feels a little guilty about today though since it's been almost twenty years since her last visit."

"But that's not her fault!"

"Try telling her that. She's been in a mood since she saw the calendar last night. And she's just going to go further down in the dumps all day."

"Then why let her go?" he asked. "Why don't you go with her?"

Hokuto sighed. "I didn't know them; I would feel out of place. The best I can do is just trying to cheer her up when she gets back with a little bit of help. Its sort a tradition: let her go visit them and get herself all sad and regretful and then cheer her up with a wild party when she gets back. Something her parents would appreciate. Your mother has told me a lot about them but this is still sort of a thing you'd want to do alone. I'm a Kurosaki not a Haguro."

Hisoka was silent for a moment. _…But I'm half Haguro…_

----------------------------------------

Neina splashed another ladle of water across the grave stone and knelt to pray. Opening her eyes she reached out and traced the letters of their names. Rising she moved back until she felt the back of her knees it the stone bench and sat. "I still never know if you can hear me, wherever you are, but I'll keep talking just in case. Sorry I couldn't be here sooner, a lot's happened. I was sort of sealed up in a tree for twenty years. Yeah, lame excuse, I know. Could've been worse though. Hokuto was turned into a plush doll. Being stuck in a tree doesn't seem so bad compared to that.

"Kuto's family managed to get custody of Hisoka. They…didn't do right by him, to put it lightly. And Hisoka died. But he's a shinigami now so he's actually immortal. Guess you won't be meeting him any time soon. He's doing well. He's in love. With a man. I know, but what are you going to do. The man's a ditz and a sugar addict, and it's funny to watch them sometimes because you honestly wonder what attracts them to each other. But…they remind me of Hokuto and me. And of you two. So I think it will work out.

"Hokuto is doing well too. He's not a plush anymore. He's probably planning my party as we speak. There were a few little mishaps but we're all okay now—"

She paused and turned her head when she sensed a presence nearby. She straightened from her minor slouch in surprise to see Hisoka standing on the level below. He looked nervous as he shifted from foot to foot.

"I uh…thought you might want some company. If you don't I can leave."

She blinked, still surprised, but scooted over and motioned him over. He climbed the few steps and walked past the other stones to sit next to her.

"So," he went on, trying not to let silence invade. "This is where you used to live?"

Neina nodded, her surprise finally fading. "Yes. A long time ago. And this is them," she held out her hand to the grave in front of her. Hisoka took in the fresh flowers and the box of mochi and dango placed on it's alter. _Haguro_ was carved at the top with two names dropping down from it: _Kiwako_ and _Nariaki_.

"Kiwako…?"

"Interesting name for my mother. 'Child born on the border'. A joke my grandparents came up with, her being born between two worlds. And Verdette gave her middle name. Shelnuvademende."

"What does that mean?"

Neina glared. " 'The World's New Misery.'"

_Ouch._ Hisoka looked at the grave, curiosity for this side of his family intensifying beyond the ignorable extent it had been. "What were they like?"

The glare melted and a wistful smile played with her lips. "My mother was…worrisome. Paranoid. And kind of shy. She didn't like being in the spotlight, didn't like people noticing her. When I was younger and my powers started to manifest she begged me to never use them, to let them fade like hers had." The smile faded. "I didn't listen. Sometimes I wonder if that's what got them killed."

"And what about…Nariaki?" he asked quickly.

"My dad was…sterner. A bit more strict, but still very kind and loving. He used to work in the military once upon a time. Tatsumi would've gotten along with him I imagine." She smiled again and Hisoka smiled too.

"Tell me more."

--------------------------------------------------------

"And you're sure this is okay, Hokuto?" Tsuzuki asked as he tapped up the banner in the main hall. Which was now the party hall in preparation for Neina's (and Hisoka's, evidently) return. "I mean, if it's such a horrible day in her memory, does she really want to celebrate it?"

Hokuto set down another tray of empty cups next to the ice bowl and turned a lazy eye to the other man. "Did you bake the cake?"

"…No, Tatsumi did."

"Then it's fine."

"What do you…Hokuto!!"

"I agree with Tsuzuki," Watari interjected. "I mean, I'll take any excuse to party, but…celebrating the day her parents died, even if it is her birthday, seems a little…morbid."

Hokuto sighed and leaned against the table. "Yeah, well, that's exactly why we're celebrating. Neina's going to come back a sad sack and I for one am intent on cheering her up. You don't have to worry, she's come to expect and want it over the years. We've been doing this since she was fifteen."

This seemed to placate the other men's worry and they continued with the preparations. It was towards the evening when the ministry doors opened and the two blondes returned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEINA!!!"

They both started from the exclamation, not expecting to be jumped going right in, but Neina laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. Let's party!"

"Hold on, I have a surprise for you," Hokuto said. "You can come out now!"

Everyone turned their attention to the door that led to the break room as it opened. Runa and Kelton stepped out grinning like fools. Neina's face immediately brightened, the waned look that had been haunting her all day melting away.

"Oh my gods!! You guys came all this way to see me?"

"Of course! It's your forty-second birthday. Of course, you still only look like your twenty something," Runa added with fake bitterness. "You bitch."

Neina just grinned wickedly as she took a step back from hugging them. "Now, now. You've aged quite gracefully, Haruna-_sama_."

"Hey, don't you sama me!" she growled and put the petite blonde in a headlock. "I'm only two years older than you!"

"Now girls, get along. We came here to celebrate, didn't we? Oh, Neina, Schroeder asked us to give this to you. He says he's sorry he couldn't make it but he had a previous engagement. And Newt's on the way."

"I understand. They still have jobs, unlike me!" She set the box aside with the others to be opened later. "Can we part now?"

"Party!" Watari agreed. Some people never need ask more than twice. He popped a party cracker across the room like a starter's pistol, sending streamers of paper cascading over her and the nearby guests.

The party went into full swing, music pumping in from one of Watari's computers. Everyone laughed as all the former Dark Guard members danced like un-hipsters across the floor. Kelton even started dancing the thriller with an expertise that made everyone wonder how many times he'd seen the video. Tsuzuki eventually jumped out to join them, his passion for dance just making things even more enjoyable. The chief was doing his best to keep up with throwing something out of whack. Wakaba was doing fairly well for herself though Terazuma huffed in his corner. That is until Tsuzuki started dancing a little to close to his partner, which prompted him to storm over and dance nearby, but not to close, to keep an eye on them. Evidently he still hadn't heard the news about him and Hisoka.

Thinking that Tsuzuki unconsciously let his gaze sweep across the floor in search of his boyfriend. He caught sight of him leaning against the wall and watching everyone else. Tsuzuki frowned and walked over to him.

"Hisoka, don't you want to dance with the rest of us?"

The teen waved his hand and shook his head. "I'm fine, Tsuzuki. You go ahead and have fun."

Tsuzuki pouted and leaned down dangerously close to the pale face of his partner. "But it's not fun if you're not there."

Hisoka reddened before turning his head with click of his tongue. "Tch. Baka."

Tsuzuki just smiled before reaching out for his hand. "But I'm your baka. Right?"

Hisoka met his gaze again and let a small smirk shape his lips. "My baka."

Tsuzuki grinned further and loosely grasped his fingers. "Dance with your baka?"

Hisoka smiled and allowed him to tug him to the dance floor. Tsuzuki didn't leave his side the entire time and focused solely on him as they danced. Hisoka did well considering it was his first real time on a dance floor. He'd known that Tsuzuki was good at ballroom dancing but he was surprised to see the wilder more modern dancing didn't elude him either. Hisoka couldn't (or wouldn't) move his hips quite like that but didn't mind when he was brought in close and half guided half followed around the floor.

Watari smiled as he watched all of them, especially the two new lovebirds. Sneaking a glance to his side where Tatsumi was standing and observing like a chaperone at a school formal he grinned. "C'mon, Tatsumi! Let's not be the only wall flowers!" Watari grabbed the secretary's arm before he could argue and dragged him out onto the floor.

"Watari, I can't dance. I was fine watching."

"Can't? You? Tatsumi, look around you. Half the people here can't dance, their just having fun with it. Just dance with me."

"But…"

"Please?"

"No! No more pouting! I'll stay just no more pouting." Watari smiled and began to dance, Tatsumi trying his best to follow though much more stiffly.

"There, see? You're doing just fine."

"Are you patronizing me?"

"Me patronize you? Come now, Tatsu, you're imagining things."

"Watari…"

Watari chuckled before reaching out and placing his hands on his slightly broader shoulder. "Here. Maybe if you had something more to focus on you wouldn't look like Frankenstein trying to do the twist." The secretary glowered but Watari neither faltered nor removed his hands. Sighing he brought his own up and placed them high on his waist.

"Happy?"

_More than you know…_Watari just smiled and moved with the music while leading the other to the beat.

They danced through almost two CDs before they all took a break to eat some of the cake and other treats across the tables. Neina had managed to blow all the candles on the cake in one go, although Tsuzuki still said it was cheating to use magic.

Neina opened all her gifts, careful to keep the tags together so she could properly thank everyone later. Hisoka had given her a new photo album to begin filling up, bought on the way to the graveyard earlier that day. Tsuzuki had given her a gift card to her favorite bookstore. Watari gave her a bandana, much like his own, in a spring green with her name professionally embroidered along the edge. Tatsumi gave her a pen in the shape of a golden dragon with green jeweled eyes. The various other gifts were piled into a box to be taken home.

It was around midnight when they finally began to hit a slump. Everyone was exhausted from various games, dancing, eating, more dancing, and just basically acting like they were all teenagers again.

"Well everyone, I think we should call it a day. Some of us still have actual work to do tomorrow." There were a few groans at this but the chief just kept smiling. He pulled his tie down from around his head and straightened it slightly before picking up his cup again. "But before we go, I propose one last toast to the woman of the hour. To Neina!"

Everyone held their cup in the air, some having to look around for where they left it, and reciprocated the toast. A few jerked in surprise when Terazuma spat his out in apparent surprise.

"Ew! What's your problem?" Tsuzuki asked.

"My problem is this isn't mine! This is freaking lemon-lime soda! Where's my sake?!"

"Sake?" Hoktuo asked.

There was a sudden fit of coughing from Neina, who set the cup she'd just drank from down. "Ugh! That's definitely not mine! It burns too much to be soda."

Hokuto's eyes widened but he made no move to go to his wife even as she continued coughing. When her fit finally subsided she suddenly straightened before groaning and leaning heavily on the table. A delicate blush came over her cheeks and she blinked blearily around her.

"Neina? Are you okay?" Tsuzuki asked. He set his hand on her shoulder in concern.

"Tsuzuki, don't—" Hokuto didn't get the chance to finish his warning. Neina had looked over her shoulder at the taller man when he'd made contact. A rather drunken smile had come over her before she suddenly threw her arms up around his neck and clung there.

"You're cute!"

Everyone's mouths fell open in shock. Everyone except for Neina's friends and her husband who looked more exasperated than anything.

"Great. She's drunk."

"But she only had one sip!" Hisoka said.

"One sip of sake is all it takes. She has a low alcohol tolerance because she doesn't drink. And _that_—" he gestured to where Neina was rubbing her head against a very uncomfortable Tsuzuki's chest and purring, "—is exactly why. It throws her empathy out of whack and she begins rapidly changing emotions."

"Like the time she nearly blew up that bar when she was sixteen and someone tried to get her drunk," Runa said.

"Or the Sakura Festival incident." All three of them seemed to shudder when Kelton brought that up.

Tsuzuki gulped and looked down at the potential time bomb cuddling him. "N-neina?" he asked.

"You are. You are very cute. I can see why my son choose you. But you…you're not good enough for 'im." She suddenly backed up and fisted her hand in his shirt front with a vicious glare. "Nobody's good enough for 'im! Never will be! 'Specially not you! But he chose…choose you so I got to be understanding. I want to be understanding." Her grip loosened and the glare receded into a woeful expression. "Mother's got to be understanding right? And I want to be a good mom. I do! I-just-don't-know-how!!" She wailed and buried her head back in his shirt front.

Tsuzuki looked around for any kind of support but everyone was obviously not to intent on trying to pry her off and possibly getting her latched onto them. Patting her back he did his best to sound encouraging. "Uh, there, there. You're a great mom, Neina. You're doing really good."

"R-really?"

He sweat dropped at the squeaky little sob as did everyone else. "Yep! Mother of the year material, really!" _Now let me go, please! The only blonde I want hugging me is Hisoka!_ He looked to the boy who was standing off to the side and looking torn between annoyance and…no, wait, that was pretty much it.

"You're sweet," she said. "And you smell nice."

"Okay, Mrs. Robinson, why don't you get off your son's boyfriend before we end up on one of those trashy talk shows," Hokuto said.

Neina turned her head and blinked at him. "…Hokuto?"

"Yeah, that would be me, your husband," he stressed the last word as his ire had risen.

Neina suddenly grinned evilly before releasing Tsuzuki and leaping onto her man. He yelped as he was thrown to the ground and promptly kissed. "Hokuto!!" she yelled in triumph before going in for another kiss.

"Wow. Now that is a serious mood swing," Watari said.

"I'm going to leave now before I get more disturbed," Hisoka said.

"I'll walk you home," Tsuzuki said quickly and followed him out.

"I think we'll be leaving too," Hokuto said as he stood, Neina hanging onto his back like a baby koala. "Her metabolism will burn it off pretty quickly but I think it's best to get away from crowds. Good ni-AA-AAH!!" He shuddered as she nibbled his ear again. "Okay, bye now!"

Hisoka covered his face with one of his hands and sighed as he watched them leave, soon followed by Runa, Kelton and their coworkers.

"I never want to see my mother drunk, ever again."

"Agreed," Tsuzuki said. "Her acting that nice towards me was just…creepy." They began walking towards Hisoka's apartment through the dark. They were almost there when Tsuzuki finally posed the question that had been plaguing him. "Hisoka? Can I ask you something?"

The green-eyed youth looked up in perplexity. "What is it?"

"Why…why did you choose me?" Hisoka stopped and looked at him in shock. "I mean, you could have anyone! So why someone as damaged as me?"

He glared a little before reaching up and flicking one of his ebony banes away from his eyes. "First of all, you are not 'damaged'. You're…everything I want. That's why I chose you. I don't want 'anyone', because to me you're everything."

Tsuzuki's eyes sparkled with emotion before he leaned down and kissed the blonde deeply. Pulling away enough for a breath but hovering centimeters from those soft lips he smiled. "I do believe you're sweet talk has improved quite a bit," he whispered.

Hisoka tried to glare but found it somehow difficult with his partner's warm breath ghosting over his moist lips. "I thought you were the sweet one," he snorted.

"Sweet on you." Tsuzuki descended on his lips again, the one hand snaking around his back while the other combed through silky gold locks.

"Baka," he muttered as they started back down the path. Tsuzuki kept one arm around his shoulders as they walked.

"Uh huh. But I'm _your_ baka." He nuzzled him gently before kissing his temple.

Hisoka smiled and slipped one arm shyly around his waist. "My baka. I like that."

-----------------------------------------------------

And I end the insanity with fluff. I think I'm getting better at fluff. But I'm thinking I might have to start doing…other things.

REVIEW and SUGGEST. It's good to be back!!


	21. Shorts

Right, running low on ideas here. But I'm not quite ready to start the next 'book' or whatever you want to call it so here are a bunch of shorts. These are mostly stories I wanted to do but didn't have enough to work from to turn them into real chapters. Enjoy!

**jennamarie:** Yeah, I wanted to make Neina a weird kind of bi-polar drunk that spouts out random things she's thinking. Those are the fun ones, as long as they're latched onto anyone else! Your mom sounds interesting…almost like those mother in laws on sitcoms…And yeah for fluff!!! More fluff here now!! And insanity but that springs up everywhere I go so…(shrugs) Enjoy!

**laustic**: Drunk Neina is pretty popular…Neina is the uber-mom!!! So glad you liked it XD

**Hiyami**: I'm always hyper, it's kind of my natural state X3 But yeah, that's basically me in a nutshell. Random laughing, creepy smile, the tendency to glomp people while shouting the Xena war cry…its sort of a daily ritual now. Random favorite line.

**DerangedandLovinIt**: I love your name!!! XD Why didn't I think of that?! Anyway, I'm glad the drunk scene made you happy. It seems to make a lot of people happy. Maybe I should bring drunk Neina back one day. Are mother/son drinking sessions in practice? (I'm a girl, son/anything is a bit beyond me)

Have fun and SUGGEST stuff!!! My inspiration is lost and since it can be considered a weapon of mass disruption we may never find it!

---------------------------------------------

1) Memory Lane

"So this is a time capsule all of you buried almost twenty-five years ago?" Hisoka asked as they set the large metal box on the table. He and the others had been invited over to his parents apartment a couple of days after his mother's birthday party to help them go through the time capsule.

"Yep! We uncovered it on the twenty year marker like we all agreed but without Neina and Hokuto there it didn't feel right to open it." Kelton swiped again at the layer of dust over their names and smiled.

"Does that mean you never would've opened if I hadn't turned up?" Neina asked. "I mean, you already technically had Hokuto so—"

"I was asleep as a plusie though, remember? Hell if I knew what was going on around me."

"Oh, yeah…You made a cute plushie though. I should've taken some pictures…"

"And I would've destroyed them and eaten the negatives," he said darkly.

"This is a neat idea," Watari said as he looked over the tin trunk. "Maybe we should do something like this. Lord knows we'd have all eternity to dig it up and bury it again."

"You're welcome to the case after we open it," Runa said. "I think this is the only one we'll do. I don't really need to be reminded of the passing years."

"Does it really bother you that much?" Neina asked.

"Not really. But it will eventually I imagine." She smiled wanly.

"Got it!" They all looked up to see Kelton holding the broken remains of the lock in his hands.

"Kelton, why'd you break it?"

He flushed a little as he let the pieces fall. "I, uh, lost the key…about fifteen years ago."

The other three burst out laughing. "You? Mr. Responsible? Mr. 'Give me the key, the rest of you will lose it?'" Hokuto laughed.

"Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did. Hypocrite."

Runa patted his back in consolation, though it was obvious she was still giggling on the inside.

"Let's just open it already. I can't really remember what we put in here…"

Everyone, including the members of the ministry, gathered around as he lifted the lid.

"Looks like we put in a lot junk are what we put in," Hokuto said blandly.

"No kidding," Tsuzuki said. "What is this stuff?" He reached in and pulled out a slightly smaller box. Opening he titled his head when he saw obsidian earrings shaped like teardrops.

"Oh! My mother's earrings!" Runa took the box from him with a smile. "I'd forgotten I'd put those in there. I thought I'd lost them. And there's my first wand! I remember it broke on that mission before we buried this."

"And here's the first paper I wrote in medical school," Kelton said as he picked an old binder up. "I was pretty proud of this one. That teacher was tough but I managed a B+."

"Ooh!" Watari suddenly groped his hand into the box and pulled out a stuffed bird, all bright colors and plush material. "Whose is this?"

Neina looked up from browsing through Kelton's paper (and understanding nothing). Her eyes widened at the bird. "Kotori?!" She lunged and plucked the stuffed animal from the scientist's grasp. "It is Kotori! Oh my gods!!" She laughed and cuddled the bird close with a child like glee. Everyone was staring, some with mouths slightly agape. She colored a little under their gaze before pouting. "What? You act like you've never seen a woman cuddle a stuffed parrot before."

"That's because we haven't," Tsuzuki said. "I take it that one's yours?"

"Yeah. But I didn't put him in here. So how…" Hokuto didn't look at her which she noticed immediately. "Hokuto!! You put him in there?!"

He grinned and held up his hands in placation. "Now, beloved, keep in mind we were young then…"

"_I_ was young. You were 19. And you put _my_ Kotori in a box that we buried!!"

"It was a stuffed bird!! I figured you'd want to let go of it and grow up!"

"It's a stuffed bird my grandmother made me! The only thing I got from her before she died! And I thought I was the one that lost him!!" Everyone froze and winced at that.

Hokuto was quiet before he spoke softly. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't know that. If I had I wouldn't have taken him or put him in there."

Neina relaxed a little, the anger in her eyes dulling. "It's alright," she sighed. "I just can't believe you actually took him and put him in there."

"Well, in all fairness, it was retaliation for showing the photo album my mother entrusted to you to everyone at HQ."

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "I feel better now. But I was getting you back for stealing my shirt from the locker room."

"Were you guys really that vindictive when you were younger?" Hisoka couldn't help but ask. It was hard to imagine his parents doing all those things to each other out of spite when he considered how lovey dovey they were now.

"Oh yeah. We _hated_ each other when we first met."

"Well, hates rather strong love. I mean, I didn't hate you."

Neina blinked and looked at him. "You didn't?"

"Nope. In fact I always thought you were pretty cute. I just liked to tease you."

"Oh…" she blushed and fiddled with the stuffed birds wings a little. "O-okay then. I didn't hate you either, you know." He smiled and curled his fingers in hers.

"So what did you put in here, mom?"

Neina jerked back to the present and looked over the edge of the box. "Ah…well here's a group photo we all took that I framed…and I put this cat statue in for Newt and…Schroeder's monocle?"

"I put that in," Kelton said. "He's probably still wondering what happened to it."

"What's this?" Tsuzuki had picked up what looked like an old Kabuki mask with long black hair.

"A cursed mask." He dropped it and wiped his hand across the front of his shirt. "It's not cursed anymore," she laughed.

"Yeah, it was purified when we sent the spirit inside it to the other side," Runa supplied.

"Still creepy though…" Hokuto muttered.

"And here's one of Captain's knives!" Neina breathed. "Wow. I remember when he gave this to me to put in here. I kept asking 'Are you sure?' because I didn't think he'd ever let go of one of his knives."

"Yeah," they all muttered. She smiled sadly and put the knife to the side. She'd hang it up later.

"What else do we have in here?"

--------------------------------------------

2) Quiet moment

Tsuzuki opened one amethyst eye blearily and looked around for his clock. _5…pm-ish…on Sunday…_ He yawned and froze as something in the vicinity of his chest groaned. Letting his eyes trail down he became even tenser when he saw a move of ash blonde hair peaking out from beneath his duvet. Gulping quietly he carefully pulled the coverlet back. Hisoka's sleeping face came into view as the coverlet was slipped down to the top of his back.

_Hisoka?! What-when-why (not that I'm complaining)—?_ When his sleepy mind finally clicked he couldn't repress his smile. _That's right. He came over for lunch, which was nice. Then stayed to talk, which was nice. Then talking led to cuddling, which was really nice. Then cuddling led to kissing, which was VERY nice. Then we took a break to cuddle again…and I guess we fell asleep._ He looked down at his boyfriend's peaceful face. Flicking one of his silken banes back he smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

Hisoka groaned again and cracked open one emerald eye.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

He blinked before smiling and burrowing further into his embrace. "Yeah…s'okay though. I slept…really good."

"No nightmares?" the elder man asked and began rubbing gentle circle's in the blonde's back.

"No. First peaceful night's sleep in a long time. This is nice too though."

"A back massage?"

"No," he laughed. "Although that's good too. Mmm, little higher Tsu."

He chuckled and complied to ease a knot just below the youth's shoulder blade. A still sleepy, relaxed Hisoka was undeniably sweet. "What then?"

Hisoka sighed, but in a more contented way than he usually did and hid his face in the crook of Tsuzuki's neck. "Waking up with you. S'nice." Tsuzuki's mind went a little fuzzy at the confession and even more fuzzy when he felt lips against his throat in something not quite a kiss but definitely more than a caress.

"Ah, I see. Is that an invitation for me to sleep over?"

THWAK!!!

"Baka!"

--------------------------------------------------

3) Neina's Weakness

Hisoka walked in one morning to find his mother bent over a book as if completely absorbed in what she was reading. That was not unusual. What was unusual was how she suddenly jumped, hiding the book behind her back when he said good morning.

"Ah, uh, good morning Hisoka!"

"Is everything okay, mom?"

"Oh yeah, everything's just fine. I was just, uh…"

"Reading?" He frowned when that seemed to make her blush. "What's wrong? What book are you reading anyway?"

"Nothing! I'm not reading anything at the moment! In fact, I should go to the library to see if they have anything I haven't read yet!" She all but ran out of the room in the completely opposite direction of the library. Hisoka was confused but shrugged it off to stress.

Later however he was met with the same confusing situation in the break room when she hid her book in a nearby drawer and stood in front of it as he entered.

"Mom, why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what, Hisoka honey?"

"Hiding the book you've been carrying around all day."

"Neina's hiding a book?" Tsuzuki asked as he followed his partner in.

"I'm not hiding anything, and it's definitely not a book," she laughed, although it sounded entirely strained.

"Where'd she hide it?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka.

"In the drawer she's standing in front of."

"I told you I'm not hiding anything! Hey!" Tsuzuki reached around her and pulled the drawer out. "No!"

"Oh wow!" Tsuzuki laughed as he pulled out the paperback. On the cover was a man in a white shirt with long hair holding a fainting woman in his arms with a back drop of what looked like the French Quarter of New Orleans. The Woman's dress was in ribbons and barely hanging on to her. Hisoka stared at the cover without really meaning too.

"Tsuzuki, give it back!" Neina began chasing him as he flipped through the pages.

"Whoa, this is pretty graphic! 'Heaving bossoms'… 'loins'…huh, I hope he's going to pay for that dress he ripped!"

"Stop it! Give it to me!"

"Oh, you've already gotten that far?"

"Tsuzuki!!!"

Hisoka jumped when he heard laughing and turned his head up to see his father watching the spectacle with barely contained mirth. "I see you've found out your mother's weakness."

"Weakness?"

"Yep. Her weakness for Harlequin Romance Novels."

-----------------------------------------------

4) Coffee

Tatsumi sighed and took off his glasses. It was another long day at the office and he was getting a migraine from poring over the recent files. Pinching the bridge of his nose he breathed deeply and tried to get the images of swimming figures and facts to stop taunting him. He opened his eyes when he heard something settle on his desk.

"I thought you could use a breather," Watari smiled. He turned the ceramic mug so that the handle faced him, hoisting his own with a smile. Tatsumi noticed one of his hands was bandaged from his fingers to his forearm. That was mildly concerning giving what the scientist had a tendency to get himself into.

"Thank you, Watari-san, but—"

"It's mildly caffeinated; enough to get you through this but won't keep you pacing the rest of the night. No sugar, one dash of cream and a pinch of cinnamon."

Tatsumi blinked, looking from the mug to the scientist and back. "How did you…?"

Watari chuckled. "Tatsumi, have you not noticed that I've been bringing you coffee morning and evening, when I catch you that is, for almost 6 years?"

"Of course I noticed! I just…uh…" Tatsumi picked up the mug and brought it up to his lips. "Thank you." Watari just smiled and moved his in a simple toasting gesture.

"To coffee, the only thing that keeps us running some days."

Tatsumi smirked. "That and what awaits us if we don't work."

"You have a dark sense of humor."

"Is that a bad pun?"

"No, a bad pun would be some thing like…what do you call a deer with no eyes?"

The secretary blinked and frowned. "I don't know, what?"

"No eye deer." Tatsumi groaned and shook his head. "I told you it was bad."

"Please tell me you got decaffeinated? I don't want to be kept up all night with your bad jokes."

"My jokes aren't all bad! The one about the sailor and the parrot is a classic."

"I'm sure," he chuckled.

"Hmph. And here I came to see if you needed any help." His eyes softened a little as he looked over his friend and superior. "You work to hard, Siichirou. It's after hours, I can call you that," he said before he could object.

Tatsumi eyes narrowed as he reached out and took up his glasses again. Watari suppressed a disappointed whine. While the glasses were a turn on sometimes, Tatsumi glasses-less was definitely a 10 on the sexy scale. "I could say the same about you, Wata…Yutaka." He eyed the bandages on the other's hand critically.

Watari followed his gaze and smiled ruefully. "Little accident with a sample the Hokkaido girls sent me. Ended up being a rather…volatile mass of energy."

"Are you alright?" Tatsumi reached out and gingerly took the other's hand in his as if to check it over through the bandages. Watari tensed but hid it with the levity of his voice.

"I'm fine. It'll be fully healed by tomorrow morning I'm sure."

The secretary nodded and released his hand, not noticing that the scientist's fingers and almost curled around his. "Alright then. Did you still want to help?"

"Course! I can't do anything more in my lab tonight and I'd like you to get some sleep…in a bed…not slumped over on your desk like a freaking workaholic."

"Fine, just go through these and mark and suspicious claims."

"Yessir."

They worked in a comfortable silence for almost an hour. Watari was just enjoying the company really. He'd been stuck in either his lab or the infirmary all day with no real visitors. Then there was the incident with the sample. He was actually glad no one was around for that. The sample's case had actually broken when, in one of his bouts of clumsiness that he was certain everyone suffered from every now and then courtesy of Mr. Murphy and his little law, he'd actually run into 003 bird perch and fallen backwards to knock it off the table. It had stung when it burned him, quite a lot and he'd lost several layers of skin from the hand. But it was still rather embarrassing and he was glad no one, especially Tatsumi, had seen. Although knowing him he would've had the inclination to play doctor…

_And we'll stop that thought there before I get a nosebleed_, he thought to himself. Watari perked when he heard a soft whispering sound. Looking up, he grinned wryly when he saw Tatsumi reclined in his chair asleep. The file he'd been looking through was across his lap and his head was tilted back over the top of the chair.

_Well it's obvious I'm the only one who was distracted by the only other living…well, the only other person in the room_. Watari sighed and got to his feet to walk around the desk. _Story of my afterlife. At least when it comes to this one._

"Tatsumi? Tatsumi! Seiichirou! Wake up!" he hissed. The elder man groaned and shifted in his chair. _He'll get a neck ache and a back ache if he sleeps here like this. I'd better—_

The blonde's train of thought was abruptly cut off when Tatsumi's tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Entranced by the motion he didn't notice as he began to lean in, inch by inch, breath by breath until he was so close to those lips…

"Watari?" Tatsumi's eyes were now cracked open and blinking confusedly at their amber counterparts before him.

The lithe form of the amber eyed man straightened like a lighting rod and almost tipped backward. "I wasn't—you were—we—GO HOME!! You're no use to anyone here that tired if you're falling asleep in your chair!!"

Tatsumi blinked and yawned before standing. "Hm. You may be right. I just finish this in the morning after I've had a good night's sleep."

"Yes, sleep. In your bed." _Far far away from me and my unhealthy attraction to your mouth. And your eyes…and hair…and chest…hands…legs…oh, and definitely your as—_

"Yes, that sounds good. You should do the same, Watari." Tatsumi, though tired, smiled in a way that had the other man's heart thumping pleasantly hard and quick. "I'd be quite upset if you were to hurt yourself again because you were tired."

"Eh?"

He nodded as he let one of his hands drop to the blondes' shoulder. "I worry about you. Our work is naturally dangerous, but you seem to have it even rougher with us sending you potentially lethal things to examine."

Watari blinked in surprise. "It…it's not as bad as all that. I'm usually very careful I was just a bit off today…"

The brunette nodded and removed his hand. "Yes, I know. So get some sleep so you'll be on par tomorrow and I won't have to worry so much, alright?"

_You worry about me?_ "Okay, sure Tatsumi, whatever you say."

He nodded before yawning and heading out the door. When Watari was sure he was gone he sat down in his chair and suddenly cracked his forehead to the hard oak surface of the desk.

_This close…I was this close to kissing him…and possibly getting a restraining order, but still…so close…_

"I'm switching to decaf," he muttered.

----------------------------------------------

Yeah, obviously I'm running low on ideas. I think maybe one more chapter for this one and then it's on to the next 'book'.

REVIEW and SUGGEST!!! I'm scraping the bottom of the barrel here!!


	22. Unrequited Love and Misplaced Annoyances

Yay, an update a day early!! Aren't I nice?

Okay, after much, MUCH pushing, I've finally managed to hatch an idea egg about the whole TaTari dealy-mebobber. So, this book will have a final ARCH. That's right you lucky people you, it's going to take me at least _three_ chapters to set the next one up. Huzzah!

**Evilfrogger86:** Neina knows Watari's feelings and Hisoka has his suspicions, but neither are very sure about what to do about it since Tatsumi's feelings are hard to read for both of them. Neina doesn't want to try and set them up if she's not sure it will work and Hisoka just…doesn't really meddle in other people's affairs very often, does he?

EVERYONE THANK EVILFROGGER FOR GIVING ME THE INITIAL KICK TO DO THIS!!!!

And giving me some great ideas for this arch! As for the getting laid…uh…I'll work on it? (I have no freak'n clue how!)

**Evol-chan:** Yeah, I'd run out of good ideas last run…those were all ideas I'd had but just couldn't make a long enough story out of them. Ah, so you're friends with DerALI (that is a complicated abbreviation). Guess DerALI will just have more to enjoy after the vacay! Thanks for pimp'n my story!! I'm so glad you like it enough to recommend it!!

**Jennamarie:** I suppose I could come back to the time capsule some time. I'd have to really think about what they'd put in there… LOL A MAD magazine would've been good too, but I just couldn't help laughing when I thought of Neina, who in my head looks a lot like Hisoka, reading a trashy romance novel! No closet locking this chapter, but I have some fun things planned for those two now. (insert evil laugh) Oh yeah, and did you get my message? I tried e-mailing you and it said you're account no longer existed with the address you sent so I tried PM-ing you from here...did it work?

**Laustic:** Yeah, she is the romantic type. You must stop getting into my head, you're going to start knowing what's going to happen before I do! (next book we'll see what happens ;) ) Formal dinner…:D I gots me an idear! Thank you very much!!

**Hiyami:** Yeah, I need the practice is the thing. I'm not sure why I chose a stuffed parrot…I almost made it a stuffed bunny, but then I found out 'Kotori' means 'lucky bird' and it just…turned into a parrot. I'm working on the TaTari, I swear!! Frankly I think it's gone on long enough too so I'm moving on with it.

**DesertQueen:** Ello again! I'm sorry you still have writers block…what I sometimes do is either pick up a book I've always found rather inspiring (any book, really) or start browsing through pictures or other pieces of art to try and get the creative juices flowing. DeviantArt has become my new best friend XD. The shorts shall make a return next time most likely. And I like devils food…and white cake…basically I'm like Tsuzuki, I'll eat any sweet baked good :P

My promises for this arch:

action (much!)

romance (a lot!)

comedy (Can't guarantee it will mature and sophisticated, but yeah!)

drama (I guess…still feels weird when I realize I'm writing it)

guy on guy action! (…sort of, nothing explicit…yet. But it will get steamier!)

THERE WILL BE TATARI!!! I'm pushing them together, whether they're ready or not! If it's not you're favorite pairing, I'm sorry, but I like it and god-dangit I'm tired of dancing around it now!

More TsuSoka!! Although I will be focusing on Watari and Tatsumi this round so they will be ready for the next 'book'.

Everything will be set up for the next book nicely, including allusions to a new villain.

-------------------------------------------------------

Things were peaceful in Meifu. Nothing was exploding (for once), no one was yelling (somehow) and giant creatures from an alternate world were not running rampant over the property (due to several threats made by the higher ups concerning muffin day and pay day).

It was days like this that Tatsumi knew something bad was about to happy. Watari had once informed them of something known as Murphy's Law that stated anything bad that can happen will. Tatsumi and Hisoka mutually decided there was never a more observant man in the history of the world. Tsuzuki brushed it off saying that it just means you need to work harder for something good to happen. They all decided that they liked his view better, no matter how naïve it was.

Mr. Murphy was correct this day however. No sooner had everyone journeyed down stairs to lunch than it began.

"Nightingale!!!"

"Duke?!" Neina yelped as her chair toppled over. Indeed Duke Midnight had burst through the door of the break room and thrown himself at the blonde woman in her chair. Hokuto inhaled the un-chewed morsel of sandwich he'd bit into, erupting into a fit of hacking coughs as he tried not choke.

"Oh my sweet Nightingale, I'm here!"

"I can see that. Why?"

"Well I felt just awful that I missed your birthday!"

"You weren't invited," Hokuto croaked, slamming down the glass of water Tsuzuki had given him before he passed out.

"Oh? I just thought my invitation might've been…misplaced," he snipped, arms still firmly around an uncomfortable looking Neina.

"Yeah, I 'misplaced' it right into the shredder!" The duke and Hokuto began the typical macho male stare down as the other migrated to the other side of the table.

"Someone you know?" Watari asked.

"Duke Midnight," Hisoka sighed. "He's—"

"In charge of the midnight gates to the underworld," Tatsumi supplied.

"You know him too?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Not personally. I was told he was a friend of the Count's and to contact him if we ever needed to expel a demon alive or meet with one of the other kings in the world beyond."

"But what's he doing here? Shouldn't he be guarding the gates?" Watari asked.

Neina blinked, realizing this as well, and turned back to where Duke and her husband were trying to decide an alpha male. "Hey Duke! Did you really take off just to wish me a belated birthday?"

"Ah, if only my Nightingale," he sighed, suddenly in front of her and holding both her hands. Hokuto's glared followed him and only seemed to get more threatening. "Alas, I have also come bearing a request of you and you're compatriots assistance."

" 'Compatriots'?" Hisoka muttered. Duke glanced his way and smiled even broader.

"Hisoka! My Lark, do forgive me for not realizing you were here earlier. It is so hard to divide my attention between two beauties such as you and your mother."

"I'm not even going to begin to say how disturbing that was to hear," Watari said with a chuckle.

Duke turned his attention from Hisoka (and the glaring Tsuzuki behind him) to the smiling scientist. A look entered his eyes that could only be described as glee. "Well now, who are you?"

Watari smiled as best he could as the Duke leaned in and invaded his personal space. "Uh, I'm Watari Yutaka, mechanical engineer and sometimes doctor around here. And this—" He lifted his hand to introduce Tatsumi who was standing next to him, but his hand was intercepted on its way.

"Yutaka," he purred, leaning in even closer. "An interesting name. To me however you more like an—"

"Hoot?" 003 fluttered onto Watari's shoulder and tilted her head speculatively.

"Owl?" He paused before smiling. "Yes, an owl…wise, scholarly, bright eyed, dignified—"

"I'm going to stop you there, Duke." Tatsumi interjected. "I am Tatsumi Seiichirou, head secretary of the summons department. What, may I ask, is the reason you have come to seek us out? I believe you are not allowed away from you post for more than a few hours."

"And why is he flirting with Watari now?" Tsuzuki asked Hokuto in a hushed voice.

"He has a thing for blondes. Any blondes, regardless of gender, preferences or marital status."

"Oh…" Tsuzuki looped a protective arm around Hisoka's shoulders, ignoring the annoyed grunt the boy gave him.

Duke turned his attention to the irritated secretary with a small frown. "Killjoy. Very well then." Relinquishing the scientist's hands he sighed. "Unfortunately my not being at my post would not make much of a difference at this point. I've come to ask for your assistance with a retrieval of a fugitive."

"You mean someone got past you?" Neina asked, surprised.

"Again?" Hokuto added blandly. "What happened to your sword, Eclipse? Is it in the shop? Or are you not as spry as you once were, hmm?"

The Duke glared at him, muttering something under his breath in Spanish. "This one was crafty. It managed to cause a big enough disturbance by having an ogre destroy my hallway that it slipped away while I was dealing with it. I caught a glimpse of it before it disappeared through a door to the outside world. _I _am in charge of keeping them from getting out. Putting them back in is, I believe, hmm, oh yes, _you're_ problem!" He poked Hokuto in the chest and Neina held her husband's collar before he could launch himself at the immortal. "I am ashamed that I was tricked so foolishly," he sighed grandly. "But, as the tall frosty man behind me has already stated, I cannot rectify the mistake myself because I cannot leave my hall for more than a few hours every week. And my time is almost up it would appear." He opened a pocket watch and pouted.

"So you want us to find what escaped and put it back?" Hisoka asked.

"Precisely my lark!"

"His names Hisoka and he's not yours," Tsuzuki growled. Duke stood back as if pushed and stared at both of them.

"Then, am I to assume by your stance and demeanor, you have staked a claim on him?"

"Damn straight!"

"Excuse me?!" Hisoka yelled. "You 'claim' me?!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you're mine and not his and please don't glare at me like that it scares me!!"

"What exactly got out, Duke?" Watari asked in an attempt to diverge the upcoming argument and recapture the rooms attention to what was happening. "Something directly from the underworld could be dangerous."

"Ah yes, well, that is the other problem…I do not know what got out."

"You don't know?" Neina asked.

"No. But I can say this, judging by the trouble it went through to get out, it will not remain quiet for long."

------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi sighed as he straightened the papers on his desk. He'd opened his door so quickly that not only had it banged off the wall, causing a doorknob shaped dent that would have to be fixed, but the back draft had blown most of them off his desk. This did nothing to brighten his mood, although the papers were his least complaint.

_Wonderful. Another mission away with everyone. Just what I don't need._

Sitting back he cradled his head in his hands with a small groan of frustration.

"Everything alright, Tatsumi-san?" The secretary looked up to see Hokuto standing in the doorway. He had evidently paused on his way to his son's office when he saw him slumped over.

"Everything's fine, Hokuto-san," he said tersely.

"You sure? You look kind of stressed."

"Yes, well, considering we've just been handed a mission we know absolutely nothing about I believe I have a right to be stressed."

"It's not just that. You've been like this for a while now, Tatsumi. You've been snapping at people left and right for a couple of weeks now." Hokuto smiled charmingly at him when he narrowed his blue eyes at him.

"And I suppose you would like to help."

"Would like to, if I knew what was causing it."

"What, you don't know? I would've thought the more meddlesome of the two empaths taking up residence here would've told you."

Hokuto narrowed his own eyes. "If you're speaking of my wife, and your friend who's worried about you as much as anyone, I would appreciate a friendlier tone Tatsumi-_san_."

Tatsumi fidgeted before sighing. "I'm sorry, Hokuto. I'm just…a little on edge lately. I'm not certain why."

The younger man regarded him for a few moments as if examining his state and past behavior in a mental replay. "Would you like my honest opinion of the problem, Tatsumi?"

"Would it matter if I said 'no, thank you'?" He took up a red pen and began correcting one of Tsuzuki's reports. A task that probably wasn't going to make his bad mood any better.

"Nope. In my honest opinion: You need to get laid."

Tatsumi broke the pen he'd been holding in half. "Excuse me?!" Cursing he threw the leaking writing instrument in the trash before it could cover his papers in anymore of its red life's fluid.

"You-need-to-get-LAID," he repeated slowly as if speaking to someone who spoke little of his language. "You need sex. Stat. You're obviously sexually frustrated and as a man that's not healthy. Physically or psychologically. I could help if you'd like."

He continued to stare at the other man incredulously. "Hokuto, I've never taken you're wife's ravings about you being a pervert seriously before but now I'm beginning to see—"

"Whoa, I'm not offering to help personally! I happen to take my wedding vows quite seriously. You would too if you were married to her. And I like women. I was saying I could ask Neina to set you up. For all my asking her not to meddle—which I do, often, and she never listens—I have to admit she has a knack for matchmaking. Just look at our son and Tsuzuki."

Hokuto quirked an eyebrow when the man behind the desk when his eye ticked slightly. Tatsumi pulled a tissue from a nearby box and began to wipe at the red still on his hands. "Thank you for the offer, Hokuto, but I would ask you and your wife to please not meddle in my affairs. My…personal life is not a concern for you."

"But—"

"I said no, thank you."

"Tatsumi-san, it really isn't healthy to pent anything up for too long—"

"I said no! Now please leave so I can try to make at least a little headway before we leave!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Hokuto held up his hands in mock surrender and turned to exit the office. "You just better take care of some of that aggression before you take it out on the wrong person."

Tatsumi snorted derisively after he left. Throwing away the spent tissue he was reaching for another when another person entered.

"Tatsumi? Is everything alright—what happened to your hand?!" Tatsumi had barely looked up when Watari took up his hand. "Are you alright? Why is your hand bleeding?"

"It's not," he sighed as he took it back. "I broke…that is to say, one of my red pens leaked."

"Oh good, I was worried you'd had an argument with someone and they tried to hurt you," the scientist sighed.

"Why would you think that?"

"I was coming down to give you some new information the Duke sent me and I heard you yelling at someone."

The shadowmancer flushed slightly. "I was yelling that loud?"

He smiled and held the tissue box out for him to finish cleaning his palm. "Not terribly loud. I was around the corner on the short end of the hallway when I heard. Who were you arguing with?"

"Erm…Hokuto was trying to give me some advice to…alleviate some of the stress I've accumulated."

"That doesn't sound bad. I was actually thinking you've seemed a tad tenser than usual lately."

"Yes, well, trying to plan a trip for six people without a set destination or time is a bit arduous on my nerves."

"I meant before this morning," he smirked with a narrowing of his eyes. "But if that's weighing you down then I can help a little. Duke found a lead through one of his many information networks so we have our destination. I brought you the information he sent me." Watari set a folder down on his desk away from a small splatter of the red ink. "I have the originals but I knew you would want to go over them in detail."

"Thank you, Watari-san. This will at least take some of the edge off." He opened the folder and narrowed his eyes. "What's this you've crossed out at the top?"

"Nothing…it's just—"

" 'My dear Owl'," he read slowly through the many streaks of black over it. " 'I thought all of you would find this helpful…I hope to see you again soon…eyes like polished amber…'" Tatsumi let out a small growl. "Where does he get off sending you a message like this? You only met this morning."

Watari blinked. He seemed surprise by Tatsumi's tone and smiled a little unsurely. "It's okay. The messages really don't bother me that much."

"Perhaps, but his actions speak too much like that of the Count's and…did you say messages? As in plural?" Watari smiled like he usually did when he let something incriminating slip. "How many?"

"It's really not that big a deal Tatsumi!"

"How many?" he asked again in his stern 'answer now with the truth or just see how much of your budget I can take away' voice.

He fidgeted for a moment before resigning his fate. "Three since this morning."

"_Three!?_"

"It's really not so bad, Tatsumi. Neina says he's always like this when he meets someone new who's his type. In a few days he'll wind down and move on to something or someone else."

"Hmph. Well, I can't say that improves my opinion of him."

Watari blinked again before smiling for real. "Tatsumi, why is this bugging you so much? I know you're under a lot of stress recently but you're really on edge about this Duke guy."

Tatsumi paused in browsing the information. _Why _am_ I so upset about this? He's just a pale imitation of the Count, but that's not reason enough to make me so agitated. And it's not as if he's threatening…anyone in particular. He divides his attention among three different people at a time when he comes. So then why…?_

"We are about to embark on a long mission to track down a possibly high level demon. We do not have time for you to begin a personal relationship, Watari-san."

Watari's smile faded as quickly as it came. "What? I don't want to start a relationship with him."

"Good. Because as I've just stated we do not have time for such frivolities."

"Frivol—Tatsumi-san, with all do respect, I don't find the need for companionship and compassion a 'frivolity'. It's the only thing keeping some of us sane around here!"

He looked up at the blonde's serious demeanor, a bit out of place in the usually bouncy and lighthearted man. Sighing he set the folder down. "I suppose you're right, Watari."

"You sound like it's so rare," he replied blandly.

Tatsumi chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day and it's not even close to being over yet."

Watari smiled. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it like that. Tell you what, what did Hokuto suggest to take your mind off your stress? I'll help you with it."

Tatsumi froze for a moment. _Did he just…? No, he doesn't know what Hokuto suggested. If he did I'm sure he would pass up this opportunity to tease me about it._ "I didn't really find Hokuto's suggestion amusing, Watari. That's why I was yelling at him."

"Oh, right, that makes sense. Then…how about I take you for a drink tonight? You can get roaring drunk and vent all of your problems to me."

Tatsumi smiled. "Thank you, Watari, but I can't. I need to begin making preparations for our trip. And if we did do that we might become the new Hisoka and Tsuzuki."

"Oh…okay then." Tatsumi frowned when his friend cast his eyes downward, apparently dissapointed at his declined invitation.

"But thank you again. It's nice to know that you would listen."

Watari perked up and smiled brightly. "Always. And I'll try not to make this trip to stressful for you."

"Pass that sentiment on, if you would." Watari laughed and nodded as he turned to leave. "Oh, Watari?" He turned his head back. "If the Duke continues to send you messages, tell me."

"Why, because it's frivolous?"

"No."

"Then…why?"

"Because I don't want him bothering you when you should be working."

"Oh…right, yes. Working."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"Nothing."

------------------------------------

"Absolutely nothing." _I guess I just hoped maybe you were jealous or something._ Watari resisted the urge to sigh as he left the office. _Yutaka, you are truly pathetic. Or delusional. Or both. Did you really think he was feeling possessive of _you_? In my wildest dreams._

"Watari? Are you okay?" He looked up to see Neina walking down the hall with her arms full of books. "I'm getting some funky emotions from you."

"I'm fine. Please don't read me without my permission, Neina."

"I didn't," she huffed. "You're projecting louder than an opera singer. If you don't want me to know what you're feeling then ask Tatsumi to tutor you in how to put up mental shields."

Watari frowned. "You mean you can't read him?"

"Nope. He's like freaking Fort Knox, I can't get in. And truth be told I don't even want to try. I don't want to think about what it feels like to be ripped apart by shadows."

"Oh…"

"Are you disappointed?"

"You tell me." Neina glared at him and he smiled. "It's just that I was thinking of asking you to find out something for me."

"About Tatsumi?"

"Y-yeah…"

She frowned and shifted the books in her arms. "You like him, huh?" He blushed but nodded, realizing it was futile to try and hide it from her. "And you wanted me to try and figure out if he has feelings for you?" He nodded again. She sighed. "Well, sorry. Short of him having a sudden nervous break down I don't think he's lowering those shields. And Hisoka's still practicing control so I wouldn't recommend asking him. Although he is improving remarkably. I think it might be time to take away the dampener soon."

"That's great! Bon'll be really happy to hear that." Neina rolled her eyes. Obviously she knew the old 'put attention on someone else to get it off of me' move.

"Yeah…Are you sure you're okay? Did Tatsumi say something mean to you?"

The golden blonde shook his head. "No, nothing like that. And I know I can't take anything he says right now to heart. He's under a lot of stress."

"Yeah, we've noticed that too. I'm starting to wonder if it's something besides work though…"

"Besides work?"

"Uh-huh. Before I had good enough control I used to funnel everyone's stress and very rarely was it purely because of work. Usually there was another underlying cause. One time I found out Schroeder had gotten drunk and had a one night stand with someone else in the guard!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. But he couldn't remember who it was so he was really stressing out."

"Oh…I suppose that would be stressful."

"Mm-hm. Usually there's nothing anyone else can do though. Just give him some space and he should start feeling better."

He nodded slowly. "You may be right."

"I usually am. Now if you really want to know how he feels you could always..."

Watari slowly tuned out as he thought this over. _She's probably right, it's probably something inside and outside work that's got him so stressed. I'll just be patient and be there if he needs me. Only if he needs me._

"Earth to Watari!"

"Huh, what?"

She pouted at him and shifted the books once again. "I was saying you could always just tell...Oh forget it. Something I say get to you?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. Nothing like that. Thanks Neina, I'll keep in mind what you said."

"What you heard of it anyway. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm losing the feeling in my arms. I'm off to return these to the library."

He smiled and waved her off as she trudged off again. _I'll just be there for him…that's enough._

---------------------------------------------------

Eh…no it's not!

So, notice I didn't say where they're going? That's because it's a surprise! I'll give you a couple of hints. It's not in Japan or anywhere else in Asia. And it's a world famous city of lights and dreams. Got a guess?

REVIEW and SUGGEST!! I must work!!


	23. The City of Love

Holy mother of god!! You would not beleive the trouble i had trying to upload this chapter!! It took like twenty tries before it would finally accept it! It kept giving me an error report. Anybody else having trouble like that?

Right, I can't seem to focus on anything but this arch now. As such, I finished this chapter before the next one for When You Were Young and decided I'd just go ahead and post it cause damn it's long and damn I'm proud of it!!

**laustic:** Yeah, Duke's a fun guy to write. And I figured Hisoka wouldn't be to amused about being 'claimed', even if it was by Tsuzuki. Thank you!!

**jennamarie:** All good guesses (Hollywood would've been fun…XD) But no. I don't think I got it. Sorry didn't tell you sooner, it's been crazy as hell at my house the last week. My sister's here so we've been bonding. I got you some TsuSoka this chapter ;) TaTari coming later. Yeah for Hokuto's bluntness! He gets stuff done for me!! People seem to like Duke. I'm sort of surprised. I kind of like that divide and conquer idea…

**Hiyami:** Close! But not quite. Ah, I hate essays!! Take some meds and curl up in bed to ignore the world. Yes!! They will be together by the end of this arch, this I vow!! And I've always kind of thought Tatsumi needed to…alleviate some of his stress ;D but yes, preferably with Watari's help! He just needs to realize this!

**DerangedandLovinIt:** Neat! (hugs platypus plushie) You're going right next to my wild boar plush! (also a severly underappreciated animal) Enjoy!! Not so much Tatari this time, but I'm easing them into it. Next times when it gets fun!...ish.

**Evol-chan:** WAHH!! I LOVE IT!!! Unfortuneatly that's not happening this round. I already have a plan for this round. But that is going at the top of the idea pile for next book!!

**Evilfrogger86**: Not Vegas, but there is a casino! Drunk Tatsumi…(snerk) oh gawd, I've got to find a place for that now! And while it will not be Duke, I guarantee something's going to give Tatsumi enough of a kick to get things started!

**DesertQueen:** Good lord, you sure you're name shouldn't be _Dessert_Queen? I'm going to get fat…ter. All good guesses and…oh wait, you got it!! Look!!!

--------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we're in Paris!!" Watari exclaimed. He stared in amazement at the street around them as people milled about. "I've always wanted to come here. I can go visit the tomb of Madame Curie, the Louvre, the opera house—"

"Find a bakery with crepes and cream puffs and éclairs…" Tsuzuki said dreamily. "All the fantastic food." Both sighed, slumping back to back in awe of the possibilities.

"They've totally forgotten we have a job to do, haven't they?" Neina said.

"What I can't believe is this is where we're staying," Hisoka said. "I mean, how did you manage to get a whole building in the middle of Paris?" he asked Tatsumi.

"You're parents were quite helpful. Evidently they are familiar with this building."

He looked at them and they shrugged. "Used to be the Dark Guard HQ for France. It's still under the same ownership so we were able to make arrangements through Schroeder."

"You're welcome by the way." They all jumped at the new voice, dark and rumbling distant thunder. Looking the buildings doorway there stood the newcomer. He was shorter than most of the men present, around Hisoka's height, but had the severe eyes of a man who was to be given respect upon first meeting. He wore a black business suit with an indigo tie. His complexion was a ruddy tan. His eyes were a dark crimson, like blood but darker, and slit like a cat's. High cheek bones and an aristocratic nose as well as full lips created the very essence of the saying 'devilishly handsome'. Perched atop black waves of hair and riding low on his brow was black fedora with an indigo band.

"Schroeder!!" Neina and Hokuto called together. Neina wrapped her arms around the man with a smile. He smiled back though it looked as if he were not used to being embraced such. Hokuto settled for just shaking his hand.

"You look great!" Neina laughed. "Haven't aged a day in—Are you wearing modern clothes?!"

He smiled good naturedly and nodded. "Yes I've finally, what was it Newt always said? 'Updated my wardrobe from the time before electricity and flushing toilets.' Evidently walking around in a proper suit and cravat with a top hat gets many stares nowadays."

"Never bothered you before," Hokuto pointed out. "It's good to see you at last. Keeping busy as usual I hear."

Schroeder smiled a little more wickedly. "Well what do you expect? I must find some way to keep a certain level of adrenalin in my blood without the Dark Guard to keep me on my toes." He looked up at the rest of them and smiled. "Forgive me, I have forgotten my manners." He took off the fedora, revealing two golden horns curving from his forehead over his crown. "I am Mephistopheles Schroeder. But I prefer just Schroeder if it is all the same to the rest of you."

Other introductions were exchanged and hands shook. Schroeder paused when he came to Hisoka. "Moy gob (1)…somehow you are the spitting image of them both. You don't act like them do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" his parents asked in unison.

"Need I remind you two of your immaturity and petty rivalry in the guard? Good lord it was like babysitting two grade-schoolers who would not sit down and admit they were being so mean to each other because they secretly had a crush between them."

"We weren't that bad. Were we?" Neina looked as if she were trying to stare into the past somewhere in the right corner of her eyelids.

"I can assure you, Kurosaki-kun is every bit the professional," Tatsumi said. Hisoka looked at him in surprised but smiled a little at the compliment.

"Well that is indeed good to hear. I suppose I don't have to worry too much about leaving you all here then."

"You're not staying?" Neina asked in disappointment.

Schroeder smiled sadly and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I have business in South America. Territorial disputes between the Acolmiztli, their representative god of the underworld, and their supreme god Huitzilopochtli."

"Aco…what and Hui-who now?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Schroeder became a negotiator for the god's of the underworld after the DG split up. Luckily no one wants to get on Enma-daioh's bad side or you'd probably see him a lot more often."

"And as such I really should be going. But," he reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small piece of paper, "I did take the liberty of copying down a few of my…friendlier associates in the area who could help you."

"By friendlier associates I assume you mean people you have on a leash by the balls and various other sensitive body parts."

Schroeder sighed. "A master of words as always, Hokuto."

"Since you have a new look I guess you won't want this back." Neina pulled out a small circle of glass from her purse and held it out to him. "I brought it, just in case."

"My monacle!" He took it in wonder. "Where ever did you find it?"

"Kelton put it in a time capsule we buried under ground over twenty years ago."

An annoyed look came over the horned man's face. "I might've known." He fitted the monacle into place easily, bringing the long chain down to anchor it in his breast pocket. "How do I look?"

"Like Mr. Peanut," Hokuto said readily. Apparently this was a running joke.

Another annoyed look came over him before he sighed and stowed the spectacle in his pocket. "I suppose it is a little out of place with this outfit. Ah, I'm going to be late for my connection! Goodbye all, and good luck to you!" With that he was suddenly gone in a small puff of smoke.

"Mephistopheles?" Watari asked.

"Named after his father. Bit of an issue for him, we don't talk about it."

"Ah…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently it was furnished with the original furniture from Hisoka's parent's time. The rooms were meant to house Dark Guard duo teams when staying in or traveling through France. There were actually four rooms but after a brief discussion it had been decided that sharing the rooms was the best bet to keep everyone safe and in the loop. So Hisoka had paired immediately with Tsuzuki, Neina with Hokuto, and Tatsumi with Watari. Watari had seemed oddly happy about this turn of events but Hisoka had shrugged it off. He had his feelings, of course. He had a distinct feeling Watari's feelings for the kind if a bit standoffish secretary ran deeper than just a casual or meaningful friendship. But he didn't wan't to intrude. Things should just take their natural course, like with him and Tsuzuki.

Hisoka sighed as he laid down on the nearest bed. His back was sore from the plane, especially around his neck and shoulders. Groaning he tried to stretch them out but the kinks and tension was barbed into his muscles like blunt fishhooks.

"Everything alright, Hisoka?"

Hisoka opened his eyes to see his partner above him, looking down with a slightly worried crease between his eyes. "Yeah, just a little sore from the trip."

"Really? You're back?"

"My neck mostly. I tried sleeping like my mom said last time but I think my head was at a bad angle."

There was a slight pause before Tsuzuki patted him on the shoulder. "Sit up." He frowned but the man just prodded him again, a little more insistently. "Up. You won't regret listening to me this once." Hisoka pursed his lips at that comment but sat up and scooted down to the foot of the bed. He tensed a little when he felt the bed sink behind him, and even more when two strong hands landed on his shoulders.

"Tsuzuki, what—"

"Shhh…just relax." He began rubbing his fingers and thumbs gently across his muscles, kneading the soreness away with tender strokes. Hisoka was unable to hold back a soft groan as Tsuzuki traced the side of his neck firmly. "Feels good?" he asked lightly.

"Uh huh…" Hisoka, as a sign of how relaxed he was feeling at this moment, didn't even turn and snap at him when he chuckled. "You're good at this."

Tsuzuki smiled and rubbed just below his hairline. "You pick up a few relaxation techniques over the years when you work a job like ours." The smaller man nodded, arching almost catlike as he traced his hands down over his shoulder blades. He stopped suddenly. Hisoka almost turned to ask what was wrong but was silenced when those wonderful hands slipped beneath his arms to wrap firmly around him.

"Tsuzuki?" The brunette pulled him back against his chest, stretching his legs out on either side of the smaller form in his arms.

"Hisoka…I'd like to go sightseeing here one day. When we don't have to worry about that demon. Just the two of us."

Hisoka blinked but smiled. "I'd like that too." The body holding him shifted a little and he gasped when he felt lips pressing against the side of his neck. Tracing up he carefully nipped at the tendon beneath his skin then his jaw. Hisoka shivered at the sensation and he stopped.

"Too much?"

He breathed deeply and shook his head. "N-no…feels good." Turning his head he brushed his lips over his partner's to show he was not afraid. Tsuzuki smiled into the caress and leaned in to deepen the contact. Moving his mouth carefully against the younger man's he let his tongue sneak out to lick those tender lips carefully. Hisoka answered by opening his mouth and drawing his tongue in for a lazy duel. The position they were in was becoming uncomfortable for his still sore neck so he turned in his embrace and leaned in further. Smirking slightly Tsuzuki tipped backward and took him with him.

Hisoka gasped as they flopped onto the bed together. Tsuzuki laughed and drew him up for another kiss. Still embroiled in the duel he slipped his hands under the smaller man's shirt and began tracing his spine carefully. It was a bit vexing that he could feel his vertebrae so easily. He wondered if his boyfriend was eating enough. When Hisoka gasped and started squirming against his touch he stopped abruptly.

"Too much?" he asked again.

"No, it just…a little…sensitive."

"You're scars?" he asked worriedly, moving his hands away.

"No, I'm just…uh…" He blushed a little and Tsuzuki frowned before a grin of realization came over him.

"Ooooh…You're ticklish, hm?"

"No!"

"Oh? So you're not ticklish." His hand sneaked back under and began tracing his sides with feather light touches.

"Tsuzuki, don't you dare tickle me!"

"Hmmm…if you're not ticklish, this shouldn't tickle you."

"Tsuzuki, I'm—ah!" Hisoka tried to hold his breath but it was no use. He began laughing and squirming. Tsuzuki did stop then, but more because he was transfixed by the sight of his boyfriend/partner laughing so wholly. Without his fingers stimulating his sensitive nerves the laughter began to subside into exhausted pants. Laughing was rather exhausting from being restrained for so long. "You…you ass," he panted.

He smiled and kissed his nose. "Worth it."

-------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed and pulled off his dampener. "Okay, here." He handed it to his mother who turned it off. "Are you sure about this?"

"You've been doing fine, Hisoka honey. Our practice sessions back home have been going swimmingly. And Paris is a little less crowded than Tokyo so I don't see why you should have a problem. But in case you do," she pressed the dampener into a surprised Tsuzuki's hand, "I'll let your baka take care of it. Ask him if you need it. I'm sure he'll be right next to you as he seems to try and join you at the hip most days." She turned as if to leave and paused. "Why does that sound so dirty when I talk about him…?" she muttered.

"Alright, so our first stop is…" Tatsumi looked to the blonde woman expectantly.

"Le Joker Sauvage. 'The Wild Joker'. Evidently it's a casino that just opened up along the seine. But one of Schroeder's informants works there by the name of Bill. And he put three stars next to him, which means he's the most likely to be of use in this case."

"Yeah, but did we have to dress up?" Hokuto grumbled, pulling at the tie around his neck. "I hate ties!"

"The note says there's a dress code for Joker's. We'd need to blend in to investigate properly. Besides that, you have nothing to complain about! Try wearing panty hose and a pair of heels and then talk to me about being uncomfortable." Wisely he fell silent.

They enjoyed the scenery as the walked along the Seine River. Café boats swam resolutely up river and several crowds traipsed the walkways below. A ways down the river from their apartment flat they came upon a large building a bit further inland. It was decked out royally to look like a palace. Four stories tall, it had many a veranda on each level fenced in with red and gold painted banisters. The building itself was red with touches of gold and black around the doors. The neon on sign above the main entrance red in very slash-like letters 'Le Joker Sauvage'. Above the letters was a picture of a very sexy woman in a joker's outfit manhandling a scythe in a very suggestive way.

"There's a dress code for this place?" Hokuto asked dubiously.

"I'm more concerned with the fact Schroeder must've been in here more than once to make contact with his informant. Can you imagine?"

"I can, but I don't want to. Schroeder drunk is scarier than you drunk."

As they walked through the doors they almost tripped in surprise. Though the outside was pretty shady at best, the inside was astoundingly elegant. Ivory walls with red velvet accents and gold trim as well a plush red carpet gave the room a proper casino feel. That and the two hundred or so slot machines, three roulette tables, five craps tables, six poker spots and black jack tables and various other applications at which to lose money.

"Wow…" was all they could manage.

"Ah, right. Where's this informant?" Tatsumi finally asked.

"Schroeder wrote 'pianist at Joker's'. I guess we look for the nearest piano."

"Yeah, one problem," Watari brought up. "Does anyone here actually speak French?"

There was a slight pause as everyone let that sink in. "Crap," Hokuto muttered. "Neina, anything in you're bag of tricks?"

"I still have the translator's pendants…give me a sec." She shuffled into her purse and brought out one of them. Flipping it open she took a toothpick from the nearby bar and began tweaking the inside. "Hope I remember how to do this…" She slipped it on over her head. "Hola, como es usted?"

"That's not right."

She tweaked it a little more. "Come siete?"

"Eh…I don't think that's right either. The accents weird," Tsuzuki said.

She sighed and tweaked it once more. "Wie geht es lhnen?"

"Definitely not," Hisoka shook his head.

"Here, let me take a look at it." Watari leaned forward and examined it around her neck carefully. "Hmmm…Okay, let's try this." He took the toothpick and carefully rearranged some of the runes inside the pendant. Closing it he motioned for her to try.

"Comment allez-vous?"

"It sounds French," Tatsumi said.

"Try it on one of the patrons," Watari suggested. Nodding she waltzed over to the nearest bar-fly and smiled. She prattled off something and he smiled and replied. Immediately she turned red and kicked his stool out from under him. Coming back she was cursing in French and Japanese under her breath.

"What happened?"

"I asked him what time it was."

"What'd he say? Did you understand him?" Hokuto asked.

"Oh, I understood him alright! Cheeky bastard…Good job Watari." Watari nodded and fixed up the rest of the pendants. Evidently Neina had thought to bring enough for them but had just forgotten till then.

"That is a relief," Tatsumi said, surprised as his lips moved in an unfamiliar pattern. It wouldn't do us much good to investigate when we can't understand what they're saying."

"And vice versa," Hisoka pointed out.

"Right, so we need to find this Bill guy. Where's the nearest piano?" Watari said. Taking a moment to pause and try to listen through the crowd, they could distinctly hear a piano threading through the cacophony of voices. Making a bee-line through the crowd they came upon a room with another bar, this one a bit more crowded. This room was darker, colored red and dark grey. In the center was a raised stage where a man was playing the piano in sort of jazz-like tune.

He was handsome, that was for certain. Tall with sandy brown hair and olive toned skin, a rugged chin and finely crafted nose. His lips were lifted gently as his hands washed over the keys, producing an almost lulling melody. When he finished the crowd applauded and the investigators made there move.

"Excuse me?" Neina smiled. "Are you Bill? We're friends of Schroeder's."

He lifted his face to hers and she felt herself blush on reflex. His eyes were an enchanting shade of hazel, almost bright grey-brown. He smiled and rose to take her hand and place a small kiss on the back.

"I'm indeed happy to meet you, but I'm afraid I'm not the one you're looking for. My name is Virgil."

"Hi! I see you've met my lovely wife Neina. I'm her husband, Hokuto Kurosaki." He extended his hand with a terse smile. Virgil blinked but his smile did not waver.

"Ah, I see. Smart man you are to marry her and take her off the market. And smart woman you are for the same reason." Hokuto blinked, obviously confused, though he remained close to his wife's side.

"So, you're not Bill?" Watari asked. Virgil looked to him and seemed to pause for a long time before a large, handsome smile came over him.

"No, I'm Virgil Dorsey. I fill in sometimes when Bill can't make it. I believe he was taken home early by a very…lovely woman. Happens quite often. Now, who are you?"

Watari smiled and extended his hand. "Yutaka Watari. We're all sort of on an impromptu Japanese tour."

"Really? You're French is exellent." He took the hand but instead of shaking it like he had done with Hokuto's he brought it up and kissed the back as he had done with Neina's. Everyone was a bit surprised, including Tatsumi who couldn't explain the sudden dislike for Virgil Dorsey that rose within him. "I'm enchanted, Monsieur Watari. Or may I call you Yutaka?"

"Watari will be fine," Tatsumi said and interjected his own hand to quickly shake his. "I'm Seiichirou Tatsumi. Can you tell us where Bill is? It's rather important we meet with him."

Virgil did not seem in the least bit put off by Tatsumi's manner and tone. "I'm afraid I don't know. We are not…close. I actually find him to be quite obnoxious."

_Says the man kissing the hands of people he's known for half a minute,_ they secretary thought wryly.

"However, perhaps I could help you."

"No, it's Bill we need to see," Hisoka said. Virgil turned his attention to the youngest member for the first time. "Hisoka Kurosaki."

He nodded and took his hand. Tsuzuki moved to stop him but he only shook it with a smile. "It is nice to meet you. Are you related to Monsieur Hokuto and Madame Neina?"

"Hokuto's my cousin," he lied. Obviously saying he was their son would be too suspicious.

"I see. And you?" he turned to Tsuzuki.

"Asato Tsuzuki."

Again, only a handshake. And when he was finished he immediately turned back to Watari. "Are you certain I cannot be of some assistance? I would like to see that you're stay in Paris is as…pleasurable as possible."

Watari felt a chill run down his back when he said the word 'pleasurable'. And not necessarily a bad chill either. "S-sorry. It's Bill we need to see for this particular kind of help."

"Hmmm…perhaps I can be of assistance later then. In some other way." He smiled and Watari found himself blushing for some strange reason. Tatsumi coughed into his fist and settle a small glare at the pianist. "In the meantime, please, tour Joker's. I assure you, there is something here for everyone."

They nodded before stepping down from the stage. "Well that's just great! Our informant's off gallivanting with some woman."

"Could be worse."

"Oh, don't say that!" Neina wailed to Tsuzuki. "Every time someone says that, it gets worst!"

"Regardless," Tatsumi sighed. "We might as well split up and search the casino. Perhaps there is someone else here who might be able to tell us how to contact Bill."

Nodding, they all split up into their pre-designated groups.

Tatsumi was scowling as he walked through the crowds around the game tables. "Let me guess," Watari said with a knowing smile, "pondering on how they can be so 'frivilous' with their money?"

"What? Oh, no, not that."

"Really? Then what are you so dour about? Well, more so than usual."

"Hmph. I just don't like that…what's his name."

"Who? Virgil?"

"On a first name basis are we?"

"Tatsumi, lighten up! He's French, most French men are pretty…let's just say, friendly."

"Hmph. He was friendly towards you."

"You make it sound so surprising."

"That's not what I meant! It's just…ah…" Why was this bothering him like this? Had he just become so annoyed by the counts behavior that anyone acting flirtatious was an immediate annoyance? Or…

"It's alright, I know."

"You do?" _Then could you please explain it to me?_

"Yeah, the whole 'our mission is our priority' thing. I get it, Tatsumi. No having fun until we're done."

"The mission…? Yes, yes, the mission." That was why…wasn't it?

He was jolted from his thoughts by a loud scream coming from the other end of the gambling hall.

---------------------------------------------

"You don't want anything to drink, Tsuzuki?"

"No, I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Is it so surprising that I don't want a drink?"

"Well frankly, yes."

Tsuzuki pouted but then leaned forward with a wicked smile. "I don't need to drink. I've got my new addiction right in front of me." As predicted Hisoka blushed and backed up a little with a stammered insult. "Now then…we should probably get the work so we can sight see later, right?"

"Right," he agreed, glad for a new focus to his partner's attention. Sometimes the way he looked at him made him feel lighter than air, yet at the same time dropped a heavy weight down into his stomach.

"Okay, why don't I start on that side and you start over there—"

"Let go!!" They were both startled at the loud protest behind them. Turning they could see a woman caught in the grip of a large, imposing man and struggling to free herself. "I'm not going with you!! I said let go, you son of a bitch!"

"You got a foul mouth on ya!" he growled. Pulling once more he got her out the side door that led to an alley. Tsuzuki didn't pause but stalked across the room, his exasperated but unsurprised partner close behind. He opened the door to see the man trying to push the woman up against the wall.

"No!! Help, somebody please help!!"

"Shut up you stupid cow!!"

"Hey!!" Tsuzuki brought his hand down on the man's shoulder and used all his strength to pull. "I don't think she likes you, buddy! Why don't you back off?"

"Why don't you piss off and mind your own business?" The man through a punch but Tsuzuki dodged to the side and landed a firm uppercut to the man's sternum. Winded, he stumbled back with a gasp and cradled his stomach.

"I'm going to tell you again. Please leave."

"And I'm going to tell you again…piss off!" He tried again, this time aiming for Tsuzuki's stomach. The amethyst eyed man caught it and spun his arm around behind his back. Then, planting his foot on his backside, he gave a good push and sent the man sprawling into the ally litter.

"Go cool off somewhere away from civilized people, you pig," he growled. Hisoka stared at him in awe as the man stumbled away into the dark streets of Paris. Smiling he walked forward about to take his hand.

"Tsuzuki, that was really—"

"Oh thank you!!" The woman, who up till then had watched from the wall, threw her arms around Tsuzuki's neck. "Thank you so much!! My hero!!"

Tsuzuki blushed and smiled trying delicately to unweave her arms from him. "It was nothing, really. I just can't stand men like that."

"Oh, but I must thank you!" The woman stepped around, blocking Tsuzuki from going back through the door and also from getting to Hisoka. "You might've been hurt! I have to thank you somehow."

"Really, it's not necessary. I'm just glad you're alright." He tried to step around again, Hisoka moving to meet him, but she moved as well and kept herself between them. This brought her into the light and both were able to get a good look at her. She was beautiful. That was the only real word for her. Beautiful. Long russet red hair that fell in tight spirals down her back. Wide blue eyes, the color of sapphires, under thick dark lashes. High cheek bones, a dainty nose and full lips sweetened with a light pink lipstick that matched her dress all came together to create 'beautiful'.

"You're so sweet! Now I really feel that I must…thank…you?" She leaned over slightly, looking in back of him. This drew there attention over to a pile of boxes against the alley wall covered by a tarp. From beneath the tarp there was an arm. A cold, lifless, grey arm. Tsuzuki, though dreading what was on the other end, carefully pulled the tarp down. A mans body, naked and cold, sat on a thrown of cardboard boxes. His colorless eyes stared at nothing but at the same time seemed so full of fear of something that it made both shinigami back away in something almost like guilt.

The woman screamed, shrill and loud and resounding in the night over the city of lights and dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------

Did you miss the cliffies? They missed you!

REVIEW AND SUGGEST!!! I need sleep, man…


	24. Spin the Bottle

Correction from last chapter, as pointed out by the wonderful Hiyami:

(1) Moy gob— "my god" in Russian, according to a friend of mine. If I'm wrong, please correct me.

Right, still can't concentrate on anything but this story and things are a little hectic right now. I'm getting ready to move into my dorm for my FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE. That's right, I am a college freshman. This is going to be fun…

**Evol-chan:** I've actually written a book of my own, but it's not published. Yet. I took you and DerALI's suggestion and ran with it XD Watari no drunk this chappie though. That is a long title…but I like it :) It makes me so happy

**Hiyami:** but the cliffies are fun!...for me. ;) New York is one of the world's epicenters for modern culture and art, just like Paris. And it's pronounced MEF-IS-TOF-O-LEEZ SH-RO-DER (roughly). It's from the story _Faust_, the name of a rather tricky devil. Yeah, I liked that line too XD And I call that my Sunday morning advice.

**laustic:** Don't ya hate it when I do that? And I wrote that scene cause I really wanted a massage at that moment. Write what you know, huh?

**Evilfrogger86:** It's Paris. You start drinking before you're seven years old over there, so I figure they can go into casinos. Red ain't backing off though. Drunk Tatsu, ahoy!

**DesertQueen**: Nobody said stop. XD

**jennamarie:** Okay, I'll try. If not I'll just PM you with it. Yay, someone else who know Faust! He's got dad issues…I live to serve. However, this round it's TaTari. You'll find out the answer to all you questions if you read on…

---------------------------------

Finding a dead body is never a very pleasant experience. Even for people who deal with them quite often it's still a shock when it's discovered. Tatsumi knew this as well as his colleagues. It was who the dead body in the alley behind Joker's turned out to be that was truly a let down.

"William S. Corvenu. Aka, 'Bill'. No apparent cause of death, but he's been dead for at least three hours." Watari sighed. He'd made a quick summation when they'd arrived, examining the body as best he could while the casino staff phoned for the police. Virgil had identified him, being close to the door at the time and rushing out when the commotion started. In the chaos of police and patrons that followed they'd managed to turn invisible and sneak away before the police could see them for questioning. Neina and Hokuto had just slipped up to a nearby rooftop and flitted away. They'd reappeared and regrouped down the street at a small café to discuss what had just happened.

"Virgil said he clocked out around six hours ago and went home with a lady friend."

"Could he identify her?" Tatsumi asked.

Watari shook his head. "He said Bill was a natural ladies man. He never bothered to keep track of who was escorting him home and when."

"Do you think it was the demon we were looking for?" Hisoka asked.

"I can't be certain. I managed to take a few pictures with my pocket camera, examined him the best I could in that short time and wiped a little blood from the scratches on his back to a handkerchief in my pocket. We'll see what happens after I've examined all of it."

"I thought you said the cause of death wasn't apparent?" Neina said.

"The scratches weren't life threatening by any means. They were more…ahem, like the kind you get from a very wild night, if you get my meaning."

"Hmm, so whoever we're looking for is a scratcher…" Hokuto muttered.

"I don't understand," Hisoka admitted. There was a slight pause as everyone stared at him. Then everyone stared at Neina and Hokuto in the 'you're his parents' way.

"He got clawed in the sack during a nice wild screw," Hokuto said bluntly. Neina and Hisoka both blushed, Hisoka from embarrassment at the idea and Neina from embarrassment at his language.

"Pervert…" she muttered.

"Regardless of how his back came to be damaged, the man is dead now and we not only have another case but have lost our best lead," Tatsumi sighed, sipping from his coffee. His face was the tiniest shade redder as well. He had not forgotten Hokuto's 'advice' the day before they left.

"Or gained it," Watari said. "If I can find something out from what I have perhaps I could figure out how and why he was killed. His state was like nothing I've ever seen…I wouldn't be surprised if there was something supernatural behind it. Perhaps it will help me to identify what we're dealing with."

"Very well, Watari. In the meantime we should probably comb the area and inquire about any more mysterious deaths—"

"I found you!!" They all jumped at the triumphant yell. Tsuzuki jumped the highest as two slender arms wrapped around his neck. Judging by the softness at the back of his head and neck, it was apparently a woman hugging. "You are so sneaky. Disappearing like that before I could properly thank you."

The woman walked around until she was in front of him and nonchalantly sat across his lap. It was the woman from earlier, still startlingly beautiful with her red curls and dazzling blue eyes. She still had her arms around his neck and did not seem intent on giving up her perch on Tsuzuki's lap, despite the death glare trying to set her ablaze from Hisoka and several confused/outraged looks from the rest of the table.

"Um, I'm sorry, but uh, shouldn't you be um, answering questions back there or something."

"Why? I had nothing to do with that poor man's death. I saw no reason to stick around. Especially since none of those police officers are as interesting as you…" she purred and played with his hair a little. Hisoka jumped up, obviously intent on telling that women where she could go and to keep his hands off of him, but it was Tatsumi's cold acid-like voice that had everyone pausing.

"And who, may I ask, are you, _miss_?" He said the last word as if he too would like to throw her off of him. Everyone was still as the dead as the shadows under them and across the table rippled dangerously.

The woman apparently didn't notice the tone and actually bent backwards to look at the rest of them, giving them an ample view of her cleavage down her strapless pink dress. Turning her head, she smiled and gracefully disentangled herself from her first target. Tsuzuki immediately scooted his chair over and latched on to Hisoka's arm in both comfort and defense. For once the blonde didn't protest but kept his glare on the newcomer. She didn't seem to mind or notice that the man she'd previously used for chair was now rightfully claimed. "Oh my…your friends are all so gorgeous! I must be in heaven." Hokuto flinched as she leaned in to him. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous! I don't suppose you're—"

"If the next word out of your mouth is 'taken', then yes, he is." Neina had stood to walk around her husband's side and drape herself across his shoulder's. The look she gave the woman clearly said 'back off or I'll break you in half, you stick figure'. She pouted and straighted.

"That's fine…The one who really drew my attention is over here anyway." She trotted around the table once more, putting more of a bounce than necessary in her step as her smile came back. She leaned and smiled at her next target. "So dark and mysterious. And such a deep voice…sends chills down my spine."

Tatsumi, in a rare show of being caught off guard, actually tried to push through the back of his chair as she leaned in. "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't be shy…you don't appear to have anyone with you. Perhaps we could get to know each other better. What's your na-AME?!!" She gasped and straightened quickly, her hands flying to her back side. "What in the world just poked me?!"

"Oh I'm so sorry," Watari said, though it sounded as un-sorry as possible. He brought up his hand and stared at it, and the fork in it, in mock astonishment. "How did that get there? Bad hand, very bad hand!"

The woman and the scientist exchanged a glare, obviously drawing their lines in the sand early. Tatsumi cleared his throat and tried to regain some of his composure. "It is rather rude to walk in uninvited and act this way, miss…"

She pouted again and pulled another chair over, much to the apparent annoyance of some of the group. "My name is Desirae Fussen. I'm here on vacation, to have a little fun. Mr….ah…what's you're name again?"

"Asato Tsuzuki," Tsuzuki supplied. He'd let go of his partner's arm but now securely held his hand between their chairs.

"Well, Mr. Tsuzuki saved my honor earlier tonight."

_You can't save what isn't there,_ Neina said to her son through his mind. He smirked and sent the thought along to Watari who also smiled. He left Tatsumi out of the loop to avoid being chastised later and Tsuzuki because he'd say that was mean or something like that.

"And I just wanted to come and thank him personally. But just saying it doesn't seem like enough so I was hoping there was something I could do."

"I'm sure there's a lot you can 'do', but really we don't need—" Watari began.

"How long have you been here, Ms. Fussen," Tatsumi interjected.

"Please, call me Desirae. All of you. And I've been here for about a week. Why?"

"We were wondering if anymore…deaths like the one tonight have happened."

Desirae tilted her head away and thought. Apparently it was a visible process with her. "Hmm…now that you mention it, I think there were a couple of others. I don't really watch the news, and especially not when I'm on vacation. You could probably find out more from the paper than me."

_I could find out more from an ABC children's book than I could from her_, Watari thought.

"Well, thank you Miss Desirae. I think we should all be leaving now."

"Oh, can I walk with you for a bit? I'm still quite shaken with all that's happened tonight and I don't want to be alone." She looked at all the men timidly. Hokuto, Tatsumi and Tsuzuki all looked like they were considering this but there respective partners were flat out suspicious.

_She wasn't 'shaken' a minute ago…_Watari pointed out. Honestly, what better use for having empaths for friends than sending secret mental messages?

_No kidding,_ Neina thought.

_I don't like her. She's too…clingy._

_This coming from the boy holding his boyfriend's arm like it's the only thing keeping him rooted to the ground,_ his mother pointed out. Hisoka blushed and loosened his hold just a little, but kept his hand firmly in Tsuzuki's so there would be no confusion where his loyalties lie.

"I suppose we could walk you back to where you're staying to rest…" Tatsumi finally said. Watari was tempted throw the bread basket on the table at him.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. I'm actually staying at the hotel above Le Joker Savauge."

"There's a hotel above it?" They all asked at once.

She blinked at so many voices at once but nodded. "Well yes. You didn't think all four floors were the casino, did you?"

"The French never do anything in moderation," Watari said.

"Too true, too true. But really, there is a hotel above it. If one of you strong men could escort me back…"

"I say we all go," Neina said. "We really should've stayed to tell the police a few things."

--------------------------------------------------

The told the police nothing, mainly because by then all of them had gone. Evidently they suspected Bill was not killed within Joker's, due to multiple security cameras on the inside that would've caught someone hauling a dead body outside. Unfortunately they felt setting one on a mound of empty boxes in the alley a waste of money so there was no taped evidence for either party.

Another mild annoyance was that of Desirae. Once entering the first floor of her temporary home she'd immediately said she needed something to drink before going up to bed. Then she'd said she'd buy Tsuzuki a drink as part of her thank you for earlier. The purple-eyed man had declined at first, but having large watery puppy eyes tuned on him (_No wonder I usually get off easy when I do that, it's hard to resist!_) He'd ended up accepting a rather expensive glass of wine. The others sat at the bar, ordering drinks of their own. After a lot of smiling a manipulation Neina had finally convinced the bartender to give a rum and coke, minus the rum much to everyone's relief.

Desirae had glass after glass of wine. She had no qualms about flirting with nearby men, apparently taken or not. Her favorite appeared to be Tatsumi, but she paid lots of attention to both Hokuto and Tsuzuki. Apparently Hisoka was 'too young' for her tastes. And Watari had a strike against him for the forking.

Eventually, after his third glass of some amber liquor he wasn't sure of the name of, Tatsumi had begun pacing the casino in either restlessness or a hopeful escape form the red-headed woman. The liquor in his glass was good, it was making him feel warm and rather light headed, but in a good way. In a way he hadn't felt in quite some years.

He paused as he passed a slot machine. _Hmm…oh, why not? Just this once._ Shuffling into his pants pocket he brought out a euro and slipped it into the slot. Pulling the lever he watched as the colored symbols rolled by at dizzying speed. With three clicks they stopped at 7-cherry-7. _I was close that time…maybe if it try again—no! This is how gambling problems start. Just like all problems, you keep saying just once more, just a little closer, then never again. Better to leave before it becomes a problem…just like always._ Nodding to himself, he almost left when he noticed something on the floor a machine down the row.

"A chip?" he mumbled, picking it up with his free hand. The brightly colored piece of plastic said 20 in bright sparkly letters, a remarkably high number to be misplaced so carelessly. He looked around but no one apparently cared that they'd left it behind. He started off to take it to the front desk.

"32 black! New betters welcomed!" He halted at the exclamation, having come up behind the dealer without meaning to. He looked from the chip to the table back to the chip. _Well…I suppose it couldn't hurt. It'll end up back with the casino either way._ He set the chip down on the black dot and watched transfixed as the roulette wheel was turned.

---------------------------------------------

Hisoka was not amused in the slightest. With Tatsumi having wandered off somewhere that left Desirae with only two targets in her sight: Tsuzuki and his father. Neither prospect was very desirable but he and Neina were watching carefully to discourage any behavior they deemed overstepping the boundaries.

"I feel a little bad," he confessed to his mother. "I mean, it's not as if I don't trust Tsuzuki but…"

"You don't trust her," she said.

"Yes, I suppose that's it. Does that mean I'm jealous?"

"Being jealous is a natural reaction to someone trying fondle the one you love, no matter how secure you're relationship is. Hokuto's smart enough not to let it go to his head, especially with me nearby, and I doubt Tsuzuki's all that comfortable with the attention if you'll notice his facial expressions and body language. Although that might be because he can't tell who you're glaring at."

He willed his scowl to soften and sighed. "I guess I've become possessive of him."

"Nothing wrong with that, especially with a cougar on the prowl. There's an old saying that's appropriate at times like this."

"Really? What?"

It was about then that Desirae, giggling and obviously a little tipsy, circled Hokuto's waist in her grasp and grabbed him low. Neina's barely contained annoyance spiked at that and she began marching forward while pushing up her sleeves.

"God help the sister that comes between me and my mister! Hokuto!!!"

"I was molested, I swear!!"

Tsuzuki, silently praying that no one would be hurt, quickly shuffled over to his side and sat down. "That woman comes on a bit too strong for my tastes," he said wearily.

"For your 'tastes'?" the blonde asked sourly.

"Not those tastes! You know you're the only one I want holding me like that."

Hisoka's dour expression softened and he smiled a little. "That's good to hear." Tsuzuki smiled and took his hand.

"I'll say it as many times as you want until you're sick of it. I promise I'm yours and yours only."

The smile grew and he leaned in to press his forehead to his shoulder. "I promise too. No one will come between us."

"Hey guys, have you seen Tatsumi?" They came back from their own private world to see Watari looking around a little worriedly. "He walked off like an hour ago and I can't find him anywhere."

"No, we haven't seen him in a while." Tsuzuki looked behind him to see that Neina had successfully chased off Desirae and was now sitting cozy with Hokuto a nearby table, both smiling in apparent relief of being alone for a while. "Maybe he went to play a game."

Watari arched his eyebrows critically. "Seiichrou Tatsumi? Gamble? With money?"

"Ah, good point. You want us to help you find him?"

"No, I'll do it. You all should probably head back. We've all had a long day, I think some rest is in order. It's almost midnight."

"Alright, but call us if anything happens," Hisoka said. He motioned to his parents who followed suit, Hokuto's hand wrapped around his wife's waist.

"I love it when you're forceful," he whispered as the followed the two shinigami to the exit. Watari sighed and began circling the room once again, calling out his sometimes partner's name as he did.

"Mr. Watari?" He stopped suddenly and turned around to see Virgil coming up to him. "Is everything alright? I tried to find you earlier but you seemed to have gone."

"Ah, yes…we, ah, just needed to head back to where we were staying and came back to find out what happened exactly. Police questioning and stuff."

"Oh yes. They were questioning quite a few of us until they found out about the cameras. They're looking elsewhere. Still, I would've thought you'd have it rough after being the one to first examine the body. Are you doctor?"

"Among other things. I'm more of…CSI chemist than anything right now."

"Impressive," he smiled. "I hope this doesn't turn you off to Joker's. I was hoping to…get to know you better. Until you had to leave for home, of course."

Watari blushed a little and smiled. "Well I'm certainly flattered. Thank you." Virgil smiled and leaned into give him a kiss on the cheek. Watari's hand flew up in surprise and smoothed over the flesh.

Virgil smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, I could not help myself. I hope I do not offend."

"N-no…but, uh…are you sure that's the image you want around here?"

Virgil's smile grew into a good natured, if somewhat seductive, grin. "This is France, Mr. Watari. You would be surprised what you can do in the streets in public. If you would like a tour, come and find me. I'm staying here, on the second floor." He pushed some of the golden banes away from his face and smiled as he left without an answer.

_Wow…just…wow…what was I doing again?...Tatsumi!_

Halfway around the second time he decided to cut through the middle. It was then he saw him and nearly fell flat on his ass in surprise.

Seiichirou Tatsumi was gambling. And not only that, he was gambling willingly and rather…frivolously from what he could see. Watari was tempted to run to the door and see if it was raining fire and frogs. Walking up he spotted the keys to Pandora's box lined up on the table next to him: about three glasses worth of some sort of liquor ready to be picked up by the next pass waitress, all belonging to the inebriated secretary. Counting the ones he'd had at the bar…

_Oh boy…this should be interesting._ Walking over he smiled as he came into the other shinigami's line of vision. "Hey there, Tatsumi. Um, the others already left and it's getting kind of late when you consider we've been traveling since yesterday. Maybe we should go too…"

Tatsumi looked up and blinked at him slowly before smiling. "Watari!! Have you ever played roulette? It's such a fun game, I never knew!"

Watari smile became more forced. This was something completely new. He did seem more relaxed suddenly but also just a tad out of sorts. "Uh…yeah, I've played before. How long have you been playing?"

"Not sure. Time just seemed to fly by and this nice young woman kept coming by to give me a drink and let me buy some chips."

_Uh oh._ "How much have you bought so far?"

"Uh…Don't know, don't care."

_Where's Tatsumi and the pod that this freaky doppelganger burst from?!_ "Tatsumi, I really think we should go now."

"Bah, don't be a spoil sport! I'm having fun and unwinding, isn't that what you all wanted?"

"Yes, but there's unwinding and then there's acting like a teenager on spring break. C'mon, we'd better get you back so you can sober up."

"I'm perfectly sober, I assure you," he said and took another long swig from his last glass, effectively draining it.

"Stop that!" Watari took the glass and set it down. Slipping his arm under his friend's he lifted up and started pulling him to the exit. "We're going back. Now!"

"Spoil sport…oh, it's Desirae." Watari did stopped and turned his gaze to see the redhead indeed coming up on them.

"Oh good! I was hoping to catch at least one of you before you left so I could thank you again. I felt so much safer coming home with all of you escorting me."

_Don't flatter yourself_, the blonde thought.

"You're quite welcome. It was a pleasure meeting you." Watari's eye ticked involuntarily at the sunny tone. This Tatsumi was scarier than the normal one.

"You're so nice. Here," she leaned up and gave him a firm but gentle kiss on the lips. Watari's mouth fell open in shock and something like horror. The kiss did seem to sober the normally stoic man up a little because he colored slightly and stared at her in surprise. "For being my chevalier blanc, my white knight."

"Oh…well, thank you—"

"C'mon Tatsumi!" Watari pulled a little. "If we don't get back sooner the other's will start to worry." He pulled the slightly taller man out the door quickly, giving one last glare at the voluptuous woman wave merrily back.

"Watari, slow down or I'll trip!" The scientist did slow his gate a little but kept his arm firmly around the other's bicep. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?! What's gotten into you? I've never seen you spend money like its on fire before. Hell, I rarely see you spend your own money at all! And you were drinking like a fish." _And smiling with strange we just met! And kissing them! Wait, does being outraged at that make me a hypocrite?_

"I do believe you're over reacting. I'm perfectly fi…" No sooner had Watari let go than he stumbled and nearly tripped over the curb. The scientist quickly grabbed him again and helped him to straighten. "Hn…perhaps I did have a little more to drink than I should have."

"Ya think? C'mon, I'll help you get back to the room."

------------------------------------------------------

The walk back had been relatively painless, Tatsumi only stumbling every now and then. Everyone else had apparently gone to bed by the time they came in. The stairs had been a little trickier. Though still somehow competent (mostly) mentally, his body was apparently slow to the uptake. Coming to their room Watari pushed the door open with his free hand and helped him over to his bed. 003 fluttered from her perch on Watari's bed over to the scientist. If she'd been miffed about being left behind she didn't show it as she examined the drunk secretary with her partner.

Tatsumi's face was flushed and sweaty, which was a relief. It meant he hadn't overdosed. Though it wouldn't kill him it would definitely be hamper to him later. He was blinking blearily at everything, as if he had a migraine. Not impossible when he considered the amount of alcohol he'd taken in.

"You feel okay? Are you nauseous at all?"

He shook his head but winced at the action. "No…but the front of my head is throbbing badly."

Watari reached under his bed and pulled out his duffle bag. Rummaging through it he pulled out a water bottle. It was warm, but better than nothing. "Here, you need to get some real fluid back into your system."

Tatsumi accepted the bottle gratefully. Taking a swig, he wiped a small rivulet that managed to escape with the back of his hand. Running the hand over his lips appeared to spark a memory of earlier in the evening. "You were right…French people are certainly 'friendly'," he laughed.

Watari snorted. "She's a little too friendly. Like an animal in heat. Doesn't appear to have much discretion either."

Tatsumi blinked. He'd never heard Watari use such an unfriendly tone when referring to someone. "Is it that surprising for a woman to be attracted to me?"

"That's not what I meant! I just meant…don't you think she moved in a little fast?"

"Probably just my natural charm," he replied good-naturedly.

Watari rolled his eyes. "Natural charm, huh? When you meet new people have a tendency to only smile and be polite, then pretty much leave them alone."

"I do not!"

"Do to. How long has it been since you've actually flirted with anyone? And I mean actually tried to get them interested in you, not just 'charming' them for a case or whatever."

There was a slight pause and the secretary glared at him. "Not that long…"

"Uh huh. I'm betting you don't even know how anymore. Maybe you never did."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. You want to prove me wrong? Let's hear something. Give me you're best line."

"My best line?"

"Yeah, you're best pick-up line. Just for fun. C'mon, lets here it." Tatsumi fidgeted for a moment, taking another swig, looking uncertain. "It's just for fun! C'mon, you're drunk and I won't tell anyone, no matter how bad they are. And knowing your social skills, they're going to be bad."

_Oh, so that's how he wants to play, eh?_ Tatsumi licked his lips and decided on one. "I thought I'd died and gone to heaven…but now I see that I'm alive and heaven was brought to me."

Watari blinked, staring at him in mute shock. Tatsumi silently praised himself. Few things could shock him into speechlessness but he had managed and…was he swooning? Just a little, a slight lean to the side and a dreamy smile that barely claimed his lips before he stood rigid again.

He laughed then, shaking his head. "Oh man! That was lame Seiichirou! Grade A cheese!"

Tatsumi's lips pulled in an annoyed smirk before he leaned down slightly. "Don't hate me for falling in love…you're the one that tripped me."

Watari just laughed harder at that. "Stop! Stop it, you're killing me!" He gasped and wheezed until he had himself somewhat under control. "Oh man…(giggle) No wonder I've never seen you pick up someone! I don't see how you could with corny lines like that."

Tatsumi frowned and took another drink. "Well, I usually prefer a more direct approach with matters like that."

"Oh? And how does that go?"

Tatsumi seemed to pause, still blinking dazedly. Watari wondered just how drunk he really was. He got his answer as he reached down and grasped the front of his dress shirt (he'd taken off both their dinner jackets earlier) and pulled him forward.

Tatsumi's lips were soft and firm and very, very warm. And wet from being moistened just moments before. Watari's surprised lips were even softer but cooler without the added effects of alcohol and a little fuller compared to the usually stoic secretary. Said secretary moved his lips lazily against the others, nipping at the lower lip gently. He pulled back before the other had time to respond.

Looking into surprised, if slightly glassy, amber eyes made Tatsumi's heart jump unexpectedly. Something about this moment seemed…perfect. He leaned in, intent on repeating the action, but stopped just before he reached them.

"I…think I've had to much to drink." He could smell the liquor in the hushed breath between them. Watari, who had been leaning in as well, stopped and searched his face. Pulling back, he smiled a little shakily.

"Ah…yeah, probably. You should get some sleep."

He nodded, taking one last swig from the bottle before dropping it in the waste basket. "Sorry about that, I…don't know what came over me." _Am I that sexually frustrated?_

"It's okay, really! What's a kiss between two good friends?" He sat down on his own bed across the room, still smiling though it looked uncomfortable somehow.

"Hmmm…I think Tsuzuki said that to me once…" He didn't notice the shell-shocked expression on his friend's face as he leaned back. "I'm too tired to change; I think I'll just sleep in my clothes. Good night, Yutaka."

"Y-yeah…good night."

-------------------------------------

Watari watched as his roommate's breathing evened out in the depth of sleeping. Rising once more he gently plucked his glasses from the angular face staring close-eyed at the wall and set them on the table next to his bed. He sighed and pushed his banes back from his flushed face. _You still think of him like that, don't you?_ He tilted his head when he noticed the man's wallet jutting out from his pocket in a very un-Tatsumi like way. He pulled it out easily and smiled ruefully.

"Huh…and here I thought you kept this thing on a chain with a padlock around it," he chuckled humorlessly. "Let's see the damage." Opened it up and couldn't help but gawk. "Oooooh…you are not going to be happy when you wake up…" He shook his head and set it down next to his glasses, took off his tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt, took off his socks and shoes and tucked him under the covers. Smiling wistfully he walked back over to his own bed and prepared himself similarly. At a soft hoot he petted a worried 003 on the head.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "Nothing new, nothing old. It's just nothing. Just like always." He reached up and fingered his lips, imagining who the phantom warmth belonged to. _Absolutely nothing…_

-------------------------------------------------

I am evil, this I know. I promise, the torture is worth it in the end. But…it gets worse before it gets better, I'm afraid.

REIVEW and SUGGEST. I'll be settling into my new life till then.


	25. Nothing More, Everything Less

Okay, I am officially moved into my dorm and classes have started! I'm still going to try and get out one chapter a week around Tuesday or Wednesday, but please forgive if school gets in the way :)

**Hiyami:** Oh yeah…here's where it gets worse for those two. Tatari fans are going to flame me, I know it! We won't know the specific damage to Tatsumi's wallet till near the end, but it was pretty substantial. And everyone's going to be in hell anyway, just watch!

**Evilfrogger86: **Yep, we's out one informant! You really want them to get laid, don't you? XD I'll see what I can do…and if you'll recall my schoolgirl uniform joke around chapter 9, yeah, they do have some kinks. And it's exciting but I think you might be one of the ones to kill me soon…I promise I'll fix it ASAP!!!

**Jennamarie:** I know XD There have been several people I'd like to have 'forked' before, believe me! No Desirae this chappie, but nice TsuSoka for you! But I'm afraid I've made things worse for poor Watari (hangs head in shame) Even I hated to do this to him, but it had to be done to get the story going!

**Laustic:** It was all fun to right as well, I assure you XD Hokuto's not gonna tell how he knows though, at least not in front of his wife…although it sounds funny to watch if he did!

**Evol-chan:** Yes!! Although I think I might've broken the TaTari a little here…sorry. And I cannot reveal what Desirae or Virgil are there for just yet. You will find out next chapter. Ya like her? Wow…you're the first to say that. And of course I reply to every review! I love getting them (even bad ones weirdly) and the fact that you (and everyone else, of course) takes the time to write them means a lot to me. I hope you don't hate me for what I've done to poor Watari though… '' heh, don't hurt me till I can fix it!!

-----------------------------------------

(Last night, around 12:30)

Tsuzuki sighed and threw his towel around his shoulders to catch any lingering drops. _Well that was nice…so now the demon we're dealing with his homicidal. That's just perfect! Don't know what I was expecting. Maybe I was just hoping it was on a sightseeing tour and would come back willingly once we caught it._ Sighing again he opened the door and bumped into somebody about to enter the communal bathroom.

"Sorry!" He reached out and straightened the person as the tottered the tiniest bit. "Sorry Neina didn't know you were there."

"S'okay. You alright? You seem troubled."

"I'm fine, and please don't read me—" She moved her arm slightly, indicating the fact he was holding on to it, and he smiled. "Ah, yes, sorry." He let go and she arched an eyebrow. He sighed for the third time and hanged his head a little. "I'm just a little disappointed, that's all."

"About…?"

"Well, I guess I was hoping this case would be a little simpler and I'd get to do some sightseeing with Hisoka. But now…" He shook his head. "If the demon's dangerous enough to kill someone, we can't be taking breaks to go visiting tourist spots for fun. And unless we make some amazing headway in the next couple of days I don't think we'll have enough time before we have to go back to Japan."

Neina blinked before tilting her head slightly. "You're almost a hundred years old and you've never been to Paris?" He shook his head. "And Hisoka told me he hadn't either…" she mumbled. She looked him in the eyes suddenly and smiled cunningly. "I have a proposition for you, inu-baka…"

--------------------------------------------------

His lips were hot as they grazed his shoulder, searing and wonderfully arousing to his oddly cold skin. Or maybe it just felt cold compared to the heat building between them. Watari shuddered, arching his neck to allow the other man better access. Hands were everywhere; caressing his chest, his abs, even smoothing over his thighs. His muscles fluttered as the hands roamed uninhibbited, welcomed really, across that soft pale skin. He gasped when they would trace over especially sensitive areas, shuddering in wanton arousal. He sighed in relief as the hands came to his shoulders and slowly turned him around. Opening amber orbs filled with lust and hope, he blinked in surprise as they met pale hazel-grey set in olive skin with an unmistakable sexy smile.

"Virgil?" he whispered in surprise. The man just smiled wider and leaned down to begin a fast heated kiss as he gently pushed him to the ground.

Watari woke up, panting a sweaty. Gulping, he cradled his head in his hands and shook it. _What…what the hell was that?! I've only known the man a few hours and I'm already having kinky dreams about him?!_ _I mean it was supposed to be…_ He sneaked a glance over at the other bed. Even though morning was arriving soon he was still a sleep and apparently not aroused in the slightest. Despite the fact he was sure he was giving off pheromones like a cat and heat after that nice little dream theatre. And there appeared to be one more after effect of his little imaginary romp.

There was a soft knock at the door and he quickly grabbed his pillow and stuffed it over his lap to hide the evidence. "Y-yes? Who's there?" he called, willing his voice to be steady and level. The door opened and Hokuto stuck his head in, casting a quick surprised glance at the still sleeping Tatsumi before walking quietly over to Watari.

"We, that is my wife and Tsuzuki and me by defeat, were wondering if you could do us a favor," he whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Well, Tsuzuki wants to take Hisoka to the Eiffel tower this morning, just a quick trip so they at least get to see it. Neina and I are going to take over their job of info gathering, but we were hoping you could…" he cast his eyes over to the still sleeping secretary meaningfully.

Watari smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll keep Mr. Doom-and-gloom busy for a while. Looks like he's still sleeping last night off too."

"What happened last night?"

"He got drunk as a skunk at the casino and gabbled. A lot." _Then he kissed me but I ended up having a wet dream about the pianist we met last night. That would be too much information though._

"Oh…that's gonna be fun when he wakes up…" he said sourly. Watari chuckled and nodded.

"Go on a do whatever you need to. I'll stay here with him and try to distract him until you all get back."

"Thanks Watari. Evidently this is a big deal to Tsuzuki and I know Hisoka would like to see something before we go."

He nodded and waved as Hokuto left and closed the door softly. Sighing, the scientist glared at the pillow in his lap. Or more accurately his little 'condition' that it hid. _Before I do anything, I need a cold shower._

---------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka grumbled as he felt himself being shaken. He turned over in an attempt to escape the constant rocking of his shoulder and get back to sleep but it persisted. Finally he turned his head back and cracked his eyes open enough to see.

"…Tsuzuki?" he mumbled in confusion. His partner smiled charmingly at his confused groggy state. He was apparently fully dressed for the day and perfectly awake. This made Hisoka wonder what time it was and whether he had overslept. He blinked stupidly at the clock that read 7:45. He looked up at his window where early morning sunlight was invading the dusky interior of their room through the slats in the blinds. He then looked back at his still smiling partner and arched his eyebrow. "You do realize that it's still before noon, right?"

Tsuzuki just smiled wider. "Uh huh. But I decided I couldn't wait."

"For me to wake up?" he yawned and settled back into his pillow.

"No. Well, yes, but for a reason this time. C'mon, get up and get dressed."

He opened one verdant eye again and narrowed it suspiciously. "Why?"

"It's a surprise. Now come on."

"Can't this surprise wait another hour while sleep some more?"

"No, because by some miracle Tatsumi is still asleep and we need to leave before he wakes up! Otherwise I'm sure we'll get lectured."

"Are you trying to talk me into it or out of it?"

He pouted and leaned nose to nose to his boyfriend. "Please??? I really want to take you somewhere in particular."

Hisoka looked into his eyes, trying hard to find the will to decline and failing miserably. "Fine," he sighed. "Just let me get ready."

"Yay!" He kissed him on the forehead and bounded up, knowing he still liked his privacy while he got ready.

Hisoka stepped out half an hour later, showered, brushed and freshly dressed in a long sleeved shirt the color of roasted pumpkin and a pair of jeans with sturdy walking shoes (his parent's suggestion after previous trips to Paris and other countries like it). Tsuzuki beamed and grabbed his hand, pulling him merrily along and extra quiet past Tatsumi and Watari's room before they were out the door and walking out to the street.

"Tsuzuki, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he smiled. "I looked everything up and this is the best time to go today, before the crowds really start coming in."

"The crowds start coming in where?"

"You'll see! Just be patient."

"Can we at least get breakfast first?" He did pause then and smiled sheepishly. Hisoka was actually mildly surprised he had not thought of food earlier.

"Okay, but just real quick! A crepe would be good…ah!" He smiled as he saw a café open for business early and they walked over to sit. They ordered quickly, a strawberry crepe for Hisoka and a chocolate one for Tsuzuki along with two cups of coffee. Hisoka eyed his partner before the food came with perplexity. He seemed almost giddy and bouncing with excitement, an odd thing for the morning hours.

"Why are you so bouncy today?"

He smiled and reached for his hand. "I've got something special planned. Remember how I said I wanted to go sightseeing with you?"

"Yeah, but we said we'd wait until the case was over with."

"I know but…well, sometimes we don't have time. Like the investigation takes too long and we end up having to go home before we see anything. So…" He took out a few scraps of paper from his wallet and fanned them out for him to see. "I picked up these."

Hisoka gaped at the tickets in his hand. They were quite clearly tickets to the world famous Eiffel tower. He blinked and looked up at his partner. "What…today?! Tsuzuki, we're supposed to—"

"You're mother said she and Hokuto would cover for us, picking up newspapers and magazines with any useful information and asking around. And there's no reason we can't ask around ourselves while we're, say, on the observation deck?"

The blonde looked at the tickets again, wavering. "Tatsumi would skin us alive…"

"And we'd grow it back and move on with our afterlives. Please, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki took his hand again, not even noticing as his crepe and coffee were set down next to him. "We're in the most romantic city in the world. I want to spend at least a few hours with you alone. Or as alone as we can get in such a crowded place." He smiled hopefully and Hisoka sighed.

"Alright...but let's try to get back before Tatsumi knows we're missing."

Tsuzuki whooped and wolfed down his crepe and coffee extra fast. Hisoka took a little more time, but was urged to hurry on by his partner. When he was finally done he took his hand and led him down to the side of the Seine, where they barely managed to board a ferry bound for the Eiffel Tower.

Both shinigami sat close to one another on the boat. A few of the other passengers eyed them and Hisoka shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny. Some were eyeing him with admiration and lust and others were staring between him and the man next to him suspiciously. He felt all of this, but not in the overwhelming way it once would've felt like. Still, knowing what they were thinking, and knowing that some looked at them in repulsion made him squirm in his seat just the tiniest bit. Tsuzuki noticed how uncomfortable his partner looked and smiled before slipping his arm around his thin shoulders and drawing him closer.

Hisoka flushed and squirmed even more. "Tsuzuki, stop…"

"Why?" he asked, genuinely surprised. He'd thought that perhaps the direct sunlight on the river coupled with the motion of the boat going up stream was what was making him feel a little ill.

"People are staring…" he whispered harshly.

The purple-eyed man craned his neck back to see a few people quickly turn away with a disapproving purse of their lips or a scowl between their eyes. He pouted in annoyance but shrugged and turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "So?"

"So…so…"

He smiled and tightened his hold before pressing the crowns of their heads together. "Let them stare. They don't know us, we don't know them, and after today we'll never see them again. The only one I care about today is you."

Hisoka flushed again and turned away with a smile he was obviously trying his damnedest to fight. "Baka…" He leaned in and stretched his hand behind his back.

Both looked up in wonder as the Eiffel tower came into view. They could easily see it close from the river, stretching high up into the air like a spear piercing the sky. They boat loaded off nearby and they hiked up the steps to the courtyard of the tower.

"Wow…it's so tall," Hisoka craned his neck back in such a cute way that Tsuzuki couldn't help but slip his arm back around him. "C'mon. Our elevator's after the next one, we got here just in time." (**a/n**: for those of you who haven't been, the tickets to ride up the Eiffel tower elevator are timed. You miss yours you waste one very expensive ticket.) The ride up was interesting. The first elevator actually went diagonally up the iron structure. Once there they looked around the small mini-veranda briefly before boarding the second that took them strait up. Once they the pushed past the small (for that time of day) crowd and looked out as all of Paris was revealed to them.

"Wow…" they said together.

"I think I can see where we're staying!" Tsuzuki pointed.

"Tsuzuki, we came from the other direction," Hisoka said exasperatedly.

"Really? Oh yeah, I guess you're right…" He looked out the corner of his eye and smiled as Hisoka looked around in amazement. "Glad I woke you up early and convinced you to come?"

Hisoka turned and smiled as he stood on the tips of his feet to plant a soft kiss on the taller man's cheek. "Very. Thank you…Asato-koi."

It was Tsuzuki's turn to blush as he whispered his given name and the endearment reverently. Smiling with pride he leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, the public be damned.

_---------------------------------------------------_

Seiichirou Tatsumi had rarely gotten drunk in life. There had been one time in college many, many years ago. Another time when a cousin of his had gotten married and he'd just kept pouring wine into his glass. After his mother's death…well, that was a low point in his life and he wasn't aware of much going on before he died. He'd gotten drunk a couple of times after becoming a shinigami. Especially after he'd discovered his feelings for his then partner. And another time right after he'd split up with him. This however had been the first time in nearly half a century he'd gone over his limit.

What was strange about his occurrence was that he continued to have the same dream over and over. Someone kissing him sweetly on the lips and it feeling so nice, so wonderful, so…right. Try as he might he could never make out the person's face though. It was always obscured in shadow by a great shining light behind them, as if they were an angel. He was grasping pitifully for that dream as his mind wandered up from its latest rendition into something akin to near waking. Opening his eyes he winced as a lance of sunlight caught him in the eye and buried itself painfully in his head. Groaning he actually pulled the covers over himself and turned away towards the wall in an attempt to reenter the dream yet again and determine the mystery person's face.

If it had been anyone else Watari would've understood. But this being Tatsumi he paused in browsing through his computer and browsing the news articles and magazines Neina and Hokuto had already brought him for clues on their case in disbelief. Was the infamous secretary of Meifu, with chilled acid for blood and known for his strict no tardy policy, actually trying to sleep in _more_?

Mustering up his courage the scientist, with his infinite curiosity for the odd and out of place, quietly padded across the floor and stood over him worriedly. "Uh…Tatsumi? You alright?"

One sapphire blue eye peeked out from beneath the blanket and glared at him. "My head hurts, my mouth feels like dried cotton and I have the distinct taste of last night's dinner on the tip of my tongue thanks to my stomach trying to turn itself inside out. What do you think?"

_I think I'm lucky you haven't looked in your wallet yet. _Watari just smiled good naturedly, taking the acidic tone in his friends voice and the death glare aimed at him in stride. "Well that's typically what a hangover feels like."

"A hangover…oh lord, I got drunk last night, didn't I?" He rose to a sitting position, wincing and covering his eyes against the light again. He fumbled for his glasses and accepted them gratefully from Watari.

"You don't remember?"

The secretary narrowed his eyes in concentration. "I remember…trying a slot machine and finding a game chip…so I played it at roulette…and I won! So I tried it again and this woman came by and kept refreshing my drink…after that it gets a little fuzzy."

"So…you don't remember me leading you home?" _Or your lame pick-up lines? Or our…kiss?_

His face screwed up more in a redoubled effort until he sighed and rubbed his temple. "No…I'm afraid I don't. So I suppose I should thank you for getting me back safe?"

Watari smiled and waved his hands as if dismissing such a notion. "I was more than happy to do it! What are friends for?"

Tastumi smiled then noticed the other's computer was on and had evidently been running for a few hours. Then he noticed that his sometimes partner was fully dressed in his casual clothes and not his pajamas or the clothes he wore last night like he was. "You've been working? How long have you been up?"

Watari smiled sheepishly. "Ah…a few hours. It's almost noon."

"WHAT!?!" Tatsumi scrambled for the clock on his dresser and stared at the time. "You let me sleep for that long?!"

"You had a hangover! I figured sleeping would be good for you."

"Regardless of what's good for me, we have work to do!"

"And I've been working! And so have the others! Neina and Hokuto picked up all these news articles for me and Tsuzuki and Hisoka…ah, went out early this morning to try and situate where everything was from up above."

Tatsumi glowered at him more, his apparent frustration at having been in bed so long coupled with the headache still invading senses. "And have you found out anything then?"

Watari frowned. The other man was unusually grumpy; almost irritated by the fact he was merely standing there worried about him. "Yes…I've narrowed down the list of possible demons we could be dealing with."

"Good," he grumbled. "So what are they?" He rose from the bed and followed him stiffly over to the laptop.

"Only two possibilities, really. Given the condition of Mr. Corvenu's state when we found him, and several other cases from the past week with similar symptoms and stories, we're either dealing with an Incubus or a Succubus."

"So we're down to two options. Which is the more dangerous?"

"Both are equally dangerous, just to different people." Watari sighed and folded his arms. "This is where it gets confusing. Incubi attack only females and succubi…succubeses? Oh whatever, they only feed off of men. But in the past week, two women and three men, counting Bill, were all killed in precisely the same manner."

Tatsumi grunted. "Well, that does make this more difficult. How do they do it, precisely?"

Watari rarely blushed, but now he colored just the tiniest bit. "Ah, well…they seduce who they want to feed on then…when they're ah…" _Oh lord, I could go through this no problem if it weren't for this morning and last night!! Deep breath, Yutaka, deep breath!_ "When they're having sex, they suck out their victim's life force and leave basically an empty lifeless shell," he said quickly but clearly.

"I…see…"

"Heh, if there was a best way to go, I suppose…" Watari flinched at the humorless look the man gave him. "Tatsumi, is everything okay? You seem…kind of irritated. Is your hangover that bad?" _Does he remember what happened last night? Is he angry? Does he think I was trying to take advantage of him? Wait, what?_

The older man sighed briefly through his nose, something like an exasperated snort, and rose. "I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Watari, I assure you," he muttered. He walked out the room door, Watari close behind and unconvinced. "Neina!"

The blonde woman jumped in her chair in the communal living room, almost ripping the magazine she was highlighting in two. Turning, she blinked at the rather disheveled secretary behind her, dressed in his rumpled dress shirt and slacks. "Yes…Tatsumi?"

"Call your son and Mr. Tsuzuki. I want them back so we can discuss what might be happening with this demon."

"Uh…I would, but there still snooping around the police station."

Tatsumi's eyebrow ticked upward. "I thought they were flying resonance."

"What…Oh! Yes, that's right. Disregard what I just said. Anyway, still can't do it. I…broke my phone."

"Then use the house phone."

"That's…broken too."

"It's right there and perfectly fine. I'll just do it myself." Before he grasped the receiver she snatched it up, unplugged it, opened the window and tossed it out three stories to the street below.

"See? Broken."

Tatsumi glared at her so fiercely she actually backed up and looked wary. "Neina-san, while usually I might be amused by such half-assed antics as that, I am in no mood for them now. Call-them-now."

Watari blanched and gawked. The Tatsumi he knew would never use a tone like that to one of his friends. He looked to Neina and was even more shocked to see her actually quaking and backing up. She was frightened of him!"

"T-Tatsumi, what's wrong? You're really angry about something…" she tried to say consolingly. Her voice broke over every other word.

"I'm perfectly fine, except in the fact that nothing appears to be getting done," he growled menacingly.

"We're doing our best! I'm sure Watari told you—"

"You're best is when the demon is caught!"

"Hey!" Hokuto walked in and actually pulled Neina behind him as if to shield her from the waves of anger emanating off of the usually reserved secretary. "What the hell's your problem?! If you're angry about something, don't take it out on innocent people who're just trying to help."

Tatsumi paused and the glare softened a little. He glanced at Neina peeking out behind Hokuto, obviously confused but also worried and a little skittish of him now. He sighed and opened his mouth to apologize when the door opened.

"We're back!!" Tsuzuki yelled. "The Eiffel Tower was amazing!! Thanks for covering for us!!" Tsuzuki's cheerful grin deflated like a punctured balloon as he entered and saw Tatsumi standing there. Hisoka, coming in behind him, blanched.

All thoughts of an apology were forgotten as Tatsumi rounded on them all at once. "This…this is doing you're best?!"

"Tatsumi, I can explain—" Hisoka began.

"Be quiet! You…you most of all should be ashamed, Kurosaki!! I thought at least you out of anyone in the bureau had some sense of responsibility!! But here you go, gallivanting of on a-a date instead of doing your job!!"

"Tatsumi, it's not his fault—" Tsuzuki tried.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not," he spat. "Why am I not surprised that it was _your_ idea? You'll do anything to get out of your job to go play with your little toy, hm?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. They were shocked, to put it quite simply. They had never seen this side of him before. It was a side he had kept locked away deep down in chains. The side most people tried to keep out of sight and out of mind. The belligerent, angry, incoherent side that is sparked by the most poisonous of emotions…

Watari, having picked up on this even before the empaths in the room, quickly grabbed Tatsumi's arm and dragged him back into the room and shut the door. He'd pushed Tatsumi upon entering towards his bed to sit but he remained standing and glared at the other man. Watari just glared back, not a complete bluff on his part this time.

"What the hell is your problem?" he hissed.

"My problem? My problem?! My problem is that I'm the only one—"

"Oh get off your pedestal!" he shouted back, causing Tatsumi to flinch in surprise. "You were in a drunken stupor till half an hour ago and the three of us have been working since 7. And yes, we let Tsuzuki and Hisoka go on a date this morning to the Eiffel Tower."

"They should've been working! They have no right to put their personal pleasures above a case when lives are at stake!"

"That's not the problem is it?" Watari asked quietly. "That's not why you're angry at them."

"Of course it is! Why else would I be—"

"You're jealous."

That. That was the one thing Tatsumi had not wanted to hear, had not wanted to face. And he still didn't want to.

"I am not—"

"You are," he affirmed, monotone and yet somehow forlorn. "You're jealous that their trying to make it work and you didn't. That it is working, and you gave up early."

His jaw worked soundlessly for a moment before he erupted. "I am not jealous!!" The shadows in the room spoke differently. They surged and waved in frightening masses, even going so far as to break the clock on his desk and the picture right behind Watari in a shower of glass.

Watari didn't move an inch just stared at him until he got himself under control. "Tatsumi…their happy. I know you don't want to hear it, but they are. Tsuzuki has…moved on. You should too."

_I know that…_

"What do you know about that?!"

_I know that…_

"Tatsumi, stop acting like this! They're your friends, you should be happy for them!"

_I know…why won't I stop?_

"Then why don't you go throw them a bridal shower?!"

_Stop…stop before you say it._

"Tatsumi, stop yelling at me!! I'm just trying to help!!"

_Stop before you ruin it._

"Well I don't need you're help!"

_Stop._

"You can't do everything on your own, Tatsumi! Let me help!"

_Stop!_

"Why do you care?!"

_STOP!!_

"Because…because…I—"

_Don't say it!!_

"What ever the reason, I don't care!! If you really want to help me, just go away and never come back!!" Tatsumi sucked in a breath as soon as the words left his mouth. Watari stared at him, mouth slack, eyes wide and…hurt. "Watari…"

To his horror the blonde man backed up as he took a step forward. His face was cast down now, not meeting his eyes. "Whatever you say," he choked. He turned and wrenched the door open to run down the hall.

"Watari!"

Everyone else gather near the hallway's entrance looked up as the scientist ran past them, almost pushing them down. He didn't even pause to apologize like he usually would, just kept racing for the door until he was down the stares.

"Hey! What the heck is going on around here…Hisoka?" Tsuzuki clasped an arm around his back in surprised concern. Tears were falling down the blonds white cheeks in rivers. Hisoka seemed confused by them himself and was brushing at them with his shirt sleeves. Neina was similarly affected, looking at the moisture on her hands in confusion as she brushed them away.

"Was Watari…crying?"

Tatsumi remained in the hallway to the room, looking past them at the still open door. "What have I done?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, it gets worse before it gets better…how much do you hate me right now?

REVIEW and SUGGEST. Just don't kill me or I can't put it right.


	26. Clearing the Way

(Hiding under bed) Uh, hi…I've, uh, nearly fixed the 'problem' from last chapter. Tatsumi realizes he was an ass and intends to make it up to Watari but…I had to do one more evil thing. I'M SORRY!!!! But this is the road I needed to make things all good so just be patient, kay?

**Evol-chan:** (hides further under bed) I'm sorry!! It was bad I know, but it's always darkest before the dawn, right? It's a little lighter now…or darker, I don't know how this will go over. Please don't use the pitch fork!

**evilfrogger86: **Uh…heh…well, I think next chapter's the one you're really hoping for (this is a long arch, huh?) This one is sort of a set up for the final battle n' stuff. Everything else I can't answer without giving the end away so…just read and don't hat me, kay?

**Hiyami:** Tatsumi will suffer, I assure you. He is going to be a tortured soul until he sets this right! Succubi are women actually, so it would actually be a gay incubus…or is it? Dun dun dun!! Hah, can't give it away right? When I went two years ago I remember the tickets being timed somehow or something like that. I had to put poor Watari through one more tribulation, but this is the last one!...involving Tatsumi.

**laustic:** I know!! I didn't set out on this arch to torture Watari (he's one of my fav. Characters!) But it just keeps happening! I'm so glad you loved the chapter, and all the chapters at that XD

**jennamarie**: Not this round I'm afraid…he has to be put through yet more before he can get his man. Neina volunteered for this one personally. After all, Watari and her are good friends now. She's friends with Tatsumi too of course but right now she's pissed at him so…XD I can neither verify or deny your theory…but I will say you are damn close!!

---------------------------------------------

Yutaka Watari was by no means a 'sensitive' man. That is, he is not a man that would carelessly wear his emotions for the world to see. He preferred to keep them private behind an illusory veil of giddiness and amiability. An illusion that everything was alright. No need to stare. No need to worry. It was just Watari playing his mad scientists games again and laughing even as things went horribly awry because of them. It was amazing how much alike he and a certain other shinigami were. But the resemblance ended at their methods. Their madness was entirely different. Where Tsuzuki put on his mask and played his part as the charming but bumbling prince for the sake of saving his friend's the worry that something was wrong, Watari played the court jester for his pride. Oh yes, his pride as a man and as a great shinigami of Meifu.

So he was not actually crying when he left the townhouse. He wanted to. He really wanted to. He wanted to cry and howl and scream profanities at the sky about…everything. Everything that was nothing now.

He'd tried hard to make Tatsumi understand. He'd always smiled at him even when he was being particularly severe, and could proudly (and a little painfully now) state that several times he'd been able to crack through that impenetrable shield of his and get him to smile back. Now it just seemed pitiful to think he was proud of himself.

_Now, now,_ his more sensible side chided. _You know he's been having a hard time lately and that hangover probably didn't help things. He didn't mean what he said._

_Yes, he did._ He knew he did. Even if he regretted it now, the fact that he'd said it at all meant he must've meant it in someway. The fact he'd blurted it in anger just meant it must've been very strong. It was his experience that people often said what they really thought when they didn't allow themselves the time to think of a good lie or a polite turn of phrase.

He paused in his flight from the apartment, panting and doubled over, on one of the bridges over the Seine. From where he was he had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. He smiled sadly and leaned over the railing. _At least somebody had a good day…_

"_If you really want to help me, just go away and never come back!!"_

He shuddered involuntarily but still didn't cry. His heart and his eyes protested but his pride was keeping them in check. _I wonder how long 'never' is…_he thought dryly. _Probably a good thing I didn't finish telling him my reason for…always being there. Getting shot down along with banned from his side would've hurt a hell of a lot more._ He cringed as one single tear finally slipped past his barrier. Growling in frustration he wiped it away. "Get a hold of yourself, Yutaka! It's not the end of the world! So he…hates you. So what? You never used to care what others thought. Not really…" _Just him…_

"Yutaka?" Watari jolted when his name was called only a few feet away and looked up to see confused and worried blue-grey eyes staring at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Virgil…"

-----------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi was still staring at the door even as the others turned to look at him. Neina was the first to act, and very angrily.

"What in the seven hells did you do?!" she shrieked. He jumped as she stomped towards him down the hallway. All fear of his earlier bad humor had been replaced by outrage.

He shifted uncomfortably as the petite woman stood before him, arms crossed and glaring at him viciously. He looked away even though he knew he deserved the look. "I…It was…It was a private conversation, Neina-san, and I assure you I will—"

"Hell no!!" He jumped and looked at her again. If anything she was getting angrier by the second. He worried that perhaps she was filtering in the emotions of those behind her. "You think you're getting off that easy? 'Private conversation'? Fine! Get in there so I can privately kick you in the ass!!" She turned him around and pushed him back through the doorway. Only the fact of Tatsumi being shell-shocked allowed her to do this.

"He's doomed," Hokuto said matter-of-factly. "Standby in case someone needs to go in and save one of them. My money's on Tatsumi needing the rescue."

Tatsumi turned to tell the blonde woman to please stop this and let him fix it the way he wanted (which would be waiting until Watari came back and giving a calm, well thought and well worded apology for his behavior) but one look at the blonde woman told him not to. Despite being more than head and shoulders taller than her the aura she exuded was one he often did himself. The aura of someone on the verge of spontaneous combustion and major bodily damage of whomever was in front of her.

"Sit," she said, jabbing a finger at the bed. He sat. She loomed above him, which was an odd thing in itself to consider her looming over anyone let alone him. "Now then, I know you've heard this a lot in the last hour but let's try it again. What the hell's your problem?!"

"Neina-san, I'm sorry for my earlier behavior—"

"Shut up, I didn't say you could speak!! And I am not the one you should be apologizing too!!" She pointed to the door and dropped her voice to a barely audible growl that was somehow too loud in the silence of the confined room. "Go apologize to 'the toy' and the man who you just sent running!!"

"I was planning too," he said, not quite looking at her.

"When?"

"Excuse me?"

"When were you planning to?"

"Hisoka and everyone else now, and Watari when he comes back."

"I have a better idea. Go apologize to everyone now, then _go out and find_ Watari and apologize."

"That plan is a bit unreasonable. I have no idea where he's gone and we're in one of the largest cities in the world."

"Unreasonable? Unreasonable?! You think that is unreasonable?! After what you just did?!" He flinched but she continued on. "My god, Tatsumi, I thought you were a better man than this!! Taking out your aggression on other people!! And you're friends at that!! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't!!" She stopped at the exclamation and watched as he hanged his head low, cradling it in his hands. "I wasn't…I just…I don't know what came over me…I couldn't stop the words…I was just so…so…"_ Jealous. Of them. Of you. Of everyone who can still feel like they're alive inside._

Neina heard some of this, just snippets falling through the tattered ends of his shields. She quirked her eyebrow at his loss of control but only sighed. Willing herself to calm down she dragged a chair over from the corner and sat down in front of him.

"Well, do you feel better after you're little outburst?" she asked clinically, like a psychiatrist. More than likely she often played one to her friends, being able to help sort through their emotional baggage from the inside. He didn't find the idea favorable but realized that if he didn't do it now, she would try to send in her son instead and he _really_ didn't want that.

"No…"

"Then how do you feel?"

"Empty." _I bottled it up for so long…now I have nothing to take its place._

"And?" she prompted.

"Stupid. And guilty. And my headache's just gotten worse and worse."

"Good."

Tatsumi sweated and sighed. "I deserve it then?"

"You deserve it double. But I suppose I can understand you're emotions taking over and driving out rational thought. Happens to me all the time. Of course I don't remember having ever sent my friends off crying because of it." _Just random strangers…_

Tatsumi's head whipped up in surprise. "He was crying?"

"I don't know if he was crying on the outside, he ran by too fast. But he sure as hell was crying on the inside. Hisoka and I both felt it as he passed."

Tatsumi's head hung low again. "Oh god…"

Neina took pity on him and reached out to pat his shoulder in sympathy. "It's okay, you can still go and make it up to him."

"He'll come back on his own."

"Stop being stubborn! Gods!"

"Neina, you don't understand…" He looked up and she was surprised to see him looking honestly sorrowful. "I…can't go after him. Not now. I'll just end up making it worse. If I wait until we've both calmed down then I can think rationally and say the right thing to make it the way it was."

" 'The way it was'? That's all?"

"What do you mean?"

Neina shook her head. "Geez, you are denser than concrete, aren't you?" He frowned and was about to retort when she looked up seriously. "How do you feel about Tsuzuki?" Caught off guard Tatsumi fumbled for words. Neina answered for him anyway. "You loved him once, didn't you?" He was silent and she nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Only jealousy can make a person that irrational." He winced but she was not taking pity on him this time.

"You have to realize, Tatsumi, that if you keep looking at the past you won't notice what's going on in the present. And that will ultimiately lead to an unsatisfactory future. No back talk! I'm speaking from experience so it's all true."

He deflated a little from preparing to argue. "I am not stuck in the past."

"Uh yeah, ya are. You can't even see that Watari…oh, what's the use? Ye gods, it's like trying to lead an old mule—" She stopped abruptly before sniffing the air. "What smells like…alcohol?" She leaned into him and sniffed a little more before sitting back and pinching her nose. "Phew! Tatsumi, you smell like a bar! How much did you drink last night?"

Tatsumi blushed and looked away. "Too much…" he admitted.

"Is that why you have a headache? You have a hangover?" He looked up at the oddly sympathetic tone. "Geez. What possessed you to drink so much? I didn't peg you for a lush."

"I'm not," he replied testily. "I…don't remember much about last night. It's all kind of a blur." _But I think I might've kissed someone…and really liked it._ Neina didn't hear this because he had since repaired his shields and was trying to reclaim a more business like demeanor.

Neina looked like she was having an inner battle with her own emotions before she sighed and stood up. "Wait here. And if you go anywhere, I'm pinning you to the floor with a bear trap!" He didn't think the threat was an empty one so he stayed where he was until she returned with a glass full of a milky greenish liquid. "Drink this."

He looked at the glass dubiously before he sipped it. When he realized it was safe he downed more of it at a time. It tasted faintly of milk and…kiwis? He downed the rest of it and set it down. "Thank you," he said quietly. She grunted and sat back in the chair.

"Now hold still," she ordered. He looked up in time to see her index finger come right between his eyes. "That was for your head and your stomach. This is for you're memory lapseAnd don't fight me if you know what's good for you. I'm still angry at you and I fight dirty when I'm angry."

He blinked and gasped as he suddenly felt like something sharp jabbed him where her finger pointed. And then there were flashes of memories: Gambling in the casino, drinking more than six glasses of liquor, Watari finding him and dragging him away from the roulette table, Desirae kissing him, Watari helping him like a drunken bum through the streets back to the hotel and—

The images suddenly stopped. He blinked and looked down to see Neina sprawled on the floor. "Neina-san!" He got up and moved to help her up. She rubbed to side of her head and glared at him.

"I told you not to fight it! Gah! You're shields are too damn strong!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" She held up a hand and shook her head.

"It's okay. You didn't realize what happened, I understand. What about you? Can you remember last night a little better now?"

He blinked and realized that indeed he did have his memories of the night prior back. Well, mostly. "I think I'm missing something…important. That's what it feels like. But yes, I have most of them back. And I don't want you to try again," he assured as she held up her hand. "I might end up lashing out at you again by accident. And I…I've done enough of that today."

_Admitting it is the first step, I suppose…_ She rose with his help and settled herself rightly on her feet. "What did you say to him anyway? I didn't actually go inside your head, just kind of tweaked it from the outside."

"Um…"

She smiled as best she could. "I won't blow you up, I promise. I'm just curious. As genki as Watari is, I wouldn't expect him to crack like that easily." She was being cruel, she knew, but after what had just happened she decided that Tatsumi deserved a hard time.

"I…I told him to leave and never come back." It was quiet for a moment, the smile still on her face.

"Tatsumi…"

"Yes?"

"You idiot!!!" He flinched as she spun on her heel and stormed out the door. He sighed and bowed his head once more. He looked up as the door opened again and froze as Hisoka walked in.

"My mom said you had something you wanted to say to me," he said neutrally.

The normally cool and collected secretary shifted for a moment before looking up and meeting the boy's eyes. "I'm…sorry about earlier. What I said was…stupid, and very out of line and…"

He was surprised when Hisoka placed a hand on his and patted it with an understanding smile. On normal days he would've wondered what someone had done to Hisoka but he realized he needn't ask that question. The boy was slowly regaining his humanity now that he was no longer 'human', as some would say.

"It's alright, Tatsumi-san. Everyone has an off day. Don't worry about apologizing to Tsuzuki, you know he's already forgiven you too. And I know how sorry you are, you're shields are shit right now. There fluctuating like crazy, what's wrong?"

The man was at a loss for words. Even after all that had just happened, they were still worried about him. He smiled and patted the hand in return. "Just…everything," he finally sighed. "Did your mother tell about Watari?"

The blonde slid his eyes away and frowned but it looked more uncomfortable than angry. "She mentioned something about that…"

He nodded. "I've messed up big this time, hm?"

Hisoka looked up and tilted his head slightly. "Tatsumi…how do you feel about Watari?"

He blinked at the question. "I…care for him, of course. He's a very good friend."

"Is that it?"

_Why does everyone keep asking me that?_ "What do you mean?"

Hisoka sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, determination burned brightly in them. "Tatsumi, there's something you need to know. I was really hoping Watari would just tell you but that's apparently not happening so…"

"What is it?" he asked warily.

Hisoka took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "Watari loves you."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Feeling better?" Virgil asked good-naturedly. He and Watari were sitting on a bench next to the river soaking up the sun. 003 was hidden under the scientists hair, nuzzling him every now and again to offer her own comfort.

"Yes…thank you for sitting with me."

"Think nothing of it. Most people would love to sit next to someone like you for a few passing moments, I get to take up you're whole afternoon."

Watari chuckled. "I thought I was taking up yours. I'm sure there's a lot you'd rather be doing right now rather than sit with someone barely there like me."

Virgil smiled and grasped his hand. "Even barely there you are the most prominent thing in my line of vision right now. It's hard to concentrate on anything else when you're around."

Watari felt himself flush for a moment. _Man this guy's a smooth talker!!_ "Ah, uh, thank you, Virgil."

"I do wonder though, Yutaka, why were you so upset? I was worried when I saw you."

"I…I had a fight with a friend."

"Ah, that tall man with the blue eyes, yes?"

"How did you know?" he asked in surprise.

He shrugged. "You're personalities. I had a feeling they would clash somehow. He's far too serious for his own good, that one."

"Well…yes, I guess…" _But I always liked that about him. He always figured things out so well and so logically._

"And he doesn't smile right. His smiles are too cunning, like a tiger or some other beast."

_Just when he's being cunning. When he's happy they're…warm. And sweet._ _And when you…when I'm the one who put it there, I feel so good inside._

"And he's an obvious drunkard, gambling and womanizing, kissing that red-head—"

"Now hold it right there!" Watari said and stood. "You can say a lot about Tatsumi, but you can't talk like you know him! He is not a drunkard, or a gambling addict or a womanizer!! He's kind and strong and intelligent!! So don't talk about him like that!"

Virgil blinked and rose as well. "Yutaka…do you love this man?"

Watari instinctively blushed at the accusation. _Leave it to a Frenchman to be so direct!_ "What if I do?" he asked defiantly.

Virgil frowned as if that hadn't been the answer he'd thought he'd get. "Well then…I'm sorry. I hadn't realized. But…you said you had a fight, didn't you? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Watari glared harder. "I told you, he's not that kind of man. He wouldn't strike me. He just…said something that hurt…" 003 nuzzled him again as his answer faded.

"I see…so he doesn't feel the same about you?"

"What?! I…I don't know…"

"Well, you'll forgive me if I don't see his 'intelligence' in hurting you're feelings and driving you away. You deserve much better than that."

"How do you know what I deserve?"

"You are beautiful," he said simply. "And beautiful things deserved to be appreciated." He reached down and grasped Watari's hands once more. "If you were mine…I would cherish you the way you deserve, Yutaka."

Watari blushed, flooded with a sudden warming heat that pooled in his stomach. Virgil began to lean in and Watari couldn't move for some reason as his lips got closer. The proximity was reminding him of his dream last night, flaring the heat higher and making his eyes slide closed.

He gasped as 003 nipped his ear with a loud hoot. Backing up quickly, he took back his hands from the surprised Virgil. "I-I'm sorry Virgil. I just…can't give up. Not yet." He smiled. "It's not in me to give up without a fight."

Virgil blinked before finally smiling in defeat. "I see. Well then, if I may make a suggestion? Walk around for a bit, clear your head and then return. That…man will most likely have come to his senses by then."

Watari smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I think I will. And thank you again for sitting with me."

"No problem. But if that fool still doesn't get it through his head how lucky he is, please seek me out again. I will be more than happy to lend you my shoulder to cry on." Watari nearly jumped when he leaned in to the other ear that didn't have a guard bird on duty. "And any other part of me you might need as well."

With that he straightened with an innocent smile and waltzed back the way he'd come. Watari flushed at the implication. "Frenchmen…" he muttered.

-----------------------------------------------

Tatsum still sat on the bed, shell shocked by the news Hisoka had given him. The boy had left almost an hour earlier but he remained in exactly the same position. _Watari…loves me?_ he thought again. _He loves _me_?! Why me?! I…I never did anything for him! I just…I…_ He looked down at his fingers in his lap.

_Why me? That's all I really want to know. Why me of all people? I…I barely acknowledge him! I mean yes, he's kept me company many nights when we worked late…brought me coffee…and dinner sometimes…he always smiles at me…even when I was being testy he smiled and calmed me down with patience I didn't know he had…_

The blue-eyed man buried his head in his hands with a groan. "Why didn't I realize it sooner?! I must be blind!"

He rubbed his temples in frustration. The hangover induced headache was finally gone thanks to Neina's mystery concoction, which made thinking easier, and yet that was the last thing he really wanted to do at that moment. Still, it had to be done. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _How do I feel about him?_ Ah yes, that was the question, the plague in his mind that would not let him rest. _I care for him, of course. I want to protect him, but I want to protect all my friends. I'm happier when he's around…I smile more with him than I do with Tsuzuki now…but…could I…can I…return a feeling a strong as love? _He stayed like that for a while before suddenly rising and walking out the bedroom door. Everyone looked up from their work as he headed towards the front door.

"Going out?" Hokuto asked.

"Yes. I'm going to find Watari."

"I thought you said he'd come back on his own?" Neina asked.

"He will. But I figured I…I should be the one to seek him out and apologize."

"Figured that out yourself, did you?" she smirked.

"Yes, I realized you were right, Neina-san. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Not like that you aren't," she halted him with a hand to his chest.

"But—"

"I realize I told you to go out ASAP, but that was before I realized you smelled like a taverns back alley and still wearing the clothes from last night. I recommend you shower and change first, just to seem like you aren't a degenerate."

He looked down at his rumpled dressed shirt and self and decided once again she was right.

"There are fresh towels in the cabinet and if he comes back while you're in we'll come and tell you," Hokuto offered. He smiled when Tatsumi looked at him and waved his hand. Evidently all was forgiven by him as well. Tsuzuki smiled and nodded in agreement. Tastumi smiled in relief and turned to shuffle to the shower.

Half-an hour later he emerged from the bathroom, clothed in a fresh shirt and a pair of pants. He ran the towel over his hair once more before tossing it in the hamper. He paused when he saw a note tacked up on the wall across from the bathroom door. He took it down and scanned over it quickly.

_Tatsumi_

_There was another demon attack downtown. Watari isn't answering his phone and we don't have time to wait. Wait here for him, we'll call for backup if we need it._

_--everyone_

He frowned but placed the note down. _Wait here...He's not answering his phone? That's not like him._ He didn't have a cell phone of his own, finding them to be impractical when he would so rarely use it. He went into the living room to use the house line only to remember Neina's little stunt from earlier that day. Now he wished he did have a cell phone.

A knock at the door drew his attention away from his general annoyance at life. His heart sped up as he looked toward it. Was he back? The doorknob was in his hands before he realized he'd moved. _Watari…_

But it wasn't Watari. Desirae smiled as he opened the door. "Good evening, Monsieur Chavalier."

"Miss Fussen…What're you doing here?"

She pouted at his response. "I believe when a pretty woman knocks on your door the proper thing to do is invite her in."

Tatsumi frowned but moved aside to allow her by. "Now is not a good time."

"Oh? I'm sorry, but when I saw the others leave from the coffee shop across the street without you, I though perhaps you'd like some company."

He frowned as she stood toe to toe with him and smiled up invitingly. "Miss Fussen—"

"Desirae."

"Desirae," he amended exasperatedly. "I'm serious. This is not a good time. A lot's happened this morning and right now I'm waiting for one of my colleagues to return so that I can set it right."

Desirae pouted again and shifted back. "My, Mr. Tatsumi, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special. You were not nearly as put out by my attention last night."

"Last night…" His eyes widened when he recalled (thanks to Neina opening the channels in his mind) the kiss she had given him last night. He brushed a finger over his lips at the memory. _Is that the kiss I dreamed about last night?_

The redhead smiled at the gesture and moved back into his personal space. "Hm, so you remember now, hm?"

"I…"

She reached up and gripped his shoulders with a smile. "Perhaps a you need further convincing?" One hand cupped the back of his neck and pushed him down with surprising strength so that their lips met once again. Tatsumi was shocked to say the least but paused to take in the feeling.

_No…this isn't right…It's not like the kiss in my dream…_

They separated and Tatsumi shook his head. "Desirae, I…" A small gasp from her made him open his eyes. He saw she was looking behind him in surprise. Turning, he froze when he saw who had walked through the door.

_Watari…_

The scientist stood transfixed in the doorway. He wasn't even moving. Just staring at them, and somehow that made Tatsumi feel…guilty.

"Watari, I—"

"Sorry," the blonde said. "I…I didn't realize I was interrupting anything." He suddenly broke into a smile that seemed so wrong, so horribly, horribly wrong at that moment. Tatsumi felt as if the smile was a vice around his lungs, cutting off his air and squeezing the life out of him. "I'll just, uh…just go!" He turned and bolted back through the doorway.

Tatsumi was frozen for a second, one precious second as he ran. Then he jolted back to reality as he realized what had just happened. _No! Don't leave me again!_ "Watari!" He ran after him through the door, shaking away Desirae's hand that had some how wound around his, and rushed out into the busy streets of Paris to find his partner.

------------------------------------------

Okay, it gets better after this, I promise!!

REVIEW and SUGGEST. I'll be working on fixing this fakaka relationship in the meantime.


	27. And Moving On

Okay, this one is long as _hell_ because it's the final stretch of this chapter. I almost through myself out of a window trying to write this so you better enjoy it!!

Wah! I missed a review from last time!! (hangs head in shame) crap…in my defense, I think it came in after I'd updated via the time delay. So **Kouri18**, please don't think I skipped you on purpose. T'was an accident. As I hope you saw last chapter, it only got worse. But it's better now!! I fixed it real good!!

**Hiyami: **It might actually be spelled 'fakadka'. It's sort of a nice way of saying fcking without having to up my rating for my ranting XD Don't piss a mama off, she know how to scare people but good. I'm glad that whole similarity thing came out alright. I wasn't sure how many would agree with me on that. As for the suggestion…I might be able to use that in another story idea I have…(walks off pondering. Walks back when realizing more reviews are here to be answered.)

**jennamarie: **Hehehe…I came up with another ending about her. Its one I don't think ANYONE saw coming. But you are correct on one part, you'll see. Yes, for the denser people I know I often have to do things like draw diagrams for them. The rest you must read to find out…

**Evol-chan**: I FIXED IT, I FIXED IT!!! It's all good now, I swear!!...you are the only person to give Tatsumi love after all this. Well, besides…mah, you'll have to read it XD

**evilfrogger86:** I know…so much drama (head spinning) I almost wanted to strangle myself! Yeah, Hisoka really pushed this forward by doing that. And now everything is about to wind down into the climactic demon battle and a…somewhat oddly placed confession scene…wait, I've said too much!! Ah!

**ola:** Hi there! Always glad to hear from new people. I'm so glad you like how I write, I don't mind if you sound like an English professor. Thank you!

**laustic:** Yeah, he stepped right into that one. Neina is quite scary when she's angry. We know where Hisoka got his temper from...

MAJOR FLUFF AHOY!! Get ready cause there's no going back!!

------------------------------------------------

A few blocks from the flat, unaware of how things had just gone from bad to 'oh crap', Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Hokuto and Neina were sitting at a café table.

"I still feel a little strange about lying to Tatsumi…won't he be suspicious that we all had to go out?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah, well, hopefully he won't catch on right away. He doesn't need an audience for apologizing, it might just make him mess up more," Neina said.

"Besides," Hokuto added, "it wasn't a complete lie. There was another murder, we just didn't get to it before the police took the body away."

"Not much we could really do without Watari anyway."

Hisoka stirred his cup despondently before looking up. "Is it our fault?" Tsuzuki frowned and looked down as if that was what he was thinking as well.

"No, it wasn't your fault," Hokuto said decisively. "Tatsumi…well, let's just say the man's a little 'out of touch' right now."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…oh hell, the man needs to get laid like a stack of bricks!"

Hisoka flushed a deep cherry red and Tsuzuki coughed into his drink. Neina just narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Is sex your answer to everything?"

"Yes. Do you realize how much simpler our lives would be if our problems could all be solved for by sex?"

"So one of us should sleep with this demon and thereby get our soul sucked out?"

"Okay, obviously _some_ problems can't be solved with it, but don't you wish they could? I mean, back me up here guys? If you could solve all your little squabbles with sex, wouldn't you?"

Hisoka was fidgeting with his burning face and Tsuzuki was pretending to find one of the hanging baskets nearby very interesting. Hokuto frowned before his eyebrows jumped up to greet his hair line.

"You haven't had sex yet?!!!"

There was a resounding crack as his forehead hit the table, Neina's elbow grinding into the back of his head. "Say it a little louder dear, I don't think they heard you back at the ministry!!! Sorry about that boys."

"S-s'alright," Hisoka mumbled. His face was still hot and flushed and Tsuzuki's wasn't much better this time. It wasn't like the thought had never crossed his mind…

They all paused when they heard a faint ringing. Neina took her arm of her husband's head and reached for her phone in her jacket pocket. Flipping it open and on she pressed it to her ear. "Neina Kurosaki."

"Neina!! Thank god, I need you're help!"

"Tatsumi? Uh, if this is about me saying my phone was broken—"

"That's not important! Please, I need you to help! I've lost him!!"

"Lost who? What happened?"

"He…I…Watari's run off again!!"

"What?!" She rose and slammed her hand on the table, causing all the glasses and cups to clatter against the glass edge. "What did you do now?!"

"There's no time to explain!! Just please, find him for me!! I…he won't come back to me…I've been looking …he just isn't here!!"

Neina frowned and looked at her phone as if she expected it to suddenly say 'gotcha!'. Tatsumi sounded so…lost. As if he didn't know what to do with himself now. "Okay Tatsumi. I'll find him. We're sitting at a café about a block from the flat. Come and join the others and I'll do my best to bring him back with me."

"Right…okay. Thank you."

She clicked the phone shut and shook her head. "If it's not one thing it's another."

"What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Evidently something happened and Watari's run off again. Tatsumi asked me to find him for him."

"I'll come with you," Hokuto said.

"Me too. It might go faster with two empaths searching."

She shook her head and motioned for them to remain sitting. "If Watari's upset again I doubt he'd want to be crowded. I can track him just fine so long as he hasn't cloaked himself. Just wait here for Tatsumi and lecture him for me if this is his fault again, which it very well may be. Also, it's better some of us stay behind to focus on gathering gossip about that latest body. This place is crowded so someone's bound to start jabbering." They all nodded and took their seats again. Looks of worry still crossed their features but she just smiled. "Don't worry! I'll be back in an hour or two with Watari and everything will be golden again, just watch."

They smiled a little at her reassurance before she took off down the street. Jumping up to the roof of a building she took a deep breath and summoned up some of her power. Her eyes flexed into gold and she began to scan the city with her empathy on high. Everything became shadowy and dark masses to her vision with only life force and aura shining everywhere. It radiated off the living things like heat waves in distinct patterns and colors with little vapor trails showing where some had been recently. She crossed about fifteen blocks before she finally saw the faintest trail of a familiar aura.

Flitting across the roofs she dropped to the ground and ran after it like a tracking dog, pausing every now and then to make sure she was crossing her trails with another. Finally she saw the strongest signature yet leading down the steps to the walk right next to the river. Surprising this part was all but deserted with the light beginning to wane in the distance. Night was descending fast and with the recent amount of murder no one was willing to be caught on this side of town alone. Except for one person. Or…two?

--------------------------------------------------

Watari was curled up against the wall of a bridge, the arch curving above him. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his unbound hair falling around him like a veil of gold. His bandana was in his hand, twisted and strangled in his frustration. If his eyes were visible to the rest of the world they would be red and bloodshot.

_Dammit…dammit…DAMMIT!!! I just thought, for one damn second, I could fix it and then I go and…go and…he goes and…_

003 hooted and nuzzled his cheek softly. She knew when her master broke that what was needed was patience. She would leave soon to give him space but for now she wanted to stay by him and offer a little bit of comfort.

"Yutaka?"

The blonde started when his name was called and looked up to see someone walking down towards him. When he came into the light he stood up a little straighter and wiped at his eyes.

"V-Virgil? What are you doing here?"

Virgil came a little closer and stood above him with a worried crease in his brow. "I was on my way to work when I saw you from the top of the stairs. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." He looked away to hid his red rimmed eyes but Virgil knelt down to his level and turned him back to face him.

"Don't give me that. You're upset. Why?" Watari shook his head but Virgil was staring at him intensely now. "Was it that man again? Did he say something to hurt you? Or do something?"

"It's…it's nothing like that. I just got my hopes up a little to high, that's all."

"Yutaka, if you're trying to take the blame for something he did, that's not right. It only hurts you more."

He shook his head again, on long lock falling before his face. Virgil swept it back behind his ear and cupped his face gently. "Yutaka…let me help you. I don't want to see you upset like this."

Watari flushed and looked away. Virgil turned his head back again and stared deep into his eyes. The scientists mind went blank as he began to lean in…

----------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi sighed as he rounded the corner to the café Neina had mentioned. He'd been searching for almost two hours for the scientist with now luck. He was hoping that Neina's empathy would be able to search him.

_God…why?! Why did he have to walk through the door_ then_!!! Why?! _He noticed Tsuzuki waving him over at a nearby table, Hokuto and Hisoka on either side of him.

"Hey Tatsumi," Tsuzuki smiled as he sat down. Tatsumi glanced at them all and noted how they were all obviously wondering what had happened _now_. But none apparently wanted to be the first to bring it up. Well that was fine with him, because truthfully he didn't want to talk about it with them. Right now the only one he really wanted to talk to was Watari.

_God, I thought the look he gave me last night was painful but…that smile…_ He shuddered and rested his head in his hand. _That was just wrong. That smile was so wrong. Watari should never have to smile like that!_

…_When did I care how he smiled?_

Tatsumi blinked as he began to see a few things more clearly. It was an epiphany of epic proportions. _I…I…_

"Hi there!" He jumped and looked up to see a woman smiling down at him. "Fancy seeing you here big spender."

"Big spender? Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked her.

"Oh yeah, he was having one hell of a time the other night. I must've served him five drinks in an hour or so while he was at the tables."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki both looked askance at the woman, wondering if she had the right man, but Hokuto just smiled at her. "I take it you work at Joker's, huh?"

Tatsumi in the meantime had dug into his pocket to take out his wallet. He'd barely glanced at it that morning, putting it in by habbit. Opening it he froze as he looked at the pitiful five euro bill curled up alone within where there had once been more than 200 euros. _Oh god...just when I thought it couldn't get any worse!_

She smiled and nodded. "Yessir. I just wanted to come over and make sure you weren't to put off by what happened last night. I mean…poor Bill…" she trailed off and sighed.

"I take it you were friends with him?" Tatsumi asked sympathetically. The pity was still there for his poor money but he stowed the wallet away once again. Hopefully out of sight would be out of mind. Not that that philsophy was working very well at the moment since Watari was no where in sight and he was the only thing in his mind now.

"Hmm…I heard you all were too."

"More business acquaintances than friends."

"Oh. Well, you're just his type anyway so I suppose I thought…ah, never mind."

"What do you mean 'his type'?" Hokuto asked.

"I don't mean to offend! It's just, Bill always had a thing for the Asian men who came to the casino and—"

"Wait, do you mean Bill was…gay?"

She blinked but nodded. "Well, yes. You didn't know?"

"We were told he'd gone home with a 'lady friend' the night he died."

"Bill? No sir. The man was sweet, but he was the biggest flamer this side of the Seine. He would sometimes play the piano in drag at the bar and flirt with the male patrons."

"So he would never go to bed with a woman?"

She shook her head. They all looked at one another before Hisoka pulled out his phone and dialed him mother's number.

--------------------------------------------------

Neina blinked as she dissipated her empathic sight and looked back down. One of the people down under the bridge was Watari but the other…

_Virgil? What's he doing here?_ She flushed as Virgil captured Watari's face in obviously tender intention. _Oh…maybe I should go…but Tatsumi…and Watari…but Watari doesn't seem to mind…_

She jumped as her phone went off again in her pocket, set on vibrate after Tatsumi's earlier call. Picking it up she put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Mom! Have you found Watari?"

"Uh…yeah, I found him." _Don't know if I really want to disturb him right now though…_

"Oh good. But come back as soon as you can. We've just found out something big."

"What?"

"Bill was gay! He would never have gone to bed with a woman so we're probably looking for a male demon, an incubus, and a homosexual one at that! But we want Watari to make sure that's possible so bring him back ASAP."

Neina blinked as she processed that. _Bill was…gay? But Virgil said he was a ladies man…Virgil said he saw him go home with a woman…Virgil…_

_OH SHIT!!!_

She threw the phone away and raced down the stairs as fast as she could. "Watari!!! Watari!!!" The couple started from almost kissing as she belted toward them.

"Neina?" Watari said distantly.

"Watari, get away from him!! It's him!! He's the—"

"Demon?" Virgil asked behind her. Both she and the shinigami froze. How had he done that? How could he have gotten behind her that fast? "Well, so I'm finally found out. Pity. I was just starting to have fun." Neina began to turn, hand balled into a fist to strike him, but he caught her arm easily. Flinging her into the wall he was in front of her in the blink of an eye and pinned with his hand around her throat. His strength was as inhuman as his speed. She gasped as his fingers enclosed around her throat and began crushing her windpipe. She couldn't suck in enough air to cast a spell or activate her swords. She scrabbled at his arm but he just kept squeezing.

"Let her go!" Virgil turned his attention back to Watari who now stood defiant before him with a sutra in his hands. "Let her go and come quietly or I'll kick your ass!!"

He smiled at the threat and the other man shivered at the sexiness the man could exude even when being evil. "But Yutaka, don't you like me?"

Watari shook his head and ignited the sutra into a banner of fire. "I don't like anyone who threatens my friends! Now let her go!" He frowned at that answer. Jerking his fingers Neina suddenly went rigid before falling limp like a ragdoll. He tossed her to the ground like a bag of garbage and she remained in a motionless heap on the ground. "Neina!"

"Don't worry, she's not dead. I just knocked her out with a few pressure points. I need both of you alive…for now." He was suddenly behind Watari again, but the scientist had been ready. He whirled before Virgil could catch him around the throat and slashed at his head with the burning sutra. He yelled in outrage, hand flying to his cheek. Blood was already seeping between his fingers and he stared at it in shock. Watari took up another fighting position, sutra still burning. Cold grey eyes glared at him as he put his hand down. "Oh, you will pay for that dearly."

------------------------------------------------------

The others all looked at the phone in Hisoka's hand. He'd taken it away from his ear in surprise at the sound of it fizzling out hitting the ground. Even the others had heard it.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know…but I think we should go find them. Now." They nodded and jumped up from the table, Hokuto leaving enough euros for their drinks next to his. They took off in all directions, scanning the area as best they could with their respective powers.

The met up again an hour later in front of the flat. "Did anyone find anything?" Tatsumi asked.

"Bubkis," Hokuto muttered. The others nodded in agreement having found no trace of their friends.

"Dammit! Where are they?!"

"Hoot!!" They all jumped as 003 connected with Tatsumi's chest and tumbled away with the impact. Not even pausing she righted herself and grasped the end of his tie, pulling at him.

"003?! Where did you come from? Where's Watari?" The little owl pulled harder at his tie, flapping frantically in one direction. "Is Watari in trouble?"

"Hoot!"

"Does anybody speak owl?!" Hokuto said.

"I think she said yes. Hurry up and follow her!" Hisoka said. Tatsumi had taken off before they'd begin talking. He followed the little ball of feathers and down through the darkened streets, flying when there was no one in sight to go faster. The other shinigami followed suit, Hokuto running across the rooftops like a modern age ninja below them and keeping up with them.

003 stopped at the base of the Eiffel tower. Tsuzuki and Hisoka both reflected that only this morning they'd come there on a date. Now it was to be the scene of a battle. The area was deserted which was their first clue that something was not right.

"Welcome, shinigami of meifu." They looked up on top of the information desk to their left to see Virgil sitting atop it. "So glad you could make it."

"Virgil? You're…"

"The fugitive Duke sent you to hunt down. Duh." He rose and stood atop the booth like some sort of idol. "I wasn't enjoying myself in the underworld. No fun. And my sexual preferences weren't well met. So I left. After all, while I may be…different than my brethren, I am also more powerful and much smarter."

"Whoop-dee-freak'n-doo for you, fruitcup! Where's my wife?!"

"And Watari!" Tatsumi added as venomously.

Virgil turned his attention to the shadow wielder and smiled cruelly. "Oh, I doubt you're the person he'd want to see right now. Not after all you've done to him."

Tatsumi tightened his fists. The shadows around Virgil reared up and descended upon him like a crashing wave. They smashed the information booth but Virgil was no longer among them.

"A shadow wielder…interesting." They all jumped and whirled when Virgil reappeared behind them. "I wonder though, can you attack something to fast for you to see?" He blurred for a split second before Tatsumi was sent flying back by a punch to his chest. He crashed ten feet away with a strangled yelp. The other's moved to box the incubus in but Virgil sent them all flying in different directions with similar moves.

"D-damn…he's fast," Hisoka muttered.

Virgil smiled charmingly as if he were having a party. "Oh, I believe you asked where you're other two friends are, yes?" He took out a remote from his pocket and flipped two of the switches. Two of the Eiffel Tower's spotlights ignited. On either side of the towers face, dangling from ropes tied to the arch below the highest observation deck, were Neina and Watari. Both were apparently unconscious, which might've been best since dangling the way they were from their wrists could not have been painless.

"The ropes are enchanted. The won't be able to use their powers so long as they're bound in them. I managed to catch the woman by surprise and take her down early. Yutaka however proved to be quite a challenge. I had pegged him for one of your weaker members, but I was quite wrong."

Tatsumi barely heard him. He was staring at Watari, transfixed by the sight of him. Him. In danger. By that demon. And suddenly his vision went red.

Virgil's eyes widened and he had barely anytime to react before a razor of shadow arched like a shark's fin from the ground and raced toward him. He barely dodged in time before two more rose and pursued him even faster. One clipped his calf and grunted in pain as he dipped into a crouch.

The shadow master was more than ready to end this but Virgil took the remote out once again. "Do anything more to me and I'll press the control to release the ropes. They're both unconscious and bound in those ropes they won't be able to save themselves. Even the shinigami won't be able to survive a fall like that."

He paused, looking between Watari and the remote. His friend or the mission. He visibly shook with the restraint not to carve into the incubus like a thanksgiving turkey.

_Tatsumi, go for Watari._ He jolted still at Kurosaki's invasion into his mind. He hadn't realized that in his rage he'd completely dropped his guard. He almost erected his shields back into place on habit but paused when the message sank in. _Hokuto will get Neina. Tsuzuki and I will get him._

He glared at the demon. Oh how he wanted to be the one to kill him. But he wasn't going to risk losing Watari. Not again. When the signal came he bolted straight up with added thrust from the shadows. He heard Tsuzuki's summoning spell and as he flew up to the scientist he saw Seiryu coil around the tower with a roar. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hokuto using his sutra whip to pull himself up the side of the tower to his wife. But none of this was important at the moment. His sole focus was on Watari.

When he reached the beam above the unconscious scientist he grabbed the rope. He gasped as he felt his powers being stolen away by it's enchantment but shook his head and began to pull. Slowly he managed to pull the man's unresisting form onto the beam.

"Watari! Watari, can you hear me?! Please, wake up!" He gently patted the man's cheek, turned a ghastly pale that didn't suit him at all. He didn't flinch or respond at all. His breathing was barely detectable. It looked as if he were dying all over again. Tatsumi felt a cold chill settle over him at the thought. _No! No, you can't leave me!!_ He grasped the lithe body to him, shaking uncontrollably in fear. A few choked sobs escaped him as he grasped the blonde so tightly, as if he wanted to take him within himself to protect him from everything that was trying to separate them. "Watari…Yutaka, open your eyes. Please open them. I'm sorry, so sorry for everything. Just don't leave me again."

It was irrational, he knew. But rationality didn't matter to him now. Just holding on mattered. Just Watari mattered.

His heart nearly leaped out of his throat when the body in his arms stirred. He pulled back only enough to look at his face, his eyes slowly opening as if it were a chore. "Ta…Tatsumi? What're we…?" He gasped as Tatsumi held him close again. He was sobbing once more, but this time in relief.

"Yutaka!! Thank god, I thought…" He just tightened his embrace further.

Watari, now becoming a little more coherent, gasped again as he remembered what happened. He pushed with what little strength he could muster at Tatsumi's chest and looked up at him. "Virgil! He's the demon! He knocked Neina out and I tried to fight him off but—"

"We know, We know," he said. He rubbed Watari's back gently to get him to calm down and stop wasting his precious energy. "Virgil set a trap for us, but I think we're pulling ahead." There was a loud roar below and they both looked over the edge to see Seiryu and an unfamiliar wolf shiki bearing down on a helpless Virgil.

"Who does the wolf belong to?"

"I…don't know. I—" They gasped as Seiryu scraped against the side of the tower, jolting it roughly. In the blink of an Virgil was on the same platform as them, nursing not only his injured leg but an injured shoulder as well. He was livid, his head whipping around between the wolf and the dragon and the two shinigami still coming after them. There was no sign of Neina or Hokuto. His eyes flashed to them and he snarled.

"That's far enough Virgil," a new voice said. Tatsumi and Watari froze at the sight of Desirae, no longer flirty or vapid, standing in a warrior's form behind them. "Give up, we have you surrounded and more than outnumbered. If you don't come willingly we will take you by as much force as necessary or into death."

They blinked, wondering what in the name of Meifu was happening. Virgil looked between them and her before letting out another snarl and diving at the two shinigami. In his weakened state Desirae was able to get between them and was run through with the pointed edge of his hand straight through the gut. There was only a moment for Tatsumi and Watari to register this before their momentum carried them across the beam to crash into them. Watari in his weakened state could not grab hold of the edge in time as he tumbled over it.

"Watari!!" Tatsumi dove after him and grasped his hand, catching one of the metal webbings of the tower. He grunted as his should dislocated from the move and his hand was cut by the metals edge but held on.

"Tatsumi, what're you doing?!" Watari screamed.

"Just…hold on. I've got you."

"Tatsumi, you can't fly after touching that rope for so long! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Neither…can…you!"

"I'll be fine, just let go and pull yourself up before—"

"No!" Watari started at the yell and the look in his eyes when he caught them. There was a desperate need to hang on, to not let go of him deep in the blue. "If I let go you might die!! I'm not taking that chance! I can't let you go again, not until I..." He fumbled his words but squeezed the other's hand in begging to be understood. "I'll figure something out, just hold on!" Looking up, he grunted as his fingers began to go numb from the death grip on the metal. He couldn't control shadows with his body ceased like this. He looked over at the others. Virgil was somehow still putting up a fight and the others were too focused on his fast powerful moves to be able to come to them. Behind them was the river he knew…the river…

Looking down again he saw Watari staring up in fear and confusion. "Watari, do you trust me?"

"What? Tatsumi, is this really the time—"

"Do you trust me, Yutaka?"

Watari paused at the pleading yet determined tone he used. The look in those blue eyes was so intense that he felt something click inside once more. Reaching up he grasped Tatsumi's arm with his other hand and met those determined eyes with his own. "I trust you, Seiichirou. With my life."

Tatsumi smiled in releife and gratitude. "Then close your eyes and hold on tight." Watari didn't have time to ask what he meant as he let go of the railing. They began falling quickly, both still to weakened by the ropes enchantment to summon the power to fly. But there was one power Tatsumi still had control over.

Watari gasped as he saw two long wings made of shadow spread from the other man's back into the night sky. He knew they wouldn't take them far but they were a sight to behold. As they still descended Tatsumi pulled him up into his arms and wrapped them around his back as if he were his life line. The shadow wings took them only a few feet before they dissipated and they plummeted the rest of the way into the cold water of the Seine River.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Watari groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He felt waterlogged…but not chilled surprisingly. Shifting a little he realized that Tatsumi still held him close. They were both soaking wet and lying on the stone bank of one of the canals half in the shade of another arched bridge. He must've somehow pulled them both out of the water even after Watari had fallen unconscious again. Watari stood up a little straighter, his strength having returned to him. Taking his superior's shoulder he began shaking him in earnest.

"Tastumi? Tatsumi! Are you okay?" He sighed in relief when the other man groaned and opened his eyes. He squinted, having lost his glasses on their descent. "Tatsumi?"

"I'm fine, Watari. What about you?"

He grinned down at him. "I'm alright! No harm done."

"No, I mean…" He pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned in closer than normal so he could see the blonde clearly. "_He_ didn't hurt you? You're okay?"

Watari blinked and smiled more gently. "He banged me up pretty well in our fight. I got some good attacks in too but he finally managed to get one of those ropes around me and I ended up dropping like a tone of bricks when I tried to fly over him. Knocked me out but good." He laughed ruefully and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And…what about me?" Watari looked at him in confusion. "How badly did I hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"Tatsumi…it's not that big a deal, really! I heard what you said so I forgive you for this morning and really what do I care that you kissed that woman. It's not really my business! Why do you think she was up there anyway--?"

"Watari…" He stopped and looked at the some what pained expression on Tatsumi's face. "Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not! Really, it's no big deal—"

"Do you love me?"

Watari gasped and jolted back as if stung. "Wh-what?"

"Kurosaki said you loved me. But I want you to tell me if it's true. Do you love me?"

"I…I…" _Lie, you idiot!! Lie like a persian rug!! _"Yes…" _No!!_ "I love you, Tatsumi." Watari closed his eyes and turned his head down. How long would it take to fix this? He didn't blame Hisoka of course but things would never be the same now.

He gasped when, instead of pushing him away, Tatsumi only held him close once again. Before he could say a word he was speaking, whispering in his ear. "I don't know…if what I feel for you is love. I don't have enough experience in that area to be able to tell. But…what I do know is that when I hurt you, I wanted to die. When you ran from me I felt so weak I was physically ill. Desirae's kiss meant nothing to me, not even a spark. But when I saw you in danger…when I saw…" He clawed at the scientist's damp coat as if to convince himself it was over and he was there. "What I felt doesn't have a name. It was just torture.

"But in the good times, when I'm not totally screwing up and making you run from me, I feel…lighter around you. You make me happier. You make me more relaxed, more even tempered and…just so much happier. And if this means I love you, then it's not enough. It's not enough to give you, not enough to express how much I need you! It's not what you deserve, I'm not—"

Watari pulled back and silenced him with two fingers to his lips. He was smiling again, his mirth almost leaking between his eyes. "Tatsumi…Seiichirou, if you mean all that, then I don't care about what I 'deserve'. Only what I want. And I want you with me."

Tatsumi smiled beneath the lips and leaned forward to rest his forehead against the other's. "Thank you. For you're forgiveness and…for your love. I'll try to be worth it."

Watari smiled and shook his head without moving away. "You never have to thank me." Blue eyes danced in the capture of gold. Tilting his head slightly, the shadow weaver caught the scientist's lips in a gentle kiss.

He paused after the first contact and pulled away as something clicked in his mind. "Tatsumi? Everything okay?"

Tatsumi blinked before he smiled and leaned in. "Oh yes. Just marveling at this little piece of heaven brought to me."

"Heaven? What…Oh! You, uh, remember that now, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

"Mmmhmm." He took the lips back once again…and again…and some more. It seemed to get better each time, deepening further, exploring this new tangible part of their relationship.

"Eh-hem!!" They jerked out of their exploration to see five people a dragon and a wolf looking down at them from the bridge above. Neina was leaning over the edge, still a tad paler than usual but grinning like a Cheshire cat down at them. "Hate to interrupt fellas but can we wrap this up now?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"You're a shinigami!?!!" Everyone asked at once. Desirae smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but over here we call them 'Grim Reapers'. Paris is my territory over here." Desirae, while still beautiful, no longer sported the flighty attitude of before or the risqué attire. She now wore a simple pair of jeans and a red shirt beneath a black hooded sweatshirt.

"Well, that does explain why you're not dead," Tatsumi said, eyeing the large hole in her shirt with dried blood around it. The flesh beneath was perfectly whole and healed.

"And that amazing wolf spirit must be yours!" Tsuzuki said.

She nodded and accepted the praise of her shiki with a beaming smile. "Yes, that is Adolfus, my guardian and partner. I am sorry for my deception earlier. I was attempting to ferret out the demon myself but was having little luck. Apparently I was not his 'type'."

"But Watari was?" Hokuto asked.

"Yeah, evidently," the scientist sighed. "A homosexual incubus. Not the strangest thing I've heard of, but it's up there. I suppose the female victims were his meals and the males his 'entertanment'."

"So only female victims fed him?" Neina asked. She was trying to work this out herself. It was unheard of in the underworld for a demon like that to be gay.

He nodded. "He can't go against his breeding. Only females would have the right energy. But of course for pleasure, which is closely linked to life itself for an incubus, he would look elsewhere. Death is just a side effect for him."

"And here is where I must truly apologize the greatest." They all watched as Desirae stood from her chair and kneeled before Watari and Tatsumi like a knight. "I realized my mistake the night we found Mr. Corvenu's body. I had suspected Virgil for a few days but had no way to lure him out since I was not the right bait. But he was attracted to Monsieur Watari so…I used him as the bait. Except I realized Monsieur Watari liked Monsieur Tatsumi and would not lead Virgil on. So I'm afraid I worked to drive a wedge between you two in an attempt to push Watari at him. I swore to myself I would not let anything happen to him. However, I did not realize you all worked for lord Enma in Japan and were so good at cloaking that…we lost track of you."

"How did you know Watari liked him?" Neina asked curiously. She no longer felt threatened by this more professional Desirae and adopted a more cordial attitude with her.

Desirae smirked. "Woman's intuition."

"So what happened after we dove into the river?" Tatsumi asked. He reclined back in the couch in the living area of the flat, snaking one arm around Watari's shoulders in the most casual way possible. Watari smiled and leaned back into the half embrace.

Desirae's smile became almost feral. "Virgil would not submit. So Adolfus had a nice snack." They both gaped and looked at the others. They were all a bit green at the memory but nodded.

"Virgil is gone. Our mission is over," Hisoka sighed in relief.

"And we still have three more days!!" Tsuzuki cheered.

"Well, we could go back early. I'm sure the ministry could use the help back." Tsuzuki looked at Watari aghast for making such a suggestion. He wept for the loss of his Paris fantasies.

"Actually, a small vacation might do us some good." Everyone stilled and looked at Tatsumi as if he'd grown a unicorn horn in the middle of his forehead. He smiled at Watari only. "After all, who knows when we might be in Paris again? I'd like to go see the Louvre."

Amber eyes blinked in surprise before closing in a grin that made the whole room brighter. "Yeah!"

------------------------------------------------------------

(4 days later)

"My Owl!!" Watari turned around as he head up the steps to the ministry building to see Duke running helter-skelter toward him. "You have all returned safely!! I'm so glad!"

"Hello, Duke-sama."

"Oh please, no need to be so formal!" He took the blonde's hands and smiled charmingly. "I was hoping now that you were back, if you had some free time perhaps—" Duke gasped as the shadows between their hands reared up and pushed his away.

"I'm sorry Duke Midnight but it's time for our work to begin," Tatsumi said with a chilly smile. He descended the steps from to stand next to Watari. "And please, in the future, bear in mind that behavior such as that can be constituted as sexual harassment and I will not hesitate to have you banished from our property all together should it persist." With that he took a rather surprised Watari by the hand and led him into the building, leaving Duke behind with his mouth open.

"My…dark haired but such sharp eyes…like a Starling…" he walked away mumbling.

"If he comes back again or starts sending you messages again, come and find me."

"Because I should be working?"

"No…" he stopped and smiled. "Because I'll need you there to keep me from going off and killing a very important immortal in a fit of jealousy." Watari laughed and clasped their fingers together. They walked off, hand in hand, freer than they had ever been before.

-----------------------------------------------------

Finally!!! It's done!! (collapses in heap on the floor.) Shit, I thought I'd never do it. Is everyone happy now?

REVIEW and SUGGEST. I'm off to work on whatever's coming after this bee-yatch.


End file.
